But We're Different!
by CrystalGemMaker
Summary: Bubbles is always the weakest one. That goes without saying. But what happens when she get's sick of the way things are supposed to be, and starts taking things into her own hands? Can she change the things people thought were unchangable? BubblesxButch
1. Maybe I'm Stronger

I hated very few things in life. I loved my sisters, the professor, peace, and love itself. I loved the feeling of winning a fight and loved my ability to keep Townsville safe. You could even throw puppies, rainbows, summer, etc. all into the mix of things I loved. But finding something I hated was hard.

I know I was terrified of the dark. I couldn't stand wearing glasses. My heart ached at the thought of my sisters getting hurt. But hate? Hate just wasn't a word I used.

Even with all the evil villains I've fought over the years I have never hated a single one of them. I've felt bad for them, sure, and even got really angry with them, but never have I hated one of them.

There was one thing, however, that I did hate. No one knew it, not even my sisters, but there was one thing I had always hated. And that, my friends, is being weak.

I've always been the cute, bubbly (pun intended) girl that everyone loves. Yet no matter how much I fight, win, and defeat crime I've always been the weaker one. I've always been third best in the super powered trio.

Buttercup is hands down the best fighter. There was no denying it. She lives and breathes to fight. Even at the age of sixteen her tomboy ways remains strong. She doubts me the most, which hurts, but I've learned to ignore it through the years. Besides, who am I to complain? We'd have lost hundreds of fights if not for her strength.

Blossom believes in me more. Not as much as I'd prefer, but I can't really complain, I'm thankful she's there to help me. She's more patient when I don't understand things and helps me learn new moves if she has the time. But in the end she's still a better fighter then me. She doesn't say it outright like Buttercup, but it doesn't really need to be said.

So I try, I really do, to not slow the team down. I work hard with my powers and listen to Blossom's plans in order to keep up the good work, but still I feel I come up short.

I love my sisters. And I love my powers. But sometimes I just wish I weren't so outshined.

Sometimes I wish it would be different.

------

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled form the bottom of the stairs. I was still in our room, making the last adjustments to my outfit.

"One second please!" I yelled as politely as I could, which was hard because I was holding my brush in my mouth and it came out more garbled then I would have preferred.

"Just because you get ready it two seconds doesn't mean we all do Buttercup!" Blossom screamed from somewhere down the hall, probably the bathroom. I smiled when I heard Buttercup muttering under her breath downstairs. Did she forget out super-hearing?

I doubted it. She probably couldn't care less.

I looked over my features in the mirror. 'The perfect little girl' was what the experiment had intended to make us and that is exactly what all three of us had become. Gorgeous beyond the normal beauties.

Granted, there were still girls that were much prettier than us, but do they have laser vision? I don't think so.

I tugged at my long blonde hair, wondering mildly what to do with it. I felt bad about being late and didn't want Buttercup to get mad so I quickly pulled it into a lose ponytail. It wasn't perfection, but it would have to work.

I walked out of the room I had always shared with my sisters (even though we were older now and wanted out own space at times) and practically collided with Blossom in the hall. She smiled at me and I giggled.

"Sorry Blossom!" I said hastily.

Blossom's dark red hair was longer then mine and curled to perfection down her back. She had on a white tank top and a cute pink skirt that I absolutely adored. Her oddly pretty pink eyes were surrounded by thick lashes and her lips were a deep red.

All in all, she was the prettiest of us three. Sometimes it got to her head but most of the time she played it cool. Superheroes weren't supposed to be stuck up, right?

"Finally! I thought you two died from hairspray inhalation up there!" Butter cup yelled as we descended the steps.

"You can't die from hairspray!" I yelled back, but looked quickly over to Blossom in case I was wrong. "Can you?"

"Well. . ." Blossom began but Buttercup quickly cut her off.

"Who cares? Let's go and get this thing over with!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked at my other sister. Buttercup was beautiful too, although she'd yell at me (and punch anyone else) if I ever said it. She had short black hair that framed her pale face. Her light green eyes and flawless skin up against her dark hair made her seem exotic. She was wearing black jeans with patches all over them and a lose t-shirt. The only green she wore was a green stud in the upper part of her right ear.

"Quit staring, I know I'm sexy! Now come on, Beth won't let us early if we get there late. She's retarded like that." Buttercup complained, snapping her fingers to hurry us up.

"We'll be back by twelve!" Blossom, always the responsible one, called to the Professor who was somewhere in his lab.

"We love you!" I yelled out of habit before we all flew off to the direction of Beth's party.

-------

"This party sucks ass!" Buttercup yelled to me over the music as she pushed past me to get to the bathroom. I quickly stepped out of her way because 1: she looked mad and 2: it was the polite thing to do.

I looked around the room. Teenage bodies were bumping and sweating together as the grinded to the fast paced song pumping through the speakers. I spotted a few kids I already knew were drunk and hoped that they had a safe ride home.

I spotted Blossom talking to a fellow honor student near the speakers. I didn't know how she did it, I had positioned myself as far away from the speakers as I could and I still had a head ache from the music hitting my sensitive ears. I admire her and wondered if the conversation was worth the pain.

"Hey!" Lilly, my friend, screamed as she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me tight against her. "Look to your right." She whispered in my ear.

I turned and saw and boy with brown hair and cute dimples bobbing uncertainly to the music. He was cute and I smiled at him when out eyes caught. He seemed nervous and I wondered if I should go talk to him. I wasn't really into these kind of parties either, but I had been invited and would have felt bad if I canceled.

"He's new!" Lilly informed me, taking a quick sip of her drink that didn't smell like soda. She flicked her highlighted hair over her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I giggled at her antics. "I'm going to go talk to him."

She moved away from me and I was again standing alone against the wall. I saw a lot of my friends dancing, but the pounding in my head kept me from joining them. So instead I leaned against the wall and after a few minutes I decided I needed to get a drink.

The kitchen was full of people too and I wondered what the limit was on capacity for a normal city flat. Were we breaking the law?

The smell of liquor of everybody's breath told me they didn't care what the fire marshal would say.

I grabbed a soda from the counter. Blossom had reminded me to only drink out of cans that I had opened myself and I wasn't going to question her judgment.

"Great party, huh?" A boy with shiny teeth asked me as I stood against the counter. He looked familiar and I recognized him from my math class. I think he sat behind me.

"Really great!" I said animatedly, despite my headache. Truthfully it wasn't really a bad party, I just wasn't the partying type. If I said that, however, I'd appear rude and I didn't want that.

"You're a Powerpuff girl, right?" He asked with a smile. I think his name was Rob. Or Bob. Or maybe Sebastian.

"Yep!" I said, happy to admit it. I loved being a Powerpuff girl, what could be better?

"You're, like, the hottest one, right?" He asked and I giggled nervously.

"No, not me," I said quickly. I sipped my soda and looked around the kitchen discreetly so that he didn't think I was bored with our conversation. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I could show you," He replied, his voice changing into an emotion I couldn't recognize but the hairs on the back of my neck said it wasn't good. I ignored them and smiled again. I watched him sway slightly on his feet as he looked my over.

"No, thank you," I said with another smile before pushing myself off the counter and back through a crowd of gossiping girls that had formed by the kitchen door. I didn't want to go towards the loud music again but the kitchen had became a hazard zone as well.

What to do?

I quickly caught sight of a window led to the fire escape. I felt myself smile as I walked toward it. With one last look at the people behind me I pushed the window and stepped out from the hot room and into the cool night.

My heels hit the metal as I shut the window with quiet 'swoosh' and the music still pulsed dully from the other side. I sighed happily as I embraced the sounds of the city. Townsville was a wonderful place when it wasn't under attack. Really, it was.

Beth's flat was on the second floor so I could see the alley way beneath my feet and I leaned against the cold metal rail. It was colder outside then I planned (annoyingly none of my powers protected me from the cold) and my short blue dress blew in the breeze.

Maybe stepping outside wasn't such a great idea. Besides, could I even open the window from the outside?

I honestly needed to think things through. It was going to get me hurt one day.

I looked to my left, towards to opening of the alleyway and froze at what I saw. Yes, I really, really needed to think things though.

At the end of the alleyway, straddling a dark green and black motorcycle, stood Butch, the toughest fighter of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. His form looked almost haunting in the light of the streetlamp above him.

Luckily he hadn't seemed to hear me yet and was looking around him as if waiting for something. I swallowed as I watched him, fear making its trek through my body and paralyzing my limbs and mind.

Sure I could handle the Rowdy Ruff Boys with my sisters, but not alone. And certainly not Butch. Boomer I could handle, but not Butch.

I watched, glad that he appeared to be alone, as he stood there. I hoped that maybe, hopefully, he would just go away. I knew it was unlikely, but I didn't know what else to do. Maybe if I screamed my sisters would hear me. The sounds of the loud music coming from inside immediately squashed that hope as well.

So I just stood there, watching him.

His figure, bathed in the yellow light, looked different then I'd remembered. I instantly realized then he wasn't wearing the usual green striped shirt he wore when we fought him and his brothers. Now he was wearing a plain white t-shirt that hung against his broad shoulders and hid his muscled chest that he undoubtedly had from all the years he spent fighting my sisters and I. His tanned arms were muscled and taunt as he gripped his handle bars as if he were about to ride away at any moment. His strong jaw was tense and his profile seemed almost primal. Ready to attack at any moment.

Another wave of fear hit me, stronger this time, and I unconsciously took a steep back. Unfortunately for me I hit a the bar behind me that I hadn't remembered was there. The rusted metal gave way and clattered loudly to the alleyway beneath me.

I shut my eyes (out of habit) until the sound stopped echoing off the building and inside my head. When I opened my eyes again they immediately connected with angry dark green. Once Butch recognized me his eyes surprisingly got bored and his body relaxed.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, his deep voice carrying over the other sounds of the city around us. I shivered, but not from the cold, but made sure to keep my face from showing any fear.

"Leave Butch! Or I'll call the authorities!" I said loudly, hoping that my sister just might hear and come flying out to save the day. Unfortunately I was wrong, and after a few seconds I was still alone.

"What? Can't handle me on your own?" He asked, but he said it mockingly, knowing already that I couldn't. My face burned with anger and embarrassment and I self-consciously pulled on the end of my dress. "Just go back inside Bubbles."

"W-what?" I asked, confused. Go back inside? Wasn't he going to attack me? "But I thought-"

"Listen babe, I'm not letting you off the hook, okay?" He asked before swinging his leg over his bike and walked a few steps into the alleyway towards me. "It's just that you're not the one I'm supposed to get."

He said it like it was obvious, like everything was really simple and I was making it unnecessarily confusing. But sadly I still didn't understand and I shifted awkwardly, bawling my hands into fists incase he came closer.

"Leave!" I said again, feeling slightly dull with my obvious lack of ability to handle this situation. I narrowed my eyes for good measure, hoping to scare him. If anything he just looked amused.

His messy black hair fell into his eyes as his dark green orbs lit up with silent laughter. His face, however, remained stoic and his jaw tensed. "Look," He tried again, his voice sounding annoyed. "Just go back inside."

""Please leave." I tried desperately, wondering if I'd have to fight him in my dress. That thought didn't make me feel any better and I held on to the small (and slowly dying) hope that he'd just leave. He shook his head slowly at my last plea. "Why?"

"Because," He said with an annoyed sigh, running his fingers through his tussled hair. "In about ten minutes Buttercup is going to sneak out onto the fire escape to smoke a cigarette like she always does. That's when I attack her. Then, Blossom will step out the front door for a breath of fresh air like she usually does. That's where Brick is waiting for her. Boomer's waiting for you on the roof."

"Oh," I said dumbly, trying to tell if he was lying or not. He seemed to be telling the truth though. "Wait, Buttercup smokes?"

"Um, yeah sweetheart," He said, looking at me as if I were crazy (hey, it was a good question!). His thumb was tapping against his jean clad thigh, the remains of the nervous twitch he'd had since he was younger. I saw this and realized he was ready for a fight. He always got like that before a fight, all energetic and animal like. The word 'primal' ran through my head again.

"Well you're plan won't work!" I said confidently, but not too loud now that I knew his brothers were around. "We'll defeat you!"

"Okay, great, now go back inside. Or to the roof, I don't really care which one," He said impatiently, his thumb still strumming against his leg as he took a step closer to the fire escape I was still perched on.

What? Why couldn't he fight me? Why'd we have to fight our counterparts? I could handle him!

Even thought I voice in the back of my head said 'No Bubbles, you can not handle this one.' I just ignored it. I wasn't weak. I could be just as strong as Buttercup!

"No, I think I'll stay here," I said, almost casually. I was amazed at how calm I sounded.

"What?" He asked, clearly upset that his plan (or most likely Brick's plan) wasn't working out. "No, you didn't hear me right-" He began.

"I heard you, but I don't care! I'm fighting you!" I said, and this time my voice sounded less strong and more whinny but I was past caring. Boomer would just have to wait on the roof for a while, my battle was here.

Butch looked me over, clearly unimpressed. Then he sighed. "Well, if you're going to fight me come down here. I'm not going to play Romeo and climb up there to get to you." He said in that bored tone of his that I immediately disliked.

"No, you come up here!" I demanded and Butch sent me an exasperated look that unmistakably told me that he thought I was acting like a two year old. I stuck my tongue out at him just for good measure.

"I can see up your dress from here," He said dully. I blushed with anger and embarrassment. Stupid boy.

Then I did what I usually do in fights. You know when you're walking home or through the halls at school, at you somehow get to where you're supposed to be but you don't know or remember walking there? You just do it automatically. That's how it is when I fly during a fight. I don't think about what I'm doing, I just do it.

So that's what I did. I leaned forward, every ounce of my attention on the green-eyes boy in front of me and when my brain caught up with my movements I had already tackled him to the ground. My legs startled his hips and my hands press down hard against his shoulders.

My inner-Bubbles, however, stopped mid-victory dance when I caught the look on his face. It wasn't a look of pain from being slammed into concrete, or surprise from being tackled. Instead he looked bored. Bored!

His face was lax and even his usually tense jaw seemed to be at ease. His black hair brushed his face and the alley floor as he laid starring up at me. Green eyes, so full of life, movement, the need to fight, bore into mine with extreme intensity and I instantly realized what had happened.

He had let me tackle him.

He hadn't even tried to move out of my way. He wasn't even struggling beneath me, just lying pliant under my tense form. I waited for him to try to move but he didn't, he seemed completely alright to be sprawled out on a cold, damp alley floor under his enemy.

I wanted to cry with frustration. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with him? Couldn't he even fight me, even though I was weaker then him? Why didn't he even give me a chance to show him what I could really do?

I made a pathetic noise in the back of my throat, something between a whimper and a moan of anguish. Not thinking before I acted, I began to punch his chest, not forcefully, but feebly as I fought back tears of embarrassment and despair.

I did this for what seemed like a minute or two. I no longer saw Butch laying there under me, my eyes were too blurry and my mind had gone almost blank. I just continued to hit him, each punch getting harder and harder until I know that I must've been hurting him. But still I didn't stop, I couldn't. He had to see. He had to know I was stronger then what they thought. He had to fight me.

I felt one of his hands catch both of my wrists, stopping my movements with a firm grip. I tried to hit him again but my arms wouldn't budge. A tear slipped down my cheek as I squeezed my eyes shut and made another desperate sound in the back of my throat.

"Let go," I said, my voiced was laced with tears and anger. "Let me fight you." I tried again but he still didn't let my fists hit him. "Please." I choked out.

He reached up with his free hand and placed it on the side of my head. It would be considered I comforting gesture if not for the person doing it and instead of relaxing I just cried harder, not caring how pathetic I sounded or looked.

"Please," I whispered, finally opening my eyes and blinking past the tears. I saw his same bored expression, nothing had changed. He didn't look the least bit in pain. I sighed, defeated and slumped sideways off his body and onto the cold concrete.

He let go of my wrists and took back his hands before he sat up. I felt water seeping through my dress but I didn't care, I just shivered slightly in the cold air, wanting to be far away from this alley.

"Go to the roof Bubbles," He said, but this time his voice was calmer, if not gentle. He must have realized his change as well because his next word was harsh and cruel again. "Now."

I didn't have time to do anything. Before I could talk, stand up, fly away, or even cry the window above us flew open and Buttercup climbed out. She wasn't aware of us below her yet and she angrily lit her cigarette, and took a long drag.

I watched as smoke back out of her mouth, mesmerized by the sight of her smoking. Wow, she really smoked. A Powerpuff girl broke a law. Tonight was just one let down after another. Oddly enough, I wasn't too disappointed in her. Maybe it was her way of cooling down, like studying was Blossoms and crying was mine. Maybe she needed to let go. God knows she gets wound up so tightly sometimes.

Suddenly two legs were in front of me, blocking my view of my sister. I realized Butch had gotten up and quickly looked down at the ground again at the risk of staring at his butt. I was slightly surprised that he didn't immediately attack Buttercup, and I wondered if I should attack him from behind before he did.

"Hey!" He shouted, making me jump slightly. His voice was back to being cocky and his body was tense. From where I was sitting I could watch up close as his thumb tapped against his leg.

"What're you doing here asshole!?" Buttercup yelled, and I couldn't see her bur I could imagine her pretty face contorted with anger.

"I'm about to pound your ass into the ground if you'd shut up!" He yelled cockily back, moving his head to pop his neck suggestively. Wait? Was he purposely blocking me from Buttercup's view?

"Take that!" Came a familiar shot from around the corner and I recognized the sounds of Blossom and Brick fighting at the front of the building.

So, that meant the ambush was underway. I was immediately ashamed that I hadn't been able to warn my sisters in time.

I was vaguely aware that Butch and Buttercup were fighting above my head. They were blurs of color and occasionally one of them would hit the wall before jumping back into the fight. That only left me. . .

I sighed and pushed myself off the ground. I readjusted my dress before letting my body lift of the ground and I drifted up towards the roof to meet my match. The only boy they thought suited my abilities. The poor weakling they thought matched my equally weak state.

Many questions filled my mind as Boomer came into view, his blonde hair tucked behind his ears and a dumb grin pasted on his face. The main question that bothered me though, more then anything else, was this:

Why did they expect me on the roof?

"Because they thought you were dumb enough to somehow wind up, up here!" Boomer yelled after I asked him. "Stupid girl!"

I hit him extra hard for that one, all the while secretly agreeing with him.


	2. But So Are You

I don't own PPG, first of all, and second of all, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, I'll try and review better this time.

Here's chapter Number TWO!!! Hope you enjoy it!

---

School was always a highpoint of my day. I was never the "A" student like Blossom but I still managed. Mostly I just liked the social aspect that came along with school. I loved my friends, the pep rallies, the sports games, and the spirit of my high school. Sometimes, however, I got overly confused by what I was learning, no matter how hard I tried. Sometimes things just didn't click.

That's how it was back at school on Monday. Kids were making up the hours of sleep they'd missed over the weekend by sleeping on their desks but I stayed awake and alert. Even though I didn't understand what Mr. Kalibit was trying to explain didn't mean I was going to give up!

"Then you times 'x' by ten to the second power. . ." The balding man droned on and my mind mauled over the new information. What was he talking about? You can't times a number by 'x'! X isn't even a number! Duh!

A note suddenly landed on my desk and I glanced around the room to see who had sent it. I caught Gabby, a really sweet girl with frizzy hair, smiling at me. I smiled widely back before grabbing the carefully folded note and opening it up.

'Bubbles, rumor is, the new guy likes you! Isn't that sooo great?!'

I scanned the curvy handwriting again and frowned. Oh my god, there was a new guy? I raked my memory for a face or a name. How rude was I!? I can't believe I forgot about someone! Who could it be?

Then I remembered the guy at the party. The guy rocking back and forth to the pounding music. That was the only guy I could think of. Could that be him?

"Ms. Utonium? Is there a problem?" Mr. Kalibit asked, making me jump and blush.

Oops!

"No! No, sir! No problem at all!" I said quickly, shoving the note into my desk and hoping he wouldn't ask to see it. "Sorry!"

"Can you pay attention then?" He asked, the fluorescent light shinning off his bald head as he adjusted his glasses. I could feel the stares of my fellow classmates and hear a few muffled giggles as I sunk low in my desk.

"Yes sir, sorry again," I said as politely as I could, my face burning so hot that I thought I'd catch the room on fire. I briefly remembered a time in sixth grade when I had gotten so embarrassed that I shot lasers through my eyes and right through the white board. I really, really hoped that didn't happen again.

"Anyway. . ." He sniffed while turning back to the board and continuing the equation. I was glad to have the attention off me and I slumped further into my seat with a sigh.

I caught Gabby's eyes again and she smiled apologetically. I wasn't mad at her, however, since she did nothing wrong, so I just smiled back. I tried to pay attention for the rest of class, wanting to grasp the concept of the new equations but I couldn't focus.

Was that boy at the party the one Gabby was talking about? If so, hadn't Lilly seemed to like him? I'd feel bad if she thought I took him from her.

I ran my hand through my hair, the light blonde strands tangled around my fingers. I'd have to ask Blossom what I should do, she always had the answers. Besides, maybe this guy didn't like me. Not that I doubted Gabby, it's just that you could never tell when it comes to rumors.

------

"And then I was like 'BOOM!' and he was like 'WHOOOOSH!'" I watched intently as Buttercup animated her last fight with Butch. Her hands collided and her dark lips were pulled into her usual small smile that she got whenever she talked about fighting.

"Yeah, but they got away, who cares about the fight?" A blonde girl with a pug nose asked primly before sipping her soda. The lunch table grew quite and I giggled softly at the look on Buttercup's face.

"I care about the damn fight! And they didn't get away, we let them go!" She exclaimed, her light green eyes burning angrily and I feared for the blonde girl's health. Buttercup had never been good at controlling her emotions and thus she had never been good at keeping her powers at bay. The image of red beams striking the girl a few seats down ran through my brain and I shuddered at the thought.

"You let them go, why?" The girl, Andrea I think, asked. She obviously lacked self-preservation skills. Even I was smart enough not to cross Buttercup when she was mad.

"Well, you see. . ." Buttercup tried to explain, faltering with the lie. The truth was that we really hadn't let the Rowdy Ruff Boys go; they had escaped on their own. In fact, they seemed to be less hurt then us. Blossom blamed our loss on the fact that it had been an ambush, Buttercup blamed it on the fact that she had been having an 'off night', but I blamed our defeat on the fact that I was wearing a dress.

Honestly, who can fight properly in a cute dress and heels? I hadn't fought in a dress since third grade and it wasn't a comfortable experience.

"We let them go because we're hoping they'll lead us to another enemy they've been working with," I spoke up, lying with ease. I usually wasn't a good liar but Buttercup needed my help and (although she failed to see this) so did Andrea, because at any moment Buttercup was going to fly over the table and tackle her.

"Oh," The whole table said at once and my statement seemed to satisfy Andrea because she just rolled her eyes and sipped her soda again.

Buttercup caught my eyes and smiled at me. It was a small smile, mixed with gratitude and disbelief but it was a smile none the less. The look on her face, however, showed that she was shocked that I had come up with such a reasonable answer. I was slightly upset that she didn't think I was smart enough to make up stories but I smiled back at her anyway.

"Hey, there's the new guy!" A boy beside me said, elbowing me in the arm. I turned to see the boy from the party walking awkwardly among the lunch tables. His tray was packed with food and he seemed lost.

"Hey!" I yelled, catching his attention. I waved my hand over my head with a smile. "Come join us!"

He ambled towards our table, cute in his own way but not gorgeous. His brown hair was curly but neat looking and his clothes were clean. His preppy attire made him a shoe-in to fit nicely with all my friends and I was glad at the idea of helping him settle in.

The new boy sat down quickly in the empty seat next to Buttercup. She was the only non-preppy girl at the table (since all her other friends were in the first lunch block) and I giggled at her sour expression. 'Great! Another one!' her face practically screamed as she messed idly with the ends of her choppy black hair.

"I'm Bubbles," I said after a few minutes. The conversation at the table had picked up and I didn't feel so awkward talking to him. Buttercup looked over quickly before returning to her tale of the Towel Monster she was telling to the boys at our table.

"I know," He said hastily, then blushed and looked down at the table top. "I mean, I know who you are. . .I've heard of you."

This wasn't a shock and I just smiled brightly. "So how do you like Townsville? Isn't it wonderful? I just love going to the beach! Oh! There's also this great place to get ice-cream and even a bowling alley. The park is really nice this time of year; you can even have picnics there! And there's the mall! I love the mall! The roller rink is also. . .wait, no, the roller rink exploded last week during a battle with Mojo Jojo. . .I think. So never mind, there is no roller rink! Anyway. . ."

"Um," The new boy (I need to ask his name!) interrupted and I blinked quickly before stammering to a stop. His voice wasn't soft and fidgety sounding anymore, instead it sounded stronger. "You're rambling, badly."

"Oh," I said, feeling slightly admonished. But still, I did tend to ramble and that must be annoying. It wasn't his fault I could get so excited. "I'm sorry." I said honestly.

"That's okay," He said, and the nervous sound was back in his voice. I blinked again, surprised at the change. "I'm Dayton by the way. In case. . .in case you wanted to know."

"Nice to meet you Dayton!" I said happily. Gabby must have been mistaken. This boy was so shy; I doubted he was the type to jump into crushes. He didn't seem to like me either. I inwardly sighed with relief at that thought. Maybe he'd fall for Lilly! "So, you were at that party on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, I live in the flat above Beth's. She invited me," He explained, fidgeting with his hands. He seemed so nervous I couldn't help but like him. It must be hard to be new.

We talked for the rest of lunch. Well, I talked (rambled actually) and he listened. Sometimes he looked like he got annoyed with my rambling, but then he'd smile nervously and I realized he just didn't know what to say. All in all he seemed like a great guy! Maybe we'd be friends.

------

"I'll patrol the left side, Buttercup take the right, and Bubbles I need you to scan the outskirts of town. Meet back here in an hour when you're done," Blossom ordered in her best leader voice. The Townsville landscape stood tall behind her from where we stood on a warehouse roof.

"Let's get this over with," Buttercup muttered, always hating the idea of patrol. Her short black hair blew in the wind and the city lights reflected off the studs in her ears. Her solid black, baggy pants hung low on her small waist and her green top was tied in a knot at the bottom to keep it from getting in the way. Her whole appearance was very punk/tomboy and I knew she was the one criminals feared running into most.

"Be patient Buttercup, patrolling the city is important, we owe it to the citizens to. . ." Blossom began but despite my best efforts my brain lost interest in her speech and I know if I stopped listening that meant Buttercup surely wasn't paying attention.

Blossom stood talking with her hand on her hips. Her red hair was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck with a blood red bow. Her white shorts were rolled high to reveal more leg then the Professor preferred who to. Her pink shirt was tight but not 'slutty' and looked newly washed. Bright pink eyes shown with determination from her pretty face as she continued to lecture Buttercup, and maybe me too, about the importance of patrol.

"Alright already! I'm going, damn!" Buttercup finally snapped but Blossom didn't look too insulted. She just grinned and nodded her head.

"Okay team, lets go!"

We all flew off in different directions and I moved towards the edges of town, prepared to make a lap of the outskirts of the city before I had to meet back with my sisters. The streets were emptying as people turned in for the night, ready to go to sleep. A few night owls and slow drivers were still out, however, and I made sure to keep my eyes out for any danger that might be coming their way.

After about five minutes and twenty blocks I began to hear the heavy metal music of a local bar. I flew lower, knowing this was a place most criminals hung around on the weekends. There didn't seem to be any danger though, seeing as it was a week night, so I decided to move on. I scanned the parking lot quickly and did a double take.

There, next to a black SUV, was the familiar black and green motorcycle. I hesitated slightly, not quite sure what to do. Should I call for my sisters or go in myself? There didn't seem to be any trouble, maybe I should just leave it alone?

The previous Saturday ran through my mind and I cringed at the memory. It had been a bad loss and I had been embarrassed to be left injured on the roof as our three enemies flew away to nurse their own wounds. I reran the events in my head and thought that maybe, just maybe, if I had fought Butch instead, maybe it would have turned out differently. Maybe we would have won.

'Only one way to find out,' A voice in my head taunted.

I looked around quickly before landing on the ground and walking with determination towards the door of the bar. My K-Swiss shoes made no noise as they padded across the parking lot and before I realized it I was at the front entrance. The heavy rock coming from the building filled the air around me as I stood before a big bouncer who was wearing sunglasses at eleven at night.

"ID," He said shortly, no 'hellos' or anything.

"Um, yes. . .well," I stumbled. I hadn't thought this through very well and felt embarrassed by my own stupidity. "The. . .mayor has asked us, the Powerpuff Girls, to do an inspection of questionable looking businesses. You have nothing to worry about, if nothing's going wrong in there you'll pass!"

I was becoming better at lying then I wanted to admit and I watched as the bouncer hesitated. He looked nervous but didn't move and I thought for a second that it hadn't worked but then he stepped to the side, clearing the doorway.

"Have a nice night ma'am," He said. I smiled brightly at him, after all he was just doing his job.

"I will!"

------

The music wasn't like anything at any party I'd ever been to. Usually we all danced to mainstream beats, the ones that everyone knew and could sing along to. This music, however, was out of my comfort zone and I walked unconsciously away from the stage where a band was banging against their instruments like it was the only thing they knew how to do.

I was aware that I stuck out in this place. Beside being shorter then almost everyone there, I also wasn't dressed to blend in. Everyone around me seemed to be in biker leather, sleeveless shirts, and had tattoo covered bodies. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of beer and I almost gagged against the stench. Luckily though, no one seemed to recognize me and I hadn't spotted any criminals.

My dark blue sweat pants (PINK from Victoria's Secret!) and white shirt definitely didn't belong. I tugged my hair out of its messy bun and tried to make it look wild like the girls' hair that were pushing by me on their way to the mosh pit.

I suddenly understood how Buttercup felt, being the only punk girl at our table full of preps at lunch. I watched as a heavily pieced man staggered by and frowned. I felt as out of place as a penguin on the sun.

Finally, by a stroke of luck, my eyes landed on a table in a far shadowy corner of the bar, tucked away from the crowd. It was the furthest table away from the clattering music and I was amazed to see Butch sitting there. His combat boots were up on the table and his chair was leaned back, his body covered in shadows. His position suggested that he was relaxed but the tenseness of his body suggested otherwise.

Honestly, did that boy ever relax? He always looked so. . .prepared. Prepared to fight, run, fly, anything. Couldn't he ever just unwind?

He hadn't seen me yet and I slipped past a couple of biker chicks as I advanced on him. Maybe I'd catch him by surprise, tackle him and knock him out. Then I could take him to jail where he belonged, and then maybe my sisters would see that I was stronger then they thought.

'Attacking someone by surprise isn't being strong, it's being a coward,' A voice told me and I tried to ignore my conscious. 'Besides, he's not doing anything wrong.' No, it was fair! He was a criminal and this way my job. He had to be taken in and I HAD to show them, everyone, that I was strong!

Just as I was about three feet from his secluded table, my body tense and ready to fight, his head turned and our eyes met. I stopped dead in my tracks and accidentally tripped a big burly man who hadn't expected me to stop. He tumbled to the floor with a loud 'bam' and I blushed deeply.

"I'm so sorry!" I said hurriedly, not having time to deal with this but not wanting to leave him there. "Are you okay? Is anything broken? Can I call an ambulance? Can I-"

"Stupid bitch, what's you're problem?" The man thundered, standing to his full height at least a foot above me. I wasn't scared though. I had taken on much tougher men before and my body was already ready for a fight.

"I'm sorry," I tried again, not really wanting to hurt the man. He snorted out of his nose at this.

"I'll make you sorry," He snapped before raising his arm back and bringing it forward to hit my face. I was faster though, and much more powerful. I grabbed the man's fist with one hand, halting his attack.

Before he had time to react I grabbed his wrist with my other hand and flipped him over with ease. He crashed through a table, sending glass from beer bottles and wood splinters everywhere.

I was vaguely aware that the bar had gone quiet but I had no time to appreciate the silence before the whole bar erupted with shouts and a swarm of biker men, women, metal fans, and women in too short skirts closed in around me. I looked around at them all and smiled weakly.

"Um. . .oops?" I tried with a nervous laugh, but suddenly about ten men attacked me at one. No, it wasn't like those Kong Fu movies where they each take a turn, one at a time, to fight you. No, they all came at once.

I dodged a few fists, some of which were sickly clad in brass knuckles. I was delivering a few punches of my own but I wasn't quite sure who I was hitting and if my blows were making any damage. The more people I knocked away the more that showed up. It was like a sea of drunken men, and sometimes women, ready to eat me whole.

Had I attacked their leader or something?! What brought all this on?

After a few minutes I still hadn't been hurt but my arms were tiring. I couldn't use my powers against normal people and I sighed at my stupidity. I should've just left well enough alone.

This is why I had to fight boomer, this why I was underestimated.

'CRUNCH'! The noise hit my ears before I could register the source. I spun around to see a man twice my size sitting on the floor clutching his face. Blood spilled through his fingers and I realized his nose was broken. But that didn't make any sense, I hadn't punched him. . .

"Move!" Came one shout among hundreds (yet again, how many people were in this place? Didn't the fire marshal ever check up on these things?) but for some reason I heard it and obeyed. I was up against the ceiling, looking down at the crowd that immediately filled the spot I had previously been standing in.

I was glad for the high ceiling and floated above their heads for a second or two. They stared angrily at me, some attempting to hit me with beer bottles and anything else they could get their hands on.

Out of all the bars, Butch just had to pick one with a bunch of drunken people who hated the Powerpuff girls, didn't he?

"Come on down baby, we won't hurt you!" A man with a snake tattooed across his face called, even as he stretched his arm back to hurl a glass my way. I dodged it but a shard sliced my cheek.

My eyes caught commotion among the crowd and before I could move the snake tattoo man had slumped against the floor. His attacker turned, not wasting a second before he struck down another man with a powerful blow. I recognized the fighter as Butch and gaped at the scene.

I watched, mesmerized, as Butch fought. Each hit was lethal and knocked the target unconscious. I'd never been able to watch him fight before, either because I was busy with Boomer or he and Buttercup only appeared as blurs of color. I'd never actually had the chance to se him fight.

Instantly I was glad I hadn't reached his table earlier. He was much more experienced then I thought and I wondered briefly if he even fought to his full potential against Buttercup. I didn't think he did. If he had she would have been defeated much sooner, because even though she was a good fighter, Buttercup never showed as much control as the boy below me was demonstrating. Each kick, punch, and dodge was like a dance that his lithe body had memorized and I instantly felt like I was watching a powerful storm rolling in, not knowing how strong it was going to be, and only knowing it'd cause hell.

The scary thing was, he wasn't even using his powers. . .

"Stop!" Someone shouted and it took me a second to realize it had been me. The bar went still and Butch stopped, holding up a man by his collar. The few people still left standing seemed relieved by the distraction and backed away from the storm of strength that seemed to surround Butch. It seems it was okay when they were attacking me, but he was a whole different story. Oh no, punch the girl but fear the boy.

Hesitantly I walked towards him, stepping on broken glass to avoid the unconscious bodies that littered the floor like swatted flies. I cringed at the blood around me, hating the fact that I was strangely the cause of it all. If I had only stayed outside. . .

"Butch," I began, my voice sounding calmer then I felt. I watched his back as the sixteen-year old boy dropped a man at least a foot taller then himself to the ground. The man whimpered as his butt collided with a piece of glass but he scooted away before Butch decided to change his mind.

"Leave, both of you!" Shouted a voice and the small crowd parted to let the bouncer from earlier through. He took in the scene from behind his dark glasses and his face contorted with anger. "Out! Now!"

"Um," Said desperately while skirting my way towards the door. "You pass inspection! Congradula-"

"I said 'Out'!" The bouncer roared and I cringed away from him. I took one last look around the destroyed bar before turning and flying to the door.

The cold air felt good and I embraced the night. The parking lot was dimly lit and I was glad for the solitude. Well, at least for a second until my mind caught up with me.

'What was I thinking!? Have I gone mad?' I inwardly screamed, my mind in turmoil. 'I just caused innocent (kind of) people to get hurt, all because I had something to prove. I'm such an idiot.'

My hair stuck to my sweaty neck and I hugged myself as I shivered. The sound of an engine starting startled me and I spun around, ready for another fight. Let it be a whole gang of bikers, I deserved it.

Instead my eyes caught Butch's dark, forest green eyes as he watched me from his motorcycle. We stared for a second before he revved the engine again and sped out onto the street, not bothering with a helmet.

"Thank you," I mumbled, to the night air, the sounds of his engine mixing in with the sounds of the city. A dog barking, a car alarm, loud laughter, music. All the sounds came together to create a simple tune. The comforting sound of the city.

I took to the skies, still hugging myself. I knew it had been him that broke that guys nose and initially warned me about the swarm of people. He had fought in there as well, but had it been to save me? I doubted it. There had to be some sort of evil motive, right? Bad people didn't help the good-guys.

Oddly enough, I didn't' care. All that seemed to matter was that I had just caused a huge bar fight, good people had gotten hurt, the person I had gone in there to (ambush) attack had ended up saving me from the mob I had started, even though I wouldn't have done the same for him.

In the end, who was the hero, Butch or me?

'Not you,' The voice in my head answered and I felt like a traitor for putting an enemy in such a light.

I sighed and scanned the cityscape, watching the lights turn on and off in distant windows. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Maybe I really was trying to make everything more complicated than it truly was. Maybe I needed to face the facts.

Maybe good was good and evil was evil, there was no in between. Maybe it was okay that I wasn't the best fighter. It was okay to let myself be content with who I was supposed to be and accept my limits. Maybe I should stick to fighting Boomer, a familiar foe that I'd fought forever. Maybe this was how things were supposed to be. No gray middle, just strictly black and white.

I looked off toward the direction I'd last heard the motorcycle engine.

'Maybe, but maybe not.'


	3. Maybe I'm braver

"I was in the middle of a test!" Blossom complained as we flew quickly to the mayor's office. Blossom's cell phone had rang (the cute cell phone the mayor gave her) and we all were instantly on the move to save the day.

"Me too! Isn't it great?" Buttercup asked, laughing to herself as she spun in tight circles. "Ah, the perks of being a superhero!"

I giggled at her happiness while Blossom just ignored her. In seconds we were at town hall, being ushered into the mayor's office by a nice, young intern. The large plush room was lit by the large window that looked out over the town. Nothing had changed in the room since we first started fighting crime and I was oddly comforted by the since of familiarity the room offered.

"Hello girls, thanks for coming," Ms. Bellum greeted us. The voluptuous woman put all three of us to shame in the looks department and despite what people might think, this woman had the brain and the beauty. After all, she's practically run this town since we were little kids.

"No problem, Ms. Bellum. What's wrong?" Blossom asked, slipping into her leader role unconsciously. Her pink eyes scanned the room. "Where's the Mayor?"

"He's home sick today, caught a case of the sniffles," Ms. Bellum answered, laughing slightly as if she were talking about a little kid. . .which I suppose the Mayor kind of is. He's one of the best Mayors Townsville has ever had (which is why he keeps getting reelected) but he still lacks the common since a leader should have. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that though.

I heard Buttercup laugh "Sniffles!" She whispered to me and I giggled as well.

"So what can we help you with?" Blossom pressed, eager to get to work. Buttercup also snapped to attention, ready to fight. I usually would have daydreamed at this point, but I'm trying to get better, remember? And good superheroes listen.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys just robbed the bank, I got a call from the cops about five minutes ago," She explained, her tone serious as she messed with the ends of her thick, curly red hair. Even after all these years she still looked young, she really was an inspiration to all women.

"We're on it!" Blossom assured her, and before Ms. Bellum could blink we were all out the door and in the skies, heading towards the Townsville Bank.

"Fire!" A cop yelled from in front of the bank where a stand off had formed. About ten cop cars surrounded the steps and over twenty cops had their guns trained on the three criminals in front of them. The three boys didn't look scared though, in fact each one of them had a broad grin on their faces.

Gun shots rang out and civilians screamed and dove into neighboring buildings to take cover. Bullets flew toward the Rowdy Ruff Boys as my sisters and I hung suspended in air with nothing to do but watch and wait. Right before the bullets hit the Rowdy Ruff Boys, though, they were gone in a flash of Red, Blue, and Green and the Bullets drilled uselessly into the thick door of the bank.

"Looking for us?" A shout came from above and I pivoted in mid-air to see the evil trio grinning at us. Blossom's counterpart, Brick, had a sack of money slung over his shoulder and he seemed overly pleased with himself.

"We thought we got rid of you!" Blossom yelled, her fist balled at her sides and her red hair swinging madly in the breeze. I waited, holding my breath for her to give the signal to attack, my eyes trained on Boomer.

"Can't get rid of us that easy toots," Boomer laughed, doing a summersault in the air like he was underwater. I watched his blonde hair, a few shades darker then my own, fall from behind his ears and surround his face.

"You guys are just a couple of hoods, why do you have to try and pull off big crimes?" Blossom asked and I could tell she was goading them because in reality the Rowdy Ruff Boys were a lot worse then simple hoods. I mean sure they didn't go to school, follow rules, and terrorized the town like hoods, but flying? Hoods don't fly. . . or perform highly skilled robberies.

"Yeah, go back to stealing gum from gas stations, ass-holes!" Buttercup yelled, enjoying the opportunity to pick a fight. I could practically feel her energy from where I floated, her whole demeanor edgy and waiting to battle.

"That's it! Get 'em!" Brick screamed, tossing the sack to a nearby roof top before turning to lunge himself at Blossom. His red hat, covering his slicked back brownish-redish hair, miraculously stayed on at the high speed he was traveling.

I turned, my eyes trained on Boomer and I let my body move itself as I flew towards him. I never reached him though, because about two feet away from him something struck my side. Hard.

I was sent flying sideways and me and the object that struck me crashed through the window of a nearby building. Glass fell around me as I rolled to my feet quickly, ignoring the intense pain in my side. I wondered if one of my ribs were broken but didn't have the time to find out. People in the large room, that appeared to be an office, ran from their cubicles screaming. Most piled onto the elevator in an attempt to get out while some remained paralyzed with awe and fear.

My eyes landed on the stupid thing that had struck me, forcing me to crash into the building. I was shocked to see Butch floating above the shattered glass, waiting for me to notice him and not looking hurt at all.

'Of course he's not hurt; he's the one that hit YOU!' My mind screamed.

Wait, that's right, he hit me!

"What's the big idea?" I shouted indignantly, my shock giving way to temper. I ignored my throbbing side and floated into the air as well and a few shards of glass fells from my leg.

"You said you wanted to fight me, so come on! Fight me!" Butch yelled, and I saw his thumb tapping against his leg with eagerness. Well, I was never one to disappoint.

The black haired boy flew against the wall as I rammed him. In a matter of seconds he was back at my throat and the whirlwind of punches began. He hit my stomach before I could block him and I retaliated.

To say I was tired would be understating it. To say I was outmatched would be like saying a whale is slightly bigger than a goldfish. So, yeah, I was screwed. I had gotten what I wanted, and in turn I was in way over my head.

But still, I had to fight. I couldn't give up.

"Uff!" Butch gasped as I shockingly landed a punch into his stomach. His breath left him for a second and before he could catch it again I was on him, knocking him down against a desk and punching the side of his face.

He kicked me off of him and I was sent flying across the office space, crashing through a few cubicles and landing on a flipped over desk chair. If my ribs hadn't been broken before there was no doubt that they were now. Somehow my head had hit the corner of the desk and I felt my vision swirl as the world around me tilted. I rolled off the spinning wheels of the rolly-chair and tried to stand up. My legs gave way beneath me and I toppled over again.

When I opened my eyes Butch was standing above me, looking down at me with disgust? Disdain? Pity? No, I couldn't decipher his look and didn't try. I could only focus on trying to stay awake as the darkness in the back of my mind begged me to rest. I could barely make out the redness of his cheek and hoped I had broke his jaw.

"When you're ready to really fight, come find me," Butch said just before I gave into the black abyss, my eyes rolling back into my head and my body slumping uselessly to the debris-covered floor.

-----

Hot water rolled down my back as I stood under the showerhead. I scrubbed the blood off my leg, the cuts from the glass had healed quickly thanks to my powers but the blood was more stubborn. Soon the once white rag was tinted a pale pink as I scrubbed myself.

Showers always relaxed me and I was glad to have the chance to enjoy one. The Professor had freaked when the girls brought me home, battered and unconscious (did someone catch the license plate number of that semi?) and almost refused to let me get off the couch. Finally I woke up enough toassure him I was fine; I just need a shower and a good night's sleep.

Cutting off the water and stepping out was the easy part. But as I dried off I was reminded of something I had wanted to forget. Each bruise on my abdomen was symbol of weakness I planned to keep hidden from my sisters. They only knew about the bump on my head and I didn't want them to see the other, more long term results of my fight.

My ribs protested as I wrung my hair dry and gently patted down my body. If I was lucky the ribs would heal themselves in two day's time and then my movements wouldn't feel so awkward. But that was if I was lucky, which I hadn't really been as of lately.

I slipped on some lose pj's and let my wet mop of hair hang down my back as I stepped out from the bathroom, feeling rejuvenated and in a slightly better mood. The steam curled out from the door behind me and I walked through the cool hall and into our bedroom where Blossom and Buttercup already were.

Blossom looked up from her textbook as I walked in and set her pencil down. "Feeling better?" She asked and I was grateful for her concern.

"Yeah, much!" I said happily. I walked over to my bed which was near the left of our large room. After much convincing Professor finally let us have our own beds, but he refused to let us have our own rooms because that meant giving up some of his laboratory space. So we settled for the separate beds.

"Take that!" Buttercup yelled as she sat cross legged on the floor playing a video game. Her black hair was wet from her own shower and her bangs stuck to her forehead and brushed her thick, yet naturally shaped eyebrows. Her hair, as well as her long shorts and baggy shirt, all smelled of roses because it was Blossom's turn to pick the shampoo this week. I know Buttercup hated the smell and I had a feeling that was why Blossom picked it.

"Her brain's going to rot," Blossom said to me, nodding her head towards the video game where people were exploding on the screen. Then she turned back to her homework and a concentrated look fell across her pretty features.

I didn't agree with her though. I rather like video games and the few times I played them were the few true bonding moments I had with my sister. It's not that Buttercup and I didn't get along with each other any other time, it's just that we're so different. We all are, none of us have much in common. . .but somehow it all oddly works out.

I sat up strait on my bed and pulled my stuffed elephant to my stomach out of habit. I immediately regretted doing so when my ribs sent a jolt of pain through my body. I wanted to slouch over in pain but knew that it would only hurt more, so I remained sitting strait.

"What I can't figure out," Buttercup said, her voice sounded distracted as a man's head dislodged itself from its body on the screen. "Is why Butch attacked you."

I opened my mouth, a lie already on the tip of my tongue but Blossom talked first. "Maybe it was part of their plan. After all, they knew Butch could defeat Bubbles, which is probably why they let him do it." Blossom reasoned, pushing her textbook away and I nodded as she sent me her unwanted attention.

Wait, 'KNEW BUTCH COULD DEFEAT BUBBLEES'?!

"No, Boomer didn't look like he knew what was happening either. He went to go into the building Bubbles crashed into but I thumped him before he could." Buttercup said, pausing her game and turning to look at me as well.

Since when had she been so perceptive?

"Oh well, I guess we'll never know what goes on in boys' heads. Lets not even try," I said with a nervous laugh, clutching my elephant to my stomach again and forcing myself to ignore the pain. Please, just please let them drop it. I couldn't tell them why Butch had fought me. If I did I'd have to tell them about the alleyway and about how I hadn't warned them about the ambush. And after I told them that I'd have to tell them about the bar and that was one thing even I really didn't want them to know, due to the fact I was still confused as to what had happened there.

No, it would be better if I just pretended today, and every other day since last Saturday, hadn't happened.

"Yeah," Blossom said, buying into my suggestion faster then I thought she would. "I'm just mad they got away with half the loot I guess." She sighed with disappointment and ran her palms down her bare thighs.

Buttercup sent me a look that clearly said she wasn't buying my 'I have no idea what's going on' routine that I always used when I got caught doing something wrong.

Yet again, when had she gotten so perceptive?

"Well, goodnight!" I said happily and I fell strait back against my bed, not having the pain tolerance to try and get under the blankets. The bump on my head kept me from turning my head to the side as well and I stared strait up at the ceiling. Little glow in the dark stars we stuck up there from when I was in third grade and I traced the familiar layout with my eyes.

"I don't get why he didn't kill her," Blossom said and I heard her slip her textbook into her bag. Wait, kill me?

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys wouldn't kill us. . .would they?" I asked, my voice eerily calm at the thought of our doom. Somehow I just couldn't believe they'd kill us. Sure they always fought us, but kill? I felt too weird to think about.

"Yeah Bubbles, geez. Do you really think they let us live on purpose? If they had a chance to kill us they'd take it" Buttercup snapped from her place on the floor. "Life isn't like it is in those books you read. This is the real world, and most of the people we fight are out for blood. Our blood. It's not a game."

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang. Sure they always swore to defeat us, but kill? The thought of dying at the hands of enemies I'd fought and grown used to over the years gave me the chills. I hadn't thought they'd turn good or anything, but still, KILL? Somehow I couldn't picture it, it didn't feel right.

"Buttercup you scaring her, shut up and go to bed," Blossom muttered, hiding a yawn. She turned off her desk lamp and crawled into her bed as well, pulling the pink sheets up around her.

Buttercup was last and she shut off her game consol before heading towards her bed. Before she reached it she leaned over and flicked the nightlight on but I was too lost in thought to thank her.

I hated the dark and had forced Blossom to pick out a cute (yet stylish thanks to her) nightlight so that I wouldn't get scared. Neither of them enjoyed the light but had grown used to it over the years. And I was thankful to them for adapting.

Yes, I was the only one of my sisters who secretly enjoyed sharing a room. I loved being close to them, worried that one day we might not be able to be together like this again. That thought always scared me and so sleeping at night, their familiar and comforting presences nearby, made me feel safer. I like not being alone.

But I felt different for a second. Despite my sisters' presences, I felt oddly alone. Alienated from them in some way.

I laid there on top of my sheets, my side pounding and my head throbbing, trying to act as if nothing was different, and nothing was wrong. I began to wonder if being alone wasn't such a bad idea. At least if I was alone I wouldn't have to pretend I was okay.

If I was alone I could cry out in pain and frustration without any questions. If I was alone I wouldn't have to let anyone down when my misgivings caught up with me.

For the first time in my life I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the present away. I tried to slip back into the past when I was okay with being weak and okay with not being good enough. But it was too late. I had somehow set a goal in my head, one that demanded I prove myself, despite my obvious inability to do so.

I shivered from the cold air in the room but didn't attempt to get under the blankets.

'When you're ready to really fight, come find me.'

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to block out the voice echoing in my head. But still I couldn't help but think.

Maybe I wasn't as alone as I felt.

-------

I walked into a single person bathroom in a small corner diner in Townsville. I took my bag off my shoulder and placed in on the wet sink. I opened it quickly and pulled out the contents.

A few minutes later I was almost done, my outfit was changed and I had applied ample eyeliner. I looked into the mirror and took in the sight of me in a short jean skirt I had grabbed from Blossom's clothes. It looked longer on me since I was shorter that Blossom but it still showed more leg then I was used to and I pulled at the faded material. Buttercup's tight fighting shirt looked perfect and the black material was a good contrast with my pale skin and thankfully the thin material covered my bruises.

One last touch. . .

I flipped my head over, my ribs throbbing at my bent stance, and grabbed a can from my bag. I shook it quickly before spraying every inch of my hair. After a minutes I flipped my head back and took in my new hair. The can promised a temporary black but the color looked like a brownish mess when mixed with my hair. It didn't look natural either, besides the obvious difference with my blonde eyebrows, it still looked like an artificial color. The now black strands of my hair were clumped together and chalky looking and I almost laughed at what a mess it was. It didn't even look evenly colored.

Man, in the movies their hair always turned out perfect! I sighed and shrugged. It was no use worrying now. I didn't look perfect but I looked different enough that I wouldn't be recognized. At least not right away.

I shoved my old clothes that I had worn to school that day in my bag and tossed out the rest of the colored hairspray. The higheels I had planned to wear were too big so I opted to stick with my tennis shoes as I headed back out of the diner, smiling at the women waiting in line for the bathroom. They all stared after me, confused.

"Crazy teenagers," I heard one mutter and I giggled to myself.

By eleven-thirty five I had tracked down Club Pain. It was THE club to go to if you broke the law. All the major criminals hung out there and thanks to my last clubbing fiasco, some new ones had relocated there as well. The parking lot was packed with vehicles, most of which were probably stolen, and the building looked ready to collapse.

I walked into the club without problem because when everyone broke the law, simple things like IDs weren't really needed. Even in my disguise I still felt like I stood out though, and as I saw familiar face after familiar face I became even more nervous about being caught. I spotted Brick talking to Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang. They laughed evilly about something and the lights from the bar glinted off of Ace's sunglasses.

My mind begged me to turn around but my body continued to walk through the crowed. After ten minutes and still no sight of my reason for coming I decided to go to the bathroom because one: I needed to pee, and two: I was nervous my disguise had messed up somehow.

I spotted the sign for the bathroom and pushed my way towards it. There didn't seem to be a line and I was slightly elated at the idea of being alone to build my nerve back up. I was brought down from my natural high, however, when a hand wrapped around my arm, stopping my movements.

I turned and stared at Butch, his tanned skin a stark contrast with the white of his shirt. His black hair, much more natural looking then my own locks, fell into his eyes as he looked down at me.

"You don't want to use that bathroom," He said and from his look and tone of voice I couldn't tell if he knew who I was or was just informing a stranger. Would he cause another riot when he recognized me?

"Why not?" I asked and immediately cringed at my inability to change my voice. He didn't seem to notice or care though, making me wonder again if he knew who I was.

"Because girls don't usually come to this bar, and when they do, bad things happen to them in the bathroom," He stated calmly and I looked around. I was shocked to realize he was right. I was one of very few girls in the bar. The only other females looked trashy (yet somehow managed to pull of the sultry look better then I could ever hope to) and kept close to the men they were there with, some even sitting on their laps.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, this time not even caring that my voice was the same. My curiosity had always been a major flaw and even standing in a bar full of my enemies couldn't dampen it.

He didn't answer and instead he jerked his arm close to him, the arm that was still holding onto me. This caused me to be pulled roughly against his chest and my nose hit the hard surface. I hoped I bled on his white shirt.

"Wha-" I tried but his hand was suddenly on the small of my back, pulling the rest of me against his agile body and I was disgusted in myself when my stomach fluttered a bit. Nervousness. It had to be nervousness.

"Yo Butch, we're bouncing!" A voice behind me said and I instantly recognized it as Ace's, the twenty-seven year old Gangreen Member. Now I understood why he had pulled ma against him. It was to hide me, duh! I almost laughed at myself for the crazy ideas I had first imagined. But wait, that means he knows who I am, doesn't it?

"I'll catch up later," Butch answered and due to my close proximity I could feel his chest vibrate with the deep sound of his voice. I wondered why he wasn't exposing me. This boy must have a motive, but what could it be?

"You aren't coming?" This time it was Brick who talked and he sounded disappointed. "We were all going to go tagging in the subway." Ah, fun times. "Oh, wait, never mind. I see you're busy. Take your time bro'."

The leer in his voice didn't go unnoticed by me and I felt should be repulsed by such an idea as the one he was suggesting. But it wasn't the time to go self-riotous on his butt, now was it? So I kept silent, secretly wondering when the Rowdy Ruff Boys had gone from hating everything about girls, to immediately using them for person gain. The mystery of teenage boys.

Suddenly I felt someone lean towards Butch and I just knew I had been figured out. I waited for someone to grab me and spin me around and announce to the bar who I was. But the moment never came and instead I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Boomer lean over to whisper in Butch's ear. The bar was loud though, so my blonde counterpart ended up having to yell to be heard.

"Watch out man, I think your chick has some kind of hair disease," Boomer whispered/yelled and despite my situation I had to bury my face into Butch's chest as I giggled. I hoped no one noticed Butch tense when I did so. Boys didn't tense up when their "chicks" got close, did they? Something told me they didn't.

A few seconds passed and I was pretty sure both groups of hoodlums had left but I didn't want to pull back incase I was wrong. I shouldn't have worried though, because Butch suddenly pushed me from him, his eyes narrowing and catching my own once I regained my balance.

"Leave, Bubbles," He ordered and part of my mind agreed with him. Leave, it said, leave now. The other part, however, was thinking 'hey, he knew who I was all along!'

But I hadn't skipped patrol for the second time this week for nothing. Someone might be getting mugged at that very moment and I was not going to leave this bar without doing what I had gone in there to do. So I squared my shoulders and raised my chin, a move of confidence I'd learned from Blossom.

"Actually I came in here to talk to you," I admitted and the clear 'What the hell?' look he sent me made me smile. "I want you to teach me to fight."

A pig flew.

Hell froze over.

And Bubbles Utonium asked an enemy for help.

"Um, please?" I added quickly.


	4. But You Are Too

It took forty minutes and the rest of the rose-scented shampoo to get the black spray out of my hair.

It took ten minutes the next day to explain why the tub was stained black.

It took ten more minutes to convince Buttercup, Blossom, and the Professor that I was going to the mall with Jill for the next few hours.

Finally, it took about two minutes to fly to the woods outside of Townsville and get to the cabin that once belonged to Fuzzy Lumpkins that now housed the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

And through it all it took every ounce of my will power not to back out.

-------

"You're getting careless," Butch chided me, his punch grazing my cheek as I barely dodged his blows.

"I'm getting-" Pant. "Tired." Pant.

We had been practicing in a large clearing in the woods for at least four hours and I was proud to say that was the first time I complained. And it wasn't really complaining, it was just stating the facts. I was tired. Fifty laps around the clearing (running, not flying) and about two-billion push-ups had worn me out. And on top of all that, he still expected me to spar with him.

Butch had gone crazy.

Okay, maybe he'd already been a little crazy to begin with. But now my little plea for help had been magnified times ten. I had expected him to teach me a few new moves, not make me strain every muscle in my body. Some muscles hurt that I hadn't even known existed. That couldn't be healthy.

"Your enemy won't care if you're tired and I sure as hell don't," Butch said easily, seeing as he wasn't breaking a sweat. Maybe asking him for help wasn't such a bright idea.

I kept silent though, not wanting to strain his obviously forced hospitality. It seemed complaining wouldn't get me anywhere in this case. Darn. It always seemed to work every other time.

Suddenly I was on my back, a pinecone sticking into my shoulder blade, and staring up at the cloudy sky. It took a second to catch my breath and realize what had happened but by then a foot was already on my stomach, keeping me in my place.

"You're distracted," Butch said, sounding bored and kind of annoyed. "You can't think about anything else but fighting or else you may wind up worse then flipped on your back. You could get killed."

"I'm not going to get killed," I snapped despite my vulnerable position. Why was everyone expecting me to get killed? Was my expiration date up or something?

Butch's foot came off my stomach and I pulled myself off the ground. By the time I had whipped the pine needles and leaves off my back Butch had already left the clearing, heading back towards the cabin he shared with his brothers. Did that mean we were finished? Was I supposed to follow him? Thank him?

He had told me his brothers were out for the day (but refused to tell me where they had gone) so I assumed it was alright that I followed him. My body was sore and covered in a layer of sweat. I felt disgusting but didn't worry too much about it. There was no need to look like a movie star in front of Butch.

I hadn't thought he knew I was following him but when I tried to follow him up the wooden steps and into the cabin he quickly turned around and gave me a harsh look that made me freeze. "You stay out here." He ordered, his voice leaving no room for questions.

I sighed and sat on the front steps facing the woods. It's not like I cared if his cabin was messy. _Geez_. Boys could be just as dramatic as girls sometimes.

A few seconds later I felt sort of better. I was still tired but the air in the woods was clean and cool. I felt relaxed staring at the tall trees around me, not used to seeing them since there were none near my suburbia home or Townsville. The birds sung to each other as they flew between the trees and bugs made music throughout the grass and bushes.

"I can see why you chose this house," I said to Butch when I heard him come out the door. "Though I don't think you and your brothers should have kicked Fuzzy Lumpkins out of his home. He really loved it here."

He sat a glass of water next to me on the porch and the cup was slightly chipped but still usable. Then he straitened up and went behind me to sit in an old rocking chair. I stared at the water, wondering if I should drink it, but Butch had had many chances to kill me before this, I doubted poisoning me would be the one he settled for. So I picked it up and drank out of the non-chipped side.

"That pink. . .thing needed to move on. He put of a good fight though. He almost shot Boomer in the head," He answered and I heard the smirk in his voice as he remembered. "It was all worth it to see him get so mad he turned red."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Do you really find enjoyment in hurting other people?." I asked. I had always wanted to ask a foe that, but there had never really been a good opportunity. Mojo Jojo might answer honestly though, so maybe I should ask him as well. "I can't see how you can do it."

"That's because I'm the complete opposite of you, remember?" He asked and the rocking chair moaned as he rocked back and forth. I squirmed a bit under the intensity of his gaze but managed to smile at him a bit before shaking my head.

"No, you're the complete opposite of Buttercup, remember?" I corrected him easily. I looked back at the woods around me and leaned back against the palms of my hands, secretly glad to have remembered something he hadn't.

"But Buttercup likes to hurt people." Butch said and I turned my head quickly to watch him again. "So the way I see it. . .I'm the complete opposite of you."

It grew quiet. . .well kind of. The birds still sung and the bugs still played their music, but the two of us stayed quiet. I stared at him. He stared back. I sat. He rocked.

Finally:

"Oh, I see," I said, and surprisingly, I actually did.

Butch was strong where I was weak.

I loved rainbows, unicorns, and bubble baths where Butch. . .didn't.

And I was almost positive Butch didn't sleep with a nightlight.

"So, _you're_ my counterpart?" I asked, now getting slightly confused. I knew for a fact that Boomer was my counterpart.

"No, I didn't say that. I said I was the complete opposite of you," He replied and I was amazed he had the patience to try and explain things to me. Most people didn't. "I'm supposed to be Buttercup's counterpart."

"Supposed to?" I asked him, part of me wondering how I was having such a casual conversation about something so strange with someone so dangerous.

"Haven't you noticed the changes?" He questioned me. My blank look gave me away and he continued. "We, my brothers and I, were made to be your equals in every way. Strength, speed, power, everything. One difference is that we're evil, and you're not. The other difference is that we're boys and you're girls. Brick's supposed to be Blossom in boy form, I'm supposed to be Buttercup, and Boomer is supposed to be you, right?"

"Right," I said quickly, wanting him to continue.

"But it didn't turn out that way. Throughout the years we changed. We weren't some fucked up experiment a crazy monkey made anymore. We became real people, with real personalities." I hate to admit that I was listening to him as if he was reading me the best fairy tale ever written, but sadly I was. And I believed every word of it. He could've told me two plus two was twenty and I would've believed it as long as he kept his serious eyes locked with mine and his voice that same, confident tone. It's hard to not trust someone with a voice like Butch's. "Soon, by the time we were ten, we started getting our own wants, thoughts, desires. We were able to want what we wanted, like what we wanted to like, and live and strive for the things we believed in. We developed our own taste for things, and in the end, we weren't the counterparts of you three anymore. In the end we were actual living breathing beings."

Um. Wow.

"But that means. . .that means you three don't have to be evil! You don't have to be bad," I said after a minute. My voice grew passionate and I tossed my sweaty ponytail over my shoulder as I turned to face him fully. "Isn't that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

I smiled as if I had just found the solution to world hunger, "So now-"

"No, I know what you're going to say. Just no Bubbles." He cut me off. "Yeah we don't have to be evil, but we can make our own choices, and we chose to be this way. So don't bother trying to change our minds about it."

I shut my mouth, pouting slightly. The moment of vulnerability, where anything Butch said seemed like law, had passed and his voice was back to it harsh, slightly annoyed tone.

But I was slightly glad to hear that they had grown into their own people over the years. But that fact meant they had CHOSEN the life of crime they lived, that was far beyond my ability to understand. Who could chose to be evil? Why would you want to be bad?

"I should go before the Professor starts to worry," I said after a minute. This boy caused me nothing but headaches and backaches. And by the look on his face I could see he wasn't too happy that he had told me as much as he had. So it was obvious it was my time to go.

I stood up off the porch, not looking back at the boy sitting on it.

"Meet me at the same time tomorrow," His voice called from his spot on the porch. I turned to stare at him. We were going to practice again? "If you want to learn to fight you have to keep at it, you can't give up after one day."

"Okay!" I said brightly, and the serious mood that had settled over us disappeared. "I'll be here. . .and thank you."

I turned away from the boy who had once been Buttercup's counterpart, not turning around my whole flight home

----

"S-so maybe, you know, we could hang out tonight," Dayton asked, nervously. He sounded so nervous yet too cute to say no to. I smiled brightly at the thought of him and ran my fingers through my hair.

"That'd be great, Dayton, how about six? We can't stay out late though, since I'm really tired," I suggested, twirling the phone chord around my finger as I lay sprawled out across my bed. My body begged me to sleep but the phone pressed against my ear prevented me from doing so.

"Six is great," He said quickly, making me smile again. "Sorry about the short notice. I just got your number from Lilly."

"That's okay, I'm not busy. I really wanted to do something tonight. Buttercup is over at her friends house, so that leaves me with Blossom. But Blossom is going on a date with this guys who she tutors in calculus, so I couldn't hang with her. So then I thought that-"

"I'll see you at six Bubbles," Dayton cut me off. I felt bad for rambling on him again. "Bye."

I didn't get to say goodbye before he hung up but that didn't deter my happy mood. I was going on a date. . .kind of. No matter what you label it, it was still me and a boy alone. I had never done that before!

Well, except for a few hours ago but that was a completely different story altogether.

I jumped off the bed and flew to my closet. Ugly shirt, dirty shirt, old shirt, **perfect!** I grabbed the light pink blouse and then a cute kaki skirt. I wanted to look sophisticated, yet cute. Maybe if I looked more serious he wouldn't think I was an airhead.

I through on my outfit and then brushed my newly washed hair out (I had to use the Professor's shampoo because ours was, well, gone). I was still sore but my tiredness had gone away for the moment and I found the energy to blow dry my locks and pull the tawny strands into a nice braid.

"Ready," I said to the mirror as I did a small spin and let out a giddy laugh.

Maybe I'd fall for Dayton and then we could go out. I'd never had a real boyfriend before and the thought of one made my stomach flutter.

I ran down the steps of my house and into the den where my shoes were. The Professor was on the couch reading the newspaper and he looked up when he say me come in, the wheels in his brain beginning to spin. He sat down his paper and turned towards me. I gazed a the gray hair that ran through his black locks and wondered if worrying constantly about us had done that to him.

"What are you all dressed up for, Bubbles?" He asked in his best dad voice that only made me giggle.

"I'm hanging out with a friend tonight," I answered, bouncing slightly with more energy then I thought I had left.

"You already hung out with a friend today," He reminded me, and when he saw my confused and slightly frightened look he quickly continued. "You did go to the mall with Jill today, right?"

"Oh yeah Professor, duh. I'm going out with another friend tonight. I'm meeting him at the pizza shop in about twenty minutes. I won't be out long," I assured him, but he hadn't heard the last part. He had stopped listening at the part where I had said-

"Him? As in a boy?" He drilled. I giggled nervously. "Are you going on a date Bubbles?"

"No, not really, but I do have to leave now. Love you! Bye!"

"Bubbles, wait-" Was all I heard before I was out the front door and flying to the pizza shop. I hated running out on the Professor but I knew I would be late if I had stayed longer. Actually, if it were up to him, I doubt I would have ever left.

I sighed happily as the pizza shop came into view. The neon sign flashed above the small restaurant and I landed hastily down on the sidewalk. I spotted Dayton inside immediately and shifted nervously.

'Okay Bubbles, here it goes, you're first date is underway,' I thought, mentally preparing myself for the night.

It was perfect. I knew I was going to like him. After all, opposites attract.

I was talkative, Dayton was quiet.

I was friendly, Dayton was shy.

It was absolutely perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

'_So the way I see it, I'm the complete opposite of you_.'

Except for that of course.

-----

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I didn't know where to go from this point.**

**Suggestions would be much appreciated. Thank you!**


	5. Maybe I'm Crazy

If I had thought the next training lesson with Butch was going to be the same as the last, I was wrong. Completely wrong. We barely talked the whole time and the few times we did talk it was all about fighting. "_Kick harder, dodge quicker, don't flinch, concentrate, Bubbles, concentrate_."

I was more tired then the day before and we weren't even finished. My whole boy wanted me to stop but as much as I wanted to give in I knew I couldn't. This was my one true chance to get better. The Bubbles everyone thought I was would've given up and gone home, but I refused to let that be who I was.

I wasn't a quitter. I was a fighter. And nothing they could say would convince me otherwise.

I wouldn't quit. I _wouldn't_.

"Is that the best you can do?" Butch asked as he grabbed my leg in mid-kick. With one sharp tug I was on the ground staring up at the sky. This was becoming annoyingly familiar.

"_Obviously_," I snapped, which was strange because I never snap at people. "Listen, I'm sorry, I'm working as hard as I can."

"I don't think you are," He said and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that bored look off his face. 'Smack him!' My mind screamed, but the pinecone dent in my shoulder reminded me of the last time I had tried to do so. So instead I just stood up.

"Ugh!" A noise made when angered and frustrated isn't usually a pretty one and this was no exception. But Butch didn't look too interested in my animal noises and instead lunged at me and I was back on the cool earth.

"You can't let your guard down," He said, not getting off me. Instead he remained straddling my hips, his knees pushing against my side and his hands flat by my head. I stared up at his face and was overcome by the sickening urge to spit in it.

"Excuse me for trusting you for two seconds," I snapped at him again, feeling slightly out of my element for being so mean. Honestly, no one seemed to be able to pull out the worst in me like Butch.

"That's you're problem," He said, raising himself off me and not even bothering to help me up. . .not like he's ever done it before, why should he start now? "You can't trust me. Ever. And you're a fool if you think you can."

I bit my lip to keep from making another unladylike noise but I couldn't keep my foot from stomping on the forest floor in frustration. Blossom had always said I acted like a child when I was mad but I'd never realized it until then.

"That's it, you're just leaving?" I asked as he walked from the clearing again, not bothering to turn and look back. Suddenly I panicked, and my voice rose a notch. "You can't give up on me, please. I know it's bad to beg, especially from someone like you, but I can't quit now. I have to learn more. I'm sorry for snapping, honestly. I'm really sorry. But _please_, don't go."

He stopped walking but didn't turn around. I realized I had been rambling and winced. Old habits are hard to brake.

Suddenly he turned to face me and I caught my breath when his eyes met mine. They were so full of. . .no, I had no idea what emotion they were full of. And it scared me slightly that I wanted to find out. **Badly**.

"My brothers will be back soon, and they'll hear us from the cabin." He explained and I immediately felt stupid. Way to go Bubbles. Show him the true meaning up desperate.

"Oh, okay," I said and my voice betrayed my relief as well as my fatigue. I really needed some sleep. Passing out seemed very possible at the moment. "Sorry."

"For what?" And he actually sounded genuinely confused.

"Overreacting. I tend to do that a lot and I know it can get annoying, people tell me so all the time. I don't know why I do it, it's like one moment I'm fine and the next moment my hearts pumping and my brain's screaming at me to talk. And so, you know, I do. I talk a lot and most of the time it doesn't even make since." Big breath. "So yeah, I'm sorry."

I breathed heavily for a moment, and watched him as he watched me. A crow called out from a tree near by and I wondered how idiotic we looked to the feathered animal. People always called animals dumb but here we were, flipping each other over and making animalistic noises. We probably looked like we were performing some kind of mating ritual.

I blushed at that thought. My imagination was just as wild as my mouth.

"Don't be sorry," He said before turning away again and I watched him move about the trees.

"Wait!" I called before I could think and he turned to face me again. This boy had more patience then I gave him credit for.

"Hm?" He questioned and the shadows of the surrounding trees cast odd shadows on his face, making him appear wicked like a storybook villain. A strikingly pretty (though I'd never tell him that) storybook villain. The kind that always tries to steel the princess.

"I have two questions!" I called, bouncing slightly on my heels out of nervousness and somewhat out of anticipation. "Question one: When can you meet me again?"

"Tuesday, at eight." He answered.

"But that's during school," I reminded him, wondering if he knew when normal kids went to school. Probably, he _did_ seem rather bright even though he never went to school himself.

"I know, but that's also when my brother will be out," He answered.

"Where?" I asked, but wasn't surprised when he gave me a look that clearly said he wouldn't tell me. I sighed with acceptance. He never told me _anything_ about his brothers. "Fine I'll try and make it."

"What's your second question?" He asked as he shifted slightly. A ray of sunlight caught his eyes and the dark green orbs looked at me. Or through me. I couldn't tell which one.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, this time smiling widely at his expression. Though the dimly lit wood I could see his eyes widen fractionally and his eyebrows raise. "Yesterday you told me that you have your own lives now, you and your brothers. You said you could like what ever you want to like, right? Well I assume you were made like Buttercup and were created liking the color green. She still likes it, but I wondered if you did."

"Out of all the things about me you want to know, my favorite color is the most important?" He asked, his voice sounded almost…amused. I smiled wider at that.

"No, it's just the only question I assumed you'd answer," I quipped, swinging my sweaty ponytail over my shoulder. "If I was born to be almost exactly like another person and one day I suddenly realized I had the ability to be individual, the first thing I'd do is pick a new favorite color. So how about it Butch, which color did you chose?"

He looked me over, his eyes scanning my form so fast I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been watching him so intently. Then he stared back into my eyes again and it took every ounce of my will power not to turn away from the intensity of his gaze. He held my eyes for a minute, as if he were debating on telling me anything.

"Blue." He said before turning back around and walking away again.

And I suddenly felt very cold and my whole body shivered. My stomach felt like I was flying towards the ground at super-speed and my throat tightened. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

-----

"Pst, Bubbles," Lilly said, elbowing me and causing me to sit strait up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Besides the fact that I'm sore, tired, and just slept in class for the first time ever. "I'm just a little tired. Blossom snored last night."

Lilly giggled in a hushed tone so that the teacher wouldn't hear us. Her dark brown eyes flicked quickly to the board before she turned back to me and leaned close. "I can't imagine Blossom snoring." She whispered, sounding astounded at the new information.

"Yeah, well play practice kept her up late last night," I lied and felt immensely bad for not telling my friend the truth. But I doubt she'd believe me if I did. "She just kept rehearsing her lines, you know? When she finally went to sleep she just crashed."

Lilly smiled knowingly. She had to share a room with he little brother and he'd die if he knew some of the horror stories she told me. "I heard she got the part of Antigone."

"Yeah, leave it to Blossom to get the lead," I bragged, slightly jealous of how brave my sister was. Take down two-ton monsters, no problem, but speak in public, _no way_! "She's usually the stage manager, but this was the first year she tried out for a part. Who knew she'd be a natural?"

"I didn't doubt it, she's pretty enough to be an actress." Lilly said, sighing with admiration. I grinned and nodded.

"Oh, by the way, are you sure it's alright if I go out with Dayton?" I asked, whispering and leaning close to her. "I know you seemed interested in him at the party."

"Wait, you're going out with Dayton?" Lilly asked and the unmistakably hurt look that passed over her faced confused and startled me.

'Oh no. _Not good._' I thought with a pit of panic.

"Um yeah," I said a bit nervously but tried to smile to make it seem like it was no big deal. "Dayton called me Saturday and we went out to have pizza. You gave him my number so I assumed it was okay."

Lilly looked completely confused and betrayed. "I _never_ gave Dayton your number."

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I'm kind of in the middle of teaching," Ms. Grings said harshly and Lilly and I both snapped are heads forward. "You can chit-chat after school in detention, if you'd like."

"No ma'am," We both said quickly. Lilly threw me another hurt look before picking up her pencil and taking notes. I winced as guilt crept into my stomach. But something nagged at the corners of my mind as I leaned back against my chair.

Why would Dayton lie to me?

-----------

"I'm new here remember?" Dayton asked. His curly brown hair looked neat and newly brushed as he stood by my locker. "I don't really remember everyone's name. Maybe it was another friend of yours that gave me your number."

I frowned slightly but could find nothing wrong with his statement. He _was_ new after all. I opened my mouth to apologize but he cut me off.

"It's weird, I didn't pin you as that type of girl," He said and I was slightly happier that he didn't seem as nervous around me as he usually did. But still, his statement confused me and he didn't look like he was going to clarify.

"What kind of girl?" I asked while pushing my math book into my locker. It barely fit so I used a bit more strength and practically bent the metal to make it work.

"The kind of girl who gets jealous when her boyfriend talks to other girls," He explained, looking a little nervous. "You know, the kind that always thinks her boyfriend is lying to her."

"I'm not!" I assured him hurriedly, turning from my locker to look at him better. "Really, it's okay. I understand that you don't remember." I felt horrible. Had I come off obsessive? Was I acting mad? Poor guy.

"That's okay, just don't believe your friend anymore. She seems to want to start trouble," He told me and I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off again. "Maybe she's jealous of what we share."

I giggled a little, not sure what to say. '_What we share_.' I wasn't even aware we were boyfriend and girlfriend until he said it a few seconds ago, but maybe it had kind of gone without having to be said. Maybe that's what pizza had confirmed. I wasn't sure how relationships worked but maybe he was right. . .no, wait. Lily!

"Wait Dayton, no, we can't be girlfriend and boyfriend," I said, trying not to be too harsh about it.

"Is there a reason?" He asked and I could tell he was annoyed. Oh man, I had really messed this one up. Had I been sending him the wrong signals? I had thought we were just taking it slow since we didn't even kiss at the pizza shop. I felt so bad. Poor Dayton.

"Well, it's just that Lilly kind of might like you. And she _is_ my friend and I can't just do that to her. It's not fair. You're a great guy, really. I think you're really sweet. But I'd feel too guilty and I can't do that to her. You understand, right? I mean, she's like, my best frien-"

"Bubbles, you're rambling again," He said and I shut my mouth instantly. I felt like crying. I was tired, sore, had just slept in class, and was now ruining Dayton's day. I hadn't meant to lead him on, or ramble. I guess I just do too many things without thinking.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, looking down at the dirty hallway floor. My tennis shoes looked scuffed and a piece of paper with an obscene drawing of a girl was lying discarded on the ground near my foot.

"Well," He began, and he sounded a bit less annoyed and a lot nicer. The change made me look up at him and see him smile widely at me. "I like you. Despite what your friends say. And no matter what you say, I know you like me too."

"I do, really, but," I stopped myself this time before I could begin rambling again. I thought for a second or two before coming to a decision. "Maybe Lilly wouldn't mind too much. If we went out, you know?"

"Really, you mean it?" And with his voice nervous and slightly excited I couldn't change my mind.

"Yeah, I mean it."

------

"Bubbles! The school bus!" Blossom screamed as she dodged a ray coming from Mojo Jojo's machine. The monkey laughed maniacally as he aimed again and sent out at least ten more beams.

"I'm on it!" I called back as I raced towards the bus that was about to fall off the bridge and into the water below. I caught it easily and the bus driver stared at me through the window, her eyes wide and her body paralyzed in shock and fear.

I flew up and few kids cheered as I placed the bus back on the remaining part of the destroyed bridge. The bus driver still seemed in a deep state of shock but the kids seemed fine. The looks on their faces clearly said they thought it had all been a great ride. I smiled at them and waved. They waved back and I flew back towards the fight.

Buttercup was busy with a few robots that seemed intent of slicing her up. She kicked and punched at them, but there were a lot. Not too many for her to handle, but enough to keep her away from the main machine where Mojo Jojo sat.

Blossom, however, was taking him on alone. But the lasers seemed to keep her at a distance. It was perfect._ Now_ it was my chance to see if all the lies and fatigue was worth it.

I flew fast at the machine, dodged a laser, then another. A mechanical claw swung at me but before it could strike I had grabbed it. The metal felt smooth and I could feel the heat from the wires beneath the surface. Gripping it with both hands, I tugged quickly and the claw dislodged itself from the body of the mechanism.

"What?" The monkey asked, his eyes snapping to where I was. Before he could send another defensive device my way I had chucked the claw towards him, using my whole body to get some speed behind it. It crashed through the window and into the main console causing the rest of the machine to short circuit.

The tall robot-like object teetered back and forth for a moment like a small tree in a gale storm. Finally it fell to the street with a loud crash and Mojo Jojo flew from his cockpit and into the waiting arms of Blossom.

Silence.

And then:

"Woo-hoo!" Buttercup called from her position above a stack of completely demolished robots. Her legs were crossed and her arms were thrown above her head with excitement. "Way to go Bubbles!"

I smiled happily and then the startled civilians joined in with Buttercup and cheered as Blossom flew Mojo Jojo over to the authorities. He had been a **very** bad monkey.

"Let's hope he doesn't break out again," Blossom said as she came back to fly beside me. Her ponytail was a mess and her ribbon had almost fallen out. The shoulder of her bright pink shirt was singed from a barely dodged laser beam.

"Yeah, but if he does, we'll just kick his ass right back," Buttercup laughed, still riding her battle high. Her eyes were bright and her short black hair stuck out at odd angles.

"It seems like a never ending cycle," Blossom said dryly, staring down at the giant robot. "Where does he come up with ideas for these things?"

I giggled. "He has lots of time to come up with them in jail," I said and did a small summersault in the air. The wind whipped at my clothes and my hair flew into my mouth, but still I remained smiling.

"And two points for Bubbles!" Buttercup said with a meaningful look in my direction. "That was a sweet-ass move!" And she laughed as I did a mock bow.

"Yeah Bubbles, that was pretty lucky," Blossom agreed.

I winced.

_Lucky_?

I had done that on purpose! It had been part of my plan! It had been something Butch had taught me. Find the enemy's weakness and aim for it.

But I couldn't tell Blossom and Buttercup that, so instead I just smiled a bit sadly.

"Yeah," I agreed. "_Real_ lucky."

From about a mile away I could hear Mojo Jojo yelling in the armed cop van. His familiar voice carried across the city and reached my sensitive ears.

"Damn you Powerpuff Girls! You haven't seen the best I can do! For I, _Mojo Jojo_, will one day show you how truly genius I am! Just you wait! I'll show you!"

Buttercup and Blossom snickered behind there hands as we began to float back towards home. But I didn't. Instead I felt slightly bad for the crazy monkey. Because in a weird way, I knew exactly how he felt.

------

It wasn't as if I was _attracted _to Butch. Really, it wasn't.

It's just that him and his brothers were the first real boys I ever noticed. I mean, sure there were the other boys in kindergarten, but nothing grabs your attention like a bunch of evil young lads with the ability to blow out your eardrums with a sonic scream.

So that's it. They were the first _real_ guys that I was ever aware of. This kind of made it easier to notice things about them now. Like how Brick could be an Abercrombie model with his soft features, but his red eyes made him seem almost demonic. Or like how Boomer's hair is prettier then any girl (besides maybe Blossom) could ever hope their hair could be.

Or maybe like how Butch had silver flecks in his eyes. And how he has probably **the** best body I'd ever seen. Ever. Or like how he could probably be called pretty if not for his strong jaw and thick eyebrows.

But this didn't mean I was attracted to him, or any of them for that matter. It just meant I noticed these things. I didn't necessarily want to notice these things, but the Rowdy Ruff Boys played a constant role in my life (a never ending cycle as Blossom would say) and it was inevitable that I'd realize such things sooner of later.

Not attraction.

Just observation.

So that's what I was doing as I sat cross legged on the cabin porch. I was observing Butch. He didn't _seem_ to notice my attention but if he did he wasn't pointing it out.

I'd only ever seen older people in rocking chairs and it was slightly strange to see someone as young as him in one. But there he was, rocking back and forth, his eyes moving about as he looked through the trees, following birds with his eyes.

It kind of made since that he liked rocking chairs though. I mean, through my observations I had picked up a lot about Butch that I hadn't realized before. Probably more then he wanted me to know.

First of all, he was never still. Ever. He was the most full of energy person I'd ever met. Even sitting down he'd have to rock and when he stood still either his eyes or thumb was in constant motion. I had never seen him stop moving completely. I had thought a while ago that he had gotten over that phase from his childhood. You know, the way he used to bounce at ever second like he had to pee. But he hadn't. He just learned to conceal it better.

The second thing I noticed is that although he was technically betraying his brothers by teaching me to fight, he was loyal to them in every other way. He never told me where they were or what he thought of them. Any weaknesses, strengths, **anything **and** everything** was kept under wraps. That was one subject I always danced around because he always stopped it before it got too far.

The next thing I realized was that he was a hypocrite. He scolded me at least twenty times a practice for not "fighting to my full potential" but I had never seen him fight to his. I knew for a fact Buttercup gave it her all during each of their battles but the fact that _he_ didn't confused me. He would win if he let lose all his strength. I could tell. It was obvious in the way he moved and the way he taught me. He was good. Probably better then I could imagine. And he knew it too.

The last thing I noticed was that he wasn't the "all brawn and no brains" little boy he had been when he was little. When he was young it was all about fighting. But now, after his little 'free will' speech on our first day of practice, I knew for a fact he was smarter then he let on. He didn't seem to enjoy the fact that he had let that part slip, but there was no taking it back now. It was obvious. Despite the fact that he'd never gone to school, Butch had a surprisingly good intellect.

Which didn't seem fair. Why could he still beat me while masking his strength _and_ intelligence and I couldn't even land a decent blow while trying my best?

Sometimes I wanted to scream in frustration. Other times I wanted to cry. But I held both urges back. It wouldn't appear sane and even though I wasn't sure how mentally stable Butch was, I didn't want him to think _I_ was crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and his eyes landed on me for a second before looking away again. He was quiet and I didn't think he was going to answer but after a second he let out a sigh and it sounded like he was silently saying 'why not?'

"You're getting better," He said, and I felt my body strum with pleasure at his rare praise.

"Really, you think?" I asked, secretly wanting him to compliment me again. It had been two weeks since we started this scandalous endeavor and I felt I deserved a bit of congratulations. Besides, I _should_ be getting better with all the torment he'd been putting my body through.

"Hm," The sound was just a small confirmation but it was enough. I didn't care how quiet he was as long as I was getting better.

"It's Friday," I informed him in case he didn't know. I mean, why would villains keep calendars? "Should we call it a day? I really need a shower."

"Yeah, you do," He agreed and I stuck my tongue out at him in that very mature way I had. He caught it out of the corner of his eye and his lips tugged up a bit at the edges to form a small smirk.

"_Thanks_," I said sarcastically before standing up. Every muscle in my legs protested this move so I lifted off the ground and hovered in order to appease them. "When are we going to start working with my powers?" I asked, feeling confident that my hand to hand combat skills were good enough.

Butch turned to look at me and sighed. "You're impatient, I know, but we'll start that soon enough. You have to perfect the basics first." He explained and I wanted to pout but didn't want to seem _too_ ungrateful.

"Okay, well I'll see you later!" I said with forced happiness to cover up my growing exhaustion. He saw right through it though and raised an eyebrow to show that he didn't buy act. "Bye, thanks again!"

I began to fly away, because I really needed to get home and shower. Dayton and I had a date and I couldn't afford to be late. I'd feel horrible.

"Bubbles," Butch called and my body halted as if by magic. I turned to face him, hovering slightly closer to the ground in case he had changed his mind and wanted me to come train again. "What's your favorite color?"

What?

I almost chocked on air. Surely I had heard him wrong.

But I hadn't.

"Um," I mumbled thoughtfully. "I kind of like all colors. I know you don't believe me, but I don't really have one favorite. I have a new favorite each week."

"What's your favorite color today?" He asked as he looked steadily into my eyes, his chair rocking consistently back and forth. My stomach felt weird and I wondered if I was getting sick. But I refused to throw up, especially with his jade eyes staring at me, gauging my every mood.

"Green," I said and before he could say anything else I had flown away. I giggled a little to myself.

Maybe I _was_ insane. I mean, I had to be right? Why else would I have said such a thing? I'd never hated the color green, but it'd never been my favorite until. . .

Well, I guess I was surrounded by a lot of green lately.

The trees, the grass, the bushes. I was probably just getting used to the color. I mean, the woods were pretty gorgeous and the lush green of everything was becoming familiar.

Yeah, that was it.

I giggled again and flew faster towards home. I needed to get ready. I had a date and I wanted to look good.

-----

Okay, there you go.

Thanks to **all** my reviewers, you really help me. I love writing and hope you like my story.

Comment and I'll try and follow your advice.

Thanks! And tell me what you thought of this chapter, please. Ya'll are my main priority. :-)


	6. But Your Insane

"Bubbles, get him!" Blossom called. I jumped slightly and looked around the city.

It was in ruins. Fire burst from windows around me and the road below was covered with chunks of debris. Power lines hung dangerously low to the sidewalks and sparked warningly. Sirens were heard in the background but no people beside my sister and I were in sight.

On the ground I saw Buttercup lying unconscious.

"Get who?" I called, panicking slightly.

Then I was falling from the sky towards the ground with such force I couldn't stop myself. I hit the road and the concrete cracked as I made an imprint. Groaning, I tried to stand up.

"You're so weak," Came a bored voice, a _very_ familiar bored voice. I locked eyes with Butch's green orbs and he looked scathingly down at me. A feeling of betrayal hit me like a ton of bricks and my eyes seemed to sting.

"I'm not weak!" I shouted and lunged for him but the road around me began to move as if it had a mind of its own. The concrete moved up to form a wave-like mass and before I could moved it slammed down over me.

Blackness. Complete blackness.

I couldn't breathe and the rocks bit into my skin. Trying to scream was pointless, no one would have heard me through the thickness of my concrete tomb. And the sad thing was, it was all my fault.

'I'm not weak,' I thought as my lungs demanded air. Air that I couldn't get.

Through the darkness came a voice.

"Yes, you are."

----

I woke up panting. The light from the nightlight cast a soft glow over the familiar sight of my room. Both Blossom and Buttercup were sleeping soundly in their own beds, unaware of my heavy breaths.

Sighing, I sat up and got out of my bed. My movements were slow and I treaded as quietly as I could to one of the circle windows. I gazed out at Townsville and felt a wave of relief hit me.

No fire, no sirens, no destruction. Everything seemed to be in order. I opened the window and listened to try and catch any sounds of distress that I might have missed. But there were none. The city seemed to be sleeping safe.

I pushed my nightmare out of my mind, it would do me no good to dwell on it. In the end it was just a dream and my fear wan unimportant. What _was_ important was that everything seemed to be in order. Yes, that's all that mattered.

_Townsville_. I don't think I can describe how this city made me feel. It was constantly plagued be monsters, gangs, and corrupt plots to destroy it, yet somehow I couldn't imagine a better place to protect.

Over the years the stress of guarding the city had taken its toll on my sisters. Blossom the worse. We all had to learn that we couldn't save everyone, and even though we wanted to, we knew we couldn't stop all evil. Blossom hadn't thought so for a while. In her middle school years she had become constantly worried. There wasn't a night where she hadn't woke up to go on some sort of patrol.

Professor said that it was her way of caring. She took responsibility for every citizen's life. We all did, but somehow Buttercup and I had never been so strained as Blossom made herself. There came a point we really worried about her. Her grades dropped and she was always so tired. It wasn't healthy and soon she just crashed.

One minute she was flying and the next. . .she had just disappeared.

Buttercup had been the one to catch her and it was the first time I had actually seen my green-clad sister truly scared.

It took a weak of rest and about two-billion movies to get her to relax, but in the end she had learned her limit. There were no more late night patrols unless the mayor ordered it. And I was silently grateful.

The weight from carrying a whole city on your shoulders was a heavy load, I only hoped Blossom had realized she could count on us to help her. I hoped she'd learned to trust us as well.

I turned to see her laying there, her skin seemed translucent in the moonlight.

But did I deserve their trust? Blossom Buttercup, the mayor, the city. All of them counted on me to make the right choices. Chose good over evil. Chose right over wrong. And yet I had been sneaking off to train with an enemy. Someone who had destroyed the town on a practically regular basis.

Did I deserve their trust? Could they really count on me?

I wanted to say yes, they could. I was only doing this so I could protect them better.

But that was a lie. I knew why I was doing this, and it wasn't just for them. I was doing this for myself.

I wanted them to see me for something other then the dumb blonde for once.

But in doing so had I ruined my reputation as a superhero. What if I got caught? Would they ever really look at me the same, even if I was stronger?

I moved away from the window, leaving it open in case a siren sounded in the city a few miles away. I moved and got into my bed, my ribs had healed a while ago but it still felt a little weird to stretch and bend while I got comfortable.

I laid still for a moment, thinking.

This was my way of keeping the city safe. Even if I was doing this for me, that didn't mean I didn't care about the city as well.

Besides, the stronger I got the more likely it was for us to defeat the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

The nightmare repeated in my mind and I cringed. I had been having nightmares like that ever since I started practicing with Butch. It was a clear indication that even_ I_ wasn't so sure that what I was doing was right. But. . .

They'd forgive me eventually. Even if I was betraying their trust for the moment they'd learn the forgive me.

The question was, could I forgive myself?

------

"So this Dayton guy, he seems like a pansy," Buttercup taunted as we stood by the sink washing dishes. I hadn't trained that day so I had enough energy to send Buttercup a glare.

"He isn't, he's really sweet, and nice, and considerate, and-"

"Pansy!" She laughed and a dishrag hit her in her face. "Hey!" She shouted indignantly and I stuck out my tongue.

"Has he kissed you?" Blossom asked from where she stood sweeping. She wasn't looking at us so she didn't catch Buttercup stick her finger in her mouth and make a gagging face.

"Ew. Please don't tell," Buttercup pleaded, her voice revealing her disgust. "Spare us the gory details or I might throw up."

"No," I said, ignoring my sister who had let a pile of wet dishes form near her on the counter. "We haven't kissed yet, but I want to. Buttercup, dry the dishes."

"That's okay; he seems like a really shy guy, he's probably just nervous." Blossom guessed as she threw the pile of dirt in the trashcan.

"He's probably scared you'll crush him with your super strength!" Buttercup snickered at her own mental image and I shuddered. I looked over to see Blossom shaking her head as if we were children and laughed.

"Well at least I didn't try and use my heat vision against my ex-boyfriend like a certain someone I know," I said with a small giggle. Buttercup (who was now purposefully ignoring her job as dry-the-dishes girl) sent me a look but it was half-hearted and she didn't look too mad.

"He cheated on me, he deserved it." She said primly as if we were talking about the weather.

"He didn't come to school for a month," Blossom said. It was quiet for a second before we all burst out laughing. The pile of wet, clean dishes were forgotten as we all began to float absentmindedly. It was a habit we did whenever we laughed.

"You should have seen his face," Buttercup said between laughs, her black hair falling around her face and into her eyes.

"We did," Blossom laughed as well, her own face brightening. "It took forever for his eyebrows to grow back." We all laughed again at this and my head hit the ceiling lightly in my giddy state.

"I know who to call if my relationship goes down the drain," I said and Buttercup grinned at me from her place up against the ceiling.

"Can't you just picture Dayton without his eyebrows?" She asked which sent me into another fit of giggles. "That'd be fucking hilarious!"

"Buttercup no cussing," Professor said as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around for second before looking up and spotting us. "What are you doing up there?"

The three of us burst out laughing again and for the first time in a long time I felt like part of the group again. We were sister, teammates, and friends. Nothing would ever change that.

It was okay that I might be making a mistake. Something in me said they'd forgive me. And for now, that had to be enough.

-------

"Do you like my dress?" I asked Dayton. It was Saturday night and we were going on another date. The second one this weekend.

"Y-yes, you look great," He said as he shifted awkwardly at the bottom of our steps. Professor was eyeing him judgingly and I felt bad for him. Scary dad alert.

"Bubbles, go upstairs and get a jacket," The Professor ordered me, looking at my spaghetti straps as if they were an invitation to premarital sex.

"But Professor, we're going to the movies, what if it's hot?" I asked. It was never hot in the movies but I was too embarrassed to remember that. "I don't need a jacket."

"Young lady," He said warningly and I quickly flew to my room. Blossom looked up at me from the computer where she was im-ing her friends.

"I have a jacket in my closet that will match," She said and the look in her eyes told me she'd had to do the same thing numerous times. I went to her closet and grabbed a light white jacket, put it on, then rushed quickly downstairs before the Professor could knock Dayton out and take him down to the lab to perform experiments. He'd never done it before, but I didn't doubt that he could.

"Much better," He said and I felt my face get the color of a cherry. The jacket did match, but the stitched 'Power Puff Girl' emblem on the sleeve didn't. "Have a good time you two. And young man, have her back by midnight."

"Um, yes sir, of course." Dayton said nervously and I quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him from the house. No need to dawdle.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked as we neared his old station wagon. I preferred to fly but didn't want to offer because it'd seem rude and I also didn't want to scare him.

"Whatever one you want to see," He said, sending me a wide smile. I giggled happily and jumped into the car. He walked around the front and got in on his side, started up the loud engine, and we were off.

About twenty minutes later we were in the theater, popcorn in hand and trying to find a seat. It wasn't very crowded but I stopped when I saw someone familiar in the back row. It was Lilly and she was with about five other girls.

Lilly hadn't talked to me since I started dating Dayton and I felt horrible about it. I tried talking to him to see what he thought I should do but he assured me that she was just being difficult. But even with that said I still felt like it was my fault. I mean, she had liked him first.

"Let's sit here," I said, and pulled him into a row of seats before Lilly could see us. He stumbled in after me and then took his seat beside me. I crossed my legs and pulled at the end of my dark blue sundress nervously. Looking over my shoulder I saw Lilly getting up and coming down towards us. She didn't seem to see us but I stood up before she had the chance.

"What wrong?" Dayton asked, looking startled and concerned. But I had no time for that right now.

"We forgot drinks," I called over my shoulder before walking away from the boy as fast as I could. At least now Lilly wouldn't see us together. I sighed and walked into the lobby of the theater. People were everywhere and I pushed my way through the Saturday crowed in order to get out of Lilly's path.

When I neared the concession stand I recognized a boy in a backwards red cap. It was Brick and he had a girl draped over his arm. His hands were filled with popcorn, candy, and a soda, something so common and yet the scene was so weird. Brick at the movies. . . on a date? It felt like I was in the twilight zone or something.

He walked by, however, without noticing me and the tall girl on his arm was chattering about something that must have kept his attention. I silently prayed that he wasn't in my theater before walking up to the counter and ordering two small drinks.

"On a date?" Came a voice from behind me in line. I spun around to see Butch standing there, looking as calm and casual as ever and even his voice seemed friendly. Which of course made me suspicious. He was wearing jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt that was loose on his frame and I could see his white undershirt as well as the muscles of his collarbone underneath it.

"Oh, um," I don't know why I felt like a guilty kid holding a baseball bat near a broken window, but I did. Which was strange because this was Butch and I had nothing to feel guilty about (except for the fact that I wasn't attacking him) and he obviously didn't seem to care. "Yeah, I am."

"Shouldn't he be helping you get those?" He asked, nodding his head towards the two drinks in my hand. The water droplets dripped down the sides of the cup and down my fingers but I just smiled slightly.

"He's saving our seats," I explained and because I still felt strangely guilty I continued. "I'm actually avoiding someone right now. I don't want her to see me, so I, well, you know."

He laughed slightly and I was amazed at his seemingly good mood. Why couldn't he be this cheerful during practice? I wouldn't get so mad at him if he was. "Enjoying your day off?" He asked and I was slightly nervous as to who was seeing us chat. I mean, we were in a crowded building. Had he gone crazy?

"Yeah, but I'm ready for tomorrow," I answered, hoping no one was listening. Paranoia filled me and I shifted nervously. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Date," He said and he indicated with his head in the direction of a small group of teens. His brother stood with his date and now that she wasn't leaning on him I could tell she was taller than he was. A model maybe? Boomer stood beside them, a raven-haired beauty with a bit too much eyeliner was listening to a story he was telling animatingly.

One girl stood off to the side, her bleached blonde hair pulled up in a tall twist. Her mouth looked pouty and her eyes scanned the crowed, searching for someone. That must be Butch's date. She wasn't that pretty.

"Oh," I said shortly, my hands feeling numb from the cold drinks and my body feeling oddly tense. "Have fun then."

"Wait," He said before I could go too far. What was he thinking? His date was waiting and at any second his brothers could see me.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding pathetically panicked.

"Who's your date?" I had no time for this, this. . .this headache he was giving me. Dayton was waiting for me and I couldn't risk anyone seeing us talk. I didn't even care if Lilly spotted me anymore; I just wanted to get back my seat.

"You wouldn't know him," I said before turning and walking back to my theater where the movie was about to start. I felt Butch staring at my back as I pushed my way back through the crowed and I frowned.

Finally I was back in my seat but I couldn't relax.

"What took you so long?" Dayton asked as the previews began to role.

"There was a long line," I said, and my habit of lying amazed me. I hadn't used to lie at all. I inwardly cursed Butch. If not for him I wouldn't have to lie.

"Oh," He said and I felt him drape his arm over my shoulders. I couldn't relax though, and hoped he couldn't feel how tense I was under his arm. He either didn't notice or didn't care because he didn't say anything and the movie began to play.

I couldn't, to this day, tell you what the movie was about. Something dealing with a girl and boy, but that's about all I caught. I spent the whole two hour feature in a panicked state, worried about the Rowdy Ruff boys walking in, worried if anyone saw me talking to Butch, worried that Lilly had seen me. All the worrying made me feel sick to my stomach and I didn't relax once the whole time.

And all the while I had that feeling you get, you know, the one where you know something's about to happen. Something big. But you don't know what it is.

It could be something amazing.

Or it could be something horrible.

-----

We flew home from the movie theater that night. Not because Dayton wanted to, but because we had to. Because, you see, as we neared the spot where Dayton had parked we realized that an alternate transportation device would be needed.

The old green station wagon was right where we left it, but not _how_ we left it. All four tires were slashed and the air had seeped completely out of each one. The back window had been smashed and the sides had been scratched as if it'd been keyed.

We stood for a second, staring at the heap of metal that had once been a car. Other people in the parking lot watched us, waiting to see what happened. But what could you do? What can you say?

"Oh my gosh," Dayton said, his voice slightly shaky. He walked to his car and ran his hands over the hood, brushing off some glass in the process. "What _happened_?"

"Oh my god, this is really bad," I said in disbelief as well. My eyes were wide and my mind mauled over what could have happened but no logical excuse came to mind.

"_Really_ Bubbles? This is bad?" Dayton snapped irritably, his voice growing stronger. I didn't say anything else for fear of making him more upset and he circled his car a few times, taking in the damage. "What the hell? What am I supposed to do now?"

"We should call the cops," I suggested but he ignored me and kicked the bumper in frustration. The bumper fell off which only made him madder. He cussed a bit, which sounded weird coming from him, but after a while he was just silent. "Maybe you should call your dad."

"No, he's already asleep." I hadn't met Dayton's dad yet and wondered if he would be mad about what happened to the car. I hoped he didn't blame Dayton. "Damn, what the hell am I going to do now Bubbles?"

Wait, me? How was I supposed to know? This had never happened to me before. "Um, I'm not sure Dayton, but I really think we should go to the police. They'll know what to do."

"No, that's s really stupid idea," He said and I smoothed my dress down in embarrassment. _I _hadn't thought it was a stupid idea.

"I could fly it to the repair shop if you want," I suggested, knowing that I could pick up the car without a problem. Though it might take me two trips now that the bumper was off.

"No, you've already done enough, just fly me home." He sighed as he looked at the car with remorse.

"What do you mean 'I've already done enough'?" I asked, my own patience beginning to run out. I had done _nothing_. He couldn't blame this on me.

"Come on Bubbles, it's obviously one of your nemeses that did this, why else would someone randomly target _my_ car?" He asked, his voice sounded as if he were talking to a two-year old.

I breathed out heavily through my nose to calm down. It was likely that he was right, of course, but I couldn't think of anyone who knew I was here, let alone knew of Dayton and his car. So that was impos-

Wait! Butch was here and he knew I was on a date. But. . . he wouldn't know which car was Dayton's. So, that ruled him out, unless. . .

I walked up to the destroyed vehicle and looked into the side window that was amazingly unscathed. Inside on the seat was Blossom's little white jacket in plain view and the Powerpuff Girl emblem was bright pink against the white.

Had they looked in the windows of every car? No, that wasn't logical.

I sighed and picked Dayton up and flew him to Beth's building where he lived. I dropped him off outside.

We didn't kiss and I didn't even wait for him to go inside before flying away.

Butch would have some explaining to do tomorrow. And if it _had_ been him. . .well, I'd figure out what I'd do when it came time.

I flew home, cold and tired. I felt horrible about Dayton's car, but still, it hadn't been my fault.

Right?


	7. Maybe I Give Up

It seems I was early for my training lesson and I stood impatiently in the clearing. Normally when this happened I took advantage of my time and enjoyed the nature around me, but this time I couldn't. Not with my disastrous date still fresh in my mind.

I could've kissed Dayton goodnight if not for that stupid thing with the car and if Butch had anything to do with it I'd. . .I'd. . .I'd bit him. Hard.

"Eager to learn?" Came Butch's voice as he walked into the clearing, his shoes snapping small twigs along the way.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared. He looked momentarily surprised but quickly recovered and glared back. It kind of went without saying that he glared better then me. I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself to get away from his look but my pride refused to let be back down.

"What's your problem?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Ugh! You! You're my problem!" I screamed at him, not caring if his brothers were close enough to hear or not. "You ruined everything!"

He stood still (well, as still as Butch ever got) and let me berate him, taking in every move I made with his eyes.

"I was having a perfect night. I mean sure, the Professor embarrassed me and I had to hide from Lilly the whole time, but besides that I was having a really good date! But then we had to go out and find that our ride home had been completely destroyed. It turns out the gas was even let out from the tank! And then Dayton got mad at me, and then we had to _fly_ home, and the moment where he should've kissed me he didn't! And it's entirely your fault!" I breathed heavily, my eyes felt stingy and my throat felt tight but I refused to cry.

"Are you done?" He asked and I was slightly shocked he had let me finish in the first place. But now that he mentioned it. . .

"No I'm not done! I'm no where close to done!" I screamed and my feet carried me towards him before I could stop myself. I was suddenly inches away from him and I raised myself on my toes so that I was even with his face. "If you think I'm too weak to protect the people I care about then you're wrong. I won't let you hurt Dayton or anyone else that's close to me."

Our breaths mingled and I stared furiously into his emerald eyes, daring him to disagree. Daring him to say I was weak. But he didn't. He didn't say anything.

My mind registered the moment a second too late and I realized he must have used his super-speed. But that wasn't important, what was important was that I was now kissing Butch. Or he was kissing me, I wasn't sure which one.

One second I was breathing angrily into his face and the next I was slammed against him. His hands were wrapped tight around my shoulders and I couldn't move if I had wanted to. . .which I did. Want to move that is.

His lips practically bruised my own and my eyes fell shut. It wasn't like I'd imagined my first kiss would be like. It wasn't sweet and tender. I didn't see fireworks and there were no doves and candles. There was just me and Butch, our bodies so close it was hard to tell where one ended and another began. I felt his heart beat steadily against my own chest and I felt his grip tighten slightly.

This kiss was hard and desperate, and I felt emotions boil through my stomach that I hadn't known existed. And the scary part was. . . I wasn't pulling away. I just stood there, plaint in his grasp, letting him kiss me. Letting him make me feel things I had never felt before. Things I hadn't known I could feel.

I wasn't sure if my feeling were good. I wasn't sure if I knew exactly what was happening. All I was sure of was that the kiss made me whimper, and it made me lightheaded, and my knees went weak and I wanted to cry because I didn't understand my own body's reactions.

He pulled away suddenly and my eyes flew open at the sudden loss of pressure against my lips. His hands still gripped my shoulders and I knew there would be bruises there later. But oddly I didn't care.

Now he was breathing heavy too and I felt his breath hit my face, blowing a few loose strands away from my eyes.

It was quiet.

"With that being said," His voice cut through the silence and it was steady as if nothing had just happened. "You do understand I won't let anything happen to the people _I_ care about either, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and my voice failed to be as calm as his and instead it sounded breathy.

"It means if you value your boyfriend's health so much, then you'll make sure he stays the fuck away from you," He said and his eyes challenged me, the green color darkening with an emotion I'd seen in his eyes before, but still couldn't name.

"Is that a threat?" I asked, my voice stronger this time and the anger I felt seeped through in every word. The previous event finally caught up with me and I was furious. What right did he have to kiss me?!

"No, it's a promise," He said, drawing me closer again so that his lips were teasingly close and I fought the urge to either bite him or kiss him. Bite seemed the best choice and I wondered if he'd see that coming.

"You have no right to demand such things," I snapped, suddenly getting sick of our close proximity despite how good he smelled and how green his eyes were. I kicked his shin and he let me go forcefully, sending my stumbling a few steps back.

"I damn well have the right," He said, his voice getting low. "You don't know what you've got yourself into Bubbles. You have _no_ idea." He paused, sighed, and visibly relaxed. The stress seemed to drain from him. "You don't deserve it, you know?"

My annoying curiosity peaked despite my anger. "Deserve what?"

"The way they treat you." He answered and his eyes looked away from me and into the woods and I realized with amazement that he was. . .embarrassed! Butch was embarrassed. "You shouldn't spend your whole life apologizing and trying to make everyone else happy. It makes no sense."

"I like making other people happy," I said honestly, slightly in awe at his mood swing.

"But at what cost? If you're unhappy, what's the point?" He asked.

"Helping other people, making other people happy, that's what makes _me_ happy. Can't you see that?" I questioned, my voice becoming passionate. "What makes_ you_ happy?"

"You."

I was quiet. I mean, really? Me? I actually blushed despite my better judgment. Because, I mean. . . honestly! _Me_?

"You don't mean that," I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

"Probably not." He said, his eyes turning to meet mine again. "I mean, you make me mad too. All the time actually. It's not always. . .it's not always happy and giddy, you know? I get frustrated, and annoyed, and so fed up with you sometimes. . .but that's life. You're supposed to get annoyed with people sometimes. If not, then you're in this hallmark relationship that's too fucking perfect for words, right? And nothing in life is supposed to be perfect."

I waited, wondering if he as going to continue and he seemed unsure of if he was going to as well. But finally he decided to keep his mouth closed and it was my turn to talk…only for the first time in my life I had no idea what to say.

"So, you're saying you care about me?" I asked, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I'm saying…fuck, I don't know what I'm saying," His eyes met mine and he seemed to reach a decision and his shoulder squared back and his chin went up. "I'm not saying I'm in love with you. I'm not even saying I like you. There's not going to be flowers and chocolates. I'm not going to fucking serenade you on a balcony. I'm just saying that I'm not going to let anything hurt you. And I won't let anything bad stand in your way. . .except of course for me."

"I don't need your protection," I said due to the lack of anything better to say. My throat felt oddly tight and if it had been another person, place, or lifetime I knew I would've been crying in his arms right now. But weather they'd be tears of happiness or confusion I wasn't sure.

"I don't care if you need it, you got it anyway," He countered, and my stomach did that weird flippy thing.

"But Dayton's car," I said miserably. My head was beginning to hurt.

"Was stupid but I'm not going to apologize…even if it was a stupid thing to do." He said and his voice had turned amused and it was hard to tell if he truly regretted his actions or not. "I was just…letting out some pent up anger."

Okay, my head really hurt. What exactly did all of this mean? Did this make us friends, enemies, anything?

Did I want us to be anything? Was I disappointed with his admittance that he didn't like me?

I was struck by the sudden realization that I needed to leave. **Now**.

In this clearing, away from all humanity and alone with him and his voice and his eyes, it was too easy to forget other things existed, it was too easy to forget the reasons why I should be running as far away from this moment, this conversation, _him_, as fast as I could. It was too easy to get caught in the moment and getting caught in the moment was the worse thing I could do because…because I couldn't like him.

It was impossible. Besides, he just admitted he didn't like me so…so I needed to get rid of the sudden butterflies in my stomach and the lightheaded feeling of my head. Because this situation could only bring tears.

Besides, I had a boyfriend. A good one. The only reason the boy in front of me looked so enticing was because I was confused. Extremely confused. And I would be a fool to mistake confusion with love, or like, or whatever.

"I'm not coming back," I said, and my voice seemed detached and my mind felt remorse. There went my training; there went my one true chance.

"I didn't think you would," He said and I was slightly surprised he didn't demand me to come back. He had after all demanded me to stay away from my boyfriend. Maybe he had been caught up in the moment.

I turned from they boy and I felt oddly tired. My whole body felt drained and my eyes felt heavy. I wondered if I tried hard enough if I could forget all of this ever happened.

"I'll see you around." I said as I pushed off the ground and began to fly away.

His voice reached my ears from my position in the sky, the strong, deep tone of it was betraying calming to my nerves. "I'll make sure of it."

I shivered and continued to fly.

-----

I laid on my bed, the cool breeze from the open windows filled the room and teased my hair. My fingers picked unconsciously at the fabric of my comforter and I sighed in frustration.

Damn Butch. Damn him.

He ruined everything.

Everything had made perfect since before he had to get caught up in the moment and kiss me. Then he confused the hell out of me afterwards. He didn't like me but he cared about me? That made no since!

And the sad thing was, I had wanted him to like me. I wanted him to say he loved him. I wanted him to demand me to come back, or better yet, never leave.

This confused me most of all because, well, I didn't like him. At least I was pretty positive I didn't. I had a great boyfriend and a good, logical life.

I didn't need the unnecessary confusion his presence came with.

I didn't need him period.

Despite what the tightened feeling in my chest said, I didn't need him.

I was just confused. He had after all given me my first kiss, and a good one at that. And then he went off, talking about protecting me and whatnot. I was bound to get a little caught up.

That's it. It was just temporary. Soon I'd be okay again. Soon I wouldn't care if he liked me but didn't like me. Soon I wouldn't care that he didn't ask me to stay.

So what if he momentarily stole my breath and stole my heart? That's what he did. That's what he's good at. He's a thief and I shouldn't have expected anything different.

I lifted my hand and ran my fingers over my bruised lips before sighing again.

I was a mess.

I was an idiot.

Suddenly Buttercup walked into the room wearing gym clothes and listening to her walkman. She spotted me and grinned. I couldn't find the strength to smile back and she froze.

"Bubbles?" She asked, stopping her music.

I watched her but said nothing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"No," Was all I could get out before I collapsed into tears. My whole body shook with emotion and I turned and buried my face into my pillow to hide it.

I felt strong hands rubbing my back in a comforting manner and it shocked me when I realized it was Buttercup.

"Shhh, it's okay," She said softly, in a tone of voice I didn't know she could use.

"No, it's not," I sobbed into my pillow.

"Tell me everything."

Ten minutes later I was sitting cross legged facing Buttercup with my stuffed elephant clutched tightly to my stomach. She sat in front of me and I watched her process all I told her.

"If I said I was mad at you I'd be lying," She said after a minute or two, her voice slightly humorous. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me sooner."

I nodded, feeling bad. "I know, I should have…I was just so convinced that I could handle it all. I didn't know it'd go so bad."

"Bubbles," Buttercup started and she looked up and caught my eyes. "I understand. Every part of what you just told me I get. You might not believe me, but I do."

"How? You're so strong," I asked.

"Can I tell you something, something you can even tell Blossom?" She asked me and her eyes told of secretes. Old secrets that my curiosity suddenly was dying to know about.

"Of course," I whispered.

"I…I'm in love with a boy. Full, head over heals, stark raving madly in love with a boy," She began and I was immediately engrossed in the tale. "I have been for a very long time, ever since we were in kindergarten. We were only five then, and I didn't really understand age differences…and so I fell in love with Ace, from the Gangreen Gang."

I was silent, so she continued.

"It started out as a crush, you know? He was sixteen and I was five. He was bad, and cool, and my favorite color…and I just couldn't get enough of him. He, however, never saw me as anything but a Powerpuff Girl. I would never be cool or evil enough for him. But despite that I never stopped liking him. Through the years I only liked him more. And soon…and soon I realized I loved him." She took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "And I've never stopped. No matter how bad he is, or how wrong my feelings for him are, I still love him. But we can't be together. I know that, so I don't even try. It's pointless and hopeless but there never been a day I regret loving him…or wish for anyone else."

I opened my mouth then shut it again. She looked steadily at me. No tears, no quivering lip. Yes, Buttercup was strong. But at that moment I'd never felt more alike with anyone then I did with her.

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked after a while. My voice was scratchy from crying and my nose was running.

"I think…I think we need to stop worrying about what other people think for once. I think we need to stop thinking about good and evil and just worry about being happy." She answered.

"So, does that mean you're going to go find Ace?" I asked, watching her.

"No," She answered, surprising me. "It means I'm going to try and forget about him. That's the only way I can be happy."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to scream no. She could be happy. She could have her love. But I knew she wouldn't listen to me. She'd been suffering this heartache silently for years. If this is how she had to move on then I wasn't going to stop her. 

"What about you?" She asked, catching my attention again.

"What about me?" I questioned. "I don't love Butch. I like Dayton. I'm just going to pretend this whole thing never happened."

"_Right_," She said sarcastically, watching my movements judgingly. "I don't think that even you know what you want."

She was probably right. I had no idea what I wanted anymore.

"Maybe not. But I do know I don't want to get any more involved with the Rowdy Ruff Boys then necessary. I had my fun, now it's time to come back to the real world." I said with a determined nod.

"You know, I'm not sure what's going to happen," Buttercup admitted, smiling slightly. "But I think you're going to end up happy."

"I think we all are." I said and meant it.

Buttercup stood up from my bed and straitened her clothes. She put her finger to her mouth to indicate that I everything we just said was a secret before she walked to the door. She stopped at the door, hesitated, then turned back to me.

"You stronger then you think Bubbles," She said from the doorway.

And hearing it from her meant more then I could imagine.

-------

**Okay, please review. That was a really hard chapter to write and I need your opinions. **

**Sorry that it wasn't romantic and sweet. Butch isn't really that kind of guy, so I'm not trying to stretch him out of character out too much.**

**If ya'll want him to be romantic, just tell me. But don't think he'll always be that…vague. Trust me, he'll show his true feeling soon enough.**

**He's just….shy.**

**R&R**


	8. But It's Hard to Refrain

I sat across from Buttercup at the dinner table. She listened and made faces as Blossom told a story to the Professor and whenever they'd look at her she'd start to whistle casually. I watched her antics and smiled.

I had been wrong before. I had thought I was the only one of us three that was underestimated, but I must have been being really self-centered to not have realized how wrong I was.

How long had we all just assumed Buttercup was the tough one? No comforting words, silly crushes, or deep talks were ever expected from her, and yet she could do them all.

Sometimes I feel alone in the world, and then there are other times where all I have to do is be near my sisters and I feel that since of rightness. I feel like no matter what happens I'll always feel like I belong with them. It's amazing how important your family can be to you.

I continued to watch Buttercup, amazed at her transformation into this deep, loving girl.

She caught me staring, made sure the Professor wasn't watching, and then flicked me off.

_Okay_…so maybe she just hid her feelings a little better then others. But still, she couldn't fool me anymore. I knew she wasn't as strong as she projected herself to be. She was just as insecure as me sometimes.

"Professor, tell Bubbles to stop staring at me! It's creeping me out!" Butter cup said pleadingly.

See! She doesn't like being stared at! That's insecure…kind of.

"Bubbles stop staring at your sister," Professor said, sounding amused. Blossom looked a little miffed that we cut her story off but Buttercup just sent her a mocking look and batted her eyelashes.

"When's your play Blossom?" I asked, suddenly wanting to be part of the conversation. Buttercup stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork and I wondered if she was going to throw it.

"Two weeks," She answered with a smile. Talking about the play always got her excited.

"I'm not going," Buttercup said while mutilating what was left of her piece of broccoli, crushing it into a green mush on her plate. I swore she was passionate, really she was. She just didn't like to show it.

"You have to go!" Blossom demanded, her red hair whipped around as she turned quickly to stare at Buttercup. "You have to go Buttercup, you have no choice."

Buttercup mumbled something under her breath that even Blossom and I couldn't catch and I quickly jumped in before she got louder. "Your character, Antigone, dies in the play, right?"

"Yeah," Blossom replied, letting herself get distracted. "She hangs herself."

"Okay, never mind, I'm going." Buttercup said and I burst out laughing.

"Buttercup, that's horrible!" The Professor said, looking back and forth between Blossom and Buttercup.

"What? You wanted me to go, so I'm fucking going," She snapped.

Oh yeah, she's a poet.

-------

I stood against my locker as Dayton tried to balance his books and his science project in his hands without dropping his lunch. The books wavered dangerously.

"Come on Dayton, let me help you," I demanded, getting slightly nervous watching his model volcano be balanced like a circus act. We hadn't talked much since our date and I wanted to know what his parents said and how he got his car out of the lot. But I was afraid bringing it up would lead to _him_ asking _me_ questions. And if he asked if I had any idea who did it I could lie.

And if I told him Butch did it…then eventually I'd have to come to the part where he kissed me. Something told me that wouldn't be a good topic.

"N-no, honey, I'm fine," He said and we began to walk towards class. His voice was back to being nervous and he didn't seem mad anymore and I was extremely relieved. This was who I was meant for. Sweet and caring old Dayton.

"So what're you doing tonight?" I asked because I didn't know what else to ask. A lot of topics seemed like time bombs and I didn't feel like exploding at the moment.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering," I muttered, feeling slightly childish. I liked him; couldn't I want to know what he was doing? Or did that make me obsessive?

"Well I'm going fishing with my dad," He answered as we neared his class. This would be the perfect time for a quick, chaste kiss, right? And I was positive he would've kissed me if not for the load in his arms.

"Well have fun," I said with slightly more enthusiasm then I felt.

"I will," He answered before disappearing into the classroom.

Yeah, this is how it's supposed to be.

Really.

------

It poured that night and I felt bad, thinking of Dayton and his dad getting caught in this kind of weather. One second it was just cloudy, no sprinkles on anything, and the next the sky opened up and the rain poured from it like water from a jar.

"I love the rain!" I giggled, spinning on the rooftop we were now perched on. Droplets hit my face and soaked my hair. My clothes felt heavy from the growing wetness and I giggled up at the sky.

"I hate the rain," Blossom said, her red hair plastered to her face and her arms wrapped tight around her. "Let's patrol quick so we can go home." She ordered and we all flew off to our areas.

Rain pelted my face as I flew, making my face sting due the high speed. The city looked dreary and gray. Forgotten clothes hung soaked from clotheslines between buildings and open trashcans filled with water.

I flew around for a while until I heard something suspicious, like a muffled scream. I spun around, trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from. There it was again.

I rushed towards an alleyway and my heart ached at what I saw. A man had an old man at gun point and from the blood that covered the floor of the alley it looked like I'd missed the initial shot.

"Now I'm not going to say it again old man! Give me your money!" The large man, decked out in all black, screamed. The old man, bent over in old age and pain, looked into the barrel of the gun, no fear in his eyes.

"No," He said, his voice old but even despite his stomach wound.

The mugger put his finger to the trigger just as a clap of thunder rang through the air. The noise woke me up from my dream-like state of horror and before he could pull the trigger he was out cold on the ground. I glared at his unconscious body for a second before turning back to the older man.

Sadly there was no time to take the mugger to the police. The old man was fading fast and his wound continued to pour blood. It was hard to tell if it was raindrops or tears on his face. I'd have to call the police from the hospital.

I gingerly picked up the old man and flew as fast as I could to the hospital. The knife-like rain droplets stung my face but I couldn't think of that now. I had to get this man some help. I wouldn't let him die.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, his voice fading and his eyes were a muted gray. I opened my mouth to answer, but he continued. "If you are, I have a request."

I looked down at him, not having the heart or the ability to tell him I wasn't and angel.

"I don't think I'll be making it to heaven, I've done too many things wrong with my life…but my wife is already there. She passed away about ten years ago. Could you maybe tell her I'm sorry? Could you tell her I wished I would've loved her better?"

I flew faster, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes and the hitch in my breath. '_Don't cry don't cry_…'

"What's her name?" I asked, my eyes looking down at him. He seemed weak and tired but he refused to go to sleep.

"Jaclyn," He said, and his eyes got cloudy. "She was a beauty…too good for me from the start."

The tears came then and I just chocked slightly. "I'll tell her." I promised.

He closed his eyes and sighed, his body relaxing in my arms.

Later I sat in the lobby, watching as nurses and doctors bustled around in a hurry. I was wet and dirty but I felt I had to stay. I had to make sure the man would be alright.

"Miss?" Came a nurse's voice and I looked up to see her smiling down at me. Her lips were bright red and her uniform was a crisp white color. "I just wanted to let you know that the man you saved, Mr. Burick, is going to be fine. We're keeping him over night but he'll make it."

"Thank you," I said, my relief showing in my voice. "Did he tell you anything? Did he say why he didn't just give the man his money?"

"No," The nurse said, her smile was honest but tired and I hoped she had an easy shift. "But sometimes people don't care about the consequences. Sometimes people's prides and possessions are more important to them then their own health. Mr. Burick must not have a lot, which makes what he does have all the more important."

"More important then his own life?" I asked, slightly doubtful.

"Sometimes there are things that mean more to you then your own life," The nurse answered and despite her tiredness she smiled at me again. "And those things are the things worth getting hurt for."

------

I sat on the top of a building. It had stopped raining and the whole world seemed fresh. They sky was still gray and cast a steely glow over the city and the wind whipped through the buildings. Thunder still sounded from a distance, far away but still threatening.

"You're going to catch hypothermia," Came a voice but I didn't turn. I didn't have to turn. I knew exactly who it was.

"Go away Butch," I answered evenly, my voice dull and slightly wistful as I watched the clouds above me. I _was_ slightly cold, but he didn't need to know that.

"But who would I torment once you die?" He asked and from the corner of my eyes I saw his legs step up next to me. _Ignore him and he'll go away_. "Besides, I think I might miss you."

I glared up at him, his teasing tone grating at my nerves. I could tackle him, but that would land me right on top of him and that was the last thing I needed. So I just settled for glaring.

He turned to look down at me, his black hair wet from the rain and his white shirt plastered to his frame. I vowed I hated all guys with eight-packs now. And green eyes. Yes, eight-packs and green eyes were the two worst features.

"You okay Angel?" He asked as he sat down beside me. Our shoulders touched and I was painfully aware of how good he smelled. I shifted away, needing the distance.

Angel? Did he have to call me that? I thought immediately of Mr. Burick. He had called me angel…but I was no angel. I didn't deserve the name.

"I'm fine," I answered. There was a lot I wanted to say and ask, but I didn't trust my voice.

It was quiet for a second and another roll of thunder sounded. I secretly loved the sound, the power of it, and the way if rumbled through the city. Lightning wasn't my favorite, I was always scared I'd get struck, but the thunder was my secret fetish.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, reminding me of a time on his porch when I had asked the same thing. I bit my lip, contemplating on weather or not I should lie but I somehow knew he'd be able to tell.

"You." I said and at the risk of sounding like I liked him I continued. "You, me, and the headache you give me."

He laughed at that, his soft, low laugh. My stomach tightened and I shut my eyes, wanting him to go away. It was too soon. My momentary crush was still in affect. I needed more time to get him out of my mind.

"You see that?" He asked and I opened my eyes. He pointed to a boat off at the harbor. It was a big boat with a lot of room for cargo. "That's the _S.S. Georgina_."

"Hmm," I said, watching the boat as men walked about, soaked from the rain and loading her up. "What's so special about her?"

"Nothing," He said, his voice low and sounding very much like the rumble of thunder. Then he laughed again. "It's just a cargo boat." I blinked at him, thoroughly confused. "I just wanted to see if you were paying attention to me."

I laughed and it felt good to laugh.

"Your insane," I said, humor escaping through my words. The wind played with my wet hair and I pulled my legs up to rest my chin on my knees. I watched the _Georgina _now, thinking that maybe there might be something about it that he just wasn't telling me. But there wasn't. It really was just a cargo ship. "It has a pretty name." I said after a while and he made a soft sound of agreement in the back of his throat.

We sat quietly for a minute or two. But it wasn't an awkward silence and for the first time in my life I didn't feel the need talk. I actually enjoyed the almost lazy feeling of the moment. The air was crisp and fresh and the city seemed to be muted just for me.

"Are you still paying attention to me?" He asked, his voice light as he leaned back on the palms of his hands. I felt him staring at the back of my head and sighed.

"It's kind of hard not to," I tried to say dryly but my tone came out more amused then I wanted.

"I got you a present," He said and I waited for him to say 'just kidding' and tell me that he was just trying to get my attention again, but he didn't. Instead he laughed and I felt like I was becoming addicted to the simple sound. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"I know it's not chocolate or flowers," I replied this time not even bothering to hide my teasing tone. I was actually enjoying this conversation and that _wasn't_ good.

"No, it's not. Good memory though," He said with a hint of sarcasm. He sat up again, his shoulder brushing mine, and stared out at the sea. "It's not really a good present, but it's something I thought you'd like."

Now my interest was peaked. He was serious. I turned my head to face him, leaning my cheek against one of my knees. "What is it?" And I sounded pathetically excited.

My tone seemed to be what he was waiting for, because he turned his head to face mine as well and the green color of his eyes made something inside my head click. I shook away the strange feeling and smiled.

"Come on Butch, tell me, _please_," I said, mock begging. I felt happier then I had all day and a smile formed on my face. "Come on, you have to tell me. If you don't I'll tickle you to death."

My threat didn't do much and his eyes looked slightly humored and he raised an eyebrow. A small smirk tugged at his lips for a second before disappearing. "Tsk. Tsk. Patience baby, you'll find out soon." I noticed he had a city accent. It wasn't too strong but it was defiantly there. He must spend a lot of time in Townsville.

"Wait, how soon?" I asked, watching as he stood up. The gray clouds behind him looked like they'd open up and let out another bout of rain at any moment.

"That's a secret," He said, sounding bored and stretching his arms above his head. I looked away from his display of muscles and back out towards the harbor.

"You're so annoying," I whined, sounding pathetic.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want me any other way," He said and I nearly choked on air. Me? Want _him?_ _Never_.

"But my present," I said, trying to remind him of the more important topic at hand.

"Patience," He said again and I frowned. Honestly, not everyone was born with the patience he had. Especially not me.

"So," I called as he turned to walk away. He stopped but didn't turn back around. "We're friends?" I asked. Friends got each other presents right? And I was dying to have a label for what we were. Maybe if we had a label my mind would know what to think.

He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes a stark green against the gray city around him. For the first time I wondered what he saw when he looked at me. At the moment I looked and felt like a drowned rat so there wasn't much to see. I wasn't the 'beauty' Mr. Burick's Jaclyn had sounded like. I wasn't the person you thought about with your last few breaths. I was cute…but that was all.

"If you want to call it that," He said vaguely and I wanted to growl in frustration. If we weren't friends what the heck were we? "See you around doll-face."

And he was gone. I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest and looked at the harbor in the distance. The _Georgina_ was almost ready to ship out, her deck full of boxes.

What did he see in me? Obviously not too much if he didn't even like me…but there had to be something. Why else would he keep coming back?

------

"There you are," Dayton said, sounding relieved. I smiled brightly at him as he fell into step beside me. "So I heard there's a dance coming up soon. Do you want to go?"

I smiled wider. "Yeah, I'd love to!" I said happily. "Oh Dayton, that'd be so much fun! I could get a pretty dress and do my hair all nice…oh and I could get my nails done! I've never had my nails done before. They always get chipped during fights so there's never really been a point-"

"So we're going?" He asked and I held back an excited squeal.

"Yeah! Oh I'm so excited!" I said with a giddy laugh.

"I think it's this Saturday," Dayton said and we stepped around a freshman couple that was locking lips in the hallway. My mind mauled over the fact that I could kiss Dayton this Saturday! That's what I needed. A good kiss from a good guy. Then everything would be back to normal.

"That's great," I said and looped my arm through his. "Should I fly us there? I could pick you up at your place, that way I could meet your parents."

"No, I'll drive my new car."

"You got a new car?"

"Yeah Bubbles, I told you that," I laughed slightly with embarrassment. _He had_? "Honestly, you can be so flighty sometimes."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said with a weak grin. He looked at me and smiled back.

"I'll call you later," He assured me and I nodded my head.

He walked into his class and I turned to head back towards my own. The freshman couple was down each others throats and I didn't try to hide my blatant staring. Maybe it was good Dayton was so shy. I wasn't sure I wanted to whole school to see our PDA.

-------

I was home alone, doing my homework, when the phone rang. I grabbed it fast and answered.

"Hello, Untonium residents," I said mechanically.

"Hey," Came Dayton's familiar voice and I smiled. "How was the rest of your day at school?" It felt so be cared about.

"Great," I said happily. Just then the doorbell rang. I frowned.

Who could that be?

"Hey Dayton, I have to go. Someone's here," I explained. He said goodbye and I hung up the phone and placed it on the desk. I stood and flew to the door, unlocked it, then opened it.

No one was there. I looked right and left but there was no one.

Then a small whimper came from the ground and I looked down…and screamed with joy.

The small puppy on my doorstep looked up at me with big brown eyes. It had black fur and a small black nose. Its tail wagged at me and it whined again. It was in a cardboard box that looked worse for wear but still kept the dog from running away.

I bent down and scratched the puppy's head and it seemed content with that action.

It wasn't in a pretty basket and there was no ribbon or bow tied around its neck, but that was alright. I didn't need pretty packaging. I didn't need the finest attributes. There was no need for pretty poems or cute words. I didn't need those things.

I didn't know how I'd convince the professor to let me keep the bundle of black fur, but I'd worry about that later. For now I just lifted the puppy form the old box, its warm form burrowing into my chest. I picked up the box it had been left in and grinned.

'Name her what you want,' was written in messy handwriting on the front. I read it twice to make sure I hadn't imagined it. The puppy licked my neck and I giggled at her behavior. Her cold nose left goose-bumps on my skin.

"Jaclyn," I said to the puppy in my arms. She looked up at me with her dark brown eyes as if she were listening. "You are by far the best present I've ever got."

Her tail wagged at the compliment before she looked away, her attention span giving up on me.

No, it wasn't chocolate _or_ flowers. There were no ribbons or cards or cute packaging. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had a new friend…two new friends.

I don't care what he said anymore. _This_ made us friends…and Jaclyn was staying, despite what the Professor said. She was mine now and I didn't was her to go.


	9. Maybe I'm Helpless

The woods were a welcomed sight after about a week of not seeing them. The small clearing was just the way I'd left it, not a stone missing, and the birds seemed to sing to me. I breathed in the fresh air and sighed happily.

"Your arms look like a battlefield," Butch said as he walked into the clearing. I grinned and nodded.

"Your _present_ has been tearing up the house," I informed him. "She's chewed almost everything I own. I swear Buttercup was about to kill her when she tried to eat her boxing gloves."

The look in his eyes told me he didn't feel any remorse for my dilemma or the fact that I barely had a decent pair of non-chewed shoes. I swear he did it on purpose. He must've known I loved puppies and picked out the most rambunctious one just to spite me. It was part of some evil plot I wasn't aware of.

"You sound ungrateful," He said mockingly and before I could retort he had lunged for me. I saw it coming and dove out of the way, rolled on the ground, and stood back on my feet. He was on his feet again as well and tried to tackle me again.

"Too slow," I said arrogantly. Bad mistake on my part.

The familiar sight of the sky and the memorable feeling of sticks and rocks cutting at my back hit me as I was knocked to the ground. My breath rushed out of me and I inwardly cursed him.

"Don't get too cocky," He said, his tone was uninterested and his eyes scolded me. I felt his hot breath against my face and the weight of his body pinning me down.

_Get off, get off, get off!_

He pushed himself off me and stood. I pouted slightly from my position on the ground. I had gotten better at dodging but I was far from matching his speed. That thought made me frown but at least I knew what to work on.

I pulled myself up as well and tried to dislodge a persistent rock from the crater it had formed in my back. Yes, I was glad to be back training, but the pain was something I could do without.

"Now, where were we?" He asked and I quickly dodged a punch aimed for my face. I tried to ignore the other thoughts in my mind and did what he told me to do, _concentrate on the fight._

About an hour later I was drenched with sweat and leaned over. I panted heavily and even Butch's breath was coming out faster then usual. We had worked so hard I felt I'd made up for the week of practice I'd ditched.

"I never said thank you for Jaclyn," I reminded him as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You don't have to," He replied evenly.

"Even so, I want to thank you none the less. I've always wanted a pet and she's absolutely wonderful." I told him, despite the teeth marks on my arm from my darling dog.

"For all you know I could've stole her," He remarked and I mauled over that option in my mind, but it didn't seem likely.

"Yeah, you could've," I agreed. He sent me a dubious look before turning to leave the clearing. Suddenly he turned back around and his face looked determined.

"Why'd you come back?" He asked and he sounded slightly annoyed that I had done so. The question left me quiet for a second.

"I suppose I don't believe in giving up," I said after a while and I stared down at the ground in thought. "I want to get stronger, and you're my best bet." Honesty is always good.

He seemed content with that answer, if not slightly frustrated with me, and he turned again to leave. _I_ called out to _him_ this time.

"I have two questions for you," I called and a feeling of deja-vu hit me. It seemed to hit him as well.

"You always have two questions for me." He said but made no attempt to walk away again. This did not go unnoticed by me and I smiled. Yes, I felt we were friends. It was a strange, secret, strained friendship but a friendship none the less.

"Yeah, well, you're a questionable guy," I retorted. "Question one: where'd you learn to write?"

He looked shocked for second then let out a string of cusses. "Can't you ever just ask a normal question?"

"No. Now answer the question mystery man. I know for a fact you don't go to school, so how do you know how to write?"

"I don't know. I picked it up somehow, _fuck_." Okay, so that question seemed to be in 'no-no' zone. I filed that away for later use and smiled brightly at his annoyed expression.

"Okay, question two," I continued brightly as if he hadn't just thrown a mini temper-tantrum. "Now this one is important."

"_Just ask_," Touchy today isn't he?

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked quickly before I could back down.

The look on his face said he clearly didn't want to but his sighed and nodded is head. "What is it duchess?"

-------

It was Saturday afternoon, a few hours until the dance, and I was in the hospital. I wasn't hurt, however, so I didn't mind too much.

"I hate hospitals," Came an annoyed voice beside me. It was low but not mad and I tried not to giggle.

"You didn't _have_ to come," I reminded him and his green eyes looked over at me, clearly contemplating the reasons why he chose to tolerate me.

I was silently grateful he had come, however, because I hadn't wanted to come alone and both Blossom and Buttercup were busy all day. 'You could've asked your boyfriend.' A voice in my head scolded but I ignored it. I had a reason for bringing Butch. I couldn't think of it at the moment, but there was one.

"Bubbles Untonium?" Came the voice of a nurse. She looked me over and then recognition donned on her. "Oh wow, you're a Powerpuff Girl!"

"Oh, yes," I said quickly, ignoring the rude snort Butch let out. "Um, can we go in now?"

"Oh, of course! Right this way!" She said before leading us down a plain white hallway. Butch followed silently behind me, his eyes scanning his surroundings. "Here it is, have a nice visit." The nurse said with a bright smile. She looked Butch over but didn't get a chance to recognize him before a doctor called for her assistance.

I looked nervously into the room. A heart monitor beeped steadily near an occupied bed and the man inside the bed stared blankly at the wall in front of him. I suddenly regretted coming. Even with Butch here I was still afraid.

Suddenly a large hand was on the small of my back and I was led (pushed) into the room. It smelled stale and the window let in an ample amount of light. I hesitated but Butch's hand never left my back so I couldn't turn around.

"Mr. Burick?" I called and the old man turned to see who had come in. His eyes remained distant but his face lit up.

"Angel?" He asked, laughing lightly.

"Um, hi, my name's Bubbles," I explained walking over to his bed and leaving Butch somewhere near the door. I stood above the old man and his white hair seemed to glow from the light in the window.

"It suits you," He said and smiled. I smiled too, feeling less nervous. I hadn't been sure that he'd want to see me. After all, I had let him down. If I had just got there sooner he wouldn't have been shot.

I felt something hit the back of my legs and turned to see Butch dragging over another chair. I sat in the one he had gotten me and scooted close to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, wanting to grab his hand but too afraid to.

"Better now," He answered. "You're the first visitors I've had."

My heart clenched and I opened my mouth to talk but Butch talked first. "Don't you have a family?"

I sent him a look but he disregarded it. His green eyes stared steadily at the man on the bed and his thumb tapped against his armrest.

"No, I don't have one," The man said, not seeming to care about Butch's blunt question. "And who might you be, son?" He asked, looking over in the direction of Butch. It was then I realized something. Butch did too.

"Are you blind old man?" He asked shortly and I kicked his shin. Hard. He sent me a glare but it seemed half-hearted.

"Heh. Yes son, I am. I have been for a year now," The old man replied. He seemed amused by Butch's behavior.

"Then why'd you think I was an angel?" I asked uncertainly. His clouded gray eyes swiveled in my direction and he smiled.

"You saved my life," Was his reply. "I thought only an angel would risk getting shot to save a life like mine."

I felt Butch's heated look on the side of my face and turned. "Risk _getting shot_?" He repeated, sounding…no, I couldn't recognize the tone of his voice but it raised goose bumps on my skin. Mr. Burick seemed to know the tone, however, because he smiled brightly.

"Don't worry son, she's safe now, that's all that matters," He assured Butch, who only glared at the old man in the bed. I was slightly glad the man couldn't see that look because I knew I hated to receive it.

"I'm not your son," He said testily and I tried to kick his shin again but he dodged it and didn't even bother turning to face me._ Okay_, so bringing Butch along had been a bad idea.

"No, your not," Mr. Burick agreed, his voice amused but not offended. "But I suppose if I had a son he'd be exactly like you."

"You mean extremely rude?" I asked, pinning Butch with a look and he matched my glare without hesitation.

"No, just extremely stubborn," The old mad said, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him again. "You remind me a lot of myself before my wife died." He said in a soft tone.

"How'd she die?" Butch asked and I had to grip my armrests to keep from lunging at him. What was his deal today? Did he never hear about personal privacy?

"Well, that's a story I wouldn't want to bore you with," The man stated and I looked over at him.

"I don't mind," I said quickly.

"Ah, you're too sweet, but still, I'd rather not scare away my favorite visitors with a trip down memory lane." I felt bad and could only nod my head, half aware to the fact that he couldn't see me do so.

"Are you going to be released soon?" I asked.

"No, no time soon. I lost too much blood," He laughed a bit, but I didn't find it funny. This time I didn't stop myself from reaching for his hand. It was old and worn but his grip was strong as he squeezed my smaller hand.

"Can I come back and visit you?" I questioned.

"I'd be elated," He smiled softly.

I stood from the chair as a nurse came in, announcing that we had to leave. Mr. Burick smiled in our direction and somehow his eyes seemed happy as well.

"Will you be accompanying her next time, son?" He asked in Butch's direction. This time Butch didn't comment on the son bit (which I kind of thought Mr. Burisk did on purpose) and just looked down at the man.

"Yes," He said flatly and I sent him a glare. I hadn't even invited him! And after his display of personable skills today I doubted I would.

"Good, good," His tired voice sighed as the nurse made shooing motions. "I look forward to talking to you again."

"Bye!" I said while dragging Butch from the room.

"Goodbye Angel," His voice reached my ears as I walked down the hallway. The constant sound of his heart monitor seemed to echo in my mind.

It must be a horrible to have no family to visit you. I couldn't imagine life witouth my sisters or the Professor. All alone in a hospital bed. _And_ he was blind. My eyes felt slightly misty.

"You made him happy," Butch said, his voice startling me and I whipped at my eyes before any tears could fall. "That's all you can do."

I nodded, forgetting I was mad at him and taking comfort in his words. We walked from the hospital and I looked up to where I knew his window was. I stared at it and imagined the old man inside.

'_That's all you can do.'_ Butch's voice echoed in my mind and I sighed.

I imagined the white walls and stale air. I pictured the wide window and bright light. But all that man could see was darkness. I had always been terrified of the dark.

Yes, I'd be visiting him again. And the only reason I'd be bringing Butch along is because the old man wished it. And maybe because a part of me didn't want to go alone. That was one thing I had in common with Butch: I didn't like hospitals either.

"What was with you today?" I asked Butch as we walked down the street. People brushed quickly by us, talking on their cell phones.

"Hm?" He asked, seemingly distracted.

"You were extremely rude," I said testily. I glared at the side of his face but he didn't notice or care.

"That's who I am duchess, I'm a bad guy, remember?" He asked, a humorous laugh escaping his lips.

I blinked. Yes. Yes, I _had_ forgotten. I had completely and totally forgotten that Butch was a criminal. I had completely blanked on the fact that I was walking next to a wanted man.

Maybe Dayton was right. Maybe I was too flighty.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," He said after a minute. His tone actually sounded tired and it was first time I'd heard his voice be anything but bored, angry, or slightly amused.

I blinked down at the sidewalk.

Had he been out robbing a bank? Steeling cars? Or maybe he'd been mugging some old man just like the one we'd just visited.

How could I forget? How could I let some moment of heat between us, one second of friendship, cloud my judgment to something so important?

I looked at Butch from the corner of my eye. His old, faded leather jacket hung from his shoulders and his black hair was messy like he'd just rolled out of bed.

But the sad part was I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to think about it. Because if I thought about it the clear differences of good and evil would plague me and then I'd have to stop talking to him…and I didn't want that. As bad as that made me, I didn't want to have to remember every reason I shouldn't be walking next to him.

Maybe it was simple. Maybe I could just sever the ties and be done. There'd be a lot less headaches and betrayals that way.

Butch's shoulder knocked against mine as we walked but he didn't step away and neither did I. "What are you thinking about doll-face?" He asked with his small city-accent and his low voice.

I had no idea what I was doing or if this situation was right. The only thing I did know was that I was in _way _over my head.

------

The air was thick with hairspray as Blossom did my hair. Buttercup was sprawled out on the floor, pretending to die form the fumes, causing Blossom to mutter something about 'stupid tomboys.'

"There, done," Blossom said happily as she dropped the last ringlet against my shoulder. The blonde tendrils brushed against my back as I stood up to look in the mirror. I gaped.

I looked…pretty. Not gorgeous, but pretty. My hair was in tight spirals and fell like a curtain down my back. My makeup (also done by Blossom) made my blue eyes pop out and my annoyingly pouty lips actually looked full. I giggled and spun.

Jaclyn nipped at my toes, thinking I was playing with her and I bent down quickly to scoop her up.

"Blossom its perfect!" I said giddily and turned to smile at her. He own red locks were pulled up into an elaborate twist with jeweled clips keeping it up. Her lips were red and matched her short crimson dress.

"You look great," She said, admiring her work and her tone was approving. "Now get your dress on or you'll be late."

Buttercup jumped up from the ground, seemingly revived, and flew towards a pile of clothing on her bed. She threw some garments over her shoulder before finding what she was looking for.

"Wear this." She demanded and both Blossom and I turned to see what sports uniform she was holding up. But surprisingly she held I short black dress. Well, not really a dress. It was more like a tube of fabric, and it was likely that it was too small for me. But Blossom's he eyes glittered as she eyed it.

"Where did you get that?" Blossom asked, kicking off her heels and walking over to where Buttercup stood. She ran her fingers over the fabric in awe. Partly because it was a simplistically pretty dress and partly because _Buttercup_ had a_ dress_.

"I got it when I thought I'd be going to the dance," Buttercup explained, tossing the dress at me. I caught it while balancing Jaclyn in the crook of my arm. "There's no way I'd be caught dead in a frilly…_thing_ so I picked out that one. But then I realized how gay the dance would be and backed out."

"You could still go," I suggested, ignoring the sharp gnawing teeth against my fingers. "I mean, you have a dress and all."

"Nah, I rented some good movies. I'm sure to have a better time watching them then to go to a teen-bop dance and watch people grind against each other." She said sarcastically, feeling no remorse for her decision. "Take the dress, I don't need it."

I couldn't say no. It was the first time Buttercup even owned a dress since we were in kindergarten, there was no way I'd let her think she'd picked a bad one. So I put Jaclyn on the ground before I stripped off my baggy sweatpants and t-shirt (careful not to ruin my hair) and pulled on the small black dress.

And when I say small, I mean _small_.

The material clung everywhere until it reached my hips where it flared out slightly then ended abruptly. The sight of all my exposed skin made me nervous. I never wore clingy clothes and this dress was way passed my comfort zone. My legs looked long and pale and my shoulders were cold.

"Um…wow." Blossom said, taking in my appearance. "You look…hot."

"Yeah," Buttercup said with a smile. "You'll knock him dead tonight."

"Dayton won't know what hit him," Blossom agreed and I shifted nervously.

"I don't know guys, I don't think I look too good," I muttered but they weren't paying attention to me. Instead Blossom was hunched over, looking for a pair of shoes that would go while Buttercup shot each pair down. It seemed, though, that Jaclyn had gotten to most of the shoes and it was nearly impossible to find a pair without some kind of battle wound.

Finally they turned with a pair of simple pain black heels. There was nothing special about them and I was grateful. These I could handle. I slipped them on and turned to look in the mirror.

I didn't look like me. I looked like an uncomfortable girl in a pretty dress. I sighed. Too late now.

I laughed as Jaclyn tried to chew the heels, her black form pushing against my foot. She looked up at me; her brown eyes innocent and cute and I couldn't help but bend down and pet her again.

"Professor is going to flip," Blossom was saying to Buttercup who only grinned widely.

"I know, isn't it great?" She asked, her eyes bright and locking with mine in the mirror. She winked at me and I felt slightly more confident. Jaclyn growled at my heels and bit at them. "I swear that dog has a worse shoe fetish then Blossom."

-----

I had to fly from one of the circular window to avoid the Professor's eye. I knew he'd never let me out of the house and I couldn't risk the same embarrassment as last time when he had made me go put on a jacket. So I just grabbed my purse and fled the house, Buttercup sending cat-calls the whole time.

"You look nice," Dayton said as I walked towards his new car. It was a dark blue _Camry_ and was much better looking then his old station wagon. He opened the door for me and I climbed in, embarrassed by the way dress rode up.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked wistfully as we pulled away from the curb. "I mean, everyone goes to these dances! It's going to be a blast."

"I'm super excited," He said and I turned to see his wide smile. I smiled back and sighed with anticipation. This was going to be perfect. All I needed was one kiss. Just one. Then everything would go back to normal.

We pulled up at the school. Other teens stood outside, huddled together in the dark, waiting to get in. The lady taking tickets at the door was slow and most of the girls looked like they were freezing.

"Do you want to drive around for a little while?" He asked, being the considerate boy I fell for. "I mean at least that way the line will have died down by the time we come back." He continued and I looked out at the clustered teens.

"That'd be great." I answered honestly. I felt slightly off kilter. I didn't really know what to say and I was nervous, but not in a good way. Maybe I was feeling bad about the kiss between Butch and me. I mean, even if we were only friends now we _still_ kissed and that was a huge no-no.

We drove around for a long time in silence. I fiddled with my purse on my lap. It was light because I only had put in my cell phone, lip-gloss, and house key and the black beads on the front formed and intricate design.

Dayton pulled the car to a stop and parked it. I looked up, expecting to see the school again but we weren't there. Instead I gazed out at a view of the forest from the shoulder of a highway. Below us were tons of tree tops, pale green in the moonlight. From where we were I couldn't even see Townsville.

Wait, where exactly were we?

"I thought we could talk…" Dayton said quietly and I looked at him in the driver's seat. His eyes stayed on his steering wheel and he appeared nervous.

"Of course," I said encouragingly. Was he dumping me? Did he bring me to the middle of nowhere to dump me? And if he was, shouldn't I be feeling slightly upset?

He seemed to hesitate, but finally he reached over the gear control and put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled uncertainly before leaning close to me, our faces were so close I could smell the lasagna he had for dinner on his breath.

'This is it.' My mind squealed and I held my breath.

Slowly his mouth met mine. Our lips barely touched and I wanted to lean forward, ready for the same roughness my first kiss had held. But Dayton stayed slightly away form me, awkward and shy. This surprised me but maybe this is how kisses were supposed to be. Maybe bruised lips and heavy breathing was just Butch's way. And I definitely wanted to do this to be Dayton's way.

His lips pressed harder now and I closed my eyes. I waited for my breath to hitch and my stomach to flip but the feeling never came. I cursed my traitorous body and leaned into the kiss, determined not to let it be ruined.

I felt Dayton's hand slide from my shoulder. I didn't know where it went but a few seconds later it was back, this time lower postition. Now my breath _did _hitch and my stomach _did_ flip, but **not** in a good way.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled away. My seatbelt was digging into my shoulder and the car had grown dark. I wished he'd turn on some form of light.

"Kissing my girlfriend, what are you doing?" He asked sarcastically, his hand still gripping an inappropriate area. But I had to ignore it. This was Dayton's way and he _was _my boyfriend. I could get used to this.

We leaned back in and his other hand came around my back and it was the first time I realized he had taken his seatbelt off and was now practically sitting on the gear stick. The hand on my back trailed a path down to the top of my dress. I forced myself to ignore the uneasy feeling in my stomach and continued to move my mouth against his.

But when his fingers hooked around the top of my dress, moving it down slightly, I pulled away.

"Dayton, it's our first kiss…I don't think I'm ready…" I explained, trying to fix my dress.

"We've been going out for awhile now Bubbles," He said, still leaning close. "Don't you think it's time to step things up?"

Was it time? I wasn't sure, but I knew I felt uncomfortable.

"Can we just go back to the dance?" I asked, my voice still whispering. "Please."

Dayton leaned forward again, his lips meeting mine and I sat unresponsive as his hands returned to their prior spots. Okay. That's it.

"Dayton!" I said loudly this time, my voice high and angry.

"I'm not driving you back to the dance." He said flatly. His eyes challenged mine, but I wouldn't back down. I wasn't weak. I could handle myself.

"I don't need you to drive me," I said smugly before unbuckling my belt, grabbing my purse and practically jumping from the car. I slammed the door behind me and my heels skidded a bit on the gravel. "Jerk." I muttered irritably as I stomped to the edge of the shoulder and took to the skies.

The blue Camry fired up its engine and sped away. I glared at the disappearing taillights and resisted the urge to chuck a bolder at it. But then I realized something as the taillights finally disappeared.

_Where was I_? I had **no** idea.

The forest was below me, I knew that, but the night had fully set in and clouds must've covered the moon because I couldn't see a thing. Without the lights from the car I was surrounded by blackness. Complete blackness.

I felt my breath hitch and my chest tighten.

I was alone in the dark, far away from Townsville.

I began to panic now, knowing I needed to calm down but lacking the ability to so. Finally my eyes began to adjust to the dark, but only slightly, and I felt my short breaths rake through my chest.

I was so stupid. I should've stayed in the car. I shouldn't have overreacted. Now look at me! Sometimes I wondered where my common sense goes when I do such things.

I floated above the treetops, hoping to catch sight of Townsville if I flew far enough. But I didn't even know if I was going in the right direction. I could barely see in front of me and I wished I knew where the road was so I could follow it.

I tried to think about other things to distract myself from the darkness but the thick night that surrounded me had my eyes watering and my heart pacing. I felt stupid for being terrified. I had faced monsters the size of a skyscraper but take away the lights and I was a bawling mess.

I flew, not knowing where I was going, until a small gap in the trees had me look down. From my height and due to the darkness I wasn't quite sure what was down there but I felt that feeling, you know the one you get that tells you to take another look, and so I drifted down to the opening in the tress.

My head felt a little light from my quick breathing and I tried to calm myself but to no avail. Even as I landed on the forest floor, the sight of a familiar cabin up ahead in my dim view, I still couldn't relax.

It was the Rowdy Ruff Boys' cabin, completely dark and empty looking. I stumbled towards it, my heels catching on rocks I couldn't see and I gripped my purse tightly. No one was home. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or disappointed.

I wiggled the door handle but it was locked. My body panicked and I felt like the night was closing in around me. The black seemed to fill my body and choke me and I tried desperately to breath. I grew fed up with the door and slammed my body against it, my powers causing it to crash in. Extreme, I know, but I was feeling desperate and dizzy.

I walked into the cabin and to my horror it too was completely void of light. I tripped over something near the door and my body sprawled against the wooden floor and the heel to my shoes broke. My purse slid somewhere out of my sight and into the dark. I sobbed at my own misfortune but didn't try and stand up. I pushed myself to my knees and groped around until I felt the corner of a small table.

Tears made hot trails down my face as I reached up and felt around. The shape of a lamp was under my hand and I fumbled to find the switch. I turned the knob and the oil from the bottom of the lamp sparked a flame.

Intense relief hit me as I sat alone in the dimly lit cabin. I huddled against the table underneath the lamp, my breaths still short and feeling very shaky. Tears continued to fall despite my efforts to quell them and my breathing was loud.

"What the hell?" Came voices from outside but my mind barely registered them as I felt my head get extremely light.

Three sets of footsteps filled the air but I didn't look up. I stared down at the wood of the floor; it was dark brown in the lamplight and I saw something crouch near me in the soft light. I didn't even try to move as a pair of arms crushed me to a hard surface, my chest still heaving against the solidness of my captor.

"I think she's hyperventilating," Came a voice from above. I looked up to see Brick staring down at me; his red eyes seemed to glow. In the back of my mind I realized neither he nor the blonde boy beside him seemed upset that I was there or surprised to see me, but I was too lightheaded to think of a reason why.

"No shit," I felt the rumble against my body and my brain barely processed the sound of Butch's voice.

"What should we do?" It was Boomer this time, but I didn't bother looking at him. I couldn't look away from Brick.

"You have to breathe baby," Came a voice near my ear and I felt my world tilt around me. My breathing wasn't slowing but my mind was still trying to process something. Something I knew was important.

"Butch, do something before her heart gives out," Brick said and I continued to stare at him, my vision slightly blurry.

"Bubbles, breathe," This time the voice in my ear was demanding but I couldn't look away from the boy above me because…because Brick was holding a baby. A small, sleeping baby.

"You better not have kidnapped that child," I said as I finally succumbed to the call of sleep and my body fell limp against the warm body I was pressed against.

_-------_

Okay, slightly longer chapter. Sorry if it seems I'm rushing my chapters, I hope they aren't too bad!

Thanks to all my reviewers and all the feedback I've got. I love this story (obviously) and have a vague (extremely vague) idea as to what I'm doing with it.

I really hope you like this chapter. Every chapter after the kiss has been hard to write because I'm trying to fight a writer's block.

Please review with your thoughts of how the stories going so far. Is it too boring?


	10. But You're My Aid

The fire in blazed from the stone fireplace as I sat in the Rowdy Ruff Boy's cabin. A thick blanket was wrapped around me like a cocoon and I was cross-legged on a bed I assumed belonged to Butch.

I watched with slight amazement as the three boys interacted. I'd never been around boys much, except for the professor, and the differences between them and girls were amazing from the plainly decorated cabin to the way they had to hit each other whenever they were in reach. I just sat, overly warm, and watched.

I had woken up to hear the three of them talking in low voices about something but they hadn't said much to me since Brick had placed the baby in an old crib in the corner but no one had felt the need to explain to me what a baby was doing was doing there. Not that I minded though. I was feeling slightly off-key to be in their without getting attacked and I wasn't expecting any explanations.

"No Boomer, you missed one by the door," Brick said in an aggravated voice. I looked on as Boomer walked towards the door (that was set up against the frame due to the fact that I had knocked it off its hinges) and bent down to retrieve a jack-in-the-box.

So _that's_ what I had tripped over. I almost laughed at my own stupidity.

"What's his name?" I asked. They all turned to me as if just remembering I was there before exchanging looks. "It is a he right?" I asked quickly, only assuming so due to the blue clothes he was dressed in.

"His name is Joe," Brick said after a second. He looked slightly upset to have divulged such information but I was glad he told me at least that.

"He's adorable," I tried again, wanting desperately to be on equal footing with these three. Boomer smiled at that and even Brick seemed pleased to hear so. Butch however, didn't seem to be paying much attention to our conversation. He stared darkly into the fireplace, watching the flames dance wildly.

"He's not so adorable when he keeps you up all night crying," Boomer said before dodging a punch from Brick who glared moodily at him.

'_I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night.' _

Had this been the reason he had been in a bad mood? Had he been taking care of a crying baby all night? I looked quickly over at Butch's form, his body illuminated by the glow of the fire. His shoulders looked tense and he continued to stare into the flames. I wondered if he was purposefully avoiding the conversation. Or maybe he was purposefully avoiding me.

I got nervous at that thought. Was he mad at me for coming into the cabin when he had made it obvious before that he hadn't wanted me there? Was he mad I had seen the baby? Was that something he didn't think I deserved to know?

"Butch?" I asked before I could stop myself. My voice seemed to silence the cabin and I instantly wished I had kept quiet. I felt Brick and Boomer watching and cringed.

"We have to go get more firewood," Brick said suddenly before roughly grabbing Boomer's shirt collar and dragging him out the broken door. Brick sent Butch a look that he didn't catch due to the fact that he still wasn't paying attention, then they leaned the slab of wood back in place and were gone.

The fire crackled with heat and an owl called out from somewhere in the woods. Crickets chirped at an insanely loud pitch and I tried to focus in on the sound instead of the silence of the room around me.

I wanted to ask if he was mad, but then it'd seem like I cared and I couldn't risk that. I didn't want him to think I cared what he thought, especially if he wasn't concerned at all with what I thought.

I yawned despite myself and realized I was extremely worn out.

"Tired?" Came his deep voice and I jumped slightly.

"Oh, yes," I replied and it grew quiet again.

"Explain to me what happened tonight, and don't leave a thing out," He said lowly and I shivered despite the heat of the cabin and the warmth of my cotton cocoon.

"I was supposed to go to the dance but instead I…" I trialed off, not wanting to go further. What could I say? I went off with my boyfriend (whom you forbade me to see) to make out with him (in order to stop liking you) and he ended up crossing the line (which is stupid because he _is_ my boyfriend) and I jumped out of the car and came to your cabin (which you didn't want me to do). Yeah, that's what I'd say.

"Instead you what?" I looked up to see him looking at me now, his face shadowed and the blaze from the fire behind him. I didn't answer and he sighed. "How am I supposed to make it better if you don't tell me what went wrong?"

I felt my eyes widen. "I'm not asking you to make anything better," I said quickly. "And nothing went wrong, everything was fine. I just got lost in the woods."

"That doesn't explain the reason you broke down my door _or_ passed out," He said slowly and evenly, his voice seemed to be holding back a strong emotion and I shivered at the thought of him yelling at me. I just might pee myself.

"I'm…I'm afraid of the dark, okay?" I said a bit moodily. He seemed a bit amused by this confession and I felt my temper flare. "It's not funny I could've died!"

That seemed to be the wrong choice of words because the next thing I knew I was flat against his bed. The mattress sunk in where his hands were pushing my shoulders down and his knees pushed against my hips. I was still wrapped tight in a blanket and felt extremely vulnerable.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened." He said slowly and a part of me was enthralled by the dark and demanding tone of his voice. His eyes were almost black they so shady and they danced with barely restrained furry. Despite the liveliness of his eyes his face remained stoic.

"I don't want to," I mumbled pathetically. His eyes narrowed at this and I had to look away. I focused my gaze on the far wall and sighed, still nervous under the heat of his gaze. "I don't want you to get mad at me."

A heartbeat passed and his firm grip on my shoulders went lax. He leaned back on his knees, still overtop of me but no longer looming. I turned to meet his eyes again and was spellbound as I watched them soften.

. "I might get mad but it won't be at you, I swear." He looked away this time and I watched as the light from the fire revealed his tan cheeks darkened by a slight blush that I almost missed.

My chest tightened slightly. Um. Okay.

"It's just…I just got scared, okay?" I said miserably, knowing how pathetic I sounded. True fighters didn't get scared of the dark.

"There's no reason to be afraid of the dark," He said, and I was relieved at the fact that he had let himself get distracted from the main topic. I didn't want to explain _everything._ His eyes looked back at me and any signs of embarrassment were gone.

I sat up awkwardly in the tight fabric. He shifted to sit next to me and I was relieved by our new position. It was much easier to concentrate this way.

"So they say," I said sarcastically before sighing. "I guess I'm not so much afraid of the dark as I'm afraid of what might be in it. I mean, there could be monster, evil villains, vampires…"

"Vampires?" He said with a bit of hilarity and I grinned.

"Yeah, vampires. I've seen _**glue**_ monsters, trust me, I don't doubt that anything's possible." I replied and we sat in silence for a second.

"You aren't going to tell me what happed are you?" He guessed. I shook my head quickly and he sighed. "Are you feeling better?"

I went to reply when a soft gurgle came from the crib. I turned to look at the sleeping baby and a million questions plagued my mind. Butch must have expected this because when I turned back to look at him his face was already pensive looking.

"You want me to tell you everything." It was a statement, not a question.

"I want you to, but I don't expect you to," I answered honestly. His eyes left mine for a second to glance at the old crib. He looked back at me and his eyes looked brighter.

"We didn't kidnap him, if that's what you're thinking," He said defensively. I said nothing and he continued. "He's Brick's son…he's about three months old now. We've been helping take care of him since he was born."

"What about the mom?" I asked, not really wanting to believe that a delinquent teen could raise a child with only his brothers' help.

"She's around," He said and I knew I wouldn't get too much information from this discussion. He could be so difficult sometimes. So stubborn.

"Do she and Brick love each other?" I asked, trying to get more. He looked a little uncomfortable with the question and his fingers tapped continuously against his jean clad leg.

"Yeah, they do," He said after a while. "It just can't…it couldn't work out. He's a Rowdy Ruff Boy and she's a good person. She wants him there…but I don't think he want her to have to face the scandal of it all by herself."

"But she wouldn't be by herself. She'd have him," I said reasonably, already caught up in the tale.

"Sometimes that's not enough," Butch said easily and I felt my mood dampen. "He can't be around all the time."

It grew quiet again and I watched the way his eyes darkened as he stared off into space. Maybe I shouldn't have pried. The whole subject of his brothers seemed to be a complicated one and I wasn't sure how much he was willing to tell me. The sheer mystery of them had me wanting to know more but the sad truth was that this _wasn't_ a book or a movie. These were actual people and they had to live their lives this way.

"It must be hard to have so many people not like you," I tried but he didn't turn to look at me and I was slightly upset to have lost his attention. "I mean, it doesn't seem fair that she can't even tell people who the dad is."

"It doesn't?" He said with a short laugh. "It seems pretty fair to me. She knew exactly who she was before it happened. Besides, we chose this remember?"

"But one choice you three made shouldn't condemn everyone you're close to into being secretive," I said with a bit of passion. "Just because you've made bad choices doesn't mean the people you're around have made bad choices too."

"That's exactly what it means," This time his frustration seeped into his tone. "People who chose to be around us are making a bad choice. It's safer for them to cut the ties and be done with us, can't you see that? Nothing good can come from being around _any_ of us. That's why Brick won't let her be seen around him."

"But you let me be seen around you." I reminded him.

"That' because I'm selfish," He said and I blinked when I processed the words. Selfish? Weren't all thieves were selfish?

"A life of crime and danger is no way for that baby to grow up," I said and my self-righteous passion was back. "If you three just quiet being the Rowdy Ruff Boys everything would be okay! Can't you understand that? No one would have to hide anymore."

"You're right; there'd be no place to hide in jail," He bit off sarcastically and I wanted to smack him (but luckily knew better) for being so self-centered.

"Yeah you'd have to go to jail for a while but once you're out Brick would be able to take care of his baby without worrying about the police dragging him away." I reasoned. "It'd be worth it."

"The three of us do nothing important without us all agreeing on it first. We do what's good for each other, because that's what families do. Sending each other to jail and leaving that baby with a single working mom isn't good for the family," He countered.

"Sorry, stupid idea," I muttered.

"It wasn't stupid, just not a logical option at the moment," He said and I felt slightly better but not much. There** had** to be a way. All people made mistakes, there had to be a way to fix them.

Wait. "Did you say you did 'nothing' without each approving first?" I asked and he didn't answer. "So you're saying your brothers knew we were training the whole time!"

He laughed now and I forced myself to ignore the addicting sound and stay angry. "Well they didn't seem too shocked to see you, did they?" He asked and I could've strangled him.

"That means both your brothers knew and I didn't even tell Buttercup until about a week ago," I said miserably. How could a thief be more honest then me?

"It's easier to accept each other's secrets when there aren't really any standards," He said dryly and I realized the truth it that. I mean, how could you be mad at your sibling for stealing your shirt when they just robbed a bank? But still, Butch was conspiring with the enemy. Wasn't that a bit much for even them to except?

My eyes moved to the sleeping baby in the crib, his brown/red hair thin and curly on top of his pale head. He had dark lashes and a small frame that was covered in dark cotton clothes.

Maybe the Rowdy Ruff Boys were more excepting then I first thought. Maybe they looked out for each others in an even deeper way then most families. I mean, not most evil criminals would stay up all night taking care of their brother's baby.

"I think you're a good person," I said before I even realized I had thought so. This statement seemed to shock Butch and his eyes snapped to my form and I blushed.

"I think you should go home," He said and I felt as if something shattered throughout my body and the feeling of rejection stung at my eyes and tightened my throat. "Call Buttercup and tell her to come pick you up."

"Oh…okay," I said and I stood up to retrieve my purse that had slid to the middle of the floor when I fell. I shivered when the heat from the blanket left me and I was aware of Butch's eyes on my form.

I looked mournfully at my broken heels (_another_ pair of shoes I couldn't wear) before picking up my bag. I yawned slightly before I unzipped it. I froze at the sight.

"What is it?" Butch asked and I realized he was right by me, his shoulder touching mine and looking down into my bag.

"My cell phone is gone…and so is my house key," I said with a bit of panic. "That makes no sense, where could they be? They were definitely in my purse when I left my house and I hadn't been anywhere else except…"

"Except where?" His voice was calmer then my own but it wouldn't be that way for long I assumed.

"Except for Dayton's car," I said softly and looked up at his face. His look said that it was clearly where he had expected I had been, but his eyes were unimaginatively livid.

"Do you think he stole it?" He asked and I swallowed and shook my head.

"That makes no sense," I said with a soft sigh. "Why would he have done that?" _When_ would he have done that?

Butch didn't answer my questions; instead he walked over to his bed and picked up his leather jacket he had thrown across the bottom. He came over and thrust it towards me. I caught the heavy leather without thinking.

"Put that on, I'll take you home," He said and I watched him stare at me. "I'm serious, beautiful. Put the jacket on."

I put the warm material on and wrapped it close to me. The bottom of the jacket almost overlapped the end of my dress and I blushed shamefully at this. At least I'd be warm.

I wondered where my self-will had went. Since when did I just obey criminals without question?

"And when you get home you're burning that dress," He said.

"I'd like to see you make me!" I snapped. Ah, there it is.

"Fine, I'll do it for you," He said arrogantly.

"There is nothing wrong with this dress!"

"There's nothing **to** that dress! You're practically bare!" At last his temper seemed to flare as well.

"What I wear is** none** of your concern! It's your issue for caring!"

"_My _concern is the fact that I'm going to have to pound every other ass-hole who notices into the ground!"

"Ugh! Do you have to be so violent?!" I shouted.

"Do you have to be so naïve?!"

And so it went for the rest of the flight home.

And the amazing part was:

I didn't even notice the dark. I wasn't even bothered by it.

-----

I flew through my window, trying my hardest not to make a sound. The whole house was dark except for the nightlight in our room and I was grateful that my sisters had remembered to turn it on. The sounds of their breathing filled the air and I made sure they were both still asleep.

I slipped off Buttercup's dress but didn't bother to hang it up. I grabbed a large t-shirt off the floor, not even caring who's it was, and pulled it over my head. My hair, to my horror, was a rat's nest. It was tangled and knotted and too much of a hassle to do anything with so I just pulled it up into a messy bun.

Jaclyn was curled up in the center of my bed and I smiled slightly at her small form. But instead of crawling in next to her I picked her up. She blinked tiredly at me before falling almost immediately back to sleep against my shoulder.

I walked over to Blossom's bed and crawled into it next to her. She shifted slightly to accommodate me and I placed Jaclyn in between us. I was tired but still slightly off-center from the night's events. The familiarity of sleeping close to my sisters reminded me of when I was younger and always made me feel safer and more at home. I needed that familiarity again. Especially now that I felt everything was changing.

"You're back late," Blossom whispered tiredly, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said and she was too out of it to question me.

"You smell different," She said before snuggling Jaclyn against her stomach and falling back asleep. Her breathing went back to a slow pace and her body went slack against the bed.

I pulled my hair to my nose to take a sniff. Sure enough, I did smell different.

The growingly familiar smell that could only be associated with Butch filled my senses. It was woodsy and fresh. I could smell the cheap bar soap he must use and the defining musky scent that set each male apart. There were no hints of expensive cologne or posh shampoo. It smelled so natural.

The scent sent my stomach flipping and my head felt light again. I smiled unconsciously before closing my eyes to sleep as well.

I liked the scent and I shockingly didn't mind smelling like it.

What bothered me though was that the smell was noticeably more comforting then even my sister's close proximity was. And strangely, I was beginning to realize why.

------

"Do you always take this long to get ready?" Butch asked as he sat on my bed. I tried not to focus too much on his embarrassing location and quickly threw him a glare.

"Is there something you're waiting to tell me?" I fired back, knowing fully well that he had had no reason for dropping in. He had showed up about ten minutes earlier, scaring me to death, and had made himself comfortable on my bed. "You're just lucky no one's home."

He chose to say nothing and instead watched me as I flipped my hair over and continued to blow-dry it. The golden strands were illuminated by the late morning sun as I tried to remain calm under his watchful eyes. Did he _have_ to be on my bed?

"There, I'm done!" I said perkily and smiled at him. He smirked at me as well and all seemed to be okay. I was happy. He seemed happy. Everything was alright.

"Finally," He muttered under his breath but I caught it and stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes darkened slightly and I resisted the urge to shiver. "Come here."

I smiled and nodded my head. I walked to over to my occupied bed and sat nervously on the edge, not quite sure what to do. I tried to busy myself by messing with the ends of my shorts but I could still feel him staring and a blush fought to cover my cheeks.

"Did you find your cell?" He asked.

"No, I'll ask Dayton on Monday if I left it in his car," I said with a small smile. I could tell he still wanted to know what happened but I couldn't stand the amount of embarrassment that story would cause me. So I'd just have to ignore his dark, questioning looks for now. Besides, I could handle myself.

Suddenly his arms came around my stomach and I tensed. He pulled my slowly towards him until my back was against his chest. His scent surrounded me, taking over my brain and making my body heat up. I felt his breathing somewhere near my ear and I swallowed heavily.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked, knowing fully well how high-pitched and nervous my voice sounded. I was glad to be facing away from him when my cheeks went red.

"No," He said and I felt his chest vibrate when he talked. I fought the urge to close my eyes and lean back against him, knowing that that would be a very bad thing to do. "I couldn't sleep at all."

"Why not?" I asked out of desperation for something to say. Something to distract me from the nearness of him. Besides when we fought we hadn't been this close since…since he'd kissed me.

"My whole bed smelled like you," He said and I felt him kiss the outer edge of my ear. I would almost call the move gentle if not for the almost iron grip around my stomach. Did he think I was going to disappear or something?

"Do I smell bad?" I asked, ignoring the second kiss he placed on my earlobe. It barely touched my skin and yet goose bumps rose over my entire body.

"Hardly," He said before his mouth was against my temple. This time I couldn't talk and I did close my eyes. I hoped he couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating as easily as I could feel the steady beat of his.

I wondered, for a brief second, if this was right. But I knew it wasn't. I also knew that I didn't care. I didn't mind not knowing what to call us, I didn't mind the fact that he said he didn't like me, and I hardly thought of what would happen if someone saw us in this position. Partly because his smell and mouth made it hard to think, but also because for once I didn't need a label, and I knew he at least cared about me, and I would just have to handle everyone else when the time came.

And it was becoming painstakingly obvious that I felt _something_ for him. Like, love, lust, admiration? I wasn't sure which one. All I was sure of was for once in my life I wasn't questioning things. I wasn't worrying about being wrong or right. Sometimes things aren't always black and white. I was beginning to see that now. And it terrified me and excited me and confused me all at once.

I snapped back to myself when I felt him kiss my jaw, his teeth coming into play and raking across my skin. I was completely out of my league and had no idea what to do or say. I felt him nip again at another spot on my jaw and I tensed up further.

"Relax," He laughed and the sound of his mirth made my head feel giddy. He pulled me tighter (if that was possible) against him and I felt at any second I would become apart of him and be molded into his chest.

"I'm trying to but you keep distracting me," I complained and was rewarded with another small laugh. Yes, I was very much addicted to that sound. Another kiss landed on my neck.

He pulled away suddenly, his face no longer by my own, and I opened my eyes quickly.

"Is something burning?" He asked as I felt him inhale behind me.

"Oh no! The cookies!" I said quickly before ripping myself from his hold and launching myself off the bed. I was in the kitchen in record amount of time and I could hear his amused chuckle from my bedroom.

-----

"Are you sure they're alright?" I asked for what was probably the twentieth time. I shifted the plate of slightly burnt sugar-cookies in my hands while dodging a hurried nurse coming at me in the hall.

"They're fine," Butch said but he didn't sound annoyed to have to assure me again. "He'll probably be so happy to have a break from the food here that he won't even notice that they're burnt." He said easily.

"You think so?"

"No. He may be blind but I have a feeling his taste buds still work," He said and I had a feeling he enjoyed the glare I sent his way. "Chill doll-face, I'm kidding. Nothing can be worse then hospital food."

I sent him an untrusting look before sighing. "How would you know?"

"Joe wasn't born in a supermarket," He said by means of explanation but I couldn't picture the Rowdy Ruff Boys pacing the hospital lobby while Joe was being born. The hospital staff must've had a fit.

Speaking of hospital staff, the nurse leading us to Mr. Burick's room kept sending us searching looks, trying to identify where she'd seen us before. I hoped she didn't realize anytime soon. I didn't feel like getting thrown out of the hospital because of my choice in company.

"Here you are," She said, not bothering to cover up the curiosity in her voice. I smiled widely at her before turning into the bright room.

Mr. Burick was on his bed, just like we'd last seen him, staring off into space. His face looked thoughtful but his shoulders seemed slumped.

"Hello, Mr. Burick?" I said hesitantly. I looked down at the singed cookies, slightly glad he couldn't see how bad they looked.

"Is that you angel?" He asked and I smiled warmly. His head turned in my direction and I swore his clouded eyes danced. "Paying an old man another visit?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. We'll leave if your too tired," I said quickly, the sterile smell of the room making my head ache and the constant hum of machinery ringing in my ears.

"No, no. I don't mind at all. Please, come sit down," He said with a small smile. "I'd pull up a chair for you but the nurse forbids me to get up from the bed. I'm not sure what she looks like but she sure sounds scary."

I smiled at that and felt the pressure of a chair against the back of my legs. I sat down and scooted closer to the bed. Butch sat in his chair but stayed at a distance, eyeing the IV and heart monitor dubiously.

"How are you today, son?" Mr. Burick asked and I watch with trepidation as Butch looked at the old man, silently begging him to be polite this time.

"I'm alive," Butch said but his tone was light. "For now at least."

"Ah, that's your way, huh?" The man asked, another smile tugging at his lips. "Live each day as it comes and don't worry about the future or the past, am I right?"

"There's no way you can change the past or prevent the future so I don't see much reason in worrying about either of them," Butch replied and I was annoyed at how logic he made being a pessimist sound.

"You _can_ change the future," I said with determination. Butch's eyes met mine but his look wasn't patronizing. He actually looked relaxed except for his thumb tapping against his thigh.

"How?" He asked and I stared into the forest green orbs that practically glowed in the fluorescent lights of the hospital room. "What ever you do in the present creates your future. So you aren't changing anything, you're just making it happen."

Ugh. I hated logic.

I heard soft laughter from the bed and I turned my eyes to the laughing patient. He grinned into space, his eyes focused somewhere between both Butch and I.

"What do you think, Mr. Burick?" I asked.

"I think the future always has a way of surprising us, even though we're the ones who made it the way it is in the first place," The old man replied and I fought back a sigh. Was everyone a philosopher today and I just happened to miss the memo?

"I guess so," I said while starring at my lap. That's when I remembered something. "Oh yeah! I brought you something, Mr. Burick! Here it is!" I said happily.

"Ah, Angel, you spoil me," The old man smiled and I smiled too. "But please, call me John. That's my name."

I didn't mention the fact that he didn't call me by _my_ name but I didn't really mind. Instead I grabbed a cookie and placed it into his outstretched hand. I hoped they weren't too burnt.

"Where'd you get that tattoo old man?" Butch's voice asked and I threw him a confused look. Quickly I turned back and sure enough, the old, worn hand holding my cookie sported a faded tattoo. It looked like one hand holding a heart and another hand holding a dagger.

"Oh, this old thing?" The man laughed. "Long story, son."

"Care to shorten it for us?" Butch asked and I smacked his arm. He tossed me a look that clearly said 'not now' but I continued to fume. What was his issue?!

"I'm sorry Mr. Buri-John," I fumbled slightly. "I don't know why Butch is being so rude, he's not normally…well he **is **normally like this but that's no excuse." The old man smiled but his gaze was still in the general direction of Butch, almost looking directly at him.

"Hush now, dear. I'm trying to figure something out," Butch said almost sarcastically while staring at the tattoo on Mr. John's hand. His gaze looked reproachful but I didn't care. His tone was grating on my nerves and I wasn't in the mood for him to disrespect a poor old man.

"No, I will not '_hush_'! You're-" I began, my anger leaking out in my tone.

"It's okay Angel," Mr. John (Burick) said softly and I stared at him and let out an annoyed noise. "I think your boy isn't being rude so much as he's just making sure everything is legit."

I frowned and looked at Butch's profile. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were staring at the tattoo, tracing the markings. I wanted to ask what was going on but the silence in the room had me holding my breath.

"That tattoo…it's a _Circolo Famigliare_ mark, isn't it?" Butch asked and the Italian words rolled of his tongue with a small amount of resentment. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Ah, so I'm right, aren't I?" Mr. Burick asked, his mouth still smiling and his tone still light. "You're a ragazzaccio,no? A bad boy? You must tread down the same destructive path I did when I was your age." He said, and I noticed for the first time a soft Italian accent in his voice I was almost positive hadn't there before.

"No," Butch said and his voice was tight. "We're completely different. You're _gang_" He spat the word. "And my brothers are nothing alike."

Whoa, wait! Gang?

"A broken law is a broken law, son. It doesn't matter to the court which law you brake as long as they can throw you in jail," Mr. Burick said and his tone was soft.

"Um, care to explain what happening?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Something was going way over my head and I didn't like that feeling.

"Mr. _Burick_ here is a member of one of Townsville's most notorious gangs," Butch said, his eyes never leaving the old man in the bed. "They're mostly known for their drugs and brutal tactics of getting their money by any means necessary."

"I haven't heard of them," I said, looking wide-eyed at the old man in the bed.

"It's very…discrete," Mr. Burick said with a sigh. "You only know of it if you've been an illicit citizen. I don't like mentioning it, even though I'm not a member of it anymore…I haven't been for a while now." The old man said and his tone had grown slightly sad.

"But you were?" I asked in astonishment. My eyes looked at the brand on his hand, the heart and the dagger, and I felt my mind try and absorb all the information.

"Yes, my angelo custode," The old man sighed. "My real name is John **Rousseau. I was born in the south-side part of Townville. My family had no money and we had no way to get food. Once my father died I had to find a way to make money. There was a group of men who loaned money. They weren't a bank and they turned no one down…so I took their money. I was young, maybe eight, and I had no idea what I was getting myself into.**

**But a few months after I got the money they started asking for their reimbursement. I couldn't meet their cost so to keep from getting hurt I began working for them. I did shipments and ran errands. The older I got the more illegal my jobs were until there was no way I could leave. I had to join, it was the only way."**

**"So you're a…a…a whatever it's called?" I asked in confusion. This man couldn't have been a gang member. It wasn't possible.**

**"No," He said and this time his tone was flat and low. "No, I left them. You see…I fell in love. With Jaclyn. She was all I ever wanted but she was too good for me and I knew it. But still I couldn't leave her. I was selfish. I promised her I'd do anything for her and she said she'd marry me, but only if I left the **_Circolo Famigliare._"

"But you couldn't leave, could you?" Butch asked and he sounded…sympathetic. "It wasn't as easy as you thought."

"No, I was young and reckless. I thought they'd just let me go, despite everything I knew about them and all the things I'd done. I was married for year before they started making threats. I had no choice, I had to pay. My wife and I…we were in constant debt. She never complained but I knew she didn't deserve it. She deserved the best."

"What happened?" I asked, although I had a sick feeling I already knew.

"About ten years ago they made an outrageous demand. More money, that's all they ever wanted." Mr. Rousseau said and this time his voice was distant and his eyes stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him. "I told them no. I was sick of it all and I wanted to show Jaclyn that I could support her. I just wanted to make her happy…"

"They killed her didn't they?" I asked and my voice was pained. A silence gripped the room and we all sat there. I wanted to cry for the old man. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. Everyone makes mistakes.

"I don't think I ever got over the sight of her lying there, lifeless yet still beautiful," His voice came again and he sounded older, more worn out. "I dreamt of the sight every night. They figured out what plagued me…and they made me blind just to spite me. Now it's _all_ I can picture. I don't see blackness, I see her."

I felt hot tears rolling down my face before I could stop them and I knew Butch was watching me but I couldn't bring myself to look back at him. I just stared down at my burnt tray of cookies, feeling miserable.

"I'm so sorry," Was all I could get out before my throat tightened and a strangled breath escaped my lips.

"No Angel, there's no need for tears," He said and he smiled sadly. "Like your boy said, we can't change the past, so why worry about it?"

I tried to talk but nothing came out. I was aware of Butch standing up and waiting for me but I didn't move. I couldn't leave this man. I didn't care what he'd done.

"Bubbles, come on. I think it's time for us to leave." Butch's voice came from my side and I just shook my head slowly.

"I'll catch up," I said with a poor attempt of a smile. He didn't move though and only continued to watch me.

"Go ahead son," Mr. John said and I listened as Butch left the room, knowing he wouldn't go too far.

It was quiet for a while and I couldn't bring myself to talk. I felt horrible. I spent my whole life trying to protect people and keep bad things from happening…but I couldn't do it. I couldn't save them all.

I couldn't do anything.

"These are wonderful," The old man's voice said and I looked up to see him holding a half eaten cookie. He took another bite.

"I burnt them," I said miserably.

"To err is human," He said lightly.

'To forgive divine,' I finished silently as I raised my eyes to watch him. He looked older now. Sadder and more tired. "I think your wife would've forgiven you," I said and he stopped chewing for a minute.

"I don't think I'd deserve it. Forgiveness his rare for me," He said after a while, a sad smile spreading on his face. "Besides…I couldn't protect her. I wasn't strong enough."

"I'm not strong enough either," I admitted, fiddling with my hands on my lap.

"Sometimes being the strongest person doesn't mean being best fighter," He said as the sun form the window glinted off his white hair and he reached for another cookie. I handed him one quickly. "Sometimes being the strongest person means being the one who cares the most."

I watched him take another bite of a burnt cookie, his smile back in place.

"Now leave before that boy out there gets himself into any trouble," He said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you…John." I said before setting the plate of cookies on a nearby table so he could reach them if he was desperate. I walked to the door but paused. "If it means anything, I want you to know that I forgive you…for everything you've ever done."

He laughed softly. "Angel, to me, that means the world.

---

"Is it covered yet?" I asked, feeling fidgety as I sat immobile on a hard kitchen chair. The table top was littered with skin-tone make-up, some spilling onto the surface.

"I don't know how to work this stuff!" Buttercup said with mounting frustration. She rubbed a cold pale color against my jaw line and neck and I fought the urge to squirm. She sighed with irritation. "God Bubbles, what did he do?"

I blushed horribly before making harsh 'shushing' noises. "Quiet, someone might hear you," I said quickly, trying to ignore my embarrassment.

Buttercup snorted at that. "Blossom's at play practice and the Professor's down in his lab." She reminded me. She stepped back away from me and admired her work. "There, done!"

I picked up a small mirror and held it so I could have a good view of my neck. The small marks on my neck were now covered by a good amount of foundation and the knot and my stomach began to ease away.

"Next time Butch decides to _mark_ you, tell him to do it somewhere other people won't see," She said sarcastically before gathering all the bottles into a large pile.

I blushed furiously and groaned. "Butch did not _mark_ me," I bit off, ignoring the heat in my cheeks. "And you better not tell anyone about this."

She snickered evilly before turning with her arms full and flying up the steps. I looked back in the mirror, making sure nothing had come off. I had almost died when Buttercup had pointed out the small marks. I didn't remember where they had come from but Buttercup knew instantly.

'Those look like teeth marks,' She had said with no restraint in her laughter. The idea that Butch had left these brands on the side of my jaw and neck from the short moment on my bed scared me. What scared me even more was that I hadn't even noticed them and had gone in public!

Oh I was going to _kill_ him! I don't know how, but it_ was_ going to happen.

"Girls!" The Professor yelled and I snapped from my daydream quickly and jumped from the kitchen chair. "Girls!"

"What is it Professor?" I asked quickly and in a flash Buttercup was beside me.

"I think someone broke into my lab!" He said and panted from his run up the basement stairs.

I looked wide-eyed at him and then turned to look at Buttercup. She seemed to maul over something in her mind for a moment, debating on something, then she sighed.

"Alright, Bubbles call Blossom," She said with a determined grin. "Don't worry Professor, we'll find out who did it."

-----

**Okay, I hope you like it.**

**I cut back on the cussing, sorry if I had put too much in. Sometimes I forget the rating when I'm trying to keep them in character. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Maybe I'll Save You

I walked down the hallways of school, slightly nervous. I had checked repeatedly to make sure the marks on my neck were covered but I still felt they were visible. I just knew at any moment someone would see them and jump to conclusions.

But I also knew whatever conclusions they would jump to would be wrong. No one would guess who really did it and I was thankful. I didn't need the whole school in on something I was still confused about.

I spotted Dayton by his locker, his curly brown hair neatly combed and a clean polo shirt on. I swallowed my nervousness before walking up to him and clearing my throat.

"Hey," He said as he turned to face me, placing one last book in his locker. I opened my mouth to talk, not sure what I'd say, but he beat me to it. "I'm sorry about the other night. I don't know where that came from."

What? "Oh…yeah…I'm sorry too. I completely overreacted. I should've just stayed and talked it out," I said honestly. I _did_ feel slightly bad.

"No, its okay, everything's perfect now," I frowned at that statement, not understanding. "So we're okay?" He asked and a charming yet anxious smile spread across his face.

"I don't know Dayton…" I tried. My brain went dead and I couldn't think straight. I knew I didn't like Dayton. At least not in the same way I liked…um…other people. Ugh. Emotions were so fickle. "I just think we were better as friends, you know?"

"Everyone always says that," He said, but he didn't sound too sad. I was relieved, hoping this wouldn't turn ugly.

"I know, I'm a very cliché person," I said with a small attempt at humor. He smiled widely and I blinked. "Um…there's actually something I wanted to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"I think I left my cell phone and house key in your car," I explained, slightly embarrassed by my ditzy tendencies.

"No. There was no cell phone or key in my car. Maybe you forgot to bring them," He said and I frowned again. I could've sworn I brought them.

"Oh, okay," I said and smiled softly. "But Dayton, I just want you to know it's nothing personal. I like you, really, I just don't think we're right for each other. You're a really sweet guy and I know you'll find someone that's perfect for you." I said quickly and he seemed slightly fidgety. "So we're okay?"

"Of course," He said with another smile. "We're great."

He turned and shut his locker before walking off down the hall. I sighed with relief and smiled. That had been easier then I expected.

But then again, things in my life were rarely easier then they originally seemed.

-----

"This might sting," I warned before dabbing rubbing alcohol on the open gash. Butch tensed slightly but made no noise as I rubbed the cold liquid against his shoulder. I ignored the hardness of his bare back in front of me and the way his muscles moved every time he shifted. Instead I focused on the angry looking cut.

"Butch got beat up by a girl!" Boomer chanted from his spot on the porch. Joe was sitting up in his lap, his hair a mess and a toothless smile on his face.

"If you don't shut up-" Butch threatened but Boomer just burst out laughing. Butch leaned away slightly before grabbing a nearby rock and chucking it at his blonde brother.

"Ow!" Boomer complained, rubbing his newly bruised forehead. Despite his pain, however, his dark blue eyes danced with withheld laughter. "Hey, it's not my fault she creamed you!"

Butch said nothing, which surprised me, and instead just leaned back for me to continue my treatment. In all fairness I knew Butch didn't deserve this treatment. I hadn't beaten him fairly and we both knew it. We had a strict no powers rule and I had broken it the moment the red beams had come out of my eyes and struck his shoulder, burning his shirt in the process.

But in my own defense I hadn't done it on purpose. We had been fighting and Butch was teaching me how to get out when someone was pinning me to a building. I hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying so much as I was focusing on the feel of hands on my shoulders, pushing me firmly to a tree. When he asked if I heard a word he'd just said I panicked and before I knew it he was holding a bleeding shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said for what felt like the thousandth time. The rag I was using was now stained a light pink from the blood but at least the wound was disinfected.

Butch muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out. I wondered why he didn't just tell Boomer what had really happened, instead of letting him believe I had done it fairly. But I didn't ask at the risk of getting him mad. The idea of him mad at me gave me a bad feeling in my stomach and I didn't want to have to experience it.

"Don't apologize," Boomer said, obviously more comfortable with my presence then I had thought he'd be. He bounced Joe on his knees and smiled an easygoing smile. "Next time I'll fight you and then you'll get a **real** battle."

"No." Butch said before standing up and walking into the cabin. I frowned at his short tone but Boomer just laughed again and Joe blew spit bubbles.

"He's cute," I said.

"Butch?"

"No!" I replied quickly, a fast blush spreading across my face. "The baby!"

Boomer laughed again and ruffled the infant's rusty hair. "Yeah, he's a little monkey!" He said before smushing the baby's chubby cheeks together. I began twisting my sweaty ponytail around my finger, staring at the baby.

"Monkey?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound light and not too curious.

"Yeah, it's his nickname," Boomer explained and Joe's red eyes met mine for an instant until his attention span wore off and he looked away.

I thought for a moment before everything clicked. "Joe…and you call him 'Monkey'?" I repeated and Boomer's eyes met mine from where he sat on a rocking chair. "They named him after Mojo Jojo didn't they?!" I asked with a failed attempt at holding back my laughter. They had named him after his 'grandpa'!

"You're smarter then you let on," Boomer said and smiled brightly, causing me to preen from the compliment.

"Watch out, she's stronger then she lets on too," Butch's voice said as he walked back out of the cabin, a new door hanging from the hinges. I looked away from his chest and down at my hands in my lap, ignoring the flutter in my stomach.

"I believe it," Boomer said before hoisting himself and the baby out of the chair. He looked out into the woods for a moment before turning back to us. "Sianara!" He said with a mock salute before walking back into the cabin.

"He's…nicer then I expected," I admitted. They were _all_ nicer then expected and that scared me a little. How could I be so wrong for so long?

"Maybe to you," Butch said before sitting back down in his previous spot, his tanned back facing me. He reached back to hand me some bandages and I wondered why he didn't just put them on himself…but I didn't ask.

"I'm sorry, again, for the whole heat-vision thing," I said softy while placing a piece of gauze over the deep cut. It looked painful and I winced slightly. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't," He said and I sighed at how short-winded he was. But then again, what did I expect? He had never been one for long speeches, even as a child.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, placing the medical tape around the gauze and shielding the wound from view. My hands rested awkwardly for a moment on his shoulder. I didn't know where to put them or if I should pull them away so I just left them there against his firm skin. It was slightly sweaty and warm beneath my hand.

"No," He said. It was a small amount of assurance but I was grateful he at least tried. I almost laughed at what a pair of 'friends' we made. I was such a blabber mouth and he was so stoic. I was an optimist he was a pessimist. I was good and he was evil.

The last one had me hesitate and pull my hands back in my lap.

I was good. I shouldn't be there, not with enemies so close. Not when I could become even more twisted up in this confusing mess of emotions and words. I should leave.

He reached for his ruined shirt, not noticing my uncertainty, and I watch him pull it over his head from the corner of my eyes. Eight-pack, tan, strong jaw, muscled arms, and intense eyes. It was a deadly combination that killed my logic and kept me watching.

I was good and he was evil…but I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to walk away. Something was keeping me around and it wasn't the training. An outsider would say I liked him. Maybe I did, but I knew deep down it was more complicated than that. But…

I was okay with not being good, if only for a little while. Maybe I wasn't meant to understand. Maybe life's harder to figure out then I originally thought.

Ah, what a tangled web I weave.

-----

"There's no way," I said softly, hugging my legs to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and watched as Buttercup paced the length of our room. Blossom was downstairs so we kept our voices hushed.

"Just think about it Bubbles," Buttercup said, not meeting my eyes. "Blossom said there were no signs of breaking in…and Butch _had _been in our house. And he is getting pretty close to you…"

I shook my head. "No, it's impossible." I said with more confidence then I felt. "He couldn't have been the one to steal the Professor's stuff. I was with him the whole time."

"Maybe…" Buttercup said, still not looking at me. She ran her fingers through her short black locks with a sigh. "I'm just saying, maybe you should ask him."

I looked away from her and stared at the wall, thinking. "I guess it couldn't hurt to ask." I finally replied but I felt uneasy. Butch couldn't have done it. Could he?

"Just don't forget Bubbles," Buttercup continued but this time _I_ refused look at _her_. "He _is _a criminal."

I closed my eyes. No. I couldn't forget. How could I? It was one thing that was eating constantly at my mind for days. I knew he was bad. I knew i very well could have been him.

"There's nothing," Came Blossom's frustrated tone. I opened my eyes to watch her walk into the room, her red hair perfect and gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the window. "I can't find any clues."

"Maybe the Professor just misplaced whatever he lost," I suggested but it fell on deaf ears. They both knew, as well as me, that this was not true. We had been robbed, right under our noses. I could only hope I hadn't been the one to let this happen.

"The Professor is freaking out," Blossom said before throwing herself into the desk chair. She slumped down tiredly. "I can't handle this now. Opening night is in a few days."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and hovered cross-legged above the floor. "What did he say they stole?" She asked.

Blossom was quiet for a moment and I watched her intently. "A few months ago I had asked him to invent something for us. It was a chemical…that could take away powers. I had meant it for the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but in the hands of our enemies…"

"They could use it against us," I finished and the room was quiet again. I felt Buttercup staring at me but I just kept my eyes on my bare feet.

"Was the Professor done with it when it was stolen?" Buttercup asked and I looked up with a renewed hope. Maybe he hadn't finished it! But blossom just looked sadly at the desktop, her hair spilling over her shoulder. "Damn."

"Yeah," Blossom said with a soft sigh. "Damn."

----

The bar was pumping with rock tunes and the air was clouded with smoke. I walked with forced confidence towards the pool tables, hands clenched tightly at my sides. My temporary black-dyed hair fell messily around my shoulders and my tight black shirt clung to my form.

I spotted Boomer easily; his blonde hair glinted in the dim lighting. He was sipping on a beer (although he was underage) and chatting with Big Billy whose large form stood out in the crowed. They were both holding pool sticks and I turned to find Butch leaned over the pool table, lining up a shot. His white shirt stretched across his shoulders and his eyes were dark and concentrated.

"Come on Butchy-Boy," Ace said, his dark shades still present even in the dark room. "You got to make this shot or we lose. So don't screw it up."

Butch said nothing. I stood and watched him take his shot, the six ball rolling into a hole in the far left pocket. Two large men in leather jackets let out a groan before throwing a wad of cash on the table.

"That's my boy," Ace said with a sinister smirk, smacking Butch on the shoulder. Butch straightened up, a small smirk gracing his lips, and watched as Ace counted out the cash. "Two-hundred each. I knew we'd smoke 'em. Sorry boys, better luck next time."

Four-hundred dollars on a game of pool?! Were they psychos?

Oh that's right, they are.

"Hey toots," Said a slurred voice and suddenly my view of the game was blocked by a bare, hairy chest. I craned my neck up to see a bald man with a golden front tooth leering down at me. "Don't usually see gals like you in this place."

I remembered what Butch had said before about girls not coming to this bar and fear hit me briefly. But I could handle him. He'd be no issue…except the problem was: I couldn't draw attention to myself. If I did they'd recognize me, and then I'd be screwed.

"I'm looking for my father," I said with a bright smile. "He's a big man, seven foot, with _lots_ of tattoos. Have you seen him?"

"Nah," The big man answered, his golden tooth catching a light and shining. "But I'll keep you company until you see him." Ugh. There went plan A.

"No, that's okay," I said, still sounding happy. "I should be leaving anyway. School night, you know?" I laughed nervously after that one and I cringed.

His hand was heavy as it fell on my shoulder, practically anchoring me to my spot. "Don't leave; you haven't even had a drink yet. Come on, stay a little longer."

Hadn't I just said I was a student? "Um, no thank you, I should really be going."

Suddenly his form loomed over me and I held my breath at the rancid smell of alcohol that came from his mouth. I hadn't been very afraid, knowing I could take him, but the idea of every drunken person in this bar coming at me wasn't very appealing and I forced myself to stay still.

"You aren't going anywhere," He said, his voice low and his grip on my shoulder tightening. I panicked, trying to think of what to do. There went plan B.

If I'd only waited to talk to Butch when we practiced next this wouldn't have happened. But I had been so antsy, so scared it had been him, but not knowing why, that I _had_ to ask him. I had to know if he had done it.

"Please," I said, this time my voice _sounded_ scared and I felt myself get nervous. I had learned from my last experience that bar fights weren't fun and I didn't want to relive one.

I thought the man would laugh, try to hit me, or grip me harder but he did none of those things. One second he was leaning over me, his face shadowed and his tooth gleaming, and the next a loud 'CRACK' was heard and wood splinters went everywhere. The bar grew quiet and I watched the large man in front of me slump to his knees, his eyes glazing over, before falling to the ground unconscious.

I raised my eyes quickly to see Butch standing there, his body tense and still, gripping a broken pool stick. The crowd of people moved away from him, stepping over each other to get back. Suddenly his eyes lifted to meet mine and I shivered.

_He was livid._

"Shows over ladies and gentleman, whores and crooks," Ace's voice rang through the silence, his tone light. He walked from behind the pool table and made his way towards Butch. "I know for a fact we've all seen a fight before," A murmur of laughter filled the room after this. "So there's no cause for fuss."

Butch's eyes didn't leave mine and I stood frozen in place under the heat of his gaze. I was aware the talking had started again and the music began to play but I couldn't make myself move from my spot.

"My lovely counterpart," Came a voice to my right and I tore my gaze aware from the stoic boy across from me to see Boomer by my side, an easy grin on his face. His eyes, however, were serious. "There's something different about you, I just can't put my finger on it…ah yes! You're hair! You dyed it!"

I couldn't talk but he obviously didn't expect me to. He cast a mock sympathetic look to the immobile man on the floor. "That'll leave a bruise." He said but I couldn't laugh. I just stared at him like he was an alien. He looked back at me and leaned close, his smile still in place. "I suggest you go to him now, before he snaps and burns the bar down."

The way he said it made it seem like it might actually happen and my feet began to move without my will. I stepped over the crumpled man and was in front of Butch before I knew it, his clean smell taking over my senses and calming me slightly.

"Look who it is!" Ace said from over Butch's shoulder and Butch kept silent. "The blue girl! How quaint." He smiled a Cheshire smile and I looked quickly between him and Butch who seemed to be trying to suppress his anger. "Nice hair, Miss Blue."

"Um, thank you," I said dumbly. My voice seemed to snap Butch out of his huff and he turned quickly to Ace, giving me his back. I frowned slightly at this but said nothing.

"Make sure Boomer doesn't overdo it," Butch ordered before he turned back sharply and grabbing my wrist with his big hand.

"Wait," I said as I tried to keep up with his quick pace as he dragged me towards the door of the bar. Smoke hit my face and people kept bumping into me and I staggered a few times but his grip didn't loosen and his pace didn't slow down.

We walked out into the night and I finally yanked my arm back to my side, fed up with being dragged around. He spun to face me, his mouth already open to talk but I beat him to it.

"You just broke a pool stick against the back of that man's head!" I shouted, trying my best to glare up at him. "Are you _mad_?! You could've killed him!"

"I was intending to," He said and I felt my next words die in my throat. It was quiet and the noise from the bar carried into the parking lot, filling the air.

"Don't say that," I said finally, my voice sounding small. "Please. You don't mean it. I know you don't."

"You know nothing about me," He said lowly and I felt my breath hitch at the sheer darkness of his tone. Since when had that tone been so attractive?

"I know enough," I said weakly, every plan I'd had for this night going down the drain.

"No," He said and he stepped close to me, invading my space. "I've been so fucking selfish. I didn't want to let you see how I could get; I didn't want to scare you. I've been trying too damn hard to shelter you from it. But now you **need** to get scared. You need to see this." He said and I stood enthralled by the way his cheeks darkened slightly with flushed anger and his green eyes got darker. "You have to come back to reality Bubbles. You need to see that there's nothing about me that's worth saving."

I stood in the parking lot staring up at him. I felt like crying but wasn't sure why. He had said very truthful things.

Maybe I did need to come back to reality. Maybe I needed to listen to him. Maybe I needed to stop this before it got any more complicated then it already was.

Tears finally sprung to my eyes and I hung my head to keep them from him. I had always cried so easily and I'd never minded until then. The idea of him seeing me cry made my stomach knot up and I hung my head lower. My clumpy black hair fell in front of my face and the ugly sight of it only made the tears come faster.

I heard a soft sigh. It wasn't annoyed or patronizing. I felt two hands on my shoulders, slowly pulling me towards a strong chest. He smelled like smoke and soap and I buried my face into his white shirt, streaking it with cheap mascara and hair dye.

"Please don't cry," I heard him whisper. His lips came down and kissed the top of my head, seemingly oblivious to the clomp of dusty mess it was. "I feel like hurting something when you cry." He said and I felt his lips move on my hair as he talked.

I sobbed into his shirt. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," I admitted and it was the first time I'd said it out loud. It scared me how true it was. "I'm so lost." Another sob ripped through me. "I just want all the bad things to go away."

"You're not lost," He said and I felt the words more then heard them. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I felt a sense of peace come over me and I sniffed against his chest, trying to stop the tears. "It doesn't matter what you do, I'm right here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you; **ever**."

We stood in the parking lot, the cool night air around us, surrounded by motorcycles and tall buildings. A car alarm went off in the distance and somewhere a dog was barking.

I pulled my head away from his chest but his arms kept the rest of me firmly pinned against him. I stared up at him. His white shirt was streaked with black now but his face was passive and steady. His eyes looked down at me and they were dark with an unreadable emotion but no more hints of anger were left.

Maybe I didn't know what I was doing.

But maybe that didn't matter.

Maybe I could find something worth saving.

-----

**Ooookay. Hope you liked that one. Trying not to make it too boring but please tell me if it is.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	12. But You're So Hard To Save

"Please tell me it's coming out," I said miserably. My neck was aching from craning it over the bathtub's edge and my shins and knees were sore from the wooden floors.

"Patience," Butch's voice reprimanded. I looked down into the black-stained tub and sat still as I felt his fingers try and work the rest of the dye out of my locks. It was a tedious job and since they didn't have a detachable showerhead we had to use a cup to rinse it. It felt like it had been hours since we first started.

The windows to the bathroom were open and I could hear the crickets outside the cabin. The air inside smelled like wet pine and rain. A cool breeze came in every so often and gave me chills but besides that it felt nice to be inside and away from the busy city.

"There," Butch said finally. He helped me sit up strait and my back popped as I did so. My wet hair dripped it front of my face and I flipped it over quickly, sending water droplets everywhere and soaking the back of my shirt.

"Finally," I groaned as I tried to move my stiff neck. I looked over to see Butch, on his knees, holding a towel. "Thanks." He reached over and spread the towel on my head and I grabbed it and began wringing it around my tresses. Usually I'd twist the towel up on the top of my head like a sultan's hat but I was too embarrassed to do so in his presence.

We stared at each other, neither of us talking. His green eyes watched my hands as I dried my hair and occasionally met my own eyes before focusing on something else. Finally he scooted closer, not as close as he was when he was washing my hair but close enough for my body to become nervous.

"I like it better blonde," He said before reaching over and grabbing a wavy wet lock that fell against my cheek. He tugged it slightly before meeting my eyes and grinning. I smiled back.

"It can be annoying sometimes," I admitted, the now damp towel clutched in my lap. "I can be kind of ditzy which leads to all these blonde jokes. I think I've heard every blonde joke known to man."

"I've never seen you act ditzy," He said and I smiled.

"You haven't?" I asked, doubting this. "I ramble in front of you all the time. And I forget stuff and lose focus." I reminded him, unfolding my legs from beneath me and stretching out my stiff limbs.

"That's not ditzy," He said, watching my feet as I wiggled my toes, causing me to blush. I hated my feet. "That's just your personality."

I didn't say anything, just nodded. It was quiet again and I wondered if he was going to scoot closer. Part of me wanted him to while another part of me knew that wasn't a good idea.

His hand moved from my one lock to push the rest of my hair behind my ear, smoothing back the wet mass. His fingertips brushed my scalp and a shiver went up my spine. Our eyes met and I licked my dry lips.

"You should probably get home," He said and my gaze flicked to his lips briefly as he talked before looking up to meet his eyes again. They were dark and they narrowed slightly before he untangled his fingers from my mass of wet hair and brought it back to him.

"Yeah," I said but made no move to leave. My butt hurt slightly from the hard floor but I didn't stand.

"Bubbles," He said.

"Yeah?"

"Leave."

"Okay." Yet again I made no move to stand. I just watched him and he seemed to be getting restless as he sat staring at me. I wondered if he was angry with me for not leaving and was resisting the urge to make me go. That must have been what was going on because in the next second he stood up quickly, so fast my neck cracked when I looked up to watch him.

"Now." He said lowly before walking from the small bathroom.

I stood up on slightly shaky legs before walking after him and into the main room of the cottage. It was dark except for the fire burning in the helm and I watched the shadows dance across him form as he strode across the floorboards.

I sighed. The only reasons I even came to the cottage with him was because one: I was afraid if I left him he'd go back in the bar and kill that man. Two: I still needed to ask him something. And three: He didn't really give me another choice, I was practically dragged.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked and he stopped walking away but didn't turn around. "Butch?"

"I won't turn into him," He said lowly and I blinked.

"Turn into who?"

"Rousseau," He replied. "I_ won't_ be him."

"I don't understand," I said weakly.

"Look what happened to his wife, doll." We said, turning to face me and I expected him to be angry but he just looked tired. "I refuse to let that happen to you. I won't let my choices get you hurt."

"They won't," I said quickly, catching on to what he was saying. "I'm not her either. I don't need you to protect me, I can protect myself. I'm strong"

"You're not strong," He said and it felt like he'd just smacked me. "You're too damn trusting. You trust me, my brothers, and you'll undoubtedly trust any other villain who's nice to you for one second."

"Are you calling me gullible?" I asked, my voice sounding braver then I felt.

"No," He said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm saying no matter how much I train you or try to protect you you're just going to wind up getting hurt if you stay around me. And I'll be damned before I let you get hurt on my watch."

"So you're saying I'm weak."

He looked me dead in the eye. "Yes."

"Newsflash _Butchy-Boy,_" I said, practically spitting fire. "I don't need some roughneck punk to protect me. I don't need you **period**. You're an idiot to think I depend on you and you're a liar because you not only said you'd help me and now you're not but you also said that 'you're right here' and now you're leaving me!"

"Bubbles-" He tried but I was just getting started.

"And you're a self-absorbed pig if you think I'll be lost without you, because I'll be fine. I can find someone else to help me so that the next time I fight you and you're brothers I'll be ready. _And_ you're a no good low-life because you _kissed _me, which confused the hell out of me, and now you're refusing to do anything about it!"

"Stop-"

"I should've just stayed with Dayton. At least he-"

"Watch you're mouth girl." His tone was so deadly calm and low I would've shivered if not for the furious mood I was in.

"No! I will not watch my mouth!" I screamed. "I'm sick of you and your mixed singles. One second you like me then the next second you want me gone. It's so confusing and it's not fair!"

"Quit-"

"I **am** quitting. I'm quitting you!" I said and I felt my throat begin to hurt. "I'm done with the headaches you give me. I'm done with the confusing thoughts and conversations. I'm done with the training and the lessons. And I'm done with these stupid feeling you give me because _I_ know they mean nothing."

My breathing was heavy and I felt like crying but I refused to cry in front of him again. In fact I refused to be near him again. To think, I had thought I _liked_ him.

My mistake.

"Listen to me, girl," He said and his dark form took a step near me but I knew not to let him get closer. I knew if he got closer my mind would begin to melt and my body would short-circuit and then I couldn't react. And I needed to stay mad at him. I needed to hate him.

"No Butch," I said, my voice calm now but my breathing still heavy. "I am done listening to you."

And with that I flew from the cottage. The woods around me were pitch-black but that didn't seem to matter. I couldn't see past my tears to see the darkness anyway. They streamed down my face and left hot trails. Tears of anger, confusion, hurt.

It was a wonder I found my way home.

----

"Did you ask him?" Came Buttercup's voice as I curled up in my bed, my whole body shaking with whatever emotions I hadn't already cried out. I just pulled Jaclyn to my stomach and didn't answer.

It was quiet and I watched as Jaclyn's stomach rose and fell as she took deep breaths. Her black fur covered my whole bed but I didn't mind. I like her there.

"Bubbles?" Buttercup tried again, this time louder.

"It wasn't him," I said after a minute. It very well could've been him but if I said that then we'd have to fight him and I didn't want to have to see him. I'd let him have his stolen treasure this time.

Buttercup seemed satisfied with this answer and I listened as she drifted off to sleep. I waited but sleep evaded me for some hours to come. Even without my hectic emotions and inner dilemmas I wouldn't have been able to sleep because…

I breathed in deep and closed my eyes and felt pathetic as tears seeped through my lashes.

God, I smelled like him.

----

"Do _you_ have a new Gucci dress?" A very snobby, very familiar voice asked me. I turned in my seat to glare at Princess. "I didn't think so."

She patted her curly red hair prettily and stuck her perfect nose (that Blossom swore was fake) into the air. Her freckled cheeks were covered with a dark blush and her make-up looked professionally done…and it probably was.

"Wow Princess," Said a nearby girl, her eyes wide. "Do you really have a Gucci dress?"

"Of course! I have dozens," Princess said happily, always loving to brag. "Daddy just bought me a new one yesterday! And everyone knows what that means!"

Yes, sadly I did know what that meant. Every time Princess Morbucks got something really expensive she always threw a party to show it off. The parties were bangin' but only if you could avoid Princess and her new item of the moment. Everyone who was anyone was there.

"What time should we be there?" Asked a boy from a few rows up, already looking forward to the upcoming event.

"It starts around seven," Princess said primly, before fixing me with a look. "You can come if you want to see how the other half lives." She added with a false sympathetic tone and I rolled my eyes.

She always said that and she always acted like she hated inviting us. But I knew the truth was that she still secretly longed for my sister and mine's approval. Everyone envied and wanted to be Princess except us and it drove her crazy. Ever since she was a kid she was either trying to destroy us or become one of us.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. Usually I wouldn't bother going to one of her parties (because my sisters would bust a gut laughing at me) but maybe it'd be nice. Maybe it'd help get…other things off my mind.

Yes, I'd go. I needed the distraction.

"Seven?" I asked for conformation.

Princess looked shocked for a second before covering it up and smiling smugly. "Don't be late."

"Oh, I won't."

-----

I was wearing a cotton white sundress as I walked into the hospital. I was nervous to be there alone but couldn't get the nerve to ask one of my sisters to come with me. What if Mr. John asked about Butch? How would I explain that?

Sure, Buttercup knew about the training. But she had no idea I saw him under any other circumstances.

"Right this way," A nurse said, already recognizing me. I smiled brightly and let her lead me to the familiar room.

"Hello," I said, grabbing my own chair this time and dragging it to his bed. He turned to smile at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Always better once you get here," He said with a small wink. "And how are you son?"

I cleared my throat out of nervousness. "Um…Butch couldn't make it today."

"Oh? Too bad." He said in an easy tone.

"_Not really_," I said before I could stop myself and the shortness of my tone had me wincing. "I mean…"

He laughed and I slumped into my chair, knowing I'd been caught. "In a fight are we?"

"It's nothing, don't worry," I assured him in what I hoped was a casual tone.

"No, no. I sit here and talk about myself every visit, now it's your turn." He said with an amused tone. "Tell me what's been bothering you two. Trust me; I'm sure I've experienced it before."

"It's just…It's just…" I tried but couldn't find the words. I ducked my head and fiddled with my hands for a moment and he sat patiently. "It could never work. Ever. And what scares me is that I want it to work. And I hate that because I know I'm just setting myself up to get hurt. I always do this to myself."

"Always do what?" He asked.

"Act stupid. Act weak." I answered, my voice soft. "He's right…I'm not strong enough."

"No, don't listen to him," Mr. John said and I looked up to meet his blank eyes. "Sometimes people hurt the people they care most about by saying things they don't mean. Allow him to mess up."

"But he messes up all the time," I tried to explain. "He's…he's a criminal. Him and his brothers…they hurt people and steal." I sighed and rolled my eyes at my emotions. "And I knew it…I knew it all along. And still I let myself get so…so attached."

"My dear, if you see good in him and you trust him, then there's got to be something more then meets the eye," Mr. John said and he smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter if other people don't see what you see. Don't let that scare you. If you let your fear of living your own life hold you back then you'll never be happy."

"But I can't be his friend," I clarified. "People count on me to do what's right. People depend on me."

"Do people depend on _him_?"

I thought for minute. Yes. Yes they did. All his brothers counted on him to do what was right for the family. The baby, Joe, counted on him to keep him safe. Had me being made his life just as complicated as I'd made my own?

"Yes." I replied.

"Then maybe letting himself be with you is just is harder then you think," He said as if it were simple. "People react differently when obstacles are thrown their way. Just because you want to try and see things through in order to overcome it doesn't mean that's how he thinks it should be done. That doesn't mean either of you are wrong. It just means you're different."

"We _are_ different," I laughed a bit and if felt good to laugh. "But I'm just so mad at him. He's like a rollercoaster, you have no idea. One minute it's like we're friends and the next it's like he can't get me away fast enough."

"I was once like that, Angel." He said with humor. "It drove Jaclyn insane. But she just didn't see that that was the only way I knew how to handle a girl. Every other woman I'd known before her was…less classy then her. She was beautiful and elegant. And truth be told, it scared me beyond words that I was responsible for such a girl. I mean, there she was, so strong yet naïve. A diamond in a pile of rocks. And she was mine…" He trailed off and sighed. "You can't imagine how terrifying that can be for someone who doesn't feel like they're good enough."

I shook my head. "I doubt Butch is scared." I said with a small laugh. "He's never scared."

"You'd be surprised," Mr. John smiled and stared off into space. I wondered what he was seeing. His wife, dead on the ground? Or maybe he was seeing a happier image, like one of them when they were young.

"But still, It won't work," I continued. "I have a feeling I like him a bit more then he likes me."

"How can you tell?"

"Well…he's just so stoic. And he's always telling me to leave."

"Hm. Is he rude?" He asked. Wasn't telling people to leave rude?

"Well…not really," I thought hard. "I mean, he never cuts me off when I ramble. And he's never really yelled at me. And he's really patient, which is surprising because he's so hyperactive when it comes to fighting…"

"Maybe you should talk to him," He suggested.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"You could live your life without him, I'm positive of that," Mr. John appraised. "I think you're strong enough. But I also know that over the years it will eat at you until you feel empty. It's something that happens to all people that sit back and watch as something that could be amazing passes by. You'll move on but your heart never will unless you give it a chance."

"You think I love him, don't you?"

He laughed at my accusing tone. "My dear Angel, can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"It's in the air. It's inside you. It's that feeling in the pit of your stomach and the frenzied nerves just beneath your skin. It's huge and you don't know what it is, all you're sure of is something big, something important is about to happen. Something that will change your life forever."

It was quiet except for the hum of the machinery and the steady beeping that marked his pulse.

"That didn't answer my question," I grumbled finally.

He laughed at that and his sad face seemed to light up. "I can't tell you if you're in love. Only you will know that." He said and I sighed loudly. "You remind me so much of her," He said and I didn't need to ask who. He always seemed to think of his wife and I was amazed at his loyalty to her memory. "Here, Angel, grab that box beneath my bed. I have a present for you."

I leaned over and grabbed the small box. I set it on his lap and watched as he skimmed it with his fingertips before opening it. He reached in and pulled out a bundle of cloth.

"My neighbor brought me this from my apartment," He explained, his hands holding the cloth like it would unravel at any moment. "The nurses would go into fits if they knew I had it but I never leave it alone for long."

He stretched a shaky hand out and I grabbed the heavy bundle, not sure if I should open it. After a second I reached down and tugged away the red cloth and the fluorescent lighting gleamed off of the shiny metal.

A dagger.

"It's what you get when you join the _Circolo Famigliare_." He explained and my eyes widened. "It's kind of a cruel keepsake. I've always wanted to throw it out but could never find the nerve to do it. The _Circolo Famigliare_ is a part of my past…a dark part, but a part none the less. And I'd never been able to let go of it. The past is a hard thing to let go of."

"I can't take this," I said softly, running my fingertips down the flat metal, avoiding the sharp edge. The handle was covered in jewels and the whole thing looked almost pretty if not for the fact that it was a lethal weapon.

"Please," He said with a small, sad smile. "I'm sure you'll do more good with it then I did." He laughed softly. "Besides, I want you to have it..." He looked in my direction and it felt like he was trying to see the dagger one last time. An item that marked a terrible point in his life yet always stayed with him. "Use this when you need it. Maybe one day it will save your life like you saved mine."

-----

'Why won't you,

Grow up and be a man someday?  
I can't believe,

That you're still playing silly games  
Now why do I,

Put up with all this child's play?'

The music pulsed through the crowed as I stood in a group with my friends. Everyone was dolled up with thick mascara and dark make-up and we all sipped from various drinks as people danced around us.

"I can't believe Blossom's play is tomorrow!" Janie shouted over the music, he body swaying to the beat. "We're all going to it! We can't wait!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" I yelled back and someone pushed me from behind and my friends giggled as I stumbled. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Some kid said before pushing back through the crowed. Amy just rolled her eyes before leaning in close.

"So, are you and Lilly talking?" She asked and all eyes turned on me.

I sipped from my can and just smiled. "No, not yet. But I'm going to try and make it up to her. I feel horrible."

"Why?" Some girl I'm not quite sure I'd met before asked, laughing slightly. "Forget Lilly, I'd go for Dayton. He's **fine**. And nice too."

I couldn't argue there. He was really sweet. But that reminded me…

"Have any of you seen Dayton?" I asked, craning my neck to look for him. "I need to talk to him." They all giggled. "Come on, not like that. We're over, remember?"

"Whatever," Janie laughed. "He's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I called before turning and walking towards the giant kitchen. Food was everywhere and people were passed out on the tile floor. I just sighed and stepped over them.

There was no sign of Dayton and I rolled my eyes. I wanted to double check to see if my stuff was in his car. I knew he said he had already checked but I was in major trouble for losing my phone. I spotted Beth chatting with a senior boy and pushed my way towards her.

"Hey!" I said and she turned and hugged me tight. The boy shifted awkwardly before walking away but Beth didn't seem to notice.

"What's up girl?" She asked with a wide smile. "I haven't seen you since my party!"

"I know, I'm sorry," I said politely. "I was just wondering if you'd seen Dayton around here. Everyone said they'd seen him in the kitchen but I can't find him."

"Who's Dayton?" She asked with a laugh. Beth had always been a little higher up on the social food chain then me and had never been good with names. The only reason she remembered me was because my sisters and I were on the news and in the papers a lot. You know, being heroes and all.

"Dayton!" I said again and she just sent me a blank look. "The new kid that lives in the flat above you!"

She frowned at that. "An old couple lives above me. They've been there for years. I don't have a boy my age in my apartment building. Trust me, if I did I'd know about him."

I stood frozen. Why would Dayton lie to me about where he lived?

"But I dropped him off at your building before," I said almost desperately, hoping she'd remember.

"Are you sure?" She asked with another frown.

"Yeah, I'm positi…." I trailed off, realizing something. I had never actually seen Dayton go into Beth's building. Could it be he had been lying to me?

'It wouldn't be the first time,' A voice in my head added and I felt a headache coming on.

"Are you okay girl?" Beth asked, trying to discretely eye a senior across the kitchen while still trying to look concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, I think I just got the buildings confused," I lied. "I'll talk to you later." She nodded her head and walked over to the waiting boy and I slumped down in a vacant seat.

This was confusing and I hated being confused.

"Come on Bubbles!" Called Amy from the door. "Let's dance!"

But I didn't feel like dancing. I didn't feel like doing anything.

I hated being lied to.

And I _was_ going to find out what was going on.

-----

**Review if possible, please. I like to hear your thoughts. And if any of you want me to check out a story you wrote or think I should read tell me about it. I'd love to see what ya'll write.**

**Thanks for reading. It's going somewhere, I promise.**


	13. Maybe I Need Help

"Leaving so soon?" Princess asked, her voice clearly annoyed and very snotty. I turned to see her decked out in a small white Gucci dress that hugged her close. The days were getting warmer so it wasn't like she'd freeze but the look of her in that small dress made me remember my own adventure in a small dress and I shivered.

"The party was great," I said, not even bothering to try and sound enthusiastic. Princess was one person I'd never tried to impress. "But I have to be getting home now."

"W-wait! Why?" She asked, her voice slightly higher. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her.

"Super hero stuff Princess. Don't worry about it," I said plainly and she frowned.

"You think you're so much better then me, don't you?" She snapped. Did I? No, I didn't. I just got annoyed with her but only because she was a spoiled little girl.

"You shouldn't leave your party Princess, it's rude," Not like she's ever cared if she's being rude before. "Just go back inside."

She sighed heavily and rubbed her pale freckled arms. I looked her over. She had never been the cutest girl. Rich? Yes. Popular? Yes. But no matter how much makeup she wore or what clothes she had on she always looked so lost. She always tried so hard to stay on top.

"I don't want to go back inside," She said angrily. I just nodded, not really wanting to chat and hoping she'd let me leave. "_Well_? Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Why don't you want to go back inside Princess?" I asked dully but she ignored my sour mood.

"Because everyone in there is avoiding me," She said and stomped her heel on the pavement in irritation. "They think I don't notice but I see them trying to stay away. I'm the hostess! They should be flocking to me!"

This seemed like a very petty problem and I really wanted to go find Dayton and ask him some questions. I moved to turn and leave the rich heiress to her own self-loathing but she pinned me with a solid gaze and I froze. She looked so…alone.

"Why don't any of you like me?" She asked, somehow still sounding annoyed even while asking such a sad question.

"I don't know Princess. You do brag a lot," I said, trying not to be too harsh. "And there's that whole trying to destroy my sisters and me thing….that might be a reason."

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand as if swatting away my suggestions. "Please," She snipped. "I know you _think _everyone else around here lives to please you and your goody-two shoes sisters but _I _don't. I see through **you**."

"Really?" I asked, slightly miffed. "And what do you see?"

"I see that you aren't such a high-quality hero like everyone thinks you are," She said with a completely sinister grin.

"I'm not?" I asked sarcastically. Who was Princess to call _me_ a bad hero? Every time she tried to help us she ended up destroying the town. Besides, when she wasn't "helping" us she was a third-class villain. "What exactly am I?"

"A fraud." She said simply before turning on heel to head back to the party.

"Wait!" I yelled, my voice carrying over the music.

"Yes?" She asked, clearly enjoying my confusion too much.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a frown. All thoughts of leaving were gone and I stood rooted in my spot, staring questioningly at the rich teen.

"I _mean_ that I know who you really are," She said with a small but cruel smile. "I'm a "villain", remember?" She asked over her shoulder. "Don't you think I have other villain friends?"

"Who?"

"Oh…no one." She said coyly. "I just know someone who can't keep a secret for the life of them."

"_Who_?" I repeated, my mind screaming to figure out what was going on.

"Does the name Boomer mean anything to you?" She asked and I felt my heart stop. My body was cold despite the warmness of the air and I stared at her like a deer in headlights. "I thought so."

"What did Boomer tell you?" I asked, my voice oddly high.

"Nothing really. Only that you and his brother weren't as...unfamiliar with each other as you lead on," She said and I expected her to let out an evil witch cackle but she didn't. She just turned fully and looked me over. "I honestly have to say Bubble-butt," I hated that nickname. "I didn't think you had it in you. I thought Buttercup would slum it before you did."

I seethed but knew better then to say anything rash. She had the perfect information that I couldn't allow to leek out. And Princess wasn't above blackmailing.

"What do you want Princess?" I asked calmly even though my insides were in overdrive.

"What makes you say I want something?" She said with mock offense, raising her perfectly manicured hand to her cheek. "Unlike Boomer, _I_ can keep a secret."

"What do you want Princess?" I repeated almost desperately.

I could've peed myself when a small smile crept across her face.

-----

"What are we doing _here_?" Princess asked, sounding utterly disgusted.

I made a shushing motion over my shoulder before crouching down next to a pile of old tires. Princess made whiny noises behind my back and I sighed with irritation.

"Princess, you said you wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl," I reminded her in a hushed tone. "Now be quite so we can get this done."

"But this place is so unsanitary!" She complained, starring around the junkyard like it was a two-year old glass of milk. "Besides, this isn't what Powerpuff Girls do. You guys aren't spies."

I wanted to bang my head repeatedly against the tires next to me but refrained. I turned in my crouched position to level Princess with an annoyed look. "Princess, listen to me. You have to be quite. Besides, this isn't spying this is…investigating."

She nodded her head and a look of determination came over her face that I didn't know she had. She stared out at the junkyard ahead of me and frowned. "What are we investigating?"

Well, I could've told her I had spotted my ex-boyfriend's car in the junkyard when we were flying (she had the help of her jetpack) over but then I'd sound stalker-ish. Which I wasn't! I was just…curious as to why Dayton's car was in a junkyard at night.

"Um…you see," I faltered. Maybe my lying skills weren't exactly as up to par as I thought they were.

"This isn't Powerpuff Girl business, is it?" She asked and I looked at her with obvious surprise. So…maybe I had underestimated the girl's common since. A look of sheer enjoyment crossed over her face. "So, who are we spying on?"

"Dayton," I said because there was no use in lying. "I just wanted to…check up on something."

"Why would your ex-boyfriend be in a junkyard?" She asked, clearly confused.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I said, finally turning to look back ahead of me. "That's his car." I pointed to where it was parked beneath a light.

"No wonder he left that in the junkyard, that car is a piece of crap." She had the modesty to blush when I pinned her with a glare. "What?"

"Not everyone has private jets Princess," I said sarcastically but she didn't seem too offended and only shrugged.

She smoothed her hands down her tight black pants she changed into and leaned close. "I don't think anyone else is around. Let's go check it out."

I nodded and followed her. The car was empty and there was nothing inside. Princess leaned close and cupped her hands over her eyes to peer into the window while I scanned the surrounding area. Nothing. No one in sight.

Who leaves their new car in a junkyard at night?

"I say he's an alien," Princess said smartly, leaning away from the car and pinning me with a grin. "Who honestly keeps their car this clean?"

"No one," Said a voice from behind us. In a flash I was in front of Princess, my fists clenched. "_Easy_ Miss. Blue."

Ace walked out from behind a demolished refrigerator, his hands in his pockets and a sleazy smile on his face. The light hit his green skin and made his glasses glint. His black hair was long, to about his chin, but slicked back to look tough. Except for the green skin he was actually quite good looking…but maybe I had a bad habit of finding the badguy attractive. I hadn't realized it before but who know? Maybe it was a hormonal thing.

"Hey Ace!" Princess greeted, stepping around me to walk confidently up to the gang leader. "How's it hanging?"

"Well if it isn't her highness," He said with a grin. "The Royal Pain herself." Princess didn't seem insulted by the comment and only rolled her eyes. "What brings such fine birds such as yourselves to my humble abode?"

"You live _here_?" Princess asked in horror, not ashamed at all for her tone.

"Don't be too jealous Princess Priss," He replied, his grin still wide and his tone unoffended. "Maybe one day your Daddy will get you a home in such a prominent location."

Princess muttered something under her breath but I was too fed up with their banter to try and find out what she said.

"What do you want Ace?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and trying my best to glare…which was really hard to do when Ace wasn't even paying attention to me.

"Snazzy…" He muttered, tapping Princess' jetpack with his finger. He looked it over. "I gotta get my boys to rob a bank or something. I need one of these."

I huffed at being ignored. Criminals, _honestly_.

"Ace?" I tried again and his head turned to me.

"What is it Blue?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

I hung my head in frustration. "No, what are you doing here, talking to us?"

"I was just passing by when I noticed you two ladies looking at this car," He said with a shrug. "Wanted to stop and chat, seeing as you were in the neighborhood and all."

"I'm being a Powerpuff Girl!" Princess said with a bright smile and I felt my eyebrow twitch. Ace just grinned at her and nodded his head.

"Turning good on us?" Ace asked with false hurt. I wondered why he wasn't attacking us. I mean, we're Powerpuff Girls (well kind of)! "So it's Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bitc-"

"Enough!" I said hastily, not wanting to see Princess get mad and throw a fit. "What do you know about this car Ace?"

He turned casually to look at the car, his hands in his pockets and his sunglasses pushed down to the end of his nose. The twenty-some year old gang member ran a green hand down the side of the car before grinning at me.

"If I tell you, I want something in return," He said and I was already shaking my head. It was one thing to cut a deal with Princess. I already knew what she was going to ask for and temporarily letting her "join the team" wasn't **too** bad. But Ace? No way. Too risky.

"Forget it," I said with a sigh. I'd just google it.

"Come on Bubbles!" Princess said, bouncing slightly with anticipation. "Be brave! We're Powerpuff Girls, remember?" She looked so earnest, so…unlike herself. I frowned at the heiress.

"We don't cut deals with criminals," I said plainly.

"You cut a deal with me," She reminded me.

"You aren't a criminal anymore, are you?" She looked positively ecstatic. Her eyes were wide and her hands were clutched in front of her, gold rings sparkling.

She laughed and shook her head. "No," She said. "I'm not."

Ace laughed and I turned to see him leaned against the car with an amused smile on his face. He pinned me with a look before turning to Princess.

"Hey traitor," He said but not cruelly, making me wonder exactly what their relationship entailed. Obviously nothing romantic judging by body language but he obviously knew her well. I hadn't thought other villains could tolerate Princess. "Go keep watch by the light post over there while Blue and I talk."

Princess pouted again but surprisingly took his order. I'd never seen her listen to _anyone _before and stood gaping as she walked to where he had told her to. Her puffy red hair shined in the light as she leaned against the pole.

Ace cleared his throat to catch my attention and I turned to him.

"About that deal," He said with another of his trademark grins.

"There's no deal Ace," I said. What? Did every criminal out there think I would do them favors just because I momentarily was on even footing with Butch? I turned to walk away, done with these psycho criminals that plagued not only my battles but now my social life as well.

"_So_…you don't want to know about the car?" He asked and I stopped. That sneaky devil.

"What do you want?" I asked, slightly nervous. I really, really wanted to just fly away. I wanted to forget the car, forget Dayton, and forget Princess, and Ace, and Butch. But that seemed to be getting harder to do. People who were once so easy to figure out were now beginning to baffle my every thought.

"Nothing much," He said, patting the car absentmindedly. "I'll tell you what you want to know if you tell me what I want to know."

Information? That's all he wanted?

I sighed, mentally pummeling myself, before nodding my head. Maybe Butch was right. Maybe I _was_ too gullible.

"Good, so we're square?" He asked and I nodded again because I was too afraid to say anything. If I said anything it'd just make it too real. "Okay…first I'll ask my question." Another nod. "Your sister, Buttercup, is she seeing some ass-wipe I don't know about?"

"Um…what?" I asked, wishing people knew how lost I got in these situations. "_What_?" I repeated for good measure.

"Don't get the wrong idea," He said casually with a shrug and I thought he'd take the question back but crooks **never** do what you think. "Don't get to thinkin' I like her or anything I just keep good tabs on her but I'm not one to stalk. I have eyes all over this city and none of them think she's hookin' up but you never know…"

I stared wide-eyed at him, my mouth agape.

"So…" He pressed.

"N-no," I stuttered. "She's not with anyone….she's, um, single."

"Good, good." He said and I was confused by the casual way he was talking. This was not normal! "Thanks for clearing that one up Blue."

I could only nod my head.

"Now, what do you want to know?"

What did I want to know again?

Oh yeah!

"Um, what do you know about this car?" I asked, hating myself for not pressing the former matter further…and also hating that I had to stoop to ask a criminal for information. But…I didn't exactly treat criminals the same way I used to anymore, did I?

One look at Princess, standing bored under the light with a jetpack strapped to her back answered my question. No, somewhere along the way I had let my morals start slipping…or maybe I was just looking past what I'd seen at first sight.

"This car here is quite interesting," Ace began, motioning to the blue Camry. "The cops brought it here a few days back. It seems the original owner of it was found dead about a week or two ago. They found his car on the side of the road, completely clean of anything, even fingerprints, about ten blocks away from the dead-man's apartment. They had no one to hand the car to and it couldn't be used as evidence so they brought it here, to my humble abode."

I stood, frozen.

"They don't know who killed the original owner or why," He continued. "But they think it was because the killer needed the car for some reason. They have no leads or clues to who did it though." He paused for a moment and I felt him look at me from the corner of his eyes. "But _you_ do, don't you Blue?"

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Surely I had gotten the wrong vehicle. This couldn't be Dayton's car…it was impossible. How would Dayton wind up with a dead man's car?

I realized my whole body was shivering and I couldn't stop it. I felt nauseous and my head felt light. I knew Ace was talking but it sounded garbled and I couldn't make out a word.

'_But they think it was because the killer needed the car for some reason.'_

Dayton's first car had been completely destroyed but Dayton hadn't wanted to go to the cops about it.

_I walked towards his new car. It was a dark blue __Camry__ and was much better looking then his old station wagon._

He had gotten a new car so fast. Could he have…

Had it been him? Had Dayton killed that-

I didn't get to finish my thought before I was hunched oven on the ground, throwing up. My head spun and I would've been embarrassed if I had any rational thought left. But I didn't. All I could think of as I heaved in front of the two people I'd fought my whole life was:

_Oh my God, I kissed him in that car!_

And then my vision swam and I did what any damsel in distress (and boy was I in distress) would do.

I passed out.

------

"Is that all?" Said a distorted, deep voice somewhere near where I was laying. I didn't open my eyes and my head pounded. I could feel a knot forming from where my skull must've hit the pavement when I passed out.

"Yeah," Said a silky voice. "She didn't say who she thought it was. She just fainted."

"It was her ex-boyfriend!" Said an annoyed, high-pitched voice. "I told you that! We were spying on her ex when Ace came along and decided to scare the crap out of her!"

"I didn't scare her," The silky tone that definitely belonged to Ace clarified but it sounded directed to the person standing near my head instead of the annoyed person on the other side of the room. "She got herself scared. She just…I don't know man. It hit her pretty hard and she just got sick."

The person beside me must've nodded because I heard the other person, Princess I guessed, sigh audibly. "Well she wouldn't have scared herself so bad if you wouldn't have told her that her ex was a car-steeling murderer! I'd throw up too! Imagine all that they did toge-"

"Enough," Said the close, deep voice. His tone was flat and I recognized it with no small amount of embarrassment. Did he always have to see me like this?

"I didn't know what to do," I heard Ace admit and I was glad they thought I was still asleep. "I just thought of what'd I'd want _you_ to do if it had been _my_ girl…so I called you. I had a feeling you'd want to drop in."

"I should leave now," Princess said but she sounded…hesitant. "I have a party to get back to."

"Don't worry about her," Said the person next to me and I wondered if Butch knew if I was awake. He always seemed to see right through my ruses. "She'll be fine."

"I'm not worried!" Princess said indignantly but she seemed to be worse at lying then me. I heard her sigh. "Whatever, just tell her I'm not going to let her off the hook just 'cause she's sick. She promised me to be Powerpuff Girl and I don't forget promises."

"Later Princess Traitor," Called Ace's teasing tone and I heard a door shut, signaling the Princess had left the buildings. "Now, before you go all sociopath on me-_don't give me that look because I know how you ge_t- make sure your bird's all right. I'm meeting the rest of the gang at the bar so you have this heap of shit to yourself for a while."

I wondered if the 'heap of shit', as he so eloquently put it, was his gang's home or me, but was too afraid to open my eyes and see what he was referring to. I could only hope it was the house.

I heard Butch make an annoyed, almost growl-like sound in his throat and Ace just laughed. "Whatever," Butch said lowly. "Just get out."

"I mean it Butchy-Boy," And despite Ace's joking tone I could tell he was serious. "Don't kill anyone…yet. Wait until you know what's going on." The door shut again and I had an eerie feeling I get when I'm alone with Butch.

I wanted to sink and melt into the surprisingly soft mattress I was laid across. I didn't want to be there. I felt disgusting. My throat felt raw and I had a bad taste in my mouth. My head was still pounding and I knew if I moved too fast I'd throw up again.

"You can open your eyes now," Butch said and my eyes flew open on instinct. The shack-like house was dim and to my side I could see Butch standing by my head.

"You knew I was awake?" I asked, my voice was scratchy and I groaned. My head felt like it was made of lead.

He didn't answer; only put his hand against my forehead for a quick second. I flinched at his touch and he pulled his hand back fast.

"You get yourself so worked up," I heard him mutter and I wasn't quite sure if he meant for me to hear it. I knew it was true though. I had always been so easy to get scared, happy, sad. It was annoying sometimes, especially when I was trying to be stronger.

"Help me sit up," I complained, not liking the feeling of vulnerability I got while staring up at his looming form. He complied, silent as always, and leaned in close. He put one wide, strong hand on my back and moved to scoop my head up as well. Bad mistake.

"Where does it hurt?" Came his rough voice, pulling me up quickly (which made my head spin) and the bed sunk where he sat down next to me, his leg brushing mine. His fingers lightly brushed the bruise he had unknowingly hit earlier and I winced again.

"It's not too bad," I said but I he didn't seem to hear me. His hand moved from the back of my head to smooth down my hair near my forehead. The calloused pads of his hands made me shiver. "So what are you doing here?"

"Ace called," He said and he smirked and rolled his eyes. "He said that you were on his bed, completely disoriented," He laughed his small laugh. "He knows how to push my buttons."

"I think he knows how to push everyone's buttons," I mumbled and Butch ran his thumb along my temple and cheek. I chickened out and looked away from his eyes.

"Tell me what happened," He said, his authoritative tone taking over and I frowned. I didn't want to talk about what happened. I didn't want to remember anything that happened that night. He sighed. "Come on doll-face, whatever it is I'll fix it for you, but you have to tell me what's going on."

I made a face and looked down at my lap. My fingers were clenching the blanket in my lap, holding on tight like it was some sort of lifeline. I felt gross and I hated that he was so close. Hated that I actually noticed he was close.

He let out a sigh and pulled his hand away from my face and ran his fingers through his messy dark hair. It was thick and soft looking.

"I don't know how else to make this better," He admitted, not meeting my eyes and he sounded really annoyed to have to admit this. "I'm not good at this. So…so if you can think of something…anything I could do to make you feel better…just name it."

Putting some distance between us would be a nice start. But, of course, I didn't say this. Instead I just blushed and stared down at my knuckles that were now turning white from my grip.

His offer was oddly enticing. I mean, no one had offered to do _anything_ for me before, but I knew better to look too into it. In the end he's just going to back out, just like last time. No use in paying attention to the butterflies in my stomach.

"What happened with the car?" He asked, trying to get me to talk which was weird because it was usually _me_ who tried to get_ him_ to talk.

"Nothing, really." I thought for a second. "I'm probably wrong," I said quickly, trying to convince myself as well. "It's just that that car out there looks an awful lot like this guy I used to date's car and it also is the car that someone killed to get. I know I'm wrong though, I have to be. I mean, he couldn't kill someone, especially not for a car. That's stupid."

Butch watched me. "Is this the boy who you went to the movies with?" He asked and I waited for him to yell at me once I nodded but he didn't. He just nodded as well and sighed.

"I know you told me to stay away from him…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, I did," He said and I watched his thumb tap against his leg. His knuckles were red and looked like he had just got in a fight. "But I didn't expect you to listen."

I grinned and it felt good to smile. But even smiling I felt sad and tired. My "normal" life was slipping through my fingers, first with Butch training me, then with the murder thing, and now I sat comfortably in the Gangreen Cabin with Butch.

"Thank you," I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow. "For coming." I clarified. _For caring_.

"Yeah, well," He just smirked and traced my face with his eyes. "I didn't really have anything better to do."

I just laughed.

Yes, life as I'd once known it had changed right in front of my eyes.

I watched as Butch closed his eyes in thought. I looked over his tanned skin, his sharp cheekbones and strong jaw. His lashes were dark as well as his hair which looked messy and soft. His smell had taken over me, causing me to relax despite the situation. It was musky and clean.

My old life was gone.

And I didn't completely miss it.

----

"You've become quite the night owl," Blossom said as I flew through the window. The clock on the wall read one a.m. and Buttercup looked sound asleep.

"Oh, yeah," I said with a smile. "Princess's party was surprisingly fun! All the girls were there and I guess I just got caught up talking."

"That's strange," She said with a frown. Her hair was strait and neat as well as her blankets, telling me she hadn't slept at all. I winced at that. "I called Amy and she said you left the party hours ago. I called your cell phone but no one answered."

"Oh!" I said, still smiling. "I must've left my cell phone at the party! Darn." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "And Amy was really drunk; she probably just didn't_ think_ I was there." I giggled but Blossom didn't.

"Are you in trouble Bubbles?" She asked and her pink eyes looked me over. I had always loved Blossom's eyes; they were so original, so pretty. But now I just wished she'd look away and forget me. "Because if you are, you can tell me."

"No," I said, shrugging again. I took off my jeans and slipped on a large t-shirt. "You know me, I'm never in trouble." It was true. Before Butch came along I never got in trouble. Ever. But now it seemed like I couldn't escape it.

"Yeah," She mumbled, still sounded doubtful. "I guess not. That's usually Buttercup's job."

I just smiled again and nodded. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and go pee, okay?" I asked and she just leaned back against her bed. "Go to sleep Blossom. Tomorrow you'll be Antigone!"

She just nodded her head and laid down.

"Goodnight," She said, pulling her sheets over her.

"I love you," I said before walking from the door and treading quietly to the bathroom so I didn't wake the Professor.

Afterwards I went back into my room and curled up in bed but not before grabbing something from my jean pocket and placing it under my mattress where I had hid the dagger Mr. John had given me. I looked over at Blossom.

I hated lying to her but I couldn't tell her where I'd been. If she knew…

I actually wasn't sure what she'd do if she knew. I wouldn't know what _I'd_ do if one of my sisters told me they'd kind of sort of fell for the bad guy and thinks their ex is a murderer. Well…Buttercup **had** admitted to loving Ace.

That was still shocking. Buttercup had fallen in love before Blossom and me. I'd never thought it was possible. But…she had. And Ace was a bad guy…so maybe…

No. It was a bad thought. Butch wasn't like Ace. He was worse. His brothers and him were more successful in their crimes then the Gangreen Gang. They were experienced in the arts of evil. That wasn't good. That was something I didn't need.

I needed…

I wanted…

My fingers went under my mattress, avoiding the blade and running along my new secret. It was a small cell phone (probably stolen) that Butch had gave me. It was probably as close to an apology as I'd ever get from him and I hadn't been able to refuse it.

I needed….

I wanted….

'_Call me if you get scared…or if you just need some help. Even strong people need help sometimes.'_

_Yeah…_

I wanted him.

Blossom sighed in her sleep, probably dreaming of togas and scripts.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her dreamy face.

But truthfully I wasn't very sorry at all.

----

**Good? Bad? Horrible?**


	14. But You're No Hero

I had two hours until I had to meet Buttercup and the Professor at school for Blossoms play. The whole house had been chaos all day, the Professor trying to find his new "Super-Ultra Video camera" that he had misplaced, Buttercup trying to avoid getting ready, Blossom trying not to have a breakdown, and me trying to keep everyone form tearing each other's heads off.

I was actually glad to be alone for once and enjoyed the warm breeze that came through the windows. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, Blossom's laptop in front of me, staring at the screen while my legs moved around in the air behind me.

'Dayton Monroe' the search engine read and I frowned. There was no listings for the Dayton I was looking for. There was a real estate agent, limo driver, sex therapist, _everything_…but no Dayton Monroe from Townsville.

That was good right?

That meant he wasn't a murderer or else he'd be listed.

But still I felt hesitant. I couldn't get rid of that feeling in my stomach that told me things weren't what they appeared. So I clicked the button for the next page and watched as more useless links popped up.

"Homework?" A voice asked from near my window. I jolted and stared at Butch's smirking face.

"Jerk!" I said indignantly, my breathing heavy with fear. "What were you thinking? You scared me to death!"

He just laughed and I laid still, mesmerized by the sound (it never got old) and the way it lit up his usually stoic face. His hair was more messed up then usual and looked like it was dirty. His shirt was wrinkled and his knuckles were red, proving he'd been in a fight. The smirk on his face and the light in his eyes screamed "battle lust" as he stood staring.

"What happened?" I asked, looking his ragged form over. He just smirked wider.

"Brotherly love," He said with hints of sarcasm. I gaped. His brothers did that? That's insane! He looked horrible…well maybe not horrible…but it looked like he was hurt!

"Boys are insane," I muttered then grinned as he walked towards my bed. He stood by my side and looked down at the google page. I watched his eyes run slowly along the words and I could practically see his mind trying to read it. "Do you need help?" I volunteered, not wanting him to feel bad that he wasn't the best reader.

"No," He said shortly and I frowned. I was just trying to help. Honestly, boys are so sensitive! Finally it clicked and he smiled slightly. "You won't find anything on him."

"How do you know?" I asked without masking my doubt and he just smirked down at me and winked. The twist in my stomach made me blush.

"I had nothing better to do," Was his explanation and I tried to look angry but the thought that he'd googled Dayton made me pathetically happy. I looked back at the screen and smiled.

"Sure…" I laughed.

From the corner of my eyes I saw him look away from the laptop and start examining his knuckles. They had looked pretty raw when I had seen them and from the bruise on his neck I'd say he hadn't blocked all their punches.

"Why don't you fight to the best of your abilities?" I asked, remembering the time he'd fought at the bar. He _always_ held back. It was strange to think he was stronger then he let on but what was scary was the knowledge that if he truly let it all out there'd be no chance that my sisters or I could defeat him.

"Why don't you?" He asked but he didn't sound annoyed, only distracted. He ran his fingers through his hair and dirt fell from it and onto our rug. "Hey duchess, can I use your shower?"

What was it with criminals calling girls these strange terms of endearment? Or was it a city-guy thing?

Wait…did he just…

"S-shower?" I stuttered out, my eyes wide. He didn't comment on my blush and only looked around my room in interest. He smirked a bit when he caught sight of my stuffed animals scattering the floor.

"Yeah, I smell," He said nonchalantly, still gazing around my room and I wished I had cleaned up a bit. Crap, my bra was on the floor.

"Yes!" I said too loudly and he turned fast at my panicked tone. "I mean…yes, shower…um…down the hall." Please don't see the bra! It wasn't even a cute one. No lace or ribbons or bows.

He mumbled a 'thanks' before heading off down the hall. Seconds later I heard the shower running I let out the breath I'd been holding. Quickly, using my super-speed, I hid almost ever embarrassing thing possible. The poster of George Clooney on my wall wasn't going to come down though, so he'd just have to ignore it.

'Breathe Bubbles,' My inner voice instructed and I tried to do so. 'It's not like he's never been in your room before.'

That was a comforting thought…for about ten seconds until I remembered what had happened last time he was in my room. Those stupid marks took forever to heal!

"Thanks," Butch said from the door. I hadn't even heard the shower turn off and wasn't used to the fast showers boys took so I jumped in surprise. I turned to yell at him for scaring me again but froze.

"Oh."

Yes…_oh_…that was the only intelligent thing my mind could think of to say. Obviously I was too distracted by my view to think of anything less lame. And man, what a view it was…

Butch stood in my doorway, his tan skin glittering with hundreds of water droplets and his black hair was wet and dripping against his cheeks. My eyes went below his face, where his eyelashes stuck together and formed points due to the moisture, and to his neck. From there my eyes trailed down the expanse of his broad shoulders and fully exposed chest. Finely cut muscles were littered with scars and my throat went dry as I traced the patterns they made.

And finally he was at least wearing a towel (I wouldn't be conscious if he wasn't) and he was holding it loosely with one hand, causing it to hang low on his hips. His hand holding the towel still showed red knuckles but I found the veins quite interesting and his nails were really short but clean none-the-less.

I swallowed hard.

That's when I heard him laugh. Not mockingly but his slow, addictive laugh that made my body (that already felt like it was on fire) feel like it was melting. I wanted to bury my head into my bed but that meant looking away and…and I **didn't** want to look away.

"Quick question," I heard him explain and luckily he recognized my inability to form coherent words and continued. "Is your drain supposed to be clogged?"

"Uhn." Was the next embarrassing sound that came from my mouth and I winced. This was bad. Think Bubbles! Think! Wait? Did he just say clogged?!

It was then I noticed his hair still contained soap that was white against his black locks.

I stood up, only to sit back down again. Why exactly were my knees weak?

I was too mortified to stay and find out so I quickly flew to the bathroom. Butch needed to leave before something bad happened….like me pouncing him and ripping off the towel.

Heh heh…just kidding. I'd never do that…_really_.

I landed on the cold tile floor and my legs thankfully supported my weight this time. I stood and looked into the tub. Sure enough, the soapy water wasn't draining at all and I flushed with embarrassment.

"Maybe there's hair in the drain," I heard from behind me and I jolted again, having to put my hand on the wall next to me in order not to fall into the tranquil gray water. I hadn't ever heard him come in.

I flushed deeply at his suggestion. How could he say that so calmly? This was beyond embarrassing! How could the drain pick this moment, of all moments, to get clogged? Sure, there are three girls using it but that isn't too much!

"Um," I try, scratching my head and refusing to turn and look at him, fully aware he was still only dressed in a towel. It was a Minnie-Mouse towel that we'd had since we were young and that normally would distract me from the person wearing it. But this was Butch. It seemed nothing could distract me from him. "Blossom gave Jaclyn a bath in here. It's probably her fur that clogged the drain."

"Or maybe it was your hair," I hear him say again and this time it was obvious that he knew fully well how embarrassing this situation was by the amused tone of his voice. I blushed even harder now that he hadn't believed my lie and wished that this situation wouldn't be like this.

Why couldn't this be like the movies? Why couldn't he come out in a towel, smiling, and thank me for the shower and then we live happily ever after?

The answer:

Because this is real life. And although I do believe in happily ever afters it's trials you face along the way that aren't so happy. Things like clogged drains make life too real and so unlike the movies.

"It wasn't my hair," I said with no small amount of embarrassment. I looked around the tub, still giving him my back, and saw my razor, my soap, my shaving cream that had been empty for about a week. Why couldn't I have taken some time to clean?

"Sure it wasn't," Came Butch's reply and I could hear the unmasked amusement in it now and it fueled my embarrassment and anger.

I spun to yell at him. To tell him I didn't _have_ to let him use my shower.

But I hadn't realized how close he was to me.

And he hadn't been expecting me to do this.

And I knew it was going to happen before it actually did.

And his towel dropped to the ground.

And I'm pretty sure **that** doesn't happen in movies either.

-----

"You're such a spazz," Butch muttered from where he was laying beside me on the bed, both of us on our stomachs. His fingertips trailed random patterns along my back and by the way he was still looking at the computer screen I wasn't sure if he was aware of his hand's movements or not.

I lay on my stomach, hoping he couldn't hear my heart beating loudly. I was aware he was too close to me and I was also aware the he now smelled like my floral shampoo. The flowery aroma smelled different once mixed with his musky scent. His body-that you could normally tell was lethal-was swamped in one of Professor's oversized lab coats that fit him awkwardly. He had broader shoulders then the Professor but wasn't as…big…in the stomach area and the fabric pooled and stretched at random parts of his arms and legs.

The black slacks, that normally looked so professional, were baggy on him and hung low on his hips. I was just thankful that he was wearing anything so I couldn't really complain. I could, however, complain that he was on my bed and looked extremely too comfortable. His feet hung off the edge and he was giving me goose bumps and wasn't even aware of it.

"I'm not a spazz!" I said quickly. "You just…shocked me is all." I tried to explain and he just stayed quiet but I could see the beginnings of a smirk.

"You shattered your whole bathroom mirror," He said, sounding way too amused for my liking. I remembered the pile of glass and winced. Now, thanks to Butch and my heat-vision, it was just ruble.

"You shocked me," I repeated and this time he did smirk. "It was your fault for dropping the towel!"

"You spun around so fast you bumped into me," He said and he looked away from the screen and at my face. He smiled at my furious blush. "I couldn't keep my grip."

"Sure," I mutter, trying to focus again on the search page but the smell and nearness of him keep my thoughts elsewhere.

It was quiet for a minute and we both stared at the screen and I wondered if he was paying attention. I wasn't.

In truth I was slightly fearful that he was hear. Fearful that I didn't want him gone as badly as I should. Fearful that he might leave. Fearful that I might feel more for him then I should.

"What brings you to my room Butch?" I ask, trying to distract him and myself and his fingertips run down my spine and make me shiver.

"I needed new clothes," He said so sarcastically I couldn't help but giggle. He looked down at the Professor's clothes, not even bothering to hide his annoyance at having to wear them.

"It's not my fault that _your_ clothes were too dirty to put back on," I said with another giggle. He looked into my eyes and I blushed. "No really, why are you here?"

"I-" He broke off and looked moodily down at the bedspread. I watched him, aware that he was thinking what he'd say next through. I was slightly jealous he had such restraint. I usually babble and don't think of the consequences. I heard him sigh with annoyance, probably annoyance at himself. "I just got a bad feeling."

That was it? That's his explanation?

"A _bad feeling_?" I asked but he still wouldn't look at me and I wondered why the bedspread was suddenly so interesting. And then he did, look at me that is, and our eyes met and I felt suddenly better, but that's silly.

"I just…" He trailed off and then let out a small, humorless chuckle that had me shivering again even though his fingers had stopped moving against my back. "I had to come and check things out."

I didn't get it and told him so.

"What's there to get?" He asked and I could tell he was slightly annoyed. I wondered if he was annoyed with me or with the fact that he had already told me more then he'd probably planned to. "I felt like something bad was about to happen so I came to make sure everything was alright."

Oh. "Oh."

"Yeah," He muttered, his eyes still on mine and the green orbs looked dark. The computer screen, showing it's fifteenth result page for the name "Dayton Monroe", was forgotten. "_Oh_." He mimicked.

I opened my mouth to say something but wasn't quite sure what I was going to say. I'll never know because suddenly his mouth was on mine.

It was fierce and deep and rough. I don't know how it happened but I suddenly was on my back and I felt him roll on top of me, his weight pinning me into my own bed. But I couldn't think. I couldn't resist.

He smelled so good, so clean, so manly. One of his hands was on the small of my back, pulling my off the bed slightly and into him. His chest was hard and I was crushed against it my heart beating so fast I don't doubt he could feel it. His back was strong and broad beneath my hands and I still couldn't think. I could only feel.

Feel the way his mouth moved against mine almost angrily, forcefully, and possessively. Feel the way my stomach curled with something almost like pleasure. Feel the way own mouth returned his kisses, shyly but continuously.

I felt him hold me tighter when my fingers tangled in his hair, tugging the soft locks and pulling at his scalp. I felt his chest vibrate when he let out an almost growl-like moan and his mouth swallowed my whimper. Any fear I had had was gone. He swallowed it.

Unrestrained, uninhibited, uncontrolled, unconcealed, unbridled feelings of passion shot through me and if I had the ability to think I would've been scared by the overwhelming onslaught of sensations. But I couldn't think. And I didn't mind. I didn't need to think. I just needed to feel.

-----

"Bravo!" The Professor said loudly, trying to clap while still filming. Buttercup put her hand on her face in embarrassment as she stood with the rest of the audience to applaud the bowing actors.

"She did wonderful," I said happily, nudging the Professor with my elbow. He turned and smiled at me.

"She's a natural!" He said with a big, proud smile.

I had to look away from him and back to the stage. The sight of his lab coat just brought too many new…images to my brain that I couldn't handle.

I felt my whole body heat up at the memory of what had happened before I came to the play. Butch in a towel…But _not_ in a towel…Butch in the Professor's labcoat, pressing me into the bed and my own body, arching up with no embarrassment to meet him. To kiss him back.

That's all, just kisses. And still my body hummed. I still felt his hands everywhere, my back, my sides, my hip, my butt. I blushed and licked my swollen lips.

I remembered running my hands along the buttons of his borrowed coat. It fit him funny and I would've laughed if not for the fact that I was still slightly disoriented.

I wished now that I was more experienced with boys so that I would've been more poised in that situation. How could I have gotten so lost in him so quickly? It was like the outside world hadn't even existed.

"Let's go tell her congratulations," The Professor said form beside me and I smiled slightly. He filed out of our aisle and we followed a large group of people up to the front of the auditorium Blossom, decked out in a crisp white toga that was probably a bed sheet, smiled at us.

"I missed a line," She said but her good mood wasn't breaking.

"We couldn't tell," The Professor assured her. "You did marvelous, honey. Don't you think so Bubbles?"

In truth I hadn't really been paying attention to the play. I knew it was bad but I was so distracted. How bad of a sister was I?

"You were amazing!" I said finally and she just smiled brighter.

"You think?" She asked.

"Duh!" Buttercup snapped and rolled her eyes. "You were made to act. You're such a drama queen." Blossom just stuck her tongue out and Buttercup rolled her eyes again. "Bravo Blossom."

"Enough girls," The Professor said in his commanding tone.

I looked over at him and quickly turned back.

Okay, I was defiantly going to take the Professor shopping.

A new wardrobe was definitely in order.

And I also needed some time to explain a certain broken mirror.

-----

"This is what I needed!" I said brightly. I sipped my slushee and watched as Beth paid for hers. The sugar coated my mouth and the coldness of the drink made the unusually hot day more bearable.

"We definitely needed to hang," Beth agreed, tossing he hair behind her and the teen cashier stared at her without shame. She noticed and grinned. "So," She said, batting her lashes. "What's up?"

I laughed slightly before pulling open the door and leaving the Seven-Eleven. It was hot outside but I didn't mind waiting for Beth to finish flirting. I was, however, slightly jealous that she could be so…normal.

I had never been normal.

Usually that didn't bother me. I loved who I was. I loved what I stood for. But now I was beginning to see that I'd never have a normal relationship. I'd never be able to flirt shamelessly or flip my hair and bat my lashes. I was a superhero. I was supposed to set standards.

But I wasn't…

I was breaking standards.

I shook my heads to clear my thoughts. I didn't need to think about that now. It was too complicated. Too confusing for me.

I looked out from behind my sunglasses to watch as people parked or used the gas pumps. Everyone was sweating in the heat, and trying to hurry along. Everyone except for me. I was just standing there, watching them.

They looked so normal, so laidback and I felt jealous again.

Would I ever be able to be like that? To just take off my role as a Powerpuff Girl like an old shirt. Could I just abandon my expectations to only do good and always make the right choices, if only for a little while?

But truthfully, I already had. Every time I was with Butch I was betraying this town, my sisters, the citizens, the very people I stood staring at. And when I wasn't with Butch my mind was on him, and that was dangerous too, because I needed to stay focused. I didn't need distractions.

I loved being a hero. Really. I loved being the good-guy and fighting crime. But now things felt slightly different._ I_ felt slightly different.

If only I could stop being a Powerpuff Girl for a second, then maybe what I felt for Butch would be okay. But the question was:

Did Butch feel the same way about me?

His kisses said yes, but I was still hesitant. What if I was just something to do when he got bored with being evil? Or maybe I was what he used as an excuse to get away from taking care of the baby.

Ugh. I just wanted to be normal. I just wanted to be uncomplicated.

But something in me reminded me that no one was normal. Everyone had complications. I just felt like mine were big because of me, right?

I sighed, sweat building up on my back and in the dip of my bra. I felt my slushee melting and cold water formed around where I was holding it. A woman parked near me got out of her car, reached over and grabbed her baby, and got out. As she did he purse spilled and her stuff scattered everywhere.

I moved quickly to help her.

"Thanks," She said, and she looked slight familiar. She was taller then me and strikingly pretty but her smile was tired.

"No problem," I said, grinned at her. With my help we got most of her stuff back in her purse without her having to put the baby down. She smiled her tired smile at me again.

"Can't stand it when it's this hot," I heard her say and she looked out across the hot pavement.

"I know! It's unbearable," I agreed.

I looked over at her baby and froze. I suddenly remembered where I'd seen her before.

She was the girl I had seen at the movies with Brick.

She was the one who looked like a model.

She was the one who was talking and holding his interest.

She was standing in front of me now, holding Joe.

She was the mother.

-----

**Okay, slightly longer.**

**I hope that's good.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is to your liking :-)**


	15. Maybe I'm Alone

I rolled quickly against the leaves before coming back to my feet. I had to catch my wits but once I did I was ready to keep fighting. And I did.

"You're," Butch dodged a blow that almost hit his cheek. "Getting," Another dodge, this time I felt myself graze his shoulder. "Better."

He took a step back to avoid another punch and his foot caught a root. Acting fast, I tackled him to the earth and he stared up at me in shock. If his breathing was anything to go by I'd say I knocked the wind out of him.

"Give?" I asked, breathing heavily. He didn't answer and I pushed harder against his shoulders. "Do you give up?" His eyes narrowed this time and I assumed it was in stubbornness. I should've known. He wasn't the type to give up.

Suddenly he maneuvered his body so that his feet came up and kicked me off him. I landed on my butt about a foot away. He sat up and we entered a glaring contest.

"That was cheap," I said sourly, mad that I had been thrown so easily. My butt hurt now and I was sure there would be a bruise, but it wouldn't nearly be a bigger bruise then the one on my ego.

"No," He said defiantly and I hated myself for liking the rebellious look in his dark green eyes. "That was smart."

I sighed and stood, rubbing my tender backside and brushing off the leaves in dirt that clung to my sweaty skin. Training with Butch was a tiring as ever but I had noticed some changes. Well…maybe not changes. It was more like I was noticing things for the first time because I was becoming pathetically aware of everything he did.

One change: He never hits me. Sure he blocks and tackles and flips me over, but I have never received a sound punch. He's had opportunities, plenty of them. In the mist of our small skirmishes there had been many chances where he could have delivered a number of strikes but he didn't.

Second change: He finds ways to anger me. He'll say something to taunt me somehow and of course I'll rise to the occasion. And then he'll just stand there, watching me tell him off with this unreadable look in his eyes. I swear he enjoys it.

And the third change: He's always holding me a second longer then he has to. He'll pin me to the ground and then he'll just hover above me. Sometimes I think he'll kiss me in those moments. And in those moments I want him to kiss me. But he doesn't. And I'm glad he doesn't, because…

Well…because I was sure now, after thinking it through, that he was only leading me on. I'd seen it happen countless times at school, even once to Blossom. Boys would lead girls on and the girls would convince themselves that the boys love them. But the boys don't love them. They don't even like them.

And in the end the boy always gets what he wants and the girl is left with nothing.

I refused to be left with nothing.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked and I looked over to where he was now standing, watching me with a curious look on his face. I wanted to believe that he actually cared what I was thinking about but I couldn't let myself.

This had gone on long enough.

"What are we Butch?" I asked and I must not be any braver then I used to be because I had to look at the ground and away from his eyes.

"People." I heard him say clearly, as if it were all a joke. But I refused to be a joke.

"No," I looked up at him now and I wondered if he was trying to goad me again. "I mean, what kind of relationship are we in?"

"A bad one obviously," I heard him mutter under his breath. I fumed at his obvious inability to see what I was asking. I knew he wasn't dense. I knew he was just being stubborn.

"Are we friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Acquaintances?" I breathed out and I put my hands on my hips. "Or are we still enemies Butch? Are you just stringing me along like some fool while you go about some evil plot?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked and this time it was genuine confusion but also annoyance. His eyes narrowed at me. "What happened since we last talked in your room?"

Ah, yes. I had felt like everything was so right when we were in my room last. I had known that I was okay with my choices, no matter where they led me. I had thought that things just might be okay. And from Butch's confusion I could tell he must've thought so too.

But it couldn't be that way! I was a horrible person for being so…so okay with him kissing me. Even if it felt right. Even if it made my knees weak and my stomach flutter.

I couldn't let him do that to me. I couldn't let him mean so much if I meant nothing to him.

"Nothing," I said, this time tiredly. "Nothing…" I repeated and my arms fell slack against my sides.

"Are you okay doll?" He asked and I hated how I loved his stupid city-boy terms of endearment. He walked across the clearing towards me but froze when I took a step back.

"No," I said softly, my anger almost completely gone and now I just felt confused. "I'm not okay. I've just been thinking lately and…and…"

"What have you been thinking about?" He pressed.

"You," I said but winced at how that sounded. "I mean…you and me…I…I just want to know what we are."

"You want a label." He stated calmly and I breathed out. Yes. That's exactly what I was trying to say. A label. I wanted a label. I _needed_ a label.

"Yes," I said, feeling suddenly foolish for saying so myself.

"What do _you_ label us?"

What_ did_ I label us? I didn't know. Part of me said we were more then just friends while another part of me labeled us as insane. That's it. Just insane.

"Butch?" I asked, and he just stood there, patiently watching me. "I don't want to be like Ana." I said it clearly and as casually as I could but his body tensed and his eyes were dark.

"How do you know Ana?" He asked in that deep voice that made his chest vibrate and my stomach flip.

"I met her at the gas station." I explained, messing with the end of my shirt nervously. "We just started to talk. She didn't know who I was…and I didn't tell her. I didn't tell anyone else about her either. So you don't have to worry. No one knows who she is."

He looked suddenly drained. "The gas station," I heard him mutter before running his hand down his face in frustration. "How'd you know it was her?"

"Well I'd seen her with Brick before," I explained hastily, wondering if he was upset because I'd discovered another of his family's secrets. "At the movies, they were on a date….And the other day she was kind of holding Joe too…so that was a little bit of a hint."

He laughed slightly and I felt myself begin to smile at the sound. "You're a perceptive little girl, you know that baby?" He asked and I tried to glare but the grin on my face from his compliment ruined the affect.

"I try," I said. "So…" I began awkwardly. "She's the mom right?"

He made a confirming noise in his throat. "That's her alright."

"She seems nice." I offered.

"She is," He confirmed. "But way too meek for her own good."

Which is probably why she was first attracted to Brick…and vice versa.

"You said you didn't want to be like her," Butch repeated and I remembered our previous topic. He was watching me and looking…considerate. His expression looked like he had realized what I was trying (unsuccessfully) to say. "I won't get you pregnant, Bubbles." He said and I blanched.

What? No!

I choked on air. "N-no," I said quickly. "No, that's not what I meant." I said and now he looked confused again. "I meant I didn't want _us _to end up like her and Brick. I don't want all of this to happen and then suddenly end." I took a deep breath. "I don't want to wonder what keeps you coming around…" I trailed off, realizing I'd said too much.

He stood silent for a moment. Then a smirk tugged at his lips. "You think you're my slut?"

I blushed. Did he have to put it like that?! I mean, yes, that was basically what I was thinking but did he have to be so blunt? "Well…yes…and no…." I tried but was stuttering too much. "I mean…we've kissed and I haven't put up much of a fight. Most people would say I'm being too trusting, too easy. And I think that it may be true. I mean…I didn't even let my boyfriend touch me like you do, Butch. What kind of person does that make me?" I blushed when I caught myself rambling. This wasn't going as planned. "I … I just want to know what I am to you." I said finally.

He laughed quietly at my flustered mood. Then he looked suddenly thoughtful as he looked me over in a considering manner. "You're annoying to me." He finally derived.

"Butch!" I said in frustration and he laughed again. Oh, how I wish I could just pound his smiling face into the ground. "Be serious!"

"I am serious," He defended but he was still laughing. "You _are_ annoying."

I spun to walk away, sick of this. I honestly wanted to know what he had labeled us, labeled me, and this is how he acts. I guess that answers my question.

"I've never felt the need to label what I feel for people," I heard him say and any hints of laughter were gone from his voice. "I don't know what we are…but trust me when I say you're not my slut. And you are far from easy."

"Then what am I?" I fired back, spinning to glare at him again.

"I don't know," He said honestly. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

----

"Wow…" Blossom breathed. I looked over at her and she looked tired. Drawn out. This wasn't a new look for Blossom. Actually, it was quite common. She was always overdoing it and always worrying too much. There was a time when it used to worry me, but now I just watched her as she threw herself down on the couch.

"Bad day?" I asked from where I sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the television set. Re-runs of some cartoons ran across the screen and Blossom rolled her eyes at them. She'd always preferred to keep tabs on the news.

"The worst," She said with a sigh. She didn't offer anything else and I turned back to the T.V. and fought my urge to continue questioning her. She'd only get mad at me.

We sat quietly for minute. Doug was following Patty Mayonnaise around and I watched with interest. Blossom was probably itching to change the channel but I was glad she refrained. She always seemed to let me slide by with more then Buttercup. I knew if my green-loving sister was in here watching boxing there would've already been a fight for the remote.

Who know? Maybe Blossom secretly liked cartoons.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Blossom's voice cut off my musings but I didn't turn around to face her. I was too nervous. So she hadn't been watching TV after all, she'd been watching me.

"What bruise?" I asked, hoping my dumb blonde act would work on her like it did on the kids as school. Not likely.

"The one on the back of your arm," She said smartly and I could tell she didn't buy my facade for one second. I refrained from looking at the darkening bruise in order to stay casual but I knew it looked bad. I had got it from a rock I had landed on while training with Butch. But she couldn't know that.

"I think I ran into something," I shrugged, hoping she'd buy it. I'd always been a klutz…no, I'd always been a **super**-klutz and this wouldn't be that surprising. But I could tell she was suspicious.

"Hm." She said and I winced. She didn't buy it at all but she wasn't commenting. I wonder what she thought I'd done. I hoped she wasn't as smart in this situation as she normally was.

"So what made your day bad?" I asked, hoping to distract her from the topic.

"Ugh," She said and I could tell my plan had worked. "Still no leads to who robbed us. I can't believe it! Who could it be?"

I didn't like this topic either, because it very well could have been Butch. "Um...maybe Mojo Jojo did it!" I tried with false enthusiasm. My back was still to her and I hoped she didn't realize how rigid I was.

"Please," She said sarcastically. "That monkey can't do anything right. He likes to gloat too much, we would've known by now if it was him." She shot down my suggestion easily. "Besides, he's still in jail."

"Oh." I said dumbly. It was all I could think of to say.

'Tell her,' A voice in my head demanded.

But what would she do if I told her about Butch and me? Would she be angry or accepting like Buttercup was? I had been dying to tell her since it had all started. She'd always been the one I went to when I had problems. She'd always had all the answers.

But now…

Now there was this huge gap between us. This rift I had created with all the secrets I didn't say. I had ruined our bond. I had been lying to her.

I looked over my shoulder at her now. She lay tiredly on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. Her pink eyes were bored and pretty.

I had to fix this. I had to get rid of this silence.

I opened my mouth to tell her. I opened my mouth to let it all go.

"Whoever stole that chemical…"Blossom began but trailed off, not looking away from the screen. "I'm going to send their butt's to jail so fast they won't know what hit them."

I shut my mouth.

I didn't tell her anything.

-----

I walked into the hospital by myself again. Butch and I weren't necessarily in a fight, it was just…I had ruined everything! Me and my big mouth and my stupid questions!

I had been so afraid that he had been using me that I'd had to ask him. And then he realized what I was asking him and…ugh…did he have to use the word slut? It was so crude!

But at least he said I wasn't one. I guess that accounted for something.

But now…now I was even more confused then before. If I wasn't a slut and he wasn't using me but we still weren't 'going out' then what were we? I was right where I had started off. At least when I had thought he was using me for his own…purposes…I had at least had a label for us. But now I had nothing. No label. No clue.

I walked up to the front desk, a smile already on my face. It was the nice nurse that had been working the first night I'd brought Mr. John here. Back then, though, I had thought he was Mr. Burick.

Had so much really changed since then?

"Hello," I said happily. The hospital didn't look too busy so I walked strait up to where she was sitting, looking down at the computer. She looked up and over the desk at me when she heard me voice.

"Oh, hello," She said and her smile looked slightly…forced. I frowned at that. She had been so kind before. What had happened?

"Um," I tried, slightly confused. "Can I go visit Mr. Burick?" I used his other name because that was what the hospital knew him as.

She smiled wider and it was even more forced. "Bubbles, isn't it?" She asked and I got suddenly nervous. Why couldn't I go see Mr. John? I smiled a little.

"Um…yes," I confirmed. "That's me."

"I need to speak to you privately dear," She said, grabbing a clipboard and a key near her computer. She pushed her chair back and stood to walk around the desk to meet me. Her nurse's outfit was bright white and so were her teeth as she sent me another forced smile.

I followed her towards a room. No one was in the room (she _had_ said privately) and the walls were lined with storage bins, each locked and a gray metal. It was dull in the room and a sense of foreboding hung in the air.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, trying to remain animated even though I felt suddenly very cold. The nurse turned and looked at me, this time she didn't bother trying to smile. This time her eyes were sad and her mouth was more of grimace.

"The doctor is supposed to be the one to tell you this," She explained. "But given the circumstances I wanted to do this myself. This way you'll get the usual treatment, even though you aren't family."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything.

I knew what was happening.

I knew and I couldn't do anything to change it.

"We are deeply sorry to have to inform you that Mr. Burick is no longer a patient here," She said and it sounded too mechanical, too practiced. "He passed away sometime yesterday and we had no way of getting a hold of you in order to inform you of this. We are sorry for your loss and if there are any questions you have regarding Mr. Burick or his belongings we are more than happy to answer them,"

She stopped talking and I was grateful.

I stared mutely at the floor. It was scuffed from shoes of people that had heard this speech previous to me. The exact speech. In this exact room.

"I'm sorry," She said and this time it wasn't routine. I could tell she actually meant it.

I blinked my eyes and looked up at the lights to keep from crying. I didn't know what to say. It didn't seem real. He had been fine just a few days ago.

"He was only stabbed," I said, trying to make sense of it. "He was doing fine."

"No," She said and her voice was as sad as I felt. "He was an older man honey, he just couldn't recover from that much blood loss like you or I could. He was too weak."

I nodded my head. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I had saved him. He was supposed to be okay.

"I'm not supposed to do this," The nurse said and I could tell she was slightly nervous. The room felt suddenly much smaller and I looked away from her.

She turned and pushed the key she had brought with her into a lock. It clicked and she pulled it open and reached in. She pulled out a brown box with the label "Mr. Burick" on the side.

"He doesn't have a family to give this to," She explained as she shifted with the box in her hands. "We're supposed to throw it out but…" She looked down at the box. "I thought maybe you'd want to have it."

I held the box as she handed it to me. My arms felt weak and I pulled it against my stomach and looked down at the plain brown surface. "Thank you." I said finally.

She didn't say anything and I could tell she knew what I was thinking. I could tell she was truly sympathetic. But still…this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

There were no last words; no holding his hands as he died. In books and movies I would've been there. In books and movies I could have done something to save him.

The sense of hopelessness washed over me again for what felt like the first time in ages. I was suddenly weak again. I was suddenly not good enough.

I couldn't save him.

I hadn't even been there to say goodbye.

I turned and left the dreary room, not even bothering to say goodbye to the nurse. The lobby wasn't crowded but the few people sitting watched me as I walked fast towards the door. The automatic 'swoosh' ensued as I walked out into the day.

It wasn't raining. It wasn't even cloudy.

Weren't days like this supposed to be gray and cold?

The sun seemed to mock me and the people that bustled by seemed unconcerned. Didn't they know someone had died? Didn't they care?

I held the box tighter, and walked towards the alley between the hospital and the neighboring sub shop. It was dark and clammy in there and it fit my mood better. I sunk down against the wall, dropping the box carelessly against the concrete.

The world didn't care about one death. The world didn't care about one life.

But I did.

I cared.

I shook and sobbed into my knees because I cared. I cared that a good man died. I cared that no one was there to hear that speech but me. I cared that he had no family to mourn his passing.

I cared because I hadn't been able to save him.

And he died because I couldn't.

I reached in my pocket. The cool feel of my cell phone/gift was heavy in my hand. I hadn't used it before. I hadn't even opened it. But I had brought it with me and was now glad I had.

I opened it and pressed the necessary buttons. Sure enough, there was only one contact on the whole list. I pressed the call button and the phone began to ring. I pressed it against my ear, my body still shaking.

"Hello?" Came Butch's deep voice and the sound of it made my body tremble and the tears fall faster. I pushed my back against the brick wall and stared up at the bright sun coming down from in-between the two buildings.

"It's all my fault," I said and my voice shook.

"Where are you?"

----

I lay beneath the layers of thick cotton, my body feeling overly warm. The covers were pulled above my head, blocking out the outside world but I could still see the glow of the fire through the material.

"There was nothing you could do," Butch said and I wondered briefly where he was standing. I had occupied his bed and there wasn't many other placed to sit.

I sniffed despite his reassurance. I didn't believe him. I could've saved him somehow. I knew it.

My tears made the sheet beneath me damp and my nose was running. I felt sick to my stomach and my head was splitting like it was about to crack open. I felt tired but I couldn't sleep. I felt alone, even with Butch there. I felt so completely alone and empty.

"He didn't deserve to die," I whispered, my voice hoarse from my tears. I smoothed down the sheets with my fingers in order to distract myself but it didn't work, I still cried.

"No," Butch agreed and I wanted to tell him that he wasn't helping. But that wasn't true. He had came and picked me up, had dragged me onto his back as he flew me to his house, had tucked me in like a father and lit a fire to keep me warm. I knew he wasn't good at comforting, but he was good enough for me.

"I wish I could've been there," I said miserably. I pictured the sad old man, gray and pale with death. Alone. This made my body heave as I sobbed into the bed. The smell of Butch all around me made me feel safe but still I couldn't stop the tears.

"I don't think he wanted you to be there," Butch said and I heard he was closer now, my last bout of tears must've caused him to come nearer. "He wouldn't have wanted you to see him that way."

It made sense but I ignored it, too mournful to see that logic. I should've been there. No one should have to die alone. No one should have to face the call of God by themselves.

"It must've been scary," I said and the bed dipped where Butch sat down near me. I wanted him to touch me. And I also wanted him to leave. Now was not the time for me to get caught up in him.

"What must've been scary?" He asked and I scooted unconsciously towards the sound of his voice and the heat of his body.

"Dying."

He was quiet and I thought he might not have heard me. I hoped he hadn't. I didn't really mean to be talking out loud but my mind was too chaotic and there was no room to think in my own head. But then I heard him sigh.

"I think he was ready to go," I heard him say and I wanted to smack him. What was he saying? "I think he was ready to let everything go. His past, his faults, his pain…" He trailed off and this time he sounded sad. "It must've been a relief….when he realized it was all over."

I didn't say anything. I just let my tears darken the sheets and I hiccupped miserably. The fire crackled and the heat consumed me. I nodded although I knew he could see me.

But something in his tone…

I knew he was more aware of what I was doing, what I was feeling, then I originally thought.

"Do you think he'll see her in heaven?" I asked.

He didn't need me to elaborate the 'her', he already knew who I was talking about. "Yes." He answered, simple and short but his reply made my tears stop and I sniffed again.

"Me too." I whispered and I pulled the blankets back so I could see the boy sitting next to me. His eyes turned to meet mine as I did. He looked emotionless but his eyes were dark the way they got when he was really feeling strongly about something.

The sun from the window and the glow from the fire lit up his tan skin and his black hair shined. I knew I looked horrible, blotchy and snotty. I had been crying but still he looked at me, not once taking his eyes from my face.

I reached out and placed my hand on his arm. It was warm. Alive.

His eyes still watched me and I sniffed again, drowning in the green color of his eyes. He sat still as I curled my body around his, my hand still gripping his arm. He let me clutch at his shirt and absorb the heat his skin had to offer. He let me burry my face into the outside of his jean-clad leg, breathing in deep to smell him.

I didn't feel so alone anymore.

-----

**So…yeah. There it is. Not really the best chapter but I'm really trying.**

**I'm glad that you like my story and I'm really sorry about the whole 'since' 'sense' thing. I'll try and fix that now.**

**And…yeah, okay, this chapter is kind of a downer…but there it is. Hope you didn't hate it.**

_**P.S. : Do you think I'm doing okay with Butch and Bubbles? I really don't want them to be all over each other at ever second…but yeah. I'm trying build some sort of relationship. Dependency, you know?**_.


	16. But It's You I Follow

I looked down at the photo, staring at the black and white image. A woman stared back at me. She was beautiful. Dark hair, fine eyebrows, high cheekbones, and a saucy smile. She beat my sisters and me in the looks department hands down.

The photo had been one of the few things in Mr. John's box. Everything else I had just left at Butch's house, unable to bring it to my own.

I flipped it over and read the messy script for what was probably the fifteenth time.

'Jaclyn 1963'

I sighed and shoved the old, crinkled photo under my mattress. It was quite the collection of secrets beneath me. I sighed and rolled onto my back and gazed up at my plain, boring ceiling. It was a familiar sight.

It had been two days since Mr. John died and I hadn't gone to school for either of them. I played sick, which wasn't hard because I really did feel sick, and the Professor didn't mind me staying home. But now that I was laying there I began to realize I had made a bad choice.

Just moping around wasn't good. I needed to stop mourning but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I don't know why the death had taken such a toll on me but my blaming myself wasn't helping. I had made myself so sad. I had stopped eating and was actually feeling like I couldn't get out a bed.

So I didn't.

I just laid there like the incompetent fool I was.

I hadn't smiled in two days either. My face actually hurt. You know how some people's faces hurt from smiling too much? Mine's the exact opposite. If I didn't smile it hurt. It felt stiff and cold.

I wondered if I would ever smile again.

_I couldn't save him…_

I shut my eyes to try and ignore the voice in my head. I needed to get out of this bed. I needed to get out of this house. But I couldn't. My body wouldn't move from its spot.

Even Jaclyn had relocated to the downstairs couch, my mood bringing her down.

I heard the soft sound of feet hitting carpet and knew exactly who it was. I didn't bother opening my eyes. I only knew one person who opted for the window instead of the door.

I heard Butch walk to my light switch, not even bothering to say hello (the jerk) and flick it on. The room lit up and I groaned despite the fact that my eyes were still closed. I usually would've yelled at him but I had no energy to. I just rolled to my stomach and buried my face into the pillow.

I was aware he was staring at me and I cursed his quite nature.

"What?" I asked but the word was muffled by my pillow and I groaned again.

Still he didn't talk. Fear hit my stomach.

What if it wasn't Butch?

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my body nervous. Then I sighed.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked the young punk. He stood in a black shirt and dark jeans and I scowl. He looked me over in an unimpressed manner and I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him, finding myself too tired to make the effort.

"You look like shit," He said finally. Well thanks.

But it was true. I hadn't showered in two days and my appearance was worse for ware. I knew I must've smelled and my hair must've been an utter disaster. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything.

"I don't care," I told him before diving face first into my pillow.

"Well you should," He said in that level, low, annoyingly bored tone of his. That tone made me feel like he was only talking me for fear of dying from boredom. "You smell like you don't know what soap it."

Hadn't he ever heard of mourning? Hadn't he ever heard of consoling?

I didn't bring my face from my pillow. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep he'd just go away. Tough luck.

"Get a damn shower Bubbles," He said and this time I heard the annoyance laced in the boredom. I let out a frustrated sound that sounded weird because of the pillow.

"Why are you even here?" I asked, my spark coming to life in me. I rose on my knees on my bed, my blankets falling off my shoulders and I quickly pulled them back up to cover my homely form. "Did you only come here to mock me?"

"No," He said walking towards my bed in his predatory manner. "I came here to do humanity a favor. You smell horrible."

I didn't resist the urge this time. I stuck my tongue out at him and his eyes narrowed at this. He wasn't the type of guy to stomach my childish behavior.

"Since when do you care about humanity?" I asked, my anger only growing. I pulled the blankets tighter around me and glared harder. He was about four inches form my bed and his form, even on my knees, still loomed.

He didn't answer, which isn't quite a surprise seeing as how he never wants to talk. Instead he reached out and grabbed a fistful of my blanket. My eyes went wide and he tugged it.

I grabbed a bit of it quickly and before I knew it we were in an all out tug-o-war. My muscles in my arms felt strained from a few days of not being used and I used my feet to try and anchor me. Soon I was standing on my bed in a squatting position as we tugged furiously.

"Give it back," I said after a particularly hard tug on my part but he didn't seem to waver. His grip was steadfast and unyielding and his stupid stubbornness was smoldering in his eyes.

'**Rip'**

My mouth formed an 'o' as I fell back on my butt, bouncing slightly on the mattress. I looked down at the piece of blue bedspread I was holding and then at the other half still in Butch's hands.

"You-," I began but I was cut off when he suddenly grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. No, he did not carry me bridal style or gingerly. He tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and I screeched loudly in his ear.

"Would you _please_ not do that," He said, shifting his head away from my surprised scream. Hah! He deserved it! I hope I busted an eardrum.

"Put me down!" I shouted, not heeding his warning. I slammed my fists into his back but he didn't seem affected. "Stop kidnapping me!" I wailed and I heard him laugh as well as well as I felt it.

"Kidnapping you?" He repeated sarcastically. He walked out of my room, me bouncing on his shoulder. His grip was tight and despite my efforts I couldn't get away. I flushed, realizing my butt must be right next to his face.

Suddenly we were in the bathroom. I didn't understand why until he hauled me off his shoulder and I fell ungraciously into the bottom of my tub. Before I could even recover he had turned the faucet and cold water poured down on me, clothes and all.

"Jerk!" I screamed, slightly amazed at myself. I had never yelled at a person like I yelled at him. I'd said it before though. He brought out the worst in me.

The cold water plastered my pajamas to my body, making me self-conscious, but in truth the water didn't feel entirely too bad. Except, of course, for the fact that he was still staring down at me, his eyes briefly scanning my form before latching onto my own eyes.

Ugh. _Men._

"There," He said as if his mission in life had been fulfilled. His eyes and voice were suddenly bored again and he smirked down at me. "Wash up doll-face, you need it."

And then he turned and left, not even bothering to shut the door. I sputtered a bit and wiped some water off my face before standing. I yanked the shower curtain shut before peeling off my now drenched clothes and leaving them in the bottom of the tub. There was no use trying to hang them to dry, that'd only make a mess. I'd throw them in the dryer later.

I turned the water to warm and stepped under the nozzle. I pulled my hair out of its ratty ponytail and let the water run through it, washing the sweat and dirt from my locks and skin. I scrubbed my floral shampoo into my scalp, brushing quickly over the sore spot where my ponytail had been in too long.

I hoped Butch didn't walk in. The shower curtain was pretty see-through and although I had seen _him _naked I wasn't ready to receive the same treatment. I breathed out in quiet frustration. How dare he just toss me into the tub!

But the realization dawned on me.

I was standing, angry and alive in the tub, scrubbing the dirty from my skin.

He had gotten me to leave me bed.

I hadn't been able to do that on my own.

----

I looked into my pale blue eyes in my reflection. They were bloodshot and had dark, bruise-like circles beneath them. My mouth was a thin line. No flush lips or pretty dimples. No, my lips were annoyingly pouty and plain. My skin was pale but not pretty. It might be pretty if not for my blonde hair.

Where Blossom's red hair and pale skin was strikingly pretty and Buttercup's dark locks and pale complexion made her look exotic, my mixture of light skin and hair only made me appear washed out and tired. I supposed it didn't look near as bad when I was smiling but like I said, I hadn't smiled in days.

"Here," Butch said from the doorway to the bathroom. He was leaned casually against it and I wondered how long he'd been standing there, watching me stare down my reflection, patient.

"Thanks," I said softly, grabbing the clean clothes from his hands. I flushed a deep shade of red when I realized I was only in a towel. "Out!" I said loudly, slamming the door and he barely moved out of the way in time to avoid a face-full of wood.

I sighed and leaned against the sink.

Then I looked down at the clothes in my hands and blushed deeper. It seemed Butch had granted himself the right to go through any of my stuff he felt necessary. He had seemed to grab a pair of underwear and bra too!

Oh god! Deliver me from this hell!

I pulled on the underwear and baggy sweatpants without much trouble. I stopped, however, when I realized he had grabbed an old bra of mine that would never fit me. Not that I had a big chest (because unfortunately I didn't) I had just gotten too big around to snap it.

"Oh well," I mumbled to myself. I tossed the bra on the floor and tugged the t-shirt on.

I felt decidedly better. Showers had always seemed to get me in a better mood and now that I wasn't so dirty I felt like I could breathe easier. I looked at my face in the mirror again. My pale, washed out features.

My eyes were too big for my face. Not extremely big but doe-like and pale. My nose wasn't perfectly strait and I had this annoying habit of biting my lips that made them always appear cracked.

I sighed.

I felt better. But I didn't look better.

I walked from the small bathroom and into my room. Butch was there and he seemed to be looking out at Townsville from my window, the sun hitting his face and making him beautiful.

His shoulders were broad and his skin was tan. He had a scar right beside his left temple but it only seemed to enhance his features. It made him look tougher. It made him look real. His mouth was frowning, looking thoughtful.

But it didn't matter how beautiful he was. I was still mad at him.

"You shouldn't have thrown me in the shower like that," I said but I wasn't yelling anymore. It was more like I was scolding a child. I'd never admit it to him but I felt slightly bad for yelling at him before. I didn't like yelling at people.

"You shouldn't have resisted." He said simply, turning to watch me. My face felt funny suddenly. "Good to see you're smiling again." He said in his bored tone and I went still.

I raised my hand dumbly to touch my face. Was that why my face had felt funny? Sure enough I was smiling. It was small but it was real. And it was at him. For him.

It felt good to smile again.

I could help it, I giggled. I put my hand against my forehead and giggled like he said a good joke. It felt good to do that too. I felt lighter. Better. And the small amount of joy rising in my stomach made me feel even more refreshed then the shower had.

"So is it safe to assume you aren't moping around anymore?" He asked and I giggled again. I didn't know, was I? I remembered I had been so down only moments prior. What had happened?

He shifted and a beam of light caught the gold flecks in his green eyes and my stomach felt giddy and light again.

That's what had happened.

Him.

It seems he didn't _only_ bring out the worst in me.

-----

"Feeling better?" I heard Amy ask, watching me from her seat across from me at the lunch table. I smiled at her before taking a bite from my apple. The sweet juice tasted good and I was glad to be eating again. I was still slightly sad, but I felt better, more energetic. Less depressed.

"Much," I said once I swallowed. The bustle of the cafeteria around me was familiar and comforting and I enjoyed the nearness of the people around me. Buttercup's voice hit my ears.

"No, no, no!" She said with annoyance to a preppy boy with highlighted hair. She rolled her eyes. "The Amoeba Boys aren't real criminals!" She explained and sounded exasperated. She'd obviously been trying to get her point across for some time now.

"But they almost destroyed the town," The boy said airily.

"On accident," Buttercup amended. "They aren't capable of _real _crimes."

"What do you consider real crimes?" A girl in a pretty pink polo asked. She didn't like Buttercup too much and her tone was demeaning and challenging. This wasn't good because…well…Buttercup loved challenges.

"Murder," Buttercup said as if it were obvious, which I suppose it is. "I consider murder a real crime."

The whole table began chatting, each with their own story about murder. Most stories were from movies or books but some were insane coincidences where someone had sworn they had seen a murder. Buttercup sat, appearing to look interested in the topic for the first time all year.

But I wasn't paying attention.

"Have you seen Dayton?" I asked Jill who was sitting beside me, the current topic reminding me of the car in the junkyard. She turned from her neighbor, stopping her story about some lunatic with a hook for a hand, and faced me.

"He hasn't been to school for days," She said with a shrug. "Maybe he caught whatever virus you had."

I nodded my head, masking my eerie feeling with a smile.

Yes, that's it. He's sick. That's the only reason he's not here. It has nothing to do with murders or anything like that. I was being foolish and paranoid and I couldn't blame an innocent boy for a crime he didn't commit.

"Hey," A voice from behind me. I turned and saw Princess standing there, looking like she'd just stepped out of a magazine and staring haughtily down at me. My table grew quiet, aware of the extreme…dislike my sisters and I shared with the heiress.

"What do you want Princess Pain in the Ass," Buttercup asked, her voice defensive. I winced and prayed this went by fast and no blood was shed. But with Buttercup involved there was little chance for that happening.

"Nothing from you Butterface," Princess snapped back. Buttercup rose quickly from her seat, her chair falling back against the floor from her momentum.

"Care to say that again?" Buttercup asked angrily. I watched this like a person would watch a car crash: knowing something bad was about to happen but having no control over it.

"Enough," I said hastily, finally coming to my senses and standing as well. Now the whole cafeteria was quiet and pensive as they waited for a fight to break out. Both of the two flustered girls turned their glares on me, mad at being interrupted. "Please stop." I tried. "If a teacher sees-"

"Who cares?" Princess snapped prissily.

"Hey, don't cut my sister off!" Buttercup yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Princess contoured.

"Um, gu-" I tried again.

"I'm going to shove my foot up your ass, that's what I'm going to do!" Buttercup said. It was obviously alright if she cut me off.

"That'll be the day," Princess said arrogantly and I had to wonder if the rich girl had a screw loose in her brain. Didn't she remember that she had no powers?

"Princess!" I said in a rushed voice. "Let's go." I pulled her by the crook of her arm out of the cafeteria. She tried to pull away but my strength and my speed were too much for her and she was practically dragged from the crowded room.

"What's your problem?" She asked angrily, whipping down her clothes like I'd infected them. I panted and leaned against the wall, scanning the girl's bathroom I'd pulled us into to make sure no one was there.

"Sorry," I said after I was satisfied we were alone. "I didn't mean to drag you, I was just trying to get you out of there. Buttercup was going to pummel you."

She snorted, very unladylike, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can handle myself." She said snootily and I wanted to smack her.

"Of course you can," I said, knowing it was no use to argue with her. Princess had spent her whole life living in a world where she was always right. I wasn't about to disrupt that world.

"Anyway," She said, obviously remembering the reason she'd came to my table in the first place. She tossed her frizzy hair over her pale shoulder, her necklaces jingling as she did so, and looked at me with her dark small eyes. "I have some information for you."

"Really?" I asked, skeptically. "What kind of information?"

"I was shopping the other day when I ran into some kid who goes to our school. I don't know his name but he was in Saks Fifth Avenue so he must be alright-"

"Princess," I said calmly, trying not to be too impatient but wanting her to get back on topic.

"Oh right!" She said, remembering what she'd been talking about. "So I ran into him and I was telling him that I was a secret Powerpuff Girl" (I paled) "And he asked what that meant and I was like 'It means I'm a Powerpuff Girl' Duh! And then he asked what criminals I'd help take down and I told him about your ex-boyfriend-"

"Princess!" I said in horror. "You told him about Dayton?! We're not sure he did it, remember? Oh God! This is so bad! This is worse then bad! What're we going to do? How am I going to explain this to my sisters? They don't know I even let you be a Powerpuff Girl! And what about Dayton? Now he's going to-"

"Chill out!" Princess said and her hand stuck my face. My cheek stung from where she smacked me. I stared wide-eyed at her, shocked she actually had the gall to hit me. And hard too. "Would you shut your mouth for a minute and let me talk? Honestly, how rude can you get?"

"Um…sorry?" I said uncertainly, my cheek feeling hot.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was talking to the guy and he said that your ex wasn't as sweet and innocent as we thought." She said and then she was quiet. I didn't say anything, slightly fearful that she wasn't done and she'd smack me if I talked. "Well?" She urged, clearly annoyed.

"W-what boy?" I asked, trying to keep up. If she wasn't lying then this might be an actual lead. And that might mean Princess actually did something helpful…in her own twisted way.

"I'll show you," She said and turned to leave the bathroom. I followed her after looking quickly in the mirror. Sure enough, a red handprint marked my face and I laughed a bit in shock.

"Who knew?" I muttered before leaving the bathroom and walking after the rich red-head.

-----

"That one!" Princess said, pointing to a table in the school library. The librarian was watching us, already annoyed that we'd disrupted the silence. I just smiled at her before turning to follow Princess' finger and see who she was pointing at.

"Elmer Sklue?" I asked in shock. Sure enough the nerdy boy was the only one in the library besides us. He was hunched over a book, seemingly absorbed in the story. I related to him. I would much rather read during lunchtime as well, but that meant being alone and I didn't like to be alone.

"Yeah, whatever," Princess muttered, shrugging her shoulders and looking around the library in disgust. "I don't know the kid's name. I just saw him when I was shopping."

"Well let's go talk to him," I said, ignoring her demeaning tone.

"Um, no. Think again." Princess said with a mocking laugh. "What if someone sees me in here?" She asked, eyeing a nearby book like it might come to life and whack her at any second.

"But we have to talk to him," I said, aware that she was being overly dramatic. But that was just Princess.

"You talk to him," She said while rolling her eyes. "It's your social funeral."

She turned and left the library quickly, not once turning back. I sighed and watched her go. Oh well, she wouldn't have helped much anyway. I turned to look back over at Elmer. He still seemed oblivious to my presence.

"Hey," I said while plopping into the chair across from him. He looked up, shocked, and his eyes were wide behind his round, thick glasses. At the sight of me his skin became even paler then its usual pasty white.

"H-hey," He stuttered before quickly looking behind him to make sure I was addressing him. When he saw that he was the only one he turned back and blushed. "Um, can I help you?"

I looked him over. I hadn't really talked to Elmer since fourth grade but the memory of the Kindergarten fiasco was still etched in my mind. He hadn't changed much. He was slightly heavy and had extremely pale, almost white hair cut in a bowel-cut. I wondered if he still ate glue. But he probably didn't, not after he turned into the Glue-Monster. That would've made me quit.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a second, is that okay?" I asked politely, making a point to act casual.

"Y-yeah, sure, no problem." He shut his book quickly and fidgeted a bit. He obviously didn't understand why I was talking to him after so long. And I felt bad.

He wasn't in any of my classes because, well, he was a genius so I didn't really have the opportunity to talk to him in school. And by the crisp, expensive way he dressed (and the fact that Princess saw him in Saks Fifth Avenue) I doubted he lived anywhere near me. He probably lived in the mansion houses near the city.

I felt bad. I hadn't even known he was rich. But that made me slightly happy for him. At least he seemed to be a good person unlike another rich brat I knew.

"Um, I was wondering what you know about Dayton Monroe," I explained, my tone still happy and calm and not at all displaying my curiosity. But that didn't help. He clamed up immediately at the mention of Dayton's name and looked scared.

"I know nothing about Dayton Monroe," He said, grabbing his book quickly and pulling it back open in front of his face like a shield. I was shocked for a second but not deterred.

"I'm not mad at you," I tried to explain; hoping that would help but he just gripped his book tighter. I sighed. "You're not even really reading that book." I pointed out.

"Yes I am!" He said quickly, pulling the book closer to his face.

I sighed and reached over, pushing the book against the table and meeting his eyes. "The book's upside down." I said dryly, trying not to laugh as he turned bright red.

"O-oh," He whispered.

"Now tell me about Dayton Monroe," I suggested softly.

"I don't know much…"He said nervously. "I just know he's not the sweet guy everyone thinks he is." He answered and he had trouble looking at me and settled for staring at the tabletop.

"How so?" I urged.

"Well," He said and then shifted a bit in his seat. "He…he used to beat me up. All the time. Everyone thought he was this great, stuttering guy but he wasn't. He was always picking on me. Always punching me and pushing me against the lockers."

I didn't want to believe it but why would Elmer lie? He had no reason to.

But Dayton being a bully? It was almost as shocking as the thought of him being a murderer. Almost.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, confused.

"I-I don't know," He said and he looked at me briefly before looking away. "The first time he met me he seemed really nice. He said he liked my stutter. I didn't get it but then he explained he always wanted to talk with a stutter…" Elmer trailed off and sighed. "He said stuttering was a good way to fool people."

I stared at the pale boy in front of me. He looked over at me and tried to smile but then he blushed and looked away again.

Dayton…Dayton had always stuttered. He had done it since the first time we'd talked, right? So it was impossible that Elmer was right. Or had Dayton really talked that way in order to fool people?

And if so, that meant he was trying to hide something. But what?

I didn't know if it was a murder, but I did know that I was going to find out. Soon.

"Thanks," I said while standing up from the table. Lunch would be over soon and Buttercup would be looking for me, wondering why I had disappeared with Princess. I needed to leave.

"Y-you're welcome," Elmer stuttered out. A real stutter.

I smiled at him and leaned over the table. Quickly I pecked his check. It was smooth and soft and he blushed a deep shade of red when I pulled away. I smiled at him again, this time with more sincerity.

"That's a real good book," I said, nodding at the book he had been reading previously to my arrival. "I'll see you around." I said and I meant it. That boy had been bullied and I was going to be keeping an eye on him. I didn't want him to feel alone. I didn't want anyone to feel alone.

The library door shut behind me and the bell rang. Teens emptied out into the halls, laughing and calling to each other. I spotted Buttercup in the hall looking for me and waved her over. She sent me a confused look before coming up to me.

"Ah, the joys of being a hero," I said sarcastically and she smiled her small confident smile.

"Did you smack her?" She asked while nudging me with her elbow and we headed off to class. I smiled softly, my cheek was still hot and it was a wonder she hadn't noticed the mark.

"Not quite," I said with a small smile.

------

It was raining when we left school that day. Usually we flew or rode the bus home but I had brought an umbrella and walking wasnt' too bad. I was in the mood to walk. It was a long distance but I didn't mind too much. I liked the rain.

"Wait up!" Someone called. I turned and saw Blossom running towards me, Buttercup meandering behind her. Blossom's red hair was already getting wet and her nice outfit was clinging to her. Buttercup's dark jeans and dark blue shirt didn't look affected too much by the rain but her black hair was slicked back with water.

She caught up to me and I smiled. Blossom stood underneath my umbrella and wrung out her hair. Her eyes were bright but her mouth was frowning.

"I hate the rain," She muttered, gazing out at the dreary looking city. Puddles were already forming on the sidewalks and on the street. Stray cats ran for cover under nearby awnings.

"Because it messes up your hair?" Buttercup taunted, finally arriving to stand underneath my umbrella as well. She shook her head like a dog, sending water spraying everywhere. I giggled at her antics and the three of us continued to walk.

"Why didn't you ride the bus?" Blossom asked, looking over at me skeptically. She'd been watching me really close lately as if I'd grow horns at any moment. Or explode. I guessed she assumed I was walking home to go see or do whatever she suspected was going on.

"I don't know," I sighed but my smile remained in place. The sound of the falling rain was calming and so was the nearness of my sisters. They were both slightly taller than me but our shoulder still brushed and we walked comfortably.

"You missed a good fight yesterday," Buttercup said, referring to the break-in at the diamond store that had happened while I was at home. She was still pumped from it even though the crook had been a newbie and easy to bring down.

"There's no such thing as a good fight," Blossom corrected, her voice reprimanding but even her eyes danced at the sight of Buttercup's glee. I guess when other people around you were in a good mood it's hard to be upset.

I hesitated before linking my arm with Blossom, drawing her closer to me and she didn't pull away. I hoped that was a good sign. I hoped that meant she wasn't mad at me. Buttercup was harder to accommodate. With the umbrella in my hand I leaned my weight against her side.

"Townsville's a nice place, don't you think?" I asked looking up at the tall buildings around us.

They were both quiet but I saw Blossom smile out of the corner of my eye, her red lips twisting up and her eyes scanning the city around us. I knew she loved the city. It was her passion to protect it.

"Princess came up to our table at lunch today," Buttercup informed Blossom from my other side.

"Really? What did she want?" Blossom asked, looking over at Buttercup from above my head. I held my breath.

"I don't know, she talked to Bubbles," Buttercup shrugged. I felt myself sigh and I looked down at the sidewalk.

"What did she want Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"She wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl, what else?" I asked, not completely lying but not telling the truth either. They both began to laugh and I was glad my lie worked.

"Some things never change," Blossom muttered. And the three of us continued to walk, close together. The super-powered girls, together in the rain. We chatted amiably in the drowned looking city. We were all comfortable. There was no more questions, no awkward silences. Only laughing and teasing.

Blossom was right. Some things never change.

And I was glad.

----

"No, no, not like that." Blossom instructed, pinning her hair up on top of her head. Her face was freshly scrubbed and her red mane was wet from her shower.

"You do realize I have no idea what I'm doing," Buttercup grumbled. She stood in the middle of the room, her face half-way covered in a gooey green mask. She was in basketball shorts and a baggy tank-top and I had clipped her short hair back with butterfly clips to keep it out of her face.

Blossom walked over to her and began to work the facial mask into her skin while Buttercup made faces. I giggled from my bed, my toenails, freshly painted, wiggled in front of me. My snoopy pajama pants were hiked up to my knees.

"This stuff is gross!" Buttercup complained. I giggled again and she sent me a look.

"Bubbles come help me," Blossom ordered and I walked quickly over to where they stood. The goo was cold and slimy and I understood Buttercup's disgust. But Blossom had said it kept zits away and had dared Buttercup to try it.

"It's dripping!" I shrieked as a glob of green hit the carpet close to my toes.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled and I looked back up to find I had smeared the goop into her hair when I had looked down. It now ran through her strands, looking a bit like guacamole.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly. Buttercup glared at me but her face was still covered with the green mask and she looked like a swamp monster. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"That's it," She muttered, using her index finger to swipe her check. She smeared the green mush against my hair and I opened my mouth in shock.

"Um, girls," Blossom began but she didn't finish. I giggled as I got a fistful of goo from the container. Buttercup had the same idea and got her own ammunition. "Girls, please." She tried again, but it was too late.

Green mush flew across the room and I laughed as I dodged a bit. But then a particularly large glob smacked my forehead.Buttercup was laughing, hunched over in air, her mask beginning to disappear as she used it for ammunition.

"Guys, this stuff is expensive!" Blossom screamed. I looked over at her as she looked around the room in horror.

'_Squish'_

Blossoms mouth dropped open as my throw hit her nose. The green goop dripped off her nose and onto her shirt and she looked at me with wide-eyes.

"Awesome," Buttercup laughed, watching as Blossom turned as red as her hair. I grinned and moved to put some more distance between her and me, slightly fearful of my sister's temper.

And then it was chaos. Goop streaked the walls and was embedded into the carpet. I was smeared with green mess and my hair was full of chunks of it. Buttercup had none of her original mask on but was now covered in goop from head to toe. Blossom had a lot in her hair, making me giggle.

Within four minutes the container was empty and each one of us were Buttercup's favorite color.

We lay laughing on my bed; my sheets (now that I had no bedspread) were in need of a wash as we wiped the mess off of us as we spread out.

Blossom (who's head was lying on my stomach) laughed as she looked around the room.

"This is going to take forever to clean up," She said with trepidation but then she laughed again, obviously not too concerned.

"At least we put some use to it," Buttercup muttered, her feet nearly smacking my face as she moved them.

I giggled and looked up at the ceiling. Even it had some green mask on it. "Now our room won't have any zits." I laughed and Blossom just groaned.

"I'm serious guys, this stuff cost me a lot of money," She complained but even that couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"You weren't exactly holding back," Buttercup pointed out.

"We're like the Gangreen Gang now!" I said animatedly and they both laughed.

"I'm snake!" Blossom said, slurring her s's and giggling.

"I'm Lil' Arturo!" Buttercup said, trying to fake a Hispanic accent but failing miserably. Blossom and I laughed at her efforts.

"I'm Big Billy!" I finally put in and that only brought another round of laughs. "What?" I asked, sucking in air and blowing out my cheeks. "Don't I look like Big Billy?" They laughed at my efforts and shook their heads.

After a while and a few more imitations the room lapsed into silence. We lay comfortably for a while, not saying anything or talking. It reminded me of when we were little, all sharing one bed and having pillow-fights. We hadn't shared moments like this in a while.

"I love you guys," I said quietly, because I really do love them. They never seemed to be the first to say it, but I never minded. Despite my new secrets and hidden agenda, I loved them the same. I would do anything for them.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup muttered but it wasn't annoyed.

"You too," Blossom said as she too looked up at the ceiling.

Then the door opened. We all sat up, startled by the intrusion.

The Professor stood there, jaw slack and eyes wide. He was holding Jaclyn in the crook of his arm, her black fur getting on the new sweater I had made him buy. He looked around the room, taking in the destruction, before his eyes landed on us.

"Um." He said. "Good night girls." And he turned and walked away, not even bothering to put down Jaclyn who looked like she wanted a taste of the goop.

The door shut behind him and we burst out laughing again. I laid back against my messy bed, my stomach hurting from laughing and feeling light.

"You should see your face," Buttercup laughed at me and I just smiled wider, feeling the hardening goo crack. "It's a mess."

"You should see yours," Blossom giggled as she hopped up to go to the mirror. She wiped the mask off the glass before looking in, assessing herself. She shook her head laughing. "Oh God, look at me!"

We all laughed again.

And it felt good to laugh.

------

**There you go. Hope this was good. **

**I really didn't want to keep Bubbles depressed so I needed this chapter, sorry if nothing much happened.**

**But yeah, there you go.**

**Hope it's good.**

**And thanks to all my reviewers! Ya'll are the best.**


	17. Maybe I Did It Wrong

"I-I don't think you're supposed to e-eat in here," Elmer said and I looked away from my lunch and up at him. He seemed nervous and he was flicking glances at the librarian sitting at her desk.

"Oh," I said, slightly ashamed. I shoveled the food back in my paper bag before standing up and walking over to a trashcan. I threw my lunch in, slightly sad to see it go, before turning back to sit in front of Elmer again.

He looked nervously at me before fixing his eyes back on his book. It was a thick book and different then the one he was reading yesterday. This one looked much harder and I definitely hadn't read it before.

"So," I tried, smiling brightly and drumming my nails against the surface of the table. "Why don't you eat lunch in the cafeteria?"

"Why?" He repeated and I nodded. "Well, I-I don't k-know. It's t-too c-crowded in there. A-and I don't r-really have friends t-to sit w-with." He replied, and then blushed at his admittance.

"Well that won't do," I said with a wide smile and he just watched me. "You can sit at my table! My friends wouldn't mind." That was a lie, they would mind, but that was petty and they'd have to deal with it.

"U-um, n-no," He said, shaking his head and looking down at the thick book. "N-no thank you."

I frowned, slightly put out. But he was a smart guy, he probably knew exactly how people would react to him sitting down beside us. I would've avoided it too. But still, he couldn't be alone! It wasn't his fault teenagers could be so morbidly cruel when it came to social issues.

"So…" I tried again, feeling the need to talk despite his obvious discomfort with my presence. "What's your favorite color?" I winced, realizing it was the same question I had asked Butch. But hey, it had got him to open up….kind of. Maybe it would work here as well.

"I d-don't f-find the n-need to pick a-a favorite c-color, it's pointless t-to worry a-about."

Or not.

"Well my favorite color today is orange," I supplied and he looked up at me quickly and blushed. I just grinned. "But that's just today. All around my favorite color is blue. Any shade of blue. Sometimes I like pink but not as often as people would think. I also like yellow, but mainly when it's warm outside. I don't care too much for brown, but you know, it can work too. And lately I've had this thing for green…"

Elmer just stared at me, wide-eyed. I blinked and he blinked.

"Sorry for rambling," I said with a small smile. I was so pathetic! Rambling about colors? And I admitted I liked green too! That was something that people weren't supposed to know!

"T-that's okay," He said and then smiled. It seems my obvious faults made him more comfortable around me.

"So, what're you reading?" I asked, leaning over the table to catch a look. "War and Peace? Is it any good?"

"Y-yes," He said and then he shifted awkwardly. "W-would you like t-to read a b-book?" He asked and I assumed that was his way of politely asking me to be quiet and stop starring.

I grinned. "What do you suggest?"

He hesitated before standing up. He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a book without having to look. He read the title and smiled slightly before walking back over to the table we shared. I was amazed at how happy books made him. Sure, I had been know (by my sisters) to read occasionally but never had I gotten as absorbed in a story as he seemed to get.

"H-here," He said and he slid the book over to me. "Y-you might l-like that o-one."

Lonesome Dove: A Novel. I ran my fingers along the cover. It was a thick book too, although it wasn't a thick as his. The cover showed a western scene, pretty and painted. I shrugged and opened the cover and began to read.

-----

"Thanks for letting me sit with you today," I said with a smile. Elmer was walking near me towards the buses and he looked shocked when I called to him. Quickly he looked around before smiling and nodding.

The people around us took no heed. Everyone was too busy trying to get to their bus and get home. I wished I could drive (and the Professor would let us have a car) but I loved flying so I didn't mind too much. In fact, I was pretty sure both Blossom and Buttercup had already flown home.

I walked over to his side and nudged him with my elbow. "I checked out the book," I informed him. "The librarian almost died of shock when she saw how big it was and that _I _was reading it." I giggled at the memory.

"I-it's a g-good book." He said and I just nodded. It _was_ a good book but it was also heavy and my book bag was already full. I wondered how he got all his books home along with his AP homework. The wonders of being a teen genius. "H-hey, don't y-you know that g-guy?"

I looked up to where he was pointing. In the parking lot near the buses was a green and black motorcycle. Three guessing as to who's on it.

"Butch," I cursed beneath my breath. Didn't he see the other people around? Someone might see us! I frowned at him but his pure black helmet covered his face and I couldn't tell if he saw me yet.

"I-I sh-should go," Elmer said quickly and I stopped, startled. Then I realized the buses had started up and would pull away at any time.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I said happily. He smiled a little but his attention was on the buses, his ticket home. I grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "Bye!" I called and he nodded and ran for the bus.

I waited to make sure he got on. He did and the buses began to leave the moment the door swung shut behind him. They filed out of the lot and into the streets, carrying everyone home. I sighed and turned my attention back to the lone figure straddling his bike.

I walked quickly over to him, my ponytail swinging as I did so. My tennis shoes were quiet against the concrete and before I knew it I was about five inches away from him, staring into the black visor that covered his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. He reached up and slid off his helmet, his black locks smoothed down against his head. His green eyes met mine and they were dark.

"Who was that?" He asked and his tone was low. I frowned. Who was who?

"Why does it matter?" I asked, slightly defensive.

"You haven't had exactly the best knack for picking guys so far," He said haughtily and it was obvious he was including himself in that statement. "Face the facts, you're a bad judge of character. I'm just trying to figure out who the next threat is going to be." He said sarcastically.

"Elmer?" I questioned, slightly confused. Elmer, a threat? Surely he was just baiting me. "Elmer Sklue. He's really nice. I've known him since I was in kindergarten," I explained. "He's super smart. Today he was reading War and Peace and…"

"That must be nice," Butch said shortly and I frowned.

"What?" Did he sound…mad? About Elmer? "What must be nice?"

"Knowing a guy that smart," He said and his tone was a forced calm and his eyes were practically seething. "I mean, it must be a relief. After all, I can barely read my own fucking wanted poster. But that's just me. I'm just an ignorant-"

Before he could continue his tirade I stepped forward, closing the distance between us. I pressed my lips against his quickly, shyly and whatever else he was about to say died on his lips. I hovered there a second, my timid kiss making me blush.

Butch, however, didn't blush. His calloused hand came up and tangled into my hair, pulling me to him again and this time the kiss was anything but gentle and far from shy. The metal from the motorcycle was hot even through my jeans as I was pulled against it and I leaned into him further.

Yes, I was standing in a parking lot, kissing an enemy.

But I smiled against his lips because I didn't care. I didn't care because his kisses were intoxicating. And I smiled because he hadn't sounded mad…he had sounded jealous. And a very shallow part of me liked that he had been jealous even it had been of Elmer.

My hands settled on his arms, the toned muscles beneath my fingers flexed as he pulled me closer and I held tight for balance. I really hoped the bike didn't topple over, but with my weight against it, it was a likely occurrence.

He bit my lip and I moaned. Oh God, I just _moaned_! That's embarrassing. What if-

And then I couldn't worry about anything because I couldn't think. I just let him assault my mouth as my lips tried hard to keep up. It was rough and physical. Every once in a while I'd let out another small sound when he'd nip at me or when his tongue would go into my mouth.

Embarrassingly enough, the tongue thing shocked me I accidentally bit it in surprise.

"Ow," Butch laughed as he pulled away slightly. I could see his tongue running against his cheeks from inside his mouth and I flushed a deep shade of red. That only made him laugh more and he eyes shown with amusement.

I noticed, being so close to him, that there were lines next to his eyes when he smiled. Little wrinkles. And his teeth were a lustrous white. They made my stomach flip and I licked my abused lips to distract myself from him. This move, though, distracted him as well and I blushed as his eyes followed the movement of my tongue.

"Let's try that again," Someone said and it took a second for me to realize it had been me. Had I really just said that? Obviously I had and Butch seemed more than a little willing to comply.

And again we were kissing and this time when he took it up a notch I didn't bite him, I just kissed him back, my knees feeling weak and my head in a daze. I was glad he was holding me so tight or else I'd melt into a puddle, I swear.

"Get on," He said after we pulled away again. His voice was husky and I was panting. A piece of metal was driving itself into my leg but it was worth it. He let me go gently and my knees were still weak so I kept a firm grasp on his arms. I felt slightly disoriented and I looked up at him, my head extremely light.

"What?" I asked, my breathing still uneven.

"Hop on, I'll take you anywhere you want," He instructed again. I bit my lip and looked dubiously at the metal contraption. It didn't look too sturdy…or safe. What if I tipped it over?

"Can't we just fly?" I questioned and I watched a smirk tug at his lips. He knew I was afraid and I inwardly cursed him for being able to read me so easily.

He grabbed his helmet and tossed it at me. I caught it on instinct and stared dumbly down at it.

"Trust me." He said with a smirk.

And I did.

-------

"Ew, I don't like this one," I said, holding the Chinese Food container out and away from me. The small plastic fork in my hand still had some broccoli on it but I wasn't planning on finishing it.

"Here, try this," Butch offered, taking the broccoli and handing me another small bin.

It was weird. There I was, sitting on Butch's motorcycle, on a hill a little ways from town. I could see the cityscape from where I sat and Butch was lounging casually on the grass beside me. I didn't know if he let me sit on the bike on purpose to be polite or if he just did it because he preferred the ground. Either way, there I was straddling a black and green bike, eating from an assortment Chinese Food.

Some people would consider this a date. But if it was it was unlike any other date I'd been on before. I mean, there was no restaurant or movie. No flowers or dinner. It was just me in him, far away from the busy city, eating cheap food on top of a grassy knoll.

I suppose Butch didn't really consider this a date either, even though bought the food and drove me out here (which was beyond frightening). I mean, it wasn't awkward like dates usually are. There was no flirting or anything like that. And I_ had_ been the one to tell him I was hungry. After all, I hadn't eaten lunch.

I wasn't sure if I considered this a date. To go on a date you had to be dating, right? And I was pretty sure if I asked him he still wouldn't be able tell me what he labeled us. Because, of course, Butch was too cool for labels.

So to me it was just the only way we could really have dinner together. I mean, we couldn't exactly go places where people could see us, nor could we go to _my_ house. So I guess hitting the road was the only way to get out.

Butch, however, (given by his appearance in my parking lot) didn't seem at all concerned by people seeing us together. I was childishly elated by that fact but another part of me worried. What if he thought I was embarrassed by him?

I looked down quickly to where he was sitting on the ground. My eyes scanned his broad shoulders and tan skin.

Who could be embarrassed by him?

I remembered his earlier explosion about the reading thing. Is he embarrassed that he can't read well? Does he think I'm ashamed by it? He's insane if he does. After all, the fact that he can read _period_ surprises me. He shouldn't feel uneducated, it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

Besides, they didn't exactly let wanted criminals in schools. They only let them in jail.

So the fact that he could read at all was wonderful.

"This one is good," I said, looking down at the chicken covered in red sauce. I tilted the white food container to let him get a piece. I looked away when he popped it in his mouth, suddenly embarrassed to watch him eat.

"So," He said after he swallowed. "Find out anything about the car?"

I frowned, thinking about Elmer and his admittance to the true nature of Dayton. I didn't like what I'd found out, mostly because that meant I had been too blind and stupid to see it myself, but it was too late now. There was no changing the past.

"It seems Dayton was quite the bully," I said, shifting to stand. I threw my leg over the side of the motorcycle to get off, then stretched once I stood. "He hasn't been to school in a while, so I can't exactly question him."

"Where does he live?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I don't know," I admitted, kind of ashamed to have to say it.

"Well when you and him talked, did he ever say anything suspicious?" He questioned and I looked away form his upturned face and down at the grass beneath my bare feet. It was soft grass and I wiggled my toes in it, enjoying the feel. "Bubbles." He said in a tone I knew meant he was still waiting for me to answer. Usually he was a patient guy…but what a pain he could be when he wanted answers.

I sighed and tried to think but like before I came up empty handed. "Dayton and I…we didn't really talk…ever." I admitted. I hadn't really noticed this fact when we were dating but now that I thought of it, I knew absolutely nothing about the boy.

"What _did _you do?" Butch asked and I blushed at his slightly harsh tone, his words insinuating something dirty. That's _not _what I had meant! How could he think that?

_Men._

I just shook my head and looked up at Townsville. From where we were it looked almost pretty, the haze from the sun shining off the silver buildings and the car exhaust made it appear to be a mirage. There were no monsters or anything destroying it today. But still I felt like something was wrong.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked, still not looking at him but his presence near my leg was impossible to ignore. I heard him sigh.

"I was looking at some files. They say the man whose car was stolen was named Henry Kit. He was found at his apartment dead, right? But what the police didn't reveal was that he'd been dead for a while." He said and I looked down at him now. He was gazing out at the city like I had just done, and a soft scowl graced his face. "The autopsy had it dated. He died the same night I wrecked your boy's old car."

I absorbed the information, ignoring the part where he called Dayton 'my boy', and sighed. This was too much of a coincidence to ignore. What were the odds?

"So I guess it really was Dayton," I muttered, still having trouble coming to grips with the truth. Dayton? Killed a man in order to get a car, just because his was ruined?

"Guess so," Butch agreed.

I frowned. "Wait. Where did you get those files?" I questioned looking down at Butch again and he looked back up at me this time, his green eyes bright and mischievous. He winked. "Butch! You better not have broken into the Police Station!" I yelled.

"The Police Station was easy," He said with a shrug. "The mortician was the hard part." His eyes still danced as he looked up at me. I frowned down at him, hoping he realized I was unimpressed.

"You're evil," I snapped finally when his bright eyes and smirk were too much for me. I looked away from his face and back towards the city, making a show of looking upset.

"Yes," He agreed, not at all insulted by my accusation. I felt his hand grab mine and I froze. Was this really happening? Was Butch really holding my hand like a nice guy? Was he being sweet?

Of course not.

He tugged quickly, pulling me off balance and before I knew it I was sitting side-ways in his lap, my shoulder up against his chest. It was a brazen position that had my body heating up. I could felt his muscles through his shirt. His clean smell enveloped me as well as the heat from his body.

"Come over to the dark side," He said in my ear, his voice husky and I felt myself shiver. He chuckled then, low and deep and I wondered if the feeling in my stomach would ever go away. I doubted it.

"You're a jerk," I muttered but it was half-hearted and we both knew it. I was too wrapped up in him, all of him, to concentrate on trying to be mad. A part of me scolded myself for our position but that part of me was drowned out by the sheer closeness of him. "I could never join the dark side." I mumbled, twisting my fingers together in my lap.

"Would you miss being a hero too much?" He asked but I could tell it wasn't really a question.

"I'm afraid of the dark." I grumbled to remind him and he let out a quick, surprised laugh at this.

"So you are," He said lightly.

The food was forgotten. Dayton was forgotten. All my responsibilities and reasons to run far away from Butch were forgotten. All I could remember was the way he had kissed me. The way he smelled. The way I felt irrationally comfortable in his lap.

I shook my heads and mentally stomped on my hormones. Annoying teenage emotions. They cause nothing but trouble.

"Do you think Dayton is dangerous?" I asked, hoping to get back to reality. I always seemed to fall into my own universe when I was with him. That wasn't good.

His arms circled around me, pulling me close and his chin rested on the top of my head. It'd be a romantic position if not for the obvious possessiveness he gripped me with.

In romantic movies I'm pretty sure the boys didn't crush the girls into their chest. I had a feeling their holds were bit more gentle then this. But I didn't care. A large part of me liked the feeling of our bodies this close. A part of me reveled in the feel of his hard form against me.

I pressed my ear against his chest and heard his heartbeat, steady and unwavering where mine was racing. I hoped he couldn't feel mine.

"It'll be okay," He said against my hair and I felt his words and warm breath.

"But what if it's not?" I asked and this time my voice betrayed my hopelessness. I cringed, hoping he didn't notice but of course he did. He gripped my shoulders and pushed me away from him slightly in order to look at me.

"Whatever happens, happens," He said easily and I frowned. I wanted to be as carefree as he seemed to be, but it was hard. This wasn't some petty thief or mad scientist. This was a murderer. And someone I knew too. I felt my face betray my doubt. He smiled a small smile before pulling me closer, his lips coming up against my forehead. "But no matter what happens I won't let anyone hurt you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need to be protected," I muttered.

"I know," He said and I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice. "You've gotten stronger…you've always been strong. But sometimes things happen…that you don't expect. So if you ever run into trouble that you can't handle…just call me. I know how to deal with trouble."

And I didn't doubt him.

I sighed. "And I won't let anyone hurt _you_," I said reluctantly and he chuckled softly.

But despite my sarcastic tone I had meant it. I meant it more then I could explain, more then I could say. If he was offering me his protection I was going to offer him mine. And I _could_ protect him, because I wanted to, even if he didn't think he needed it.

I breathed in deep and buried my face into the crook of his neck. It seemed like a nice place to be. I felt him wrap a protective arm around me, sliding me against him. I smiled against his skin and shyly ran my fingers up his stomach, tangling my fingers in his shirt. I looked out at the area surrounding us. The grass, trees, the clear day.

I was overwhelmed by that feeling, you know, the one you get when you're in a moment. An important moment. One that will change your life forever, but you're not quite sure how.

I felt like anything could happen. The wind in the grass whispered of possibilities and smell of the boy holding me told of unsaid promises.

And it was a glorious moment. Quiet and lazy and overpowering. I snuggled into the heat surrounding me, feeling slightly tired but not at all embarrassed or ashamed. I was in my own universe, one where only him and me and this unexplainable feeling in my stomach existed. No Townsville, no villains, no right and wrong.

I wondered what it all meant. What I was supposed to do about the feelings he gave me.

But I didn't know. I didn't care.

He would only complicate my life, I knew that. He would probably be the end to my sanity as well. But oddly that thought didn't bother me. Nothing at that moment bothered me.

"You smell good," I whispered as I began to nod off to sleep. His laughed slightly and I felt his chest vibrate against me.

And although I knew I'd never go to it, the dark side had never been so enticing.

-----

I got home after sunset. Butch had had to wake me up and practically pull my back onto his motorcycle. I was beyond afraid to get back on the dangerous machine, especially since I had learned how risky Butch was when driving it. But Butch was stubborn and soon I pressed up against his back, my arms wrapped around his tapered waist so tight I was probably making it hard for him to breathe.

"Hey," I said to Buttercup as I walked into our room. She was standing there, as if waiting for me and I immediately felt as if every part of me screamed of where I'd just been and with whom. I tried to wipe off some drool by my mouth (oh yeah, I'm such a lady) while still looking casual.

"Hey," She said back and she sounded extremely distracted. Okay, so maybe I was safe.

"Is everything alright?" I asked and she began to pace the room, her face looking determined.

"Yeah, life's great," She said absentmindedly and I frowned.

"Buttercup," I warned but she didn't hear me. She seemed to have forgotten I even existed. "What's going on?" I asked stepping into her path and she halted, her eyes widening slightly

"What?" She asked, recovering and sending me a glare.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, frustrated and looked away from me. "Come one, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, really," She mumbled. "I mean…it's just…it's nothing."

_Right._

"Okay then, if it's nothing then you shouldn't be afraid to tell me," I countered. Jaclyn ran into the room and I sat down on the carpet to pet her but my eyes never left my sister.

"You'll laugh at me," She accused, sounding angry as if I already had.

"No, I won't," I promised, ignoring Jaclyn's wet nose against my neck as she crawled into my lap. "Come on, tell me." I urged.

She sighed but she still said nothing. He eyes looked around the room at anything but me. Finally she plopped ungracefully onto the ground in front of me. She picked at the rug and looked down at her lap.

"Someone kept calling my cell phone, but I wasn't sure who it was," She explained, seemingly hating the fact that I had gotten her to talk. "So after about the fourth call I answered it…" She said and then trailed off.

"And?" I urged, snuggling Jaclyn to my chest.

"And it was Ace," She finished, her eyes meeting mine, daring me to say something. "I didn't know it at first…but it was him."

I stared.

"No way," I said, my voice not hiding my amazement. "Well, what did he say?"

She frowned and sighed. "Not much. He just asked me to meet him somewhere."

"Where?" I asked, not understanding how she could be so calm while I was so hyped up. This was the love of her life, not mine! Shouldn't she be smiling a little?

"I don't know, I've never heard of the place," She shrugged.

"Well, are you going to meet him?" I asked and then she looked at me, straight in the eyes and her face looked…nervous.

"Should I?" She asked. She was asking me?!

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked hoping that maybe now she'd be happy. Maybe she'd get the man she loved, even though they showed it in odd ways. I had a feeling he liked her too though. He kept tabs on her, right?

"I don't know…" She trailed off. "It just doesn't feel right." She frowned then and I realized she was just as unsure about Ace as I was about Butch….but I of course didn't love Butch so that's different.

"What doesn't feel right?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said, shrugging it off. "It's nothing. You're right, why wouldn't I go? If I skip out on him he'll think I'm a coward, and we can't have that." She smiled her determined smile and I stood up, forgetting Jaclyn was in my lap and she tumbled to the floor.

"That's right! Just go. Come on, let's get you an outfit!" I said happily.

"Joy," She muttered but didn't object as I began to dig through her closet. Part of me wanted to pick a skimpy outfit out, just so she could feel like I had felt when I had worn her black dress. But I knew that was mean. And she'd undoubtedly look good in it. So I found a cute outfit and threw it at her.

I hugged her quickly as she stood in dark jeans and a green tube-top. Her hair was still messy and she refused to wear heels or any shoes besides her ratty converses. She pulled away and walked to the window and stared out at the city.

"Good luck," I said to her, my smile wide and my hopes high for her.

She turned and smiled slightly at me. She looked undecided for a minute. Her eyes looked…unsure. She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it again. She shook her head as if dismissing a thought.

Then her usual determined look fell over her face. She nodded at me before turning and rising off the ground. And before I could blink she was gone.

Just like that.

Gone.

-----

I was in a dingy apartment. The walls were practically bare and so thin that you could hear the people next door talk. I stood, gazing out the window. Townsville was beautiful. Full of life. People hurried on the street a few stories below me, oblivious that I was watching.

I turned away from the glass to see Butch standing in front of an old green refrigerator. He was wearing a mechanic's blue jumpsuit, his name stitched on the front pocket. His hands were smeared with grease and there was a streak on his cheek.

"Butch?" I called softly, but I don't know why. He looked up at me and a small grin moved across his face. Then he looked back down at something in his arms and I followed his gaze.

'Is it Joe?' I wondered, seeing that he was holding a small baby. It was weird to see Butch holding a baby. He held the small form gently, like he'd break at any moment, his big hands holding him to his chest.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around. The apartment was cheap but livable. There were no pictures on the wall but there was a pile of magazines on the small coffee table. The furniture was threadbare and plaid and there was a teddy bear on the ground. I saw a basket of laundry on a nearby chair. Was that my shirt on top?!

Butch looked back up at me and his eyes were soft, softer then I'd ever seen them. I walked towards him, confused. He shifted Joe in his arms as I got closer but as he did I stopped. That wasn't Joe…

The baby in his arms had short black hair. His skin was pale and he was smiling up at me. His eyes were soft blue. My color blue.

"W-whose baby is that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"He's ours, last time I checked," Butch said in a teasing tone and I looked up to see him watching me, his eyes soft again. I felt my stomach flip and my chest tighten. "Or did you already forget the thirty-two hour labor?"

I only stared harder and then I looked down at the baby again.

"Here," He said, extending his arms to hand me the child. I reached with shaky hands to receive him. "You hold him for a minute; I'll see what we can have for dinner."

I just nodded. The baby was light and tugged at my loose hair. His bright blue eyes met my own identical ones. He smiled and made a gurgling sound and I couldn't keep the smile from spreading on my face.

"How does Chinese Food sound?" Butch asked from where he was staring into the fridge, his back to me. "It's only two days old." He muttered and then ran his fingers through his hair in a distracted way.

I just nodded again, bouncing the baby slightly.

Butch turned around from the fridge and this time his face was concerned. I don't know how I knew that, because it was still stoic, but something in his stance told me he was worried. His green orbs scanned my form quickly. I looked away.

"You okay?" Butch asked and I heard him walk towards me, not even bothering to shut the fridge. His hand, dirty and rough, touched my cheek gently. He trailed his fingers down to cup my chin and raise my face to meet his eyes. "What's wrong baby?"

I blinked up at him. He looked the same…but different. Older.

"Nothing," I said, gazing up at him. The baby made more gurgling noises and then giggled, burying his face into my chest. I smiled.

_Nothing at all._

-----

"Bubbles, wake up," I groaned. "Bubbles!"

My eyes flew open to the frantic calling. I sat up quickly in bed, Jaclyn yelping at the sudden movement. I caught sight of Blossom, standing over me with a nervous look on her face.

"What is it?" I mumbled tiredly.

"It's Buttercup," She said and I could hear the panic in her tone. "She's gone."

I woke up fully at that, the images of the apartment, the feel of Butch's fingers, were gone. My eyes flew to Buttercup's bed, sure enough, it was empty. I thought hard. Maybe she hadn't gotten back from meeting Ace yet. That was likely.

I looked over to the clock next to my bed.

4:13 a.m.

My blood felt like it froze in my veins. I blinked, hoping my eyes were still too tired to read but when I opened them again the clock still said the same thing. It had been seven hours since Buttercup had left. Seven hours.

"Have you seen her?" Blossom asked from where she stood beside my bed. I shook my head, feeling numb. She should've been back by now. She should've been back a long time ago. "Do you know where she is?" Blossom asked and I shook my head again. She hadn't told me. I didn't know.

"Oh God! This is bad!" Blossom said and she covered her face with her hands. "I thought she had just missed curfew again so I didn't worry….but then when I woke up to use the bathroom she still wasn't here."

I blinked up at my sister, her form dark in the shadowed room.

I remembered Buttercup's face before she left.

She had been hesitant. Unsure.

I looked over at her empty bed again; the covers still messed up from the night before. She wasn't there and I didn't know where she was.

She had known something bad was about to happen when she left, her expression had said it all.

'_It just doesn't feel right.'_

I just sat there, staring at the space where she should be. The space where she wasn't.

"We need to go patrol the town," Blossom said, her voice was rough and I knew she was worried. I knew she was scared. I felt her move away from my bedside and to her closet to get some clothes but I didn't move. "Maybe we'll find her."

"We will find her," I said but even I knew the smile on my face was forced and hardly cheery. I stood up and threw on the first sweatshirt I could find. It was large and I hugged myself, feeling cold.

'_It just doesn't feel right.'_

No, it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right.

_Nothing at all._

I blinked, thinking maybe this was just another dream. A nightmare.

But when I looked again her bed was still empty.

She was still gone.

--------

**Would ya'll kill me if I said I finished this chapter a while ago (like yesterday) but didn't post it because I was worried it was too soon?**

**Hope not…**

**And I want to think all my readers. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Next week I won't be posting…sorry to say…but I'll try and see what I can do before then.**

**Thanks. **


	18. But You Still Have To Fight

Tired doesn't even begin to describe the way I felt. It had been three hours since I'd woken up to find my sister gone. We'd done multiple laps of the town but hadn't seen a trace of her. We'd checked alleys, rooftops, buildings, subways. All with no sign of her. It seemed like we'd never stop flying.

I was exhausted.

Blossom seemed to get more frustrated with each place we looked. I began to grow scared as well. I knew Buttercup had gone to meet Ace (which I hadn't told Blossom) but I also knew Buttercup would've been able to handle herself it anything had gone wrong. I mean, she'd be able to crush Ace if she had to.

So…what had happened?

Where was she now?

What went wrong?

It was seven thirty in the morning by the time we both stopped searching the town and began to realize we had to go home…we had to go do something I had been dreading:

Tell the Professor.

------

"What do you mean she's missing!?" The Professor yelled. He was in a night robe and had bunny slippers on. Any other time I would've giggled at this but now…now I couldn't. I couldn't even muster a smile. "She's a superhero…she can't be missing!"

"We don't know where she is," Blossom tried to remain calm despite the hysterical man before her. "We looked all over town…We don't know where she could be."

I swallowed.

That was a lie. I knew where she could be. But telling them the truth meant…who cares what it meant. I couldn't be selfish. I refused to put myself before my sister. Who cares if all my secrets were going to have to be revealed? This was my sister's life at stake, right?

"I know where she could be," I spoke up, so quietly they didn't hear me at first. "I said," I tried again, this time a bit louder. "I know where she could be." And once they did hear me the kitchen went silent and I felt their eyes firmly on me.

But I didn't look at them. I kept my gaze focused on the floor beneath my feet.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Bubbles…explain," The Professor ordered.

And I did.

I explained everything.

I told them about training with Butch, I told them about Ace calling Buttercup, I told them about Buttercup going to meet him. I told them and it wasn't like I thought it'd be. There was no giant weight lifted off my chest. No burden off my shoulders. Why?

Was if because Buttercup was still gone?

Or was it because I didn't exactly tell them everything?

I mean, there was still that tiny detail. You know, the fact that I might be head-over-heels for Butch. Yeah, that part.

I sort of forgot to mention that.

------

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Blossom muttered beneath her breath. She was ticked off, more ticked off then I'd ever seen her. We flew through the sky and I looked over at her but she refused to look back. Refused to look at me. "What were you thinking? Did you think they were all your friends?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything.

"You let yourself be made a fool of Bubbles," She snapped and I looked down at the buildings beneath us. "And the worst thing, more so then the training with Butch and lying, is the fact that you let Buttercup go see Ace! Who knows what happened to her? What did you think was going to happen when she went to meet him?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "I thought…I thought he liked her."

"These _people_ you've been sneaking off to be with…they don't like us! They want us dead!" She practically seethed. "This was probably all some huge plot and you fell for it!"

I swallowed.

Had it been? Had it all been a plot?

Had Butch befriended me just to gain and manipulate my trust? Had Ace really called Buttercup to hurt her? Had I really doomed my sister because of my own stupidity?

I couldn't believe that. I probably should've, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I whispered but I didn't expect her to answer. And she didn't.

We finally arrived at the junkyard and were at the Gangreen Gang's little shack before I knew it. I hesitated but Blossom didn't. She walked straight up to the door and banged heavily on it. The flimsy piece of wood looked like it would break at any moment and finally the door swung open.

"Well if it isssn't the Powerpuff Girlssss," Snake said, folding his green arms across his chest and smirking. He watched us, looking down at us over his large nose. "What bringssss you two to our lodgingssss?"

"Where's Ace?" Blossom snapped and I forced myself to walk up beside her, the yellow glow coming from inside spilled across me. Inside I could see the whole gang, watching us with mild confusion.

"Right here Tulip," Ace said with a saucy smile as he pushed Snake out of the way. He leaned against the doorway and looked us over. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Don't play dumb with us Ace," Blossom said in an irritated tone. "Where's our sister?"

"Last place you left her I assume," He joked and this time it was my anger that showed.

"I know she was coming to see you Ace," I said and my voice was low. "What did you do to her?" I watched the man, looking for fear or guilt. He showed neither.

"I think you took one too many laser beams to the head there, Blondie," Ace said but this time his light tone was gone and his voice was sharp. His sunglasses glinted in the light as he turned his head to look at me. "Buttercup was never here."

The punch was delivered before I even realized she'd moved. One second Blossom was beside me, glaring at Ace, and the next he had flown across the interior of the shack and slammed into the wall. Blossom stood panting, her fist still clenched.

"Stop lying!" She snapped. "I'm tired and I'm supposed to be in school right now! Give me back my sister or you'll regret it!" Her red hair looked on fire due to the glow of the light above her, her cheeks were flushed with anger, and her eyes looked wet with emotion. But I hadn't seen Blossom cry in years and I doubted she'd do so in front of the enemy.

Ace pushed himself off the ground, rising slowly, and I saw the whole gang crowd around him, unsure if they should attack us or not. Ace held up his hand and they stayed where they were, heeding their leader's order.

"I'm not lying," He said and I could see he was trying to hide his pain. The wall that he had crashed into had dented slightly so I knew he must've hit it pretty hard.

"But you called her," I said meekly.

He just shook his head. "I never called her."

"Liar," Blossom spat and her pink eyes were narrowed and her hands were on her hips. The thought that we'd simply come here, collect Buttercup, and go back home was disappearing. I could tell Blossom was realizing it too. I could tell it was hitting her, just like it was hitting me. This wasn't as simple as we first expected. This was far from simple. "Tell the truth Ace or-"

"Listen to me, I'm not lying," Ace said and this time his frustration shown through. He walked back to the door where we still stood. He was taller than us and he bent a bit to look us both in the eyes. "Think about it, I'm not lying. How on Earth would I know Buttercup's cell phone number?"

I froze and so did Blossom. I looked over at her but she was looking down at the ground, biting her lip in concentration. Her shoulders were tense as she thought it through but then she looked back up at Ace and they slumped, defeated.

"I…" She trailed off then shook her head as if to clear it. Ace watched her, wary that she may punch him again, as he straitened up to scratch the back of his head. He seemed confused as well. "If it's not you then who is it?"

But she didn't wait for him to answer. She wouldn't have believed whatever he said if he did. She just shook her head again, seemingly dazed. She backed up a few steps and then her candy pink eyes met mine for just a brief second. They looked confused and then they turned harsh.

"We have to keep looking for her," She said in her leader tone. Usually I'd feel better when she used that tone. Usually it meant she knew exactly what to do. But now I knew she didn't. She was just as lost as me. "Come on Bubbles, we're done here."

And she flew away before I could say anything. I hung my head slightly, feeling regret move through me again. She was still mad at me. She still blamed me. But had I really been to blame? If it hadn't been Ace-

"So she's gone," Came Ace's voice and I turned and glared at him despite the fact that I was hardly angry. No, no anger. Just regret. But it hadn't been a question, just a statement, as if we were discussing the weather. That _did_ spark a bit of anger in me.

"We'll find her," I said with determination. We would find her. We had to.

He watched me for a second and then nodded. I thought he might say something else. Something, anything, to make me feel better. To make me feel like the world wasn't crashing down around me and I had been the cause. To make me feel like he knew how I felt.

But he didn't, he just nodded and turned to go back into his shack.

"W-wait!" I called, even while I knew I shouldn't. Talking to these people was the reason I was in this mess, right? Even if Ace was telling the truth it didn't take away from the fact that I had lied to my sisters and now Blossom was blaming me for it all.

Ace turned around and looked at me again. I looked at him, his jet black hair, shiny from the gel he used to slick it back, his unvarying sunglasses and vest, and his green skin. His green skin used to be weird to me. I mean…green skin? I had always thought it had made him, all of them, look even more evil. But now I looked at it…and it wasn't so weird. And…and it must be hard to have to live your life with green skin.

I mean, he wasn't always evil. As a child he had to grow up with this difference. A huge difference. Not braces or glasses or freckles. No, he had green skin, and he'd had it longer then I'd been fighting him. He'd grown up being on the outside, with only the other gang members to share his oddity. Had his skin been the cause of his aggression? Had it made him who he is?

God, how could I be so blind to people? How could I stand in front of someone and fight them without knowing anything about them? I didn't know their struggle or why they did the things they did. I didn't know what they had to live through…or what their favorite food was or what they did when they weren't fighting.

I had looked at these people, all the enemies I'd always had, and I'd only seen them as just that: foes. But now I stood here and I wasn't sure. Here was this person, this three-dimensional person, with thoughts and feelings and likes and dislikes. He had dreams and hopes and failures and successes. He had pain and struggles that I'd never know about….and for some reason that upset me.

I would never know anything about any of these people. Maybe if Buttercup hadn't gone missing I would've had a chance to but now…now that Blossom and the Professor knew of my secrets there was no way. I would never know what was beneath the surface of all these people. I would never know what they were truly like.

I had standardized everyone I had met in my life. I had written them off as "evil" or "good" but no one was truly just good or evil…and now it was too late to fix anything. It was too late to take it all back.

"Nothing," I whispered, backing away from the shack and out of the glow emitted from the door. The whole gang watched me, confused, as I stumbled away. I looked at them briefly and tried to smile but failed. "I'm sorry," I said and then I flew away, fast and quick.

I had to find my sister.

I had to.

Without her nothing would ever make sense again. Without her there it meant my _whole_ life had changed and I didn't want that. The feeling that everything was unraveling consumed me and I bit back tears, refusing to cry. I had to find her.

I had to.

----

Two days.

Two whole days and no clue as to where she was.

The Professor was a basket case. Inconsolable. He didn't know what to do, and truthfully, neither did Blossom or me. We just kept searching the town. All the places she might go to, all the bad places she might be dragged to. We searched them all.

But there was nothing.

"None of this makes sense," Blossom had admitted to me as she came through the window. We were now taking shifts to look because in all honesty we were both too tired to even fight properly if we had to.

So she'd go search for two hours, I'd sleep. Then I'd go search for two hours and she'd sleep.

But the sad thing was: there was no sleeping.

I was drained, my movements were slow and my body tired. But I couldn't sleep. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. But sleep always evaded me just as Buttercup evaded me. Nothing I needed was coming as easily as it should and I couldn't help it.

And I doubted Blossom was sleeping much either. I doubted either of us knew what to do. The minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. We didn't go to school. We didn't even eat.

And so I said nothing to Blossom when she came through the window. I thought, 'No, no. None of this makes sense. Nothing makes sense at all.' But I couldn't form the words. Was it because I was too tired to talk or because I knew nothing I said would make it better? Neither. Both.

And so I just flew out of the room and back towards the city, hoping to find Buttercup and hoping that my other sister would find some sleep.

------

Day three.

Day three and still nothing. Panic was upon my family but we forced ourselves to keep looking.

We didn't tell anyone, not the mayor or the police. It would be pointless to worry them.

I sighed.

Townsville seemed a lot bigger when you were searching for someone. The streets seemed filled with people, the alleys seemed too dark, the subways just a little too full. But still I searched them all. Again and again.

It felt like I'd been looking my entire life. I couldn't stand it.

I felt it was driving me mad.

"Please be alright," I whispered into the air. It was the first time I'd talked for hours and my throat felt weird. But maybe that was because I was trying not to cry.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," I spun around.

Butch.

"I can't talk right now," I said and looked away from him and back out towards the mass of concrete that hid my sister from me. "Leave." I told him but he's never been the kind to take orders.

"Ace told me," He said and his voice was closer now and my throat felt tighter then before. "about Buttercup."

"That was nice of him," I said with false enthusiasm. "I didn't realize he cared."

"You didn't?" He asked and this time I turned to look at him. His black hair was messy and his hands were jammed into his coat pockets as he looked out at the city.

"If you're insinuating that he cares for her then you're lying," I told him and my voice was rough.

"If you're insinuating that he doesn't then you're insane," He fired back and his eyes met mine. I swallowed, having forgotten how intense his eyes were.

"I went to him, I told him she was missing," I informed the teen. "He said it wasn't him but besides that he seemed hardly fazed. The only thing that hurt him at all about the situation was a punch he got from Blossom, not the news of Buttercup."

Butch shook his head and looked back away from me. It was quiet and I was too tired to stay still. If I did I just might fall asleep. I started to walk towards the edge of the roof, intent on leaving. Intent on finding her.

"He has more people then you could imagine looking for her right now," Butch's voice reached me just before I took flight. "He's been checking all his…sources…to see if they'd seen her. He hasn't got a hold of them all but he's trying to."

"Why?" I asked, turning again to face him. My balance was slightly off but I managed to stay on the edge without falling. But Butch, of course, noticed my teetering.

"Because," He began as he took quick strides towards me. He grabbed my arm gently and pulled me away from the edge and back on the roof. I tugged my arm away from him but he didn't seem insulted, just stoic. "He loves her."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He doesn't."

"How would you know?" He asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Because if he loved her none of this would've happened."

When I didn't elaborate on what I meant Butch just sighed. He raised his hand and smoothed down my hair. I tried to ignore the feel of his strong hand but I couldn't, even if it was wrong. I wasn't supposed to be here. He was the reason this all happened.

If not for him I wouldn't have trusted these people. If not for my trust I wouldn't have thought that Ace like Buttercup. And if not for me she'd be at home right now.

"If they were in love," I whispered, pulling away from him. "She wouldn't be missing. Love conquers all, you know? If he loved her she'd be here and there wouldn't be anything wrong. That's how love works."

"No, love isn't that simple. Nothing is that simple."

"If he loves her he would've found her by now," I said with a slight hint of desperation.

"She _will_ be found Bubbles," Butch said lowly, watching me with his dark eyes. "I promise you."

I shook my head. "There has to be something more we can do."

"You're doing everything possible," He answered evenly, walking up to me again. "What you can do now is try and get some sleep. You'll do no good for her if you aren't even conscious enough to see."

"There has to be something more we can do." I repeated, trying to fight the chill rising in my body as he ran his fingers through my knotty hair. I felt his breath, hot and clean against my face and I stared intently at the column of his throat.

"There is nothing," He whispered and I felt him grip the nape of my neck. "If it helps you to rest, know that I'm out looking for her too."

"Did Ace ask you to?"

"He didn't have to," He replied and I caught the meaning of his words. He was looking for her for me. He sighed and shifted awkwardly. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it." He said finally. His eyes met mine. "Just tell me what to do."

"Listen to me Butch, you can't help," I said and I felt bad for the harsh tone of my voice.

"_Listen_ to you? Baby, I'm beyond just listening to you. I'm at your fucking beck and call," He said. "Tell me where to go and I'll go there, tell me where to look and I'll look, tell me who to kill and I'll destroy them. But you have to talk to me."

I just shook my head.

"I have to go," I said, turning my eyes back to the city, the subterfuge that kept my sister hidden. But I didn't move. Something kept me close to him. "Butch?" I asked hesitantly. He said nothing but I knew he was listening.

He smelled good and I wanted to fall asleep against him but knew better. I stepped away and looked at him. He was beautiful, sinfully beautiful. He watched me as I moved and I loved his eyes. I loved his dark hair and tanned skin. I felt like everything would be alright if I just closed the distance between us. And a large part of me wanted to run back to him, back into the safe feeling that I loved that his arms oddly gave me.

But I couldn't. Why?

Because he was right. Love isn't that simple.

But did I love him?

Probably not.

I wasn't sure what was going on inside my body anymore. The feelings he gave me were indefinable. I'd never felt that way for anyone else before. He made me shiver and blush and giddy. But was it fear or love?

How can you be sure?

Whatever it was, it was wrong. I shouldn't have ever talked to him, touched him, kissed him. But I had. And it was wrong. All of it. And now Buttercup was gone, because of me.

"There is something more we can do," I said. "I know it."

"There is nothing I can think of."

I nodded and turned to leave again. But then I stopped and turned around. Butch was still watching me.

"What would you do if I was the one who went missing?" I asked and the wind messed with my hair and I hugged myself. It was a stupid question and I regretted asking it the moment it left my lips.

Butch let out a strange laugh. It was low and bitter and short and his eyes turned to the city again, scanning the buildings. His jaw was tense and his eyes were dark.

"I'd level this city," He said and the tone of his voice made me shiver. "I'd burn it all until I found you." Then he looked back at me, his morose expression lighting up a bit when the corner of his lips tugged up a bit. "It'd be hell."

Did I love him?

Of course I did.

-----

"Nothing?" Blossom asked I came through the window. She was pulling on a sweater, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her voice was rough from not being used.

I shook my head, my feat hitting the ground and I stepped to the side to let her past. She walked to the window and gripped the edge. Her eyes scanned the horizon before turning to meet my own.

"She's out there," She whispered and it was the first time she didn't look mad when she talked to me. There was no scorn in her gaze. No anger. No blame. I almost cried.

"I know," I whispered and then she was gone. I felt like chasing after her. I hated that we had been splitting up. It wasn't safe. What if something happened to her too? I would be so lost.

I sighed tiredly and walked over to my bed. It looked so inviting, so warm. But I knew I couldn't sleep. I just laid down, not even bothering to change. After a few minutes and no sleep I stood back up.

"Shower," I muttered before walking to the bathroom. My mind was absolute torment, imagining the worst. I needed to relax. Hopefully a shower would help.

The hot water ran down my body and I closed my eyes. I imagined everything was alright again. I imagined I'd walk back out of the bathroom and my sisters would be in our room. Both of them. And we'd all be alright.

I imagined I'd never met Butch. That there was no crime or criminals. I imagined life was simple. Black and white, no in-between. I imagined myself, pretty and happy.

No Butch. No missing sister. No headaches. No worry. No insomnia. No feeling of absolute panic.

But even in my head my dream world was unbelievable. Nothing was black and white. And even if I'd never met Butch…I'd probably somehow know he was supposed to exist. I'd probably feel like something was missing.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The shower wasn't as relaxing as I thought.

My eyes flew open again when the sound of a phone ringing hit my ears over the sound of running water. I turned off the shower and listened. Sure enough, a phone.

I stepped out of the tub and bent down to pick up the jeans I had worn out to look in the city. I reached into the back pocket and pulled out the small cell phone I had gotten form Butch.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to dry myself with my free hand but the towel kept slipping.

"Get over here, now!" Came a shrill voice. I rolled my eyes, recognizing the voice.

"Princess, what do you want?" I snapped. "And how did you get this number?"

"I need you to get over to my house, pronto," She snapped back. "And I got the number from your boyfriend. I told him it was an emergency."

"What's the emergency?" I asked.

"Just get over here."

Click.

I sighed and hung up the phone, flicking it closed and staring down at it in my palm. I didn't want to go, now was hardly the time. But she had said it was an emergency…but what did Princess consider an emergency?

If she lost her poodle and was calling for help I'd smack her.

I finished drying off and pulled back on my old clothes. It didn't really matter what I looked like and I jammed the phone back in my pocket before walking from the bathroom and out my window.

I just needed to be home before Blossom got back.

------

"Princess, this really isn't a good time right now," I said as the huge door to the mansion opened up. Princess's Butler stepped aside to let me get a full view of the redheaded teen.

"I looked for you at school today but you weren't there, _again_," Princess said and she sounded….panicked. "Something happened."

'No duh,' I thought but outwardly I just nodded my head. Hopefully no one at school knew Buttercup was missing. That would only ensure chaos. Heroes weren't supposed to go missing.

I followed Princess into her huge house. Her thick red hair was braided down her back and she was clad in a silk robe. Her pale skin looked tan in the shadowed hallways and I never realized how dark her house must be when parties weren't going on. I was just grateful for the random gold-plated lights on the walls.

"What happened Princess?" I asked as we stopped in front of a closed door. Princess turned to stare at me, her eyes looking me over.

"You look horrible," She said. "You have bags under your eyes."

"Thanks for the concern," I said sarcastically, biting back a yawn. "But I'm kind of pressed for time. So please, can you just tell me why I'm here?"

"I've been robbed!" She finally burst out and she sounded near hysterics. I watched her tiredly as she looked dramatically up towards the ceiling. "I don't know how it happened."

"This really isn't the time…" I muttered but then I looked around the hallway we were standing in. Even in the dim light I could still make out famous pictures, priceless statues, and gold lights. I frowned, that wasn't right. "What exactly did they steal?"

She sniffed a bit and whipped her dainty nose. "None of jewels or anything." She said as she too looked at the priceless objects in the hall.

"Then what?" I asked. What kind of thief left that kind of stuff behind?

Princess turned and opened the tall mahogany doors. They opened without a creak and before us was a huge, empty room. I stuck my head in but still saw nothing.

"Um, nothing's here," I said.

"Duh!" Princess all but screamed. She walked around me and into the room. "The bastard thief stole it all!" Her voice echoed on the high walls and ceiling and her black eyes met mine.

"What was in here?" I asked as I walked into the room too. My wet hair slid against my back as I looked around.

"It was all my fighting gear," She said with a mournful voice. "All my guns, jetpacks, laser beams, everything! All I have left is my measly costume and one jetpack."

I groaned. This was impossible. Now? Of all times this had to happen now?

"So you're saying someone has all your really expensive weapons?" I tried to clarify.

"Yeah, that's what I already told you!" She snapped. "Do you know how much money that stuff cost?"

"Do you know how much damage that stuff could cost?" I fired back, my anger finally beating out my fatigue. "What kind of weapons did you have, Princess?"

"Good kinds," She said, sounding childishly proud. She crossed her arms underneath her chest and looked at me. "Some of them were new inventions, things people haven't even seen before."

I sighed, wanting to cry. I couldn't handle this. It was too much.

"Goodbye," I said before turning and walking out of the vacant room.

"Wait?! Where are you going?" Princess asked and I heard her slippers padding against the plush carpet as she followed me. "Aren't you going to go get my stuff?"

"Call the cops Princess," I said, not bothering to stop. "It's their job too. Let them handle it."

"But…but…." She tried but I was already at the door and pulling it open. "I can't call the cops. I'm not even supposed to have that stuff anyway!"

"Exactly," I said, spinning around to face her. "You weren't supposed to have that stuff, but you did anyway. And now there's a thief out there with access to really bad weapons and it's all your fault."

She stared at me, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Then her shocked look disappeared and she glared at me, her black eyes boring against my own.

"Don't act like we're so different," She said with menace.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you weren't supposed get with Butch, but you did anyway. And now Buttercup's missing and it's all _your_ fault," She snapped.

"Your right," I said after a minute. "But that's my problem." I turned to leave again, the night air from out of the door inviting me to take flight.

"Would you quit being so selfish?" Princess's voice reached me and I froze but didn't bother turning. Me? _She_ was calling _me_ selfish?

"What now?" I sighed, needing to leave.

"You think this is all about you. Aw, poor Bubbles," She mocked. "But it's not. Now that Buttercup is missing this is about everyone. The whole town could be in danger, can't you see that? This is beyond just you now. You can't separate yourself from me, and the people at school, and your sisters, and Butch-"

"You know nothing about me and Butch," I interrupted her. "This is all more complicated then you could imagine."

"What's o damn complicated about it?" She asked. "You like him. You know you do. There's nothing complicated about that."

"Have you even stopped to think about it?" I asked, my voice raising. "This could all be him! He could've been the one to steal your stuff! He could've been the one to take my sister! He could've been tricking me all this time! How is that not complicated?"

"But it wasn't him," She said. "If you'd trust yourself and quit beating yourself up about everything for one minute and think you'd realize that. Stop worrying about all the things that might be wrong about it and think hard. You know it's not him. Deep down, you know it."

I looked over my shoulder at her. A small girl surrounded by an enormous house.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I finally derived.

"Would you stop it?! Why does everyone treat me like I'm so stupid, like I don't know what's going on? You don't accept me as a hero, the criminals don't really treat me like a criminal…I'm tired of people just writing me off." She breathed heavily. "I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks I am. I've seen the criminal side and the good side of life. Have any of you ever stopped to think that I might know more then you think?"

I blinked and then I frowned. "What do you know Princess?" I asked.

"I know enough to start tying some of these crimes together," She said. "To everyone else it's all about 'me, me, me', no one ever thinks that something might be bigger than just them." She sighed and crossed her arms again. "I know you think I'm just a spoiled brat, but face it, I might be your last chance."

I turned fully.

"So, what do you think's going on?" I asked.

She watched me, obviously not believing I was serious. But when I didn't move she hesitated before opening her mouth again.

"I think all of the bad things that are going on are connected," She said. "I think it's all being done by one person."

I shut the door behind me and walking back into the dark mansion. "Who?"

------

My feet hit the carpet of my bedroom floor five minute before Blossom's shift would be over. I breathed out in relief, glad I hadn't taken too long. Now all I had to do was wait for Blossom, then we had a lot to go over.

There was a chance she wouldn't believe me, but I had to take that chance.

"Bubbles?" A broken sounding voice came and I looked over to see the Professor sitting on my bed, his shoulders slumped.

"Professor?" I asked cautiously.

"I thought…" He trailed off and I saw in the dim light that his eyes were red from crying. "It thought I had lost you too. I came up here…and you were gone."

He buried his face into his hands and I watched him in shock.

"It's okay, I'm here," I comforted, walking over to where he sat. I sat beside him and linked my arms around his shoulders. "I won't go away, I promise."

"I can't lose you too," He said quietly and this time I couldn't fight the tears. They spilled out of my eyes and I choked on a sob. "I can't lose you too." He repeated.

I put my forehead against his shoulder, tears running down my cheeks. "You won't lose me. I'm right here." I assured him, tying to sound happy but failing.

We sat there for a minute until he suddenly he stood up. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted.

"Well now, no more crying," He said but his voice was still cracking. "We'll find her." He said. People kept saying that but it wasn't happening.

"Yeah, we will." I could only agree.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want any?" He asked. I shook my head and forced a smile. "I'm going to take Jaclyn with me, okay?" He asked, seeing as he'd taken a surprisingly strong liking to the small puppy. I nodded again. That seemed to be enough and he walked out of the room, Jaclyn close to his heels. I sighed after he left.

Suddenly I felt very tired. More tired then I had for the past two days. I leaned back against my covers, not even taking off my tennis shoes. I thought about the professor, his fear of losing me. I looked over to the empty bed where Buttercup wasn't and sighed.

Didn't they see? With her gone, I had lost myself.

I closed my eyes and for the first time in days sleep claimed me.

-----

I woke up and it was still dark. There was a note on my bed beside me and I picked it up.

'Get some sleep, you need it.

I'm taking over your shift.

Blossom.'

I looked at her pretty handwriting and sighed. I had meant to talk to her when she had come home. I hadn't planned on sleeping that long. I hadn't planned on sleeping at all.

I snuggled into my pillow again, ignoring a sense of foreboding that came over me.

Blossom was right. I did need some sleep.

And so I drifted off again, a feeling of worry in the back of my mind but I ignored it.

------

I felt someone watching me but I didn't open my eyes. I'd probably been asleep for another hour but my body still craved more rest. I didn't need disturbances right now. I needed sleep.

Besides, I knew who it was.

"Go away Butch," I snapped, my pillow muffling my voice but I knew he'd hear me.

He didn't answer and I sighed. He just had to be quiet, didn't he?

"I'm serious," I tried again. "I need to sleep." I pushed myself off my pillow and flipped the hair out of my face.

And then I froze.

"What? Not who you were expecting?" Dayton asked. He was sitting with his legs crossed on Blossom's bed, his eyes watching me and his voice light.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up strait and stiff.

"Came to say hi, muffin," He said with a slow smile spreading across his face. "I haven't talked to you in so long." He finished.

'Oh God,' I thought with no small amount of fear. But he couldn't know I was afraid. He thought I knew nothing. He thought I was oblivious.

"Yeah," I said and by some miracle from God my voice wasn't shaky. "You haven't been to school lately, have you been sick?" Casual. Sound casual.

He made a face like he was thinking. "No," He finally said. "I've been just fine."

"Well that's good," I said with a small smile. "I was worried."

"I'm sure you were." He said and he smiled at me with that creepy grin I'd never seen before. "You're so considerate after all."

I just nodded again and smiled. If I could keep him talking long enough then Blossom would be home soon. But could I keep up the facade that long?

He stood up suddenly and if I would've blinked I'd of missed it. I tensed but he made no move to come towards me and I forced myself to stay sitting on the bed as he looked around my room.

"Cute," He said sardonically, turning his back to me and picking up a snow-globe on Blossom's bedside table.

With speed I didn't know I had I reached beneath my mattress and rose to stand beside my bed. Dayton's back was still to me and I gripped John Rousseau dagger behind my back tightly.

"So, my dear," Dayton said, turning back to me and grinning. "How has life been for you?" He asked and his smile was almost unnaturally wide.

"Great," I said, watching him closely, the heavy metal in my hands had my fingers itching. "What have you been up to?" I asked.

He laughed then. It was a laugh that made me shiver. It wasn't cruel but it wasn't nice. It was…insane. "Aw, honey, what's behind your back? What're you hiding?"

I slipped the knife into my back pocket before pulling my hands in front of me. I spread my fingers out wide, my palms facing him to show I had nothing. All the while I compelled the smile on my face to remain.

"Nothing," I said. "See?"

He laughed again, the same insane laugh. "Ah, yes. So I see." He then looked at me and tilted his head again. "Can I hug you?" He asked and I frowned.

"Why?" I asked, fear in my throat.

"I like to hug people," He said and before I could open my mouth he was hugging me. I was rigid in the embrace but he didn't seem to notice or care. I felt him grip me tighter and something pricked against my arm, causing me to jerk away.

He laughed and stepped backwards. I rubbed my arm and watched him nervously.

"You're acting strange," I said and this time I allowed my voice to shake. I tried to ignore a weird feeling that was racing through me. It wasn't fear, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect!" He said, throwing his arms above his head in excitement. "Everything is divine." He tilted his head and looked at me again. "Wow kitten, you look tired."

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, waving my hands as if to brush off his comment. "But what about you?" I pressed. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, I've been really busy lately," He said and faked a pout. I watched his antics with wide eyes. He was acting so strange. So different. So… impractical. The look in his eyes was wild and derailed and I swallowed my fear.

"Busy doing what?" I asked. I felt oddly drained and tired, but I ignored it.

"Take a look," He said, walking past me and standing to look out the window. I hesitantly followed behind him. I watched him cautiously before turning to look out the window as well.

"Oh…my…God…" I whispered.

Townsville was in havoc. Fire was everywhere and as I watched two different buildings exploded and fell to the ground. I blinked, thinking I was dreaming. But I wasn't. As unreal as it all was…Townsville was being destroyed.

"Didn't I do great?" He asked with another laugh.

"You're crazy," I whispered, not being able to tear my gaze away from the falling city.

"Good job muffin, you've figured me out," He said, turning and giving me a fake insulted look. "How ever did you come to that realization on your own?" He frowned. "I'd guess it was the red-head sister of yours that helped you out…but she's a little busy dealing with this big mess right now isn't she?" And the a slow smile spread across his face. "And it couldn't be that raven-haired wonder either, could it? She's MIA, isn't she?"

"What did you do to Buttercup?" I questioned and moved to grab him, smack him, anything but he raised his hand and I stopped.

"Now, now, dear, don't be so hasty. All your answers will come in due time," He said lightly, still smiling. "But not now."

"Tell me now or I'll blast you with all the powers I have," I threatened, glaring at him.

"You might find that hard to do," He said with a giant grin still in place.

I rolled my eyes. "No, trust me, I'll be quite glad to do it," I snapped. "Now tell me where she is before I destroy you." I demanded but to my shock and discomfort he only laughed.

"Fine then," He said, gripping his heart with his hands and watching me. "Destroy me."

And I tried. But nothing came out. No laser beams, no sonic scream, nothing. I gaped; fear finally smothering my entire being and I looked back up at Dayton, my eyes wide.

"What did you do to me?" I asked in a panicked voice.

He reached in his pocket and I froze, expecting him to pull out a gun. But instead his hand was gripping a syringe with a short needle attached. A clear liquid was dripping off the tip of the needle but the glass syringe was empty.

Realization donned on me and I gripped my arm where I had felt a prick when hugging Dayton.

"I just gave you a quick shot," Dayton said with an animated tone. "You've been running around with some questionable people lately, who knows what kind of diseases you could've picked up? But don't worry, all is well. There's no fatal side affects. Just tiredness, weakness, and, oh yeah, complete loss of powers."

My breath was coming out raggedly and I felt panic close in around me.

No powers?

None?

That was impossible.

"What have you done?" I asked him, my voice strained.

He shrugged. "You mean all of this?" He asked, indicating me and the burning city in the distance. "This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do."

"I can still fight you," I said with determination, clenching my fists.

"The way I see it," He began, walking back to the window and looking out. "Is that you have three options. You could fight me, run and try to save the city, or you could skip downstairs and check on that wonderful Professor."

"The Professor…" I repeated, not fully comprehending what he was saying.

"Yes, him," Dayton said, turning to face me. The moon and the red glow from the fiery city glinted on his face and off his bright smile. "He's feeling a little faint. He's resting now, doctor's orders."

And with that he turned back to the window.

I wasted no time, I ran quickly from the room and down the hallway. I spun onto the staircase quickly, taking each stair two at a time until my feet hit the ground below. And then I was running into the kitchen, my shoes skidding and squeaking on the linoleum floor as I slid to a stop.

"Professor?" I called to the lump on the ground. His body was twisted strangely as if he hit the ground awkwardly and I felt bile rise in my throat. "Professor?" I called again, taking slow steps to him.

I knelt down next to him and I was ashamed when it took all my strength to roll him onto his back. His familiar face was blank and his eyes were closed. I bit my lip and put my ear against his chest.

And then I cried.

He was alive. I heard his heart beating.

He was breathing.

I tried to wipe my nose and eyes quickly but more tears came. I felt so…relieved.

I heard whimpering to my left and tuned to see Jaclyn walking slowly to me, her tail tucked and her head low with fear. I reached out and pet her head quickly, hoping to encourage her but she shrunk away from me and walked up the Professor's unconscious body and sniffed it.

"He'll be okay," I said, more to myself then the dog. "He'll be fine."

I looked for any sign of blood on him but found none. There was a bruise on his temple, signaling where he had been struck. I sighed with relief and grabbed a dishrag from the counter. There was no way I could lift him so I just balled up the cloth and put it under his head for comfort.

"I love you," I whispered to him, hoping he'd wake up but he didn't. I sighed and nodded sullenly. There was nothing I could do but hope he was alright. "I love you more then anything. No matter what happens." I assured him.

I stood up, looking around the kitchen until I caught sight of the keys. I grabbed the car key quickly before running for the door. I knew Dayton wouldn't be in my room anymore and didn't bother checking. He'd done his damage here, now I had to get to the city before he could do any more.

I turned back looked at my house once again. It was all the same. It had never changed, not once. But despite the same decorations it all felt different now. Emptier. I sighed and turned the doorknob and walked out into the night.

I had some business to attend to in town. I only hoped I didn't crash the car on the way there.

--------

**Ooookay.**

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys didn't get tired of the story by now.**

**I hope you liked that chapter. The next one will be better I hope.**

**Thanks for reading. Kudos to the people who figured out who was the bad guy before now. **


	19. Maybe It's Over

_Down, down, down into the darkness of the grave  
Gently they go, the beautiful, the tender, the kind;  
Quietly they go, the intelligent, the witty, the brave.  
I know. But I do not approve. And I am not resigned._

-----

Townsville…

It was in ruins. Fire burst from windows around me and the roads were covered with chunks of debris. Power lines hung dangerously low to the sidewalks and sparked warningly.

But there was no time to heed this. Any of it. Because all my thoughts and all my attention were on the two figures hovering among the few buildings still left standing.

The two figures engaged in a battle.

The two figures I recognized.

Blossom and Dayton.

"Blossom!" I yelled as I stepped out of the car, not even bothering to shut the door behind me. There was no point anyway. "Blossom!" I yelled again, feeling utterly useless as I stood on the debris covered street bellow them.

I watched, in seemingly slow motion, as she turned from Dayton to glance down at me, undoubtedly confused as to why I wasn't flying up to meet her. To help her. And as I stood, useless and weak, I saw Dayton punch the back of her head and her body tightened before falling towards the ground. Towards me.

"No," I whispered, trying to angle my body in a futile attempt to catch her. I swallowed and braced myself, praying not to let her fall.

I didn't catch her.

I didn't have to.

"Whoa!" Boomer breathed as he held Blossom awkwardly to his chest. He landed down in front of me, his sneakers touching down on a slab of concrete. I stared at him in amazement and he grinned broadly back at me, his blonde hair shiny and his dark blue eyes happy.

But my attention, and amazement, soon dwindled and I let my eyes fall down to the body in the blue-clad boy's arms.

Blossom….

"Is she alive?" I asked in a panicked tone, stepping to them fast. My eyes scanned down her face, taking in the bloody lip and the bruised cheek, down to her tattered clothes and her arm which was bleeding from the shoulder.

It seemed I had arrived pretty late in the battle.

"She's alive," Boomer assured me, his grip still stiff and awkward as if his body wasn't sure what to do.

"But not for long," Came a haunting voice and I realized that in my panicked state I had forgotten something. Something of great importance.

"Listen dude," Boomer said, turning to glare up at Dayton who was now about two yards above our heads, the engine to the jetpack groaning as he continued to fly. "You need to chill out."

Dayton laughed and I cringed away from him, not liking the sound of it.

"Sorry, _dude_, but this is my shindig," Dayton said mockingly. "So maybe it's you who needs to chill."

"Hey!" Boomer yelled and I couldn't help but feel useless again and so I scooted closer to Blossom, hoping for a sign or a command to pop from her mouth but she remained unconscious and quiet. "Go find your own city to wreak havoc on! This one's already taken!"

"No, I think I like this one," Dayton laughed, his eyes scanning the destruction around him. "It has such a nice view."

"You're sick!" I said pathetically and immediately wished I had kept quiet.

Dayton's eyes focused on me and a small, slow smile crept across his face. I swallowed and before I knew it he had landed in front of us, his hand on his waist, clutching an odd shaped gun the hung from his belt.

"Tsk, tsk, darling," The maniac drawled, still looking steadily at me. "You mustn't insult your superior."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You aren't my superior," I said defiantly, hoping to sound braver then I actually felt.

"No?" Dayton asked.

"No, you're nothing but a foolish boy who got a hold of a few dangerous weapons. You're nothing but a joke." And in hindsight, _that_ hadn't been the smartest thing to say either.

"Move!" Boomer yelled and before I could blink Dayton had pulled the gun from its spot and had it aimed straight at us. A glowing orb of energy formed at the end of the barrel and I could barely hear the hum of it above the crackling sound of the fire around us.

Dayton's eyes flashed dangerously and just as he fired I dove to the ground, avoiding the shot and landing roughly on a piece of glass and a pile of stones. The orb of undoubtedly deadly energy flew over me and I lay cautiously still incase he decided to fire again. My breathing was short and my heart was pounding.

Boomer, who had flown away when the shot was fired, was suddenly back by my side, crouching down on one knee to get closer. I noticed Blossom was no longer in his arms and I sat up quickly.

"Blossom-" I began but was cut off.

I grunted as Boomer lifted me from the ground and flew me towards a nearby building, another ball of energy barely missing us. We crashed through a rotating door before rolling across a plush carpet. I sat up, dazed, untangling myself from Boomer and looking around my new haven.

"A hotel?" I asked dumbly. All the lights were off and the lobby was dark. The electricity must be out for the whole city. Not even the backup lights were lit. I forced myself to ignore the fear that gnawed at me due to the lack of light.

"It was the closest building left standing," Boomer muttered, rubbing his head where a bruise was forming near the edge of his blonde hairline. "We should be safe for now." He finished with a sigh.

I frowned.

Safe?

"Dayton will follow us in here," _Or knock down the hotel with us still inside…_

"Don't worry about him right now," Boomer instructed, standing up and walking around an overturned chair and walking across the lobby floor. "He'll be distracted for a little bit."

I opened my mouth to question him when I caught sight of what he was walking towards. My heart leapt in my throat and I stood up quickly, my eyes trained on the body lying still on the red carpet.

"She's okay," Boomer commented, looking down at Blossom and then back at me. "I had to leave her here to go back and get you…I was worried when you weren't right behind us." He sent me a pointed look but I just looked down at my sister, her red hair sticking to her face.

I knelt down beside her, reaching out a shaky hand. My own hand was crusted slightly with blood from my fall onto glass outside but in her unconscious state she couldn't scold me for not being more careful. She couldn't even grip my hand back but at least her palm was warm and alive and if I tried to be motionless I could feel her pulse against my palm.

"Why didn't you fly away?" Boomer's question reached my ears and I cringed, wanting to ignore him. "Bubbles," His voice was pleasant but curious. "Why didn't you fly away when he shot at you?"

"I couldn't." I said deftly.

"Why not? Did the gun immobilize you?" He asked, sounding amazed at the power of Dayton's unheard of weapons.

"No," I muttered, turning to face him, my hand still gripping my sister's. His dark blue eyes met my own and I sighed. "I can't fly."

He was quiet.

I was quiet.

Outside I heard explosions and my curiosity peaked but I quelled it down.

"Yes, you can," He finally said, his eyes suddenly defiant as if I were lying to him for fun. For a joke. "I saw you fly the other day. I've seen you fly every time I've seen you."

"He…he took away my powers…" I said, feeling defeated but forcing my tone to remain steady. Tears would do me no good here. "All of them. I'm just like a normal person now."

Boomer sucked in a breath, aghast at the thought of having no powers. His blue eyes were wide and they searched me, looking for an indication for my sudden lack of strength. His shock made my face burn with shame and I looked away from him and back at my sister, my grip on her hand tighter.

"He has to be stopped!" Boomer said from behind me. "We have to take him down before he destroys everything!" His voice was passionate and I felt myself shaking my head.

"If we get too close to him he'll just kill us," I said, remembering the gun. "He has weapons we've never seen before. Weapons we've never even heard of."

"Like that gun?" Boomer asked and the hotel suddenly shook as an explosion rocked the supports from outside. We were quiet for a minute and once we were sure the building was fine Boomer continued. "That gun was useless. Did you see what happened when it missed you and hit the building behind you?" I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing happened. Not even a mark on the brick. That gun is useless."

"That because the gun isn't supposed to leave a mark." We both spun at the arrival of the new voice, shocked and startled.

It was Brick. He walked towards us, his usual red cap not in place and his red-ish hair astray on the top of his head. His dark red eyes looked us over, taking in our injuries which, thankfully, were lacking.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked, obviously over the surprise of seeing his brother. I just sat dumbly, staring at him with widened eyes. He was covered in dirt and his shirt was singed at the end as if it had been burned.

"I mean," Brick said, crossing his arms in his normal leader stance. "That the gun Dayton has isn't made to hurt the surface of the target. That ball of energy destroys the _inside_ of the object it hits. No matter what it hits."

"Shit…" Boomer sighed and sat down on a posh couch that went with the cream walls of the hotel.

"So if it hit me…" I trailed off, gulping slightly.

"It'd destroy your insides. If it hit your head it'd obliterate your brain, if it hits your stomach all your organs would be gone." He sighed, shaking his head. "But luckily with our powers it won't do too much harm, we'll be able to heal eventually."

"But-" I mumbled.

"She doesn't have her powers anymore," Boomer clarified, cutting me off. I sat, biting my lip, watching as Brick digested this information. His face grew even more serious and he frowned down at me.

"He took them?" He asked and even though it sounded more like a statement than a question I still nodded my head. "Well this is just perfect. Now we're without all three Powerpuff Girls and this creep is still living."

"I can still help!" I said, letting go of Blossom's hand and standing up to glare at the red-eyed boy. "I'm not useless, I'm sure we can still take him down." _With or without my powers. _"Just tell me what to do and I'll help."

"You're not doing anything except sitting in here where it's safe," Came another new voice. This time I didn't need to turn, I knew exactly who the next surprise guest was and my body was instantly on alert.

"I'm going to fight this battle Butch." I said, leveling him with a determined look when he finally stepped into view. I half expected him to hug me or show some indication that he was happy to see me but I was met with his indifferent expression. I half expected that too.

"No, you're not," He said in his bored, dull tone as if he had a say in what I did.

"Yes I am! It's not up to you!" I said, my voice slightly high and my body tense.

"You're staying in here. End of discussion," He said shortly, his green eyes darkening and his mouth forming a scowl. He then looked away from me and back at his brothers. "How is she?" This question was directed at Brick.

"Her apartment was on fire, but she's fine now," Brick answered, his tone businesslike, an exact imitation of his brother's. "I got her on a bus. She's out of here now."

I glared at them, angry at being ignored but their present conversation sparked my curiosity and I frowned at them. "What're you talking about?"

"The city is crumbling as we speak," Brick said, looking over at me. "You're sister," Here he indicated to Blossom, "Got a lot of the people out but there are some who didn't make it."

"What happened to them?" I asked, feeling sick. How could I not realize we were the only ones left?

"We broke into the bus station and got as many people as we could onto the buses," Brick sighed and I looked over his tattered appearance. "They drove themselves out. The rest were picked up by the police or fire trucks when they left."

"The police and firemen are gone?" I asked.

"There's no point anymore," Butch said and my attention snapped to him and I forced my body not to react to his eyes. This wasn't the time. "The city is falling, there's nothing they can do."

"But Ana and Joe are okay?" I asked, assuming that was who they had been previously talking about. Brick's love and child.

Brick just nodded his head but the relief that passed through his eyes didn't go unnoticed by me. I bit my lip, feeling a little better with the knowledge that the citizens were okay. Well, at least some of them.

"Uh, what should Big Billy do?" Came a slow question and I turned to see the giant green man walking at a casual pace towards us.(Where were they all coming from?) He looked slightly nervous and he tried to brush his orange hair out of his eyes. "I wanna' help 'ya too."

"Hey Big Billy!" Boomer called from his spot on the couch. The building shook again from an explosion but everyone seemed intent on ignoring it. A vase fell somewhere in the lobby and the crash made me wince. "It's like a party now! What's up man?" Boomer's voice was slightly strained.

"Well, not much," Big Billy said slowly, stumbling over his words. "I mean, there is a big fire outside."

"Yeah, yeah," Boomer waved his hand as if this weren't a big deal. "Besides that."

"Well…nothing much else," He finally derived. By his burned clothes it seems he'd probably been helping Brick or been in the fire himself.

"Well?" I urged, cutting off the conversation.

"Well what?" Brick asked, looking away form Big Billy and back at me. His red eyes were unsettling but not half as unsettling as the pair of green orbs I felt burning into the side of my face. I ignored them though and focused on Brick.

"What're we going to do?" I urged. They were silent and I felt myself get frustrated. I thought hard, trying to figure out a way to get them to react. To do something. "We can't just stay in here and hide like cowards forever."

At the word 'coward' the three brothers immediately tensed. I inwardly danced, glad that my comment had hit a sore spot. And I saw them each exchange glances, unsure if they should take head of my words.

"We can't get too close or he might try to take away our powers too," Brick said reasonably and I looked quickly down at Blossom, still lying motionless at my feet, Brick's attitude reminding me of her own logical ways.

"What do you mean take our powers?" Butch asked, a single eyebrow lifting in curiosity. Brick and Boomer avoided his gaze. "What?"

"The creepy guy with the weapons and the freaky laugh took Bubble's powers," Boomer clarified (yet again) and I suddenly wished I hadn't informed him of that little detail, no matter how useful it might be.

"_What_?" Butch's voice was low as he repeated the question and this time and I felt the anger practically rolling off him in waves. I let my eyes stray to him, taking in his tense jaw and dark eyes and I swallowed.

"Basically," Brick sighed. "We're screwed."

"No we're not!" I said with spirit. "We can win this. It's five against one, he doesn't stand a chance." I smiled but even I knew it was a sad smile. But still, I couldn't loose hope.

"Five?" Boomer questioned.

"You, Brick, Butch, Big Billy, and me," I counted off on my fingers, wondering if he knew how to count. He didn't go to school so….

"How about you take yourself out of that lineup," Butch said from his spot about a foot from me. I chose to ignore him even though I felt the deep urge to stick out my tongue and pout childishly.

"And you can take Big Billy out of that too," Brick said, crossing his arms again and looking down at the floor with concentration. "He can't fly and neither can you so there isn't really anything you can do."

"Oh, darn," Big Billy mumbled, fiddling with his hands in disappointment. "I really wanted to help 'ya."

"We can help," I said assuredly, smiling at the big man, my voice soft like speaking to a child. (Which is what it usually felt like when you talked to Big Billy).

"No-" Butch began but I cut him off before he could count me out…again.

"Dayton can only fly because of that jetpack," I reminded them. "He can't do it on his own. All we have to do is get that jetpack off of him and then we all can help out. The odds are better that way."

"We can't even get close to him," Brick countered. "He's got too many weapons. The last time anyone got too close to him…" He trailed off and all the inhabitance of the hotel lobby looked at Blossom's beat-up form.

"He just punched her," I said quietly, my mind replaying what I had seen.

"He had brass knuckles…with electricity running through them." Boomer said. "I was flying towards the bus station to help out when I saw him hit her. She wouldn't have been hurt so bad by any ordinary punch."

I shifted slightly, looking away from Blossom in order to remain calm. If I kept thinking about her I'd just get emotional and that'd be bad. And so I looked over to Butch, took a deep breath, and prayed he liked me enough…

"Butch," I began, my voice sounding weaker then it had before. His eyes met mine and he watched me closely, trying to figure out what was wrong (besides the obvious). "Blossom's hurt and Buttercup is missing…please, you have to do something."

"We're going to fight him," Butch assured me, his tone harsh but his eyes soft as they kept my own. "But we have to do it logically." He sighed and looked over to Brick, his eyes hardening again. "We have to have a plan."

Brick opened his mouth and then promptly shut it. He shrugged his shoulders. "I plan robberies, man, not stuff like this." He sounded slightly annoyed at having to admit this but his tense fist dared anyone to poke fun. No one did.

"That night," I began, trying not to cringe at the memory. "That night you ambushed us at the party…that took planning." I reminded him.

"Yeah," He muttered. "But that also took weeks of observation and it still didn't work. Besides, we don't have enough time for that."

"What we need is a plan that will be quick and work right away," Boomer added as he reclined on the couch, gazing up at the ceiling. "But I'm not exactly great with stuff like that so it's up to you guys."

"Thanks Einstein," Butch muttered and I watched him closely, my mind mauling over an idea and my eyes trained on his form.

"Butch," I began again, this time with more determination. He looked back at me, weary. "I have an idea."

"No."

"You haven't even heard it yet!" I shouted with indignation. It wasn't an elaborate idea but he could at least listen!

"Does it involve you leaving this building?"

"Well…yes…"

"Then no."

"But-"

"You're staying here and that's final!"

"That's not fair!" I yelled, slightly nervous that he had yelled at me but confident he'd never hurt me.

"No, but it's safe!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"You don't have your powers," He reminded me, his voice back to its composed tone again.

"No, but I can still take care of myself!" I was defiant.

"But you don't have to!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's my job now!" He breathed heavily and his cheeks darkened when he realized the whole room was staring at him, his outburst making him glower at them.

"Then listen to my plan," A strange sense of courage filled me and I felt suddenly much stronger.

Butch stared at me. I stared back. Something like an internal storm was passing across his eyes and I could tell he was debating with himself. I bit my lip and waited for him to come to a decision, knowing that ultimately he wouldn't let me step foot out of the hotel unless he approved. I don't know where he got his control over my actions but I'd have to deal with that later, for now I'd just have to manipulate him into agreeing while I could.

"Butch…" I whispered, making my eyes watery. (Which unfortunately wasn't too hard, seeing as I had been fighting back tears for a while.)

He tensed at this, his jaw set and his eyes looking away from me and at the revolving door that lead out to the battlefield that was once Townsville. The lobby was quiet as we each waited for him to talk, everyone somehow picking up on the fact that it was his choice.

"What's the plan?" He asked, his voice void of emotion but his shoulders slumping in defeat. I smiled brightly at him and his cheeks darkened slightly again and he looked away from me and back at the door.

"Well…"

----

"_Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; and that there is always tomorrow."_

----

"What does Big Billy do?" The large man asked, looking at our group as we all shifted silently towards the door. I stopped and looked back at him, a small, sad smile lifting at my lips.

"Here," I said, walking towards the front desk and moving behind it. I looked and quickly found a first-aid kit on a shelf. I walked back around and towards the gang member, smiling all the while. "This is a first-aid kit. Do you know how it works?"

"Big Billy use those after he fights Po'erpuff Girls," Big Billy nodded. I winced but forced my calm smile to remain, even though nervousness was spreading through me with each second that passed.

"I need you to use this _on_ a Powerpuff Girl this time, okay?" He nodded. "You have a very important job Billy, okay? Very important. You have to stay in here and take care of my sister. She needs your help, can you handle that?"

"I don't know…" Big Billy trailed of, his mannerism unsure. "You think Big Billy is smart enough to do 'dat?"

"You're smarter then you think," I put my hand on his arm and squeezed the big limb with confidence. "And I know you can do this. Now please look after her and make sure she keeps breathing."

"Oh…okay…"He mumbled, embarrassed by the praise. I handed him the kit and looked over at Blossom in her new position on the couch, laid out like she was sleeping. My heart ached and my eyes stung and to keep from crying I forced another smile and looked back at the green-skinned man.

"Keep her safe," I commanded before turning to join the three brothers at the door. I met their searching eyes with forced confidence and a false smile and nodded to each of them. "Ready?" I asked.

"You put too much faith in him," Brick said in a low tone so that Big Billy wouldn't hear as the big man moved to sit beside the couch.

"You just don't put _enough_ faith in him," I said easily, my eyes refusing to look back at the motionless girl and the fumbling man. "He has a good heart, I know it." I finished with a small, real smile.

"He's fought you at every chance he's gotten," Butch reminded me and I tried to avoid his gaze, needing to keep my focus. "How is that a good heart?"

"I'm past going on my instincts," I said dully. "As of recently I've decided to change my outlook on a few people." I glanced quickly, pointedly, at him and he stared evenly back. "Besides, no one is fully evil."

The building shook and a decorative picture that hung on a nearby wall fell to the floor with a shattering sound. I blinked at this, startled and slightly queasy.

"Except, maybe, for him," Boomer muttered, indicating outside where the battle raged on. I bit my lip and nodded mutely, listening to the sounds outside the building with a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Well, it's now or never," Brick said, his leader stance in place and a lively look in his eyes. "If the building starts to collapse Billy, get out as fast as you can….with Blossom!" He called to the man who just waved jollily back, proud to be working on his important part. Brick and Boomer turned and walked up to the door but a hand stopped me as I moved to follow them.

"I wish you'd stay here," Butch's voice was low and rough and I kept my eyes trained away from him, knowing I couldn't handle his voice and his looks all at once and still remain sane.

"This…is personal now…" I mumbled the cliché phrase with a small smile, looking at the plush red carpet beneath my feet. I rubbed my palms against my jeans absentmindedly. "I have to fight."

"If something happens to you-"

"It won't," I cut him off quickly.

Suddenly his hands gripped my arms and I looked up at him finally and my stomach clenched. His green eyes bore into my blue ones and I swallowed helplessly at the unknown emotion that flickered through his emerald irises.

"You don't have powers," He repeated as if would change my mind but I knew he knew it wouldn't.

"I don't need them, you taught me to fight well," I smiled and his lips tugged up into a small smirk. "But if something happens to you-"

"It won't." He mimicked my former answer.

"But if it does," I swallowed, trying not to think too much about it. "I want you to know…" I sighed, feeling silly and looking away from him in embarrassment. "I want you to know that you're the most stubborn, insufferable criminal I've ever met and every moment I've been around you has been spent in constant confusion. And I'm still questioning your intelligence because, well, you did agree to train your enemy…and kiss her…and…"

Butch gripped my chin and before I could get the breath to continue my mindless rambling his lips had met mine. It was brief and chaste and the most gentle kiss he had ever given me. He pulled away and I blinked my eyes open at him, my mind slightly dazed.

His forehead came to rest upon my own and his breath mingled with mine and I bit my lip to keep from smiling too big. I stared unashamed into his eyes and his green orbs were dancing with something close to…contentment…but only for a moment before they turned dark again and he leaned back in so that his lips were lightly touching mine.

"If you so much as chip a nail I'm going to kill him," He whispered against my lips and I felt his hands, strong and large, grip my hips tightly and chills went down my spine and my stomach twisted violently. "That's a promise."

I could only nod my head, not wanting to talk for fear of kissing him…not that I was really appalled by the thought…it just…wasn't the time. No, not the time at all.

I pulled away an inch, his hands still keeping me close. "When this is all over…I'm going to hit you…"

"Hm?" He hummed, his face looking amused.

"You lied to me," I reminded him.

"Did I?" He asked, not seeming too surprised.

"Yes," I said, trying not to smile as his arms moved to pull me closer. Without my strength it was impossible to get out of his grip. "After we first kissed…you said you didn't even like me." I tried to jog his memory. "That was a lie."

"No it wasn't," He said with a small chuckle. "I _don't_ like you."

I frowned but he kissed me and immediately I forgave him. He pulled away quickly and released me, stepping back and I had to catch myself from falling to floor like a love-struck fool. He sent me a pointed look, full of heat that made me blush, before turning to the door where his two brothers stood waiting, both making a point to look casually away as if nothing had just happened.

"Let's do this," Butch said darkly, his amused tone gone without a trace and he brothers both stood to attention, tense immediately and ready for battle. I walked quickly up to them and stood by the door.

"Come on," Boomer said with a bright smile. "We have to fight now."

"We all know we have to fight. We're not a stupid as you." Brick said and I remembered him saying something similar when we were younger but now…now it held less malice and scorn and instead he just sounded slightly amused.

I heard Butch chuckle softly as Boomer scratched the back of his head, smiling brightly.

"Okay guys…and, erm, girl…let's kick this guy's as-…I mean, butt!" Brick said awkwardly, his fist clenched with battle lust and his own smile spreading across his face. He looked over at me. "Ready?"

"Yep!" I said happily and we all turned quickly and one by one filed out of the rotating door. I, being the last to leave, spared one last glance back into the lobby. "Goodbye," I whispered, catching sight of blossom's pretty red hair. "I'm sorry."

And then I was walking out into the street, leaving my beautiful sister behind, unconscious and hurt in a hotel lobby.

But hopefully she would be safe.

-----

"_You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough."_

---

"That's your distraction!?" I yelled to Boomer over the sounds of gun blasts above us. The blue-eyed boy smiled sheepishly back at me and shrugged slightly as if to say 'who else?'.

I looked back up at the battle, my mind awhirl with the sight before me.

It was Dayton, flying around fighting…Mojo Jojo???

"This is so messed up," I muttered but I forgot about their super hearing (because of the fact that I had lost mine) and Brick grinned over at me after the words escaped my lips.

"We busted him out of jail." He said by way of explanation. "So he owed us." I just nodded, knowing I should scold him but not really seeing another choice. It seemed Mojo was the lesser of the two evils for once in his life.

"You shoot that gun at me but I dodge again! For I, Mojo Jojo, cannot be hit! And yet, still you shoot that gun at me! You fool! You foolish fool who shoots so foolishly! I, Mojo Jojo, am better than that!" The monkey cried from his hover machine, his laser aimed at a battle eager Dayton. They both looked slightly battered but unfortunately Mojo's machine had taken more hits then Dayton.

"Stop talking like that!" Dayton yelled, sounding stressed as he dodged a laser that hit a scorched wall behind him. The wall shook and fell to rubble with the rest of the remains of the building.

So that was what was making the hotel shake…

"No! For I, Mojo Jojo-" Abrubtly Dayton pulled the gun from his belt and hit Mojo's machine with a ball of energy before he could finish his typical tirade. The air was tense and the machine looked hardly damaged. "That was pointless you fool, for I-"

The machine began to shake violently and Mojo Jojo froze, confused. Suddenly sparks flew from the body and the places where the metal hadn't been fully welded together. And then, without warning, the machine fell from sky like a rock.

Before I could blink the three boys by my side were gone and gripping the corner piece of metal, trying to keep it from hitting the ground. I couldn't see Mojo anymore and I forced myself to stay under the hotel awning and out of sight, even though my feet were dying to run towards the scene.

It was still dark outside but due to the burning city around us, a red glow was cast over everything and I saw, from my position, Dayton begin to aim the gun again, this time at the boys who were still trying to hold up Mojo. I felt fear grip me and I took a step forward, my hands making fists at my side.

"Look out!" I yelled.

Brick immediately spun to face Dayton, his body ready to fight and a cocky grin spreading on his face. Butch immediately turned to face me, his eyes scanning me to make sure I was alright before he too spun to face Dayton, his body tense and his thumb tapping against his leg with eagerness. A ready smirk spread across his lips.

Which left….Boomer…

Boomer tried, he really did, to keep a grip on the metal. But it was sleek and there were no grooves and he hadn't been expecting the sudden extra weight and…and I watched with horror as the machine hit the ground, making a loud echoing crash as glass and sheets of steel flew everywhere.

And Mojo Jojo…was lost beneath the ruble.

"That'll teach that bloody monkey what happens when you interfere with my plans," Dayton said from his position in the sky. "Now, who's next?" He looked expectedly at the three boys before him.

I waited for Brick to give an order or for Butch to begin the fight, but before either could move Boomer had flown past them, intent on hitting the jet-pack clad boy as hard as he could. His blue eyes were fierce, even from where I was standing.

"You bastard!" He screamed and Dayton propelled himself out of the way just in time to avoid the collision. "Die!" Boomer bellowed and my eyes widened as he tried to hit the boy again.

"Boomer!" Brick yelled as he snapped out of his stupor and raced towards the fight, Butch right behind him. The three of them raced towards Dayton but the boy reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of about six silver orbs. He tossed them in the air just as the boys approached and suddenly the sky was alight with explosions.

Brick, his arms up to shield his face, grunted something to Butch who nodded subtly. Boomer just stared aghast at the explosions, slowly coming out of his former rage enough to get far enough away as to not be hurt.

The three brothers then flew up, Boomer quickly following the other two, and as the smoke cleared Dayton stared up, watching them closely. His hand was on his belt, ready to attack, but a frown marred his face when the three young punks didn't attack him again and instead flew so that they were behind him, making him spin fast to be ready.

I swallowed.

_That_ was it.

That was_ my_ plan.

Now all they had to do was keep his back towards me.

I ran out from underneath my cover, my body nervous but my mind knowing its purpose. I scooped down, trying to lift a rock off the ground.

"Oh no…" I muttered in horror. "No, no, no, no!"

I was too weak. Without my powers the piece of debris was too heavy. I hurriedly tried to pick up the next one but it too was too heavy for me to lift, let alone use. I began to panic, my eyes roaming the street for a usable chink of concrete.

I didn't see one.

But I did see something else.

Off to the side of the road, against a pile of large stones, was the Professor's car. It must've been hit during the battle because now it was thrown on its side, the passenger's side against the road and the driver's side towards the sky. The door, that I had left open, was shut now and judging by the surrounding glass either the windshield or one of the windows had shattered.

Before it was too late I sprinted towards the car as fast as I could, jumping over piles of metal and making sure to avoid thinking about the remains of Mojo Jojo's machine that I dodged quickly…and what lied beneath it.

Soon I was beside the car, looking at the bottom. The metal was cool as I reached up and gripped it, pulling myself up onto the driver's side of the car, pieces of metal that were bent out of place scratched my knees and ripped at my clothes.

The driver's window was partly cracked and I shifted slightly before driving my foot down as hard as I could against the glass. It shattered quickly, little shards flying everywhere but I ignored them as I slid into the car, stepping onto the gear shift to keep from falling down again the passenger's window.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, hoping I was strong enough.

If I was correct…

Yep!

With one efficient yank and twist the steering wheel popped off into my hands. It had always been loose ever since Buttercup was learning to drive and got upset….and twisted off the steering wheel.

I grinned, reaching up and putting the wheel outside before I hauled myself back out, glass scraping my palms but I quickly grabbed the steering wheel and jumped down off of the destroyed car.

I just hoped we had insurance.

Once my feet were firmly back on the ground I looked back up at the fight. Brick's clothes, that had already been dirty and burned, were now practically in shreds, allowing me to see that the burns were also on his skin as well as his garments. Boomer was hovering off to the side, waiting for and opportunity to strike. His nose was bleeding, probably broke, and from his elbow to his hand was a large gash, probably from a dagger or some other form of sharp weapon.

And Butch…Butch was now sporting a dark bruise on his jaw and a rip across his chest, showing a bleeding cut underneath. I realized with no small amount of disgust that his arm hung limply at his side, broken and smashed. Tears sprang to my eyes with this realization but I could do nothing now.

I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't see Dayton's injuries but that was overruled by the joy I felt because…because if I couldn't see his injuries that meant his back was to me. And that meant my simple plan was still in affect.

I took a deep breath, prayed silently, and with all the strength I had in me I hurled the steering wheel at the boy above me. I blinked after the plastic left my hands, unsure of what to do now. If I had messed up…

Success!

Sparks flew from Dayton's jetpack as the steering wheel embedded itself into the pack. Dayton, shocked, reached for something in his belt, but the jet pack exploded before he could grab it and then he was plummeting towards the earth.

I grinned to myself. I had done it. Without my powers I had done it!

But…but he was still falling.

Weren't they going to catch him?

I jolted, realizing they had no intention of catching his falling form.

"Butch!" I yelled, my voice shrill and panicked. "Catch him!"

And I sighed with relief as the raven-haired criminal raced down to retrieve the boy just before he hit the ground. Butch gripped him oddly with his one useful arm, Dayton hanging limply from Butch's hand.

I ran, stumbling once on a clutter of metal, over to Butch as he landed, my face already sporting a tired smile. He looked back at me, his face stoic but I could tell he was happy too…well, at least as happy as Butch ever got.

"We did it!" I said happily.

"Yeah," Butch said, his voice was even but I'd heard him enough to hear the tiredness in his tone. "We fi-"

Butch didn't get to finish because suddenly Dayton was moving. No, moving was an understatement. Dayton woke up with such momentum that I realized too late that he had never really been unconscious. Butch realized this too late as well because before he could react a needle was already embedded deep into his neck.

"No!" I shouted launching myself at the boy. I clutched Dayton's shoulder's tightly, my finger nails digging into his skin. "Stop it!" I cried kicking at his shins from behind.

Dayton reached back and shoved me off of him, sending me falling back on to ground. I stared up at him, angry, and quickly moved to get back on my feet, ready to attack him again. But by then Dayton was already tackled to the ground by a very mad…very livid, Butch.

Butch's hand gripped Dayton's throat tightly, causing Dayton to gurgle slightly but his insane smile remained on his face, ever present.

"Butch, the hotel's going to collapse!" Brick shouted from where he now stood a few yards away. I ripped my eyes away from the violent scene before me and looked with dismay as the hotel began to sway and the walls began to crack.

"Blossom!" I yelled, rushing to stand.

"Stand still Bubbles!" Butch's voice halted me but I strained to get to my sister. "Brick, Boomer, get Blossom and Billy out of there. _Now_!" He ordered, still in his position with his one useful hand clutching Dayton's throat.

I realized Dayton's lips were turning slightly blue.

"Right," Boomer nodded and in a flash he and Brick were in and out of the hotel, each carrying out a person. But before they could get to us too the hotel began to cave in on itself, the fire and explosions finally taking its toll on the support beams.

Diverted, the red and blue boys each flew upward, away from the rising wreckage, and out of sight. I sighed, thankful that Blossom was safe…but…

"Butch, we're going to be buried alive it we don't leave!" I shouted running back to his side. He looked up at me, then back down at the boy below him, tightening his grip. I watched him hesitate before unclasping his hand and standing up quickly, leaving Dayton gasping for air on the hard road.

"I don't have my powers!" Butch yelled so that I could hear him over the roaring of the falling building. I fell ungracefully to my butt as the earth began to shake, something incredibly sharp digging into my skin. He reached down with his good arm, his left arm I realized, and grabbed my wrist. He yanked me to my feet and before I could even regain my balance he was pulling me down the street as fast as we could go.

I struggled to keep up, realizing that even without his powers Butch was still faster then me. Suddenly I dug my heels into the ground, causing us both to halt and Butch to spin around and glare at me in frustration and slight panic.

"We can't leave Dayton!" I said miserably.

"Damn heroes," Butch said lowly before pushing me against a pile of rubble that was once the bowling alley. "Stay here, I'll get-" I followed his gaze and my breath quickened.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Butch, tugging at his hand from where I sat like a lost little kid. "He was just there."

Sure enough, the spot where we'd left Dayton gasping for air was empty. He'd left.

"Come on," Butch said with obvious forced calm. "We have to move. Don't worry about him now." And yet again he was tugging me down the road and in between the remains of buildings. And just as the hotel finally leveled itself Butch pushed me firmly behind a still-standing wall. My whole body pressed up against the bricks and I felt Butch's solid form against my back as he squashed me against the harsh surface.

It was loud for a while, and the air was thick with dust, and all around us the fire Dayton had caused still raged on. I breathed in the contaminated air, my nose burning at the smell of harsh smoke and for an instant I was glad I didn't have my super-scent or else I'd have passed out from the stench alone.

"Are you okay?" Came Butch's low, familiar voice next to my ear. I nodded slightly, forcing myself not to cough. Hesitantly I opened my eyes, only to shut them again as the air burned them and made them water. "Here," Butch's voice came again, comforting and strong and I felt him shove something in my hand. Something soft. "Try to breath through this."

I pulled the material to my nose and mouth, breathing in the smell of…Butch?

I opened my eyes to see Butch's shirt up against my face, blocking the smoke and dust from my lungs. But if I had his shirt…

I looked behind me through bleary eyes and caught sight of Butch, looking out at the street. His eyes were narrowed with pain and his lips were shut in a firm line. His chest, now bare from my using his shirt, showed an angry cut that I'd glimpsed earlier, spreading frown his collarbone down to his navel. I cringed, knowing the air was infecting the wound as we stood there.

"We have to get inside somewhere," I said through the fabric. Butch looked over at me and nodded shortly. He grabbed my wrist, more gently this time, and led me from behind the wall and into the street again. We walked through the haze, making random turns and walking around wreckage for what felt like hours but what was probably only minutes.

Finally we reached a building that seemed to be in tact. No fire. No crumbling.

I bit my lip and we both walked towards it, reaching the door quickly and I blinked when it opened without a key or being forced. Butch pulled me inside and let the door shut behind him, blocking out the glow of the fire and enveloping us in darkness.

----

"_Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light."_

----

"Butch!" I said frantically, clutching his arm like a leech. I felt my breath quicken and the shirt dropped uselessly from my hands. I couldn't even see Butch in the immense dark and he was as close to me as possible.

"It's okay," Butch said calmly, soothingly. "There's an emergency switch here somewhere." He assured me.

"How do you know?" I asked, hating that I immediately trusted his words, not even thinking twice. Asking the question had just been an afterthought. A ploy in order to keep him from realizing how much I truly trusted him.

"This is the movie theatre," He said, walking slowly forward so that I could cling to him as well as walk too. "They're required to have a backup-aha!" He said just as I felt his arm leave mine. I froze, scared. I reached out to grab for him again but my hand only hit air.

"Butch?" I asked in a quick voice and suddenly there was a click and dim light filled the building. It wasn't much, but it was there. I looked to my right and saw Brick standing next to a large lever labeled 'for authorized personnel use only'. He smirked slightly at me and I tried to slow my breathing.

"I had to use my left arm to flip the switch," he said by means of explanation and I just smiled slightly at him. The moment I smiled he seemed to relax a bit, but not much. He still looked around the theatre, searching for something. "Where would they keep a first aid kit?" He asked himself.

"Oh! You're injuries must be hurting!" I said, embarrassed to have forgotten the battered state of my companion. I could maybe help his cuts but his smashed arm was hopeless until we could get to a hospital.

"Actually," Butch said with a small frown. "I was going to get it for you."

Me?

Sure I had a few cuts on my legs and hands but nothing compared to him. Just looking at him made my stomach hurt. I would've been doubled over in pain if I were him, but me? No, I was fine.

"You're lip," Butch explained, touching his own lip to indicate where mine was hurt. I reached up and sure enough, my lower lip was busted pretty badly. Blood coated my fingertips as I pulled them away. I wished he hadn't said anything because now I was instantly aware of the pain my lip was suffering.

But…

"How'd that happen?" I wondered aloud, slightly confused. Sure, I'd been scraped up a but, but never on my face. Unless…I cringed, remembering Dayton shoving me off of him. Had it happened then?

I remembered the way Butch had tightened his grip on Dayton's neck once he'd looked at me. Yes, that had been what happened.

"It's just a lip Butch," I reasoned. "You-"

"No," He said, looking at me steadily. "It's _your_ lip. I want it to heal."

I frowned, confused as to why it mattered so much. My lip would eventually be okay, but his chest needed attention before it got infected or he could die. Lets see, fix my lip and let Butch die or save Butch and fix the lip later?

"You're hurt more than me," I protested. "You could die. You don't have your powers to heal, remember?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter," He said shortly and I wanted to hit him.

"Your own life isn't important?" I challenged him.

"Compared to some things, no," He gave me a pointed look and I blushed.

"_Sometimes there are things that mean more to you then your own life,"_ The nurse had told me the night I had brought Mr. John to the hospital. "_And those things are the things worth getting hurt for_."

"Let's just find a first aid kit," I said, turning away from him, afraid I might tackle him and kiss my lips to a bloody mess if I kept looking. And so I just turned to look around the theatre lobby. It was weird to see it empty. No lines, no crowds.

"I'll check the manager's office," Butch said. "You go wash up in the bathroom." I nodded, the idea of getting clean and using the bathroom was a relieving one and so I didn't protest as he went off to search and I headed to the bathroom.

The white tile and pasty white walls echoed my steps as I walked to the sink, washing my hands form where I'd flushed the toilet. The soap and water stung the cuts on my palms and I winced at the pain.

Usually, with my powers, such simple things wouldn't hurt, but now I was getting pain from the smallest cut. Cuts that should've healed the moment I received them. I missed my healing power and wished I could just get rid of some of my wounds.

I looked up at my reflection and was immediately glad the lighting was so dim or else Butch really would've flipped at how bad I looked. My hair, knotted and falling out of its tie, was streaked with blood and covered in dust. The blood was from my own hands and the dust, well, the dust was the remains of the city. My face was still pale, even in the dim light, and I could see that my lower lip was swollen and blood dripped down my chin. I scrubbed it off, leaving just a swollen lip.

My clothes had seen there better days. Both my shirt and my jeans sported odd tears at random places and were both coated in a thin layer of dust. And I had liked those jeans too…

I sighed and looked away from the mirror and back down at my hands that were still under the running water. The water was warm but the water pressure was bad and I knew that soon even the water would cease to work.

I frowned suddenly, my mind finally catching up to me. Buttercup, she was still missing.

That unsettled me. But maybe Blossom had found her before she had run into Dayton, maybe she was okay too. Yes, I'd still be hopeful, even in such a hopeless situation. I'd get back to both of my sisters eventually. Just as soon as the dust and smoke clear.

I smiled, happy with my upbeat train of thought. I finished washing my hands and turned off the faucet. With a smile still on my lips I looked up to see myself in the mirror just one more time.

And a shocked scream ripped out of my throat as my eyes caught another reflection in the mirror.

"Expecting me, kitten?" Dayton asked, looking crazed as he grinned at my reflection in the mirror, his breath hot against my neck. "Such a shame, I had been hoping to surprise you."

----

"_You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do."_

_----_

I woke up with a sharp pain shooting down my back from the base of my skull. I could already feel a knot forming and I blinked my eyes opened as the world spun dangerously around me. My stomach lurched but I refused to throw up.

"Awake?" Came a voice that I hated to say was familiar. Dayton crouched down next to me, tilting his head to look into my eyes squarely. I groaned and he smiled. "Sorry about that, kitten, I knew you wouldn't come on your own free will…so I took matters into my own hands."

"You knocked me out," I croaked out, my voice rough and my brain moving slowly.

"Smart cat," He said sarcastically, grinning all the while. "It was much easier to do then I had thought, so the second hit might not have really been that necessary." He shrugged. "Oh well, better safe then sorry."

"You hit me twice?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer. "You're sick," I spat.

"Tsk, tsk," He said mockingly. "What did I say about disrespecting me?"

I kept quiet glaring at him from my spot on the ground. He turned away from me and I took the time to look around. I was in the middle of the road, all the building around me leveled with the exceptions of a few strong walls that remained erect. The fire on this street had faded out and a few burning embers were all that was left. It the haze of the settling dust I realized with a morbid fascination that the sun had rose.

It was barely visible, however, due to the thick smoke and dusty haze that filled the air.

"You know, kitten, we could've been one hell of a pair," Dayton said wistfully, his back still towards me and I took advantage of this and began to test out my limbs. My arms and legs moved fine, a little stiff, but fine. But I realized with slight horror, that my hands and feet were bound with thick rope.

My head continued to pound.

"And be evil like you?" I asked in disgust. "_Never_."

"As if I care," Dayton said dryly. "I don't need you. I did, once, but now you're completely useless." He said it so casually I wanted to scream but refrained. If I pretended to still be too weak to get up…maybe I could throw him off.

"Then why are you kidnapping me?" I asked, forcing a panicked tone into my voice.

"Because you get in the way," He said darkly, finally turning to face me. He wasn't smiling the crazy smile and I felt the urge to shrink away from his look me but I remained still. "And I need to dispose of you before you cause me any more trouble."

"You're going to kill me?"

He smiled then, the same crazy smile as before. "As slowly and painfully as possible."

I bit my tongue to keep from whimpering, fear hitting my chest. I forced it to go away, though, this situation to serious for fear to get in the way. I had to be strong. I had to.

This was no longer about proving myself.

No, this was about survival, and I **was** strong enough to survive.

I had to get out of these ropes.

"Why?" I asked, buying myself time as I tried to think up a plan. This was usually Blossom's bit but I didn't really have another choice. I was all I had left now, and I was going to pull through.

"Because," Dayton drawled out. "You ruined my life." He laughed. "And so I'm going to take yours."

"Ruined your…" I trailed off, flustered and confused. "I did no such thing." Was he talking about me dumping him?

"Oh, but you did Bubbles," He said slowly as if I were a confused infant. "You and your sisters destroyed my life."

"How?" I asked. He turned back away from me and I quickly sat up, my head spinning slightly. A sudden pain went through my bottom and I remembered falling on something sharp earlier when Dayton had thrown me off of him. I winced, the gash hurting.

Had I fallen on a piece of glass?

No…no there had been no glass.

I suddenly remember Mr. John's words:

"_Use this when you need it. Maybe one day it will save your life like you saved mine."_

The dagger! The dagger was still in my back pocket!

That's what I had fallen on!

"My whole childhood…" He trailed off, obviously contemplating on weather he should tell me or not. Then he remembered he planned to kill me soon and he shrugged. "My whole childhood I idolized my dad. He was a strong, scientific mind and I took after him in the looks department." He sighed. "But I was never good enough for dear father. My mother had left early, already seeing that she'd never compare to his standards. No one could compare to his standards, except, of course, for you and your damned sisters."

"Us?" I echoed, following the tale in the back of my mind as I raised worked the dagger out of my back pocket.

"Yes_, you_," Dayton sneered, his shoulders tense. "He was always in his lab, trying to make imitations of the Powerpuff Girls and always failing miserably. Every little girl he made was deformed and inadequate compared to you three. But no child was as inadequate as myself. It was always 'Dayton, I have no time for you,' or 'Dayton, I'm close to a break through, bother me some other time.' It was sick, a father disowning his own son because of some freak science experiment."

I halted, catching on to something. Continued cutting at my ropes as my memory began to recall something.

"I realized when I was young that unless I had superpowers and a dumb name I'd never gain my father's attention or approval, and so I planned to drink Chemical X and become a superhero like you and your sisters. Then my father would've loved me…" He trailed off. "But you destroyed my father. You killed him. He came to you, wanting chemical X and once he had it he became a monster and you killed him."

"You're father…" I began uneasily. "Was Professor Dick Hardly, wasn't he?"

Dayton stiffened but didn't turn around. "Yes," He muttered. "I was only six when he died and it was then that I knew I didn't want to become a superhero like you and your sisters…I wanted to kill you and your sisters."

"So you broke into the lab," I said plainly, remembering Dayton's father. Remembering the way he had tricked my sisters and I into giving him Chemical X. I remembered how he held no love in his heart and therefore every 'Powerpuff Girl' he made was deformed and self-destructive. The Powerpuff Girlz Xtreme.

"I didn't break into anything," He snapped. "I didn't have to; you practically gave me your house key in my car, although it was hell having to stoop to kissing you in order to get it."

"You took it?" I asked even though I had assumed so for some time now. I just needed him to keep talking. My hands were free and now my hands sawed diligently at the rope around me feet.

"Yes," He replied. "And your stupid cell phone. It was just too easy, calling up that tomboy sister of yours." Here he laughed. "I just put on a fake sleazy voice and asked her to meet me somewhere. Told her I was her lover."

"You jerk! What did you do to my sister?" I asked with venom, enraged that he'd used me and played us all for fools.

My feet bindings fell off. I stood stiffly.

"With the help of Princess' weapons, which I so enjoyed stealing, I kept her restrained and continuously pumped with my power-sucking serum." I could hear the crazy smile in his voice. "Oh, sorry, I mean the _Professor's_ power-sucking serum." He laughed. "I enjoyed knocking him out, he and my father were roommates you know?"

"Where's my sister?!" I asked, upset, dropping the dagger so I didn't do anything foolish with it.

In hindsight I should have kept it.

He began to turn, but before he could I lunged at him, colliding with his back and knocking him face down on the street. He grunted, startled, and moved to flip me off. But I was quicker.

"Where?!" I demanded, tears stinging my eyes as I punched the back of his head.

Suddenly my body felt like it was on fire and my limbs grew stiff and immobile. Pain erupted throughout my every fiver and I felt my tears threaten to spill over but I held them back, biting my injured lip to keep from screaming out.

I flew back as Dayton tossed me casually off him before he stood and looked down at me, a red metal box in his hand and a crazed smile on his face, making my pain give way to slight panic.

"Did that hurt?" He asked with mock concern. I could answer and just whimpered instead. "Good." He laughed. "Princess had some pretty nifty gadgets, don't you think?" He asked with another smile.

Finally my limbs gained back feeling and control and I stood quickly, crouching in a ready stance.

"What? Didn't you have enough?" He asked. "Come on Bubbles, we both know you aren't strong enough to fight me. So just give up and make it easier for yourself." I just frowned and clenched my fist tighter, my nails driving into my raw palms.

"You hurt my sisters, hit my father, destroyed my town, killed innocent civilians, and now you're going to pay," I spat.

"Killed innocent civilians?" He questioned. "Mojo Jojo was hardly an innocent civilian. He was just…annoying."

I bristled. No one was allowed to insult the monkey by my sisters and me.

"I was talking about the people you killed in the fire…the explosions…and however you killed the guy to get his car!"

"Oh, you know about that?" He laughed moving to shock me again with whatever was in the little red box but I dodged easily and spun out of reach. "That was just warm-up. Besides, you can blame your boyfriend for that one. If he hadn't ruined my first car I wouldn't have had to kill for the new car."

I lunged, crouching to avoid the box, and landed a solid punch to his stomach. He hunched in surprise and pain and I quickly kicked his feet from beneath him while I had the chance. Once he was on the ground I moved to pin him but this time the red box hit my skin and a sharp needle came out of a hole and pierced my skin, sending jolts of heat and pain through me.

"Okay," Dayton sighed, tossing me off him again and I rolled numbly to a stop, my body on fire. "So you _can_ fight. But that doesn't matter, I have weapons and all you have are fists."

"Then put the weapons down and fight like a man," I challenged but he just smiled.

"Or I could kill you now, while I can." He pulled out the gun, his aim on me and the smile bright on his face.

I groaned and as the ball of energy raced towards me I used every ounce of power to roll my body out of the way. Once in motion my body felt slightly better and I stood on weak legs, ignoring the needles of pain, and got into a fighting stance again.

"You're guns getting weaker," I commented dryly, noticing the wall the energy had hit barely falling. "What wrong Dayton, your toys running low on juice?"

He sneered. "The energy is still enough to kill you without your powers."

I ignored this comment, not wanting to think about that. Even without my powers I'd be okay, I was sure of it.

He aimed again and I moved quickly, lunging myself underneath the bullet's path to tackle him around the waist. We both fell into a heap but I didn't waste a moment, becoming savage and clawing at him with all my strength. He tried to reach for this belt again but I knocked his hand away and punched him soundly on the jaw, a move Butch had taught me the first week of practice.

I punched him again.

"_Sometimes being the strongest person doesn't mean being best fighter,"_ Mr. John had said as he reached for another burnt cookie. _"Sometimes being the strongest person means being the one who cares the most."  
_  
I punched him again.

Because I did care.

I punched him again.

I cared about my sisters, their health, their happiness, their approval.

I punched him again.

I cared about the Professor, the way he loved me, the way he cared.

I punched him harder.

I cared about Townsville and all the people who he hurt.

I punched him even harder.

And I cared about Butch, because he believed I was stronger when no one else did. And I loved him. And he taught me my own strength.

And I punched him soundly, hearing the crack of his jaw.

All was quiet for a moment and I slumped on top of him a bit, weary and beyond tired. Dayton lay unconscious beneath me. How many punches ago had he been knocked out? I didn't know. I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt the body beneath me shift. I froze, confused.

Obviously recovering quickly, Dayton flipped us over, his weight heavy against me and his hands around my throat. I froze, my breathing labored. I clawed, scratched, kicked at him but his grip only tightened. My breaths were coming up shorter now.

His hands tightening again and black dots began to fill my vision, my limbs feeling like lead and my brain screaming for oxygen. His blood from his broken nose dripped onto my face and I felt myself loosing the fight. I tried to shift and my eyes turned to the side, catching sight of something.

"Die," He whispered at my face.

"You first." I barely croaked out, my words soft but effected. I saw his eyes fill with confusion just as a form collided with his, effectively tackling him and giving me back my air supply.

I gasped for a second, watching distantly as the two boys rolled to their feet before entering in a line of attacks. Dayton stood no chance, even with Butch's right arm useless. Butch was a fighter, through and through.

I shifted to my knees to watch them. Dayton was on the defense, blocking, dodging, while Butch attacked like his life depended on it. His body moved like water, flowing with each punch , stretching with each lunge. I could've watched all day, if not for Dayton's next move.

Which was out of desperation, of course.

And fear.

And before I could blink Dayton turned and ran. Just ran. As far and fast as he could down the street. I stood up, confused, and I felt Butch walk up next to me, his warm form against my shoulder.

"He's running," I muttered in amazement. I looked up at Butch to see a confused expression in his eyes, his thumb tapping against his leg, but he quickly looked over at me and smirked softly, his eyes softening.

"I didn't know what happened to you," He explained but before he could continue I went up on my tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips, effectively silencing him with a sweet, chaste kiss.

If I had known it would be our last I would've kissed him longer.

_----_

_Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you._

_----_

"What's that sound?" I asked, pulling away from Butch, the taste of his blood still on my lips and his smell still clouding my senses. I turned my head towards the path Dayton had ran down and frowned. "He dropped something."

Butch now turned too.

Sure enough, on the road was a small black box, practically blending it with the road if not for the light flashing and the chirping sound it let off. I tilted my head, not sure what it was, and took a step towards it.

Butch's left hand grabbed my wrist quickly, roughly, and suddenly I was being dragged down the road again, away from the blinking black box. My arm, practically out of it's socket, felt pain as Butch increase his speed.

"Butch?!" I called, slightly afraid. What was going on?

He stopped abruptly but only for a second. I was pulled quickly against him, my legs wrapping around his waist on instinct and my face burying into the column of his throat. His left arm wrapped around my waist and suddenly we were running again, only this time he was carrying me.

"Butch?" I asked, quieter this time because we were closer.

"I think it's some type of bomb," He muttered as he continued to run, his pace slower with my weight but faster then when he had to drag me behind him. I tightened my arms around his neck, burying my face further into the warmth of his skin.

That little thing, a bomb? If it was we were sure far enough not to be hurt by it. That think was so tiny.

But I was proved wrong when the ground suddenly shook beneath us, sending Butch stumbling, twisting awkwardly to avoid landing on me. We both laid there a second, startled, before another pulse moved beneath us, the road moving like a ripple.

"What-" I began, sitting up and looking around. The few building still left standing were collapsing as more and more ripples flowed beneath the ground, coming faster and closer together then before.

"Keep moving!" Butch shouted, and for the first time he grabbed my hand and not my wrist or arm and we began to sprint farther away from the little black box, struggling to remain standing with the unstable ground.

"What kind of bomb is this?" I asked as we ran, his hand practically crushed mine but I ignored the pain, knowing that if he let go I'd be left behind. I forced myself to keep running although my legs burned and my lungs felt like they were on fire. I wished I could fly again but no such luck came and we continued to bolt down the road.

It must've been one of those weapons Princess had, the kind that had never been heard of before. Ugh, dumb girl!

Suddenly a loud, unnatural sound filled the air and I looked over my shoulder to see what was going on…and stopped dead in my tracks.

The road around me began to move as if it had a mind of its own. The concrete moved up to form a wave-like mass and then it was racing towards us, rocks and stones and the remains of buildings all becoming part of this giant asphalt wave as it crashed over them.

I blinked, fear freezing me where I was.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from above. I looked up to see Princess, the same girl who I had been thinking of earlier, flying above us with the help of the last jetpack she had left. "We gotta' get out of here!" She screamed.

The wave was almost upon us now.

"Come on Bubbles," Butch muttered, grabbing my arm and raising it up in the air. Princess grabbed hold of my hand, her finger wrapping around mine and quickly I regained my senses and gripped hers back. Princess then grabbed Butch's left hand and began to fly up…only to stop.

The wave was so close its shadow covered what was visible of the sun and blanketed the city in a dim light.

"We're too heavy!" Princess screamed, sounding panicked.

"Come on Princess!" I yelled desperately "You have to fly us out of here!"

"But-" She began as she tried to get her jetpack to go higher but to no avail. "It's not working!"

"Try harder!" I yelled but then we were both suddenly flying upward, towards the sky at a fast speed. I gasped in amazement, stunned we had done it, stunned we had made it. "Good job-"

I stopped talking when I looked up at the girl's face. It was…horrified. Completely and utterly horrified.

"What?" I asked and then I looked over to see…nothing. My heart began to pound. "Princess, where's Butch?" I asked desperately, my voice weak. He wasn't there. He wasn't there.

Her other hand…it was empty.

"I…"She trailed off, still shocked, still horrified.

"You dropped him!" I screamed. "You stupid girl your dropped him!" I tried to kick her but our position in the sky made it impossible. "You dropped him," I chocked on a sob.

"I didn't drop him, I swear," She said quickly franticly. "I swear I didn't." She was looking down at her empty hand, her eyes wide. "He let go," She whispered. "He just…let go."

"Liar!" I spat. "You dropped him." My voice cracked and hot tears trailed down my face, dripping off my chin and falling down towards the earth.

Down towards his concrete tomb.

"You dropped him," I whispered brokenly.

Down to where he was completely still for the first time in his life.

"No," She whispered back. "He just let go."

-------

_It's not always that easy to distinguish the good guys from the bad guys. Sinners can surprise you. And the same is true for saints. Why do we try to define people as simply good or simply evil? _

_Because no one wants to admit that compassion and cruelty can live side by side in one heart. And that anyone…_

…_is capable of anything._

_-----_

**Wow…okay, I really really, really, hope this is okay.**

**Sorry that I took so long and I tried to make up for it with a really long chapter.**

**Soooooo…..this was originally the last chapter in my mind. But after writing it I had another idea for chapter 20! So…if you want…I could just finish it up real quick.**

**Because there are a lot of lose ends!!!!**

**So tell me, chapter 20 or no?.**

**Please review!**


	20. But Only If You're Alright

A door to a nondescript warehouse creaked opened, allowing the dim light of the morning to fill the black room. The man left the door open and looked around the inside briefly, his sunglasses making the dim room seem even dimmer and making it impossible for him to actually make anything out.

Some of his informants had told him to come here and although he hated running around on a damn wild goose chase, he couldn't exactly ignore the lead. Besides, his people were good and they knew better than to lie to him.

"Stay out here," The man ordered his group of loyal followers, gang members, as he walked into the building. The group nodded and remained where they were, ever vigil incase something was amuck and they had to get their leader out of there.

The man felt the nearest wall, searching for something. He found it and quickly flicked on a light and the warehouse was at once brightened by a bright fluorescent glow. He frowned and began walking deeper inside.

Boxes were stacked high, filled with what? He didn't really care.

He sauntered around the crates, his walk confident and sly as always. They say you can judge a man by his walk and if someone were to judge his they would know at once that the man was trouble.

But that's alright. This man liked being trouble.

"Hello?" He called, his voice echoing slightly. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a pile of weapons. There were guns and other things he recognized but most of the pile consisted of small technological objects that, even though they appeared deadly, he had never seen before.

He frowned.

_They were obviously stolen…_

"Hello?" He called again, because although the weapons were an excellent find and would undoubtedly get him a lot of money in the streets, they weren't the stolen object he was after. No, he'd have to come back for them.

His mind was on something else.

Something else that had been unlawfully taken.

Taken from _him._

"Hello?" He called for the third time, growing tired of searching but keeping his voice slow and sly like always.

He stopped abruptly as he turned around a particularly high stack of crates. Behind his sunglasses his eyes narrowed but besides that his face was impassively calm and collected, a trick he'd had to learn after years of having to keep his cool.

"What took you so long?" A girl, strapped to a metal slab, asked weakly. Her voice cracked miserably despite her obvious attempts to sound brave and she cringed at her efforts.

"You're one hard broad to get a hold of," The man replied, walking up to the metal slab which was serving as a crude bed-like structure. He stood eying the state of the girl with inward rage. On the outside, however, he gave her a charming smile. "Need help?"

"No," The girl said defiantly, her light green eyes determined and stubborn despite the heavy binds that strapped her down. The man just smirked before walking up beside her.

There was an IV embedded into the back of her hand and from a perch hung a bag of clear liquid, dripping continuously into the girl's bloodstream. The man saw this and his eyes narrowed further behind his sunglasses.

"You sure?" He asked, no longer looking at her but still focusing on the dripping bag. He didn't wait for her to respond before he grabbed a pocket knife from his pants and cut the tube that the liquid flowed through. He would've just ripped the needle out but, well, that might've hurt her…

"I can escape on my own," The girl said, still trying to sound brave and hating herself for appearing so vulnerable. "Just give me a minute to let that chemical wear off."

The man just rolled his eyes before turning and giving her another sly, charming smile. The girl shut her mouth and glared at him but said nothing as he began to cut the thick leather straps that held her in place. Soon his pocket knife had torn through and she pushed herself up into a sitting position despite the fact that her head was reeling.

He shook his head, the girl was just so stubborn…

"How'd you find me?" The girl asked, her tone defensive out of nervousness and her voice still rough from being unused for so long. She scooted towards the edge of the metal bed, wanting desperately to stand.

"I always lurk around rat infested warehouses," He said, shrugging nonchalantly as he watched her every move, taking in her uneasy posture and weak progress. "You never know when there will be a hot young thing strapped on a bed waiting for you."

The girl, who had just risen to her feet, felt her legs give way beneath her, her muscles feeling fragile and her weight immense. The man's green hand caught her arm easily, pushing her back to sit on the bed again.

His skin was green against her pale bicep.

"Get off," She muttered, pushing his hand away as she tilted her head to hide her face from his view. Her short black hair fell from behind her ear to hide a blush that stained her cheeks. She cursed herself, feeling stupid.

"Fine, fine," The man sad with fake hurt, "This is the thanks I get for rescuing you."

"I could've saved myself," The girl snapped but it didn't sound so true when she immediately winced in pain. She looked down at her hand to realize she'd accidentally yanked out the IV needle. "Damn needle." She muttered.

"You feeling alright?" The man did well to mask his concern with a mocking tone.

"As if you care," And the girl did well to mask her nervousness with a biting spark of attitude. She often used that tone when she didn't know what to say to people.

"Your powers are gone, right?" The man asked, still watching the girl as she shifted on the metal bed, her face still turned away from him.

"So it would seem," She bit off, suddenly reminded of why she was in this predicament in the first place. She glared behind her shoulder at the metal bed and the torn leather restraints, anger boiling in her. "I'm going to kill him…" She began threateningly.

The green skinned man just laughed. "I'd be afraid if I were him." The man said, neither of them mentioning the fact that she couldn't even stand in her weakened state, let alone fight. But the man seemed to know that stroking her anger was wise as long as it wasn't directed at him.

"He _should_ be afraid," The girl said as she attempted to stand again, this time her legs begrudgingly held her up although they shook with the effort. "I'm going to whip his sorry butt."

He raised an eyebrow at the last word, never knowing her to choose another word instead of profanity. It seems that lying there on that bed as the liquid slowly ate away her strength had also weakened her harsh vocabulary. But her feisty attitude hadn't deterred.

"Plan to do that alone?" He questioned.

"Plan to stop me?" She countered and he just grinned. She frowned.

"I'm going to hurt him so bad," She muttered as she took a step. Her legs, unfortunately, were still weak from the chemical and her body was still slow as so she began to collapse again.

This time when the man caught her he linked her arm around his neck and after a moment of hesitation she leaned her weight on him for support. With his help (which she didn't want!) they made slow steps towards the door of the warehouse.

"You didn't have to come," She said, breaking the silence, embarrassed by the fact that she needed help to simply walk.

The man smiled slyly, charmingly.

"Yeah," He said. "I did."

She frowned, her light green eyes looking away from his face and her body betraying her with unwanted weakness and unwanted butterflies in her stomach. She glared at the ground for lack of better thing to do.

Finally they were outside, the morning air oddly thick to the girl's nose and she breathed in the smell of dust in smoke. She frowned, looking around and blinking her eyes against the harsh light, her eyes unused to the sun no matter how dim it was.

Finally her eyes adjusted and she took in the sight of the city silently, her anger bubbling in her chest but her lips were pressed in a thin line. She felt the man beside her shift to make her position more comfortable, causing himself to take on more of her weight.

She hated that she seemed such a burden but the sight of the town made her mind reel and forget her weaknesses.

She let out a shaky breath.

"I'm going to kill him," She repeated darkly but also with a slightly resigned tone as if she knew very well she was too battered to do so.

She started moving off towards a nearby pile of ruble, unlinking her arm from the man's neck as she did so. He seemed slightly upset by the action but forced a smile and an indifferent look because they were outside now and his men were watching.

"The battle is that way," The green skinned man said, watching the girl walk slowly (very slowly) away from behind his sunglasses. She was too weak, she needed medical attention.

"I know," She said, still hobbling in the other direction, her black hair in a disarray and her body sore and feeble.

"Aren't you going to kill him?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl threw him a fiery look over her shoulder, startling him with the contrast between her lively look and her tender movements.

"I've just been strapped to a bed for almost four days," The young girl said and her voice wasn't so much harsh as it was a mocking tease. "I kind of have to piss before I can take down any evil villains."

The man smirked as his men laughed at the girl's cheek.

"Is that alright?" She asked even though he knew full well she didn't care if it was alright with him or not.

"Do as you please," He smiled but still watched her carefully until her slow moving body disappeared behind a pile of debris. Immediately he turned to face his crew. "Hey," He called, pointing to a man, and the addressed man came forward. "You heard the lady; she's been on a bed for four days. Don't you think she might need some food and water?"

The man with the overly pointed nose nodded his head quickly before setting off at a fast pace to find somewhere that would have some unharmed previsions. He didn't question his leader once.

The man with the sunglasses just smiled again, leaning back against the wall of the warehouse, waiting for the girl to come back. Once she did he'd need to find somewhere to take her, somewhere they could look after her, but until then he'd let her think she was calling the shots. It wouldn't do well to boss a girl with her attitude around.

No, he'd drag her to find a doctor later, until then he'd let her be content and bossy, just as she should be.

And she was with him now, no longer stolen….

Just as she should be.

----

Her pink eyes blinked open, feeling incredibly heavy and her head was pounding immensely. She recognized at once that she was in a hospital due to the machinery around her and the stark white walls. She jolted fully awake at the realization.

"What's going on?" She whispered, sitting up in the hospital bed, her body craving the soft mattress but her mind recalling all the previous events. The fight. The blow to the back of her head. "Oh God, I passed out." She muttered darkly, upset.

'But,' She thought reasonably. 'If I'm in a hospital that must mean everything's okay. Someone had to get me here.' She sighed in relief at that thought, the images of a destroyed Townsville still flashing across her mind and making her a bit uneasy.

She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through her bright red locks, her secret nervous habit. The tips of her fingers brushed against a tender knot, making her feel dizzy with pain.

"Look what I've got!" A loud, overly animated voice called and the redheaded girl turned quickly to look at the door. Her mouth dropped open when she recognized the boy standing there, smiling at her.

"_You_?" She asked scathingly.

The blonde boy just smiled wider, his dark blue eyes dancing as if he knew something she didn't. She just glared at him, raising her chin with pride despite the fact that she was bedridden and knew better than to attempt to stand up.

"I brought you magazines," The boy informed the pink-eyed girl, either ignoring her harsh tone and stance or not noticing it. He held up the glossy book for her to see. "And…" He trailed off as if to add suspense. "The whole contents of the vending machine!"

The blue-eyed boy promptly dumped the load onto the foot of her bed, unaware as she watched him closely, not trusting him for a minute. Her eyes widened when he suddenly climbed up, sitting cross-legged at her feet, his hands shifting through the pile of unhealthy food.

"What're you doing here?" The girl asked untrustingly, her pink orbs following the path his hands made until they found what they had been looking for. _Babyruth_…

He didn't even raise his eyes to meet her. "No where else to go," He said with a shrug. The girl only frowned more but her shoulders became less tense at his unexpected and non-violent behavior.

"Is Townsville…?" The girl cut herself off, unable to ask. A traitorous lump formed in her throat.

"Gone," The boy confirmed, his tone still casual but his shoulders had tensed as he tore open the candy bar with unnecessary force. The girl looked down at her lap, her long elegant fingers fiddling with the hospital blanket.

"And my sisters?" She asked, the lump feeling larger and her head pounding even more.

The boy was quiet for a good minute before he looked up at her, his dark blue eyes serious and surprisingly his smile was gone.

He shrugged again.

"I don't know." He said before looking away, back down at his chocolate snack, hesitating before taking a bite. "Alive I guess." The girl just looked back down at her lap.

"Where are we?" She questioned after a moment of silence. The redheaded girl had always hated silences unless she was studying. All other times though, she preferred to hear some sort of noise. It paid off to have to talkative sisters when it came to this.

"Citysville Hospital," The blonde answered before he had completely swallowed. Usually the redheaded girl would have minded but she was too distracted to comment on his eating habits. Townsville…gone? And…they were in Citysville?

"You took me here?" She asked, feeling oddly numb. Her head was still pounding but the thoughts of her sisters…her town…made her feel very cold. "Why?"

"There was no where else," He said, suddenly defensive, misunderstanding what the girl had meant. She looked up to meet his upset blue eyes and she was instantly reminded of her sister. She had to look away.

"I meant why would _you_ take me here?" The girl clarified.

"Oh," The boy mumbled, obviously embarrassed at his moment of stupidity. "I guess…because my brother told me to." He sighed, feeling dumb for admitting his lackey tendencies. He took another bite of the chocolate bar.

"Where's he now?" She asked, hoping to speak to the blonde boy's leader. She wasn't sure if that was the brother he was referring to but she'd just assumed. Maybe if they talked she'd know what was going on.

"He went back to look for…" He trailed off uneasily. It was quiet for a moment. "We had to leave a few people behind when we came here. We planned on just dropping you off and going back but the doctor said you should have someone here when you woke up."

"And they picked _you_?" She asked with a bit of ridicule, her pink eyes bright and a thin red eyebrow raised.

The boy huffed. "A thank you would suffice," He said sarcastically. There was a bit of chocolate on his chin. "I had to fly you to a completely different city to get you medical attention. There was an overload on rooms and I practically had to fight the lady at the front desk to take you right away."

"An overload of rooms?" The girl repeated, easily ignoring the list of complaints the blue-eyed boy put forth. "What do you mean? Citysville has a huge hospital, how can if be full?"

He gave her look, clearly saying that she was smart and should get this on her own. The girl just stared evenly back.

"Where do you think all the people from Townsville had to go?" He asked. The girl was silent, her eyes sad. "It's like we've doubled this town's population already."

"There were a lot of survivors then?" The girl asked. If there were a lot of people in Citysville that had escaped the mayhem then maybe her sisters could as well. She latched on to that hope.

The boy seemed to sense her train of thought and smiled.

"Yeah," He said with a shrug, shifting to get comfortable and the girl drew up her legs to give him more room. "A lot of people pulled through. It was one hell of a city, brought up a lot of survivors."

The girl nodded.

Yes, living in Townsville forced you to go through enough. You had to learn to survive.

"Good," She mumbled, relaxing back against the pillows, her pink eyes drooping. "Thanks," She said as almost and afterthought, watching as the boy devoured the candy at the end of her bed.

"Here," The blonde boy said, tossing a bag of Skittles at the girl. She caught it quickly. "Those cost .75 cent. Enjoy."

She just nodded, her head still pounding and her mind still on her sisters. But the candy _did_ taste good.

----

The short man walked though the streets.

This wasn't his town.

These weren't his streets.

He shuttered at the mere memory of his burning city. He had just watched it as it collapsed, able to nothing but order a complete evacuation. But even that was useless, everyone had begun to evacuate on their own anyway. They hadn't needed his order.

He felt pathetically useless. Unneeded and unhelpful to his own citizens.

He turned, adjusted his monocycle and brushed his purple suit jacket, and looked at the hundreds of people lining the sidewalks and cramming into hotels and hospitals. Some had blankets. Most had nothing. All looked forlorn and lost.

This wasn't his town.

These weren't his streets.

But these were his people and he'd make sure his blunder wouldn't be the end to it all. If there was one thing he learned from being the mayor of Townsville, it was that the people there were undeniable strong and able to get by.

And they would get by.

He looked across the bay at the smoldering city in the distance. The ferry that ran between the two cities was still making trips back in forth, carrying more and more refugees over to the neighboring town.

He raised himself to his full height, which wasn't too tall, before sticking out his chest in confidence.

They would rebuild, as always.

They would rebuild like they had done every other time before.

They would rebuild and they would endure.

---

Complete and utter darkness surrounded him.

He couldn't move.

He could barely breathe.

He lay, completely still and utterly lost to the world above him. Rocks pressed against his skin and his body became strained to continue breathing as gravel pressed at his closed lips and began to block his nose.

He opened one green eye, ignoring the pain that immediately filled it in order to do so.

One air passage, a small break in the mound of asphalt above him, let a gray pillar of light shine through. Besides that, complete darkness.

_Scream…_

His mind commanded him but beneath the weight of the earth his pride still remained and he refused to call out. Refused to seek help.

_Scream…_

Sirens began to fill the air a few feet above him but from his position he could hear nothing but his own weakening heart beat and the constant drabble of his own mind. And even those were slowly becoming muffled.

_Scream…_

Fire trucks drove on the uneven earth that held him down but he felt neither pressure nor pain from the assaulting vehicles. The pain he felt was from the suffocating earth around him and even that was becoming easier and easier to ignore with each passing second. His senses were becoming dull with the lack of oxygen.

_Scream…_

"Have you found any bodies?" A voice on the surface asked, knowing nothing of the boy bellow.

A firefighter stared at the questioning young man, distrust in his eyes as he eyed the trademark red eyes and red cap. He new of this boy. But then the uniformed fireman looked around the broken city and the distrust melted away to a look of hopelessness.

"No," The older man sighed, scratching his hairline that was still reachable with his firedome helmet on. "Not yet." He looked back at the young man in front of him, watching as the boy's red eyes looked defiantly around the town. "No, no bodies yet." The firefighter repeated. "Too soon, all the fires aren't even out yet."

The red eyed boy looked slightly dismayed by the news, but only for a second before he nodded. The young man adjusted his red baseball cap unconsciously while shifting to step off of the uneven road he stood on.

"Thanks," The boy said to the fireman and by the way he looked away and shifted awkwardly you could tell the boy wasn't used to saying the word. The fireman just nodded before turning back to the rubble that was once a city.

No, no bodies yet.

_Scream…_

The boy below the earth hated calling for help. He had grown up in a life where there were few people that would actually care to answer such calls anyway. And so he never asked for help and he never expected it in return. Besides, there probably wasn't anyone up there anyway. It was too soon.

_Scream…_

The boy tried to move, shifting only minutely in the dark crypt he lay in. The movement caused what remained of his oxygen to be cut off as even more rocks filled his nose and his mind became even more foggy, more slow.

_Scream…_

The cut of the rocks against his skin, all around began to make him feel insane. Mad. He had to get out but his mind wasn't cooperating and so he couldn't think of what to do. There wasn't really much of a chance left for him anyway.

_Scream…_

His lungs practically aching for air, his skin torn, his mind amuck, the boy lay waiting.

_Scream…_

One last, fleeting thought ran across his mind, slow and hazy as unconsciousness began to grip him. It was of a blonde girl, laying in a bed before him, crying but trying to hide it in the dim firelight. He couldn't quite remember why the girl was crying but as his lungs began to burn the girl in his thoughts only became more vivid, more defined.

He didn't like her crying.

_Scream…_

'It must've been scary,' The girl said but her voice was distorted as the boy began to fade away from himself.

'What must've been scary?' A voice asked, a voice that belonged to the fading boy.

'Dying.' The girl said simply.

Dying…the boy was dying. He knew it, in the back of his mind, but he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about the girl in his thoughts. He was thinking about how he hated her crying. He was thinking about how she looked so lost. About how she wasn't supposed to cry. Ever.

He was thinking about if he faded now, he'd never stop whatever was making her cry.

_Scream…_

The girl in his thoughts began to fade away as his body began to shut down. And as the girl's image was ripped away the boy's eyes flew open in defiance, angry to see her go.

He then opened his mouth and as the dirt and rocks rushed past his lips, reaching down into his throat, the boy used his last strength, his last tangible resolve, his last breath…

And he screamed…

---

The red haired boy stood, watching the fireman walk away back towards the flaming wreckage that was once the library. He sighed, deflated. His control of every situation was slipping and he was beginning to panic slightly.

He had spent his whole life trying to keep his family together. It was only three of them so it hadn't been that hard. But after a while the family had grown and now they were all separated. All apart.

He had failed to keep them all together.

He had failed to keep them all safe.

And now…

He hung his head, upset. He kicked a piece of gravel away from him and it skidded across the uneven road, bouncing off the cracks. He watched it, wondering vaguely what had happened to make to road so bumpy. Had a water pipe burst underneath the ground?

He shook his head, shaking away the meaningless thoughts.

He thought about what the fireman had sad. 'No bodies.' And the red-eyed boy knew that there probably wouldn't be any bodies. And that thought made his eyes oddly burn with an unchecked emotion. He whipped at them, feeling lame and too much like a sissy.

Just as he turned to fly away, back towards the other city he had left his other brother at, he heard a muffled scream, so soft and smothered he wouldn't have heard it without his powers.

The boy froze, his red eyes flashing around to catch the source. It had sounded as if it came from…bellow.

But that…that was impossible.

The boy hesitated, looking around as if for a sign or indication to tell him what to do. He hated not knowing what move to make. He was a leader, he called the shots. But now he felt as if he couldn't decide if he had heard the noise or not.

He sighed and turned to fly away again, not trustful of his own mind.

But then a sinking feeling ate at his stomach and the boy froze.

He looked down at the ground beneath his feat, his mind mauling something over.

"What the hell," He said with a shrug before he raised his arm up to gather momentum before he brought it down harshly in order destroy the earth with his fist. The asphalt cracked beneath his strength and the concrete split with his power.

---

"Girls!" The man exclaimed, his hands trailing down his white lab coat with nervousness. "Oh thank God you three are all right. I was so worried!" He began to babble, the concern of a father making his words unintelligible.

It had taken him hours to catch a ferry over to Citysville. The line had been so large he had nearly swam the distance but luckily he at least had the knowledge that his house was safe which was more than could be said for all the people that had waited around him.

Living in the suburbs had turned out to pay off. Their house was perfectly fine and once everything had calmed down he'd even rent it out to people who needed somewhere to stay while they rebuild. Yes, he was lucky. His house was fine and his dog was at home safe and sound.

But he wasn't thinking about that as he walked into the occupied room in the crowded Citysville Hospital. People were lining the halls, injured with no place to go, and his stomach was sick. But all that was forgotten when he saw the face of his daughters.

They had all, at different times he assumed, been dragged to the hospital and now due to relation were sharing a room.

They were all there.

They were all safe.

All three of them.

"Hey," The green-eyed girl said weekly, her confident smile making the man tear up.

"You were missing," He said miserably before walking over beside her bed and pulling her into a gentle hug, mindful of the wires that came from her body and hooked to various machines around her bed.

"I'm not anymore," She said and he recognized the brave tone in her voice but there was also a hint of something else. He let her go to see that her eyes were red and she instantly whipped at them to keep from crying. "I'm fine." She said when she noticed her father's concerned look. "It's just been a while since I've seen you."

"It's been a while since you've seen any of us," The redheaded girl in the middle bed declared but her eyes were soft and her smile was gentle. "And you didn't cry for me."

"I'm not crying!" The tomboy said defensively, aghast that anyone would say she'd do such a thing. The redheaded girl just giggled and the man in the white lab coat just smiled at the scene.

His eyes then moved to the last bed off to the side. A small blonde teen was lying there, staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world, her mind obviously somewhere else.

"Are you okay sweetie?" The man asked, walking over to her after giving the pink-eyed girl a gentle hug as well. The blonde didn't say anything. She didn't even respond. "Honey?" He tried again. Maybe she hadn't heard him.

"Hm?" Was her reply as she looked up at him suddenly. Her eyes were bright blue but oddly dry. No tears. "Oh, hello! How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? How'd you find us?" She asked quickly.

The man laughed, used to the girl's tendency to talk too much and too fast. "I'm feeling fine. My head…has been better." Here he touched his temple where a large knot had been when he'd woken up on the kitchen floor. "And the lady at the front desk remembered you and showed me your room."

The girl, he realized, wasn't really listening. She was looking at him, sure, but her blue eyes had a far off look and her face looked…pained. He frowned, not used to this behavior. Especially not from this daughter.

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her small shoulder. He felt the other two girls watching them with interest.

The girl didn't answer.

She didn't have a chance.

"Okay, I got some more snacks! The vending machines are stripped with all these refugees…" The blonde boy trailed off, realizing the new presence in the room. "Hello," The boy said, suddenly very awkward.

"Hello," The older man replied, eying the teen distrustfully. This boy was a villain, he knew that. Then why was he bringing his daughters food? Was it poisoned? "Can we help you?"

"Um," The boy laughed, slightly nervous under the eye of the father. "Three Musketeer, sir?" The boy asked, holding out the bar as if it were a peace offering.

The blonde girl with light blue eyes was forgotten. The worry about her distant attitude was forgotten. And as the four other occupants of the room talked, she stared back down at her hands, silent and resigned.

And very, very upset.

---

"The redhead will be alright," The doctor said to a nurse. In truth they should be helping other patients but its not everyday three superhuman girls come for medical care. The opportunity to gossip was too intense to ignore. "She just suffered a few bruises and an electric shock but her powers helped her almost immediately recover. She'll just have a headache for a while."

"Did you see her pink eyes?" The nurse asked, her tone hushed as if it were a huge secret. "I've never seen such things."

"The girl…the one with the green eyes," The doctor continued, ignoring the nurse's comment and stumbling to describe the patient he was referring to. Having not ever visited Townsville (and obviously not being able to in the future) the man had never taken time to learn which superhero was which.

The nurse nodded to show she knew who he was talking about. "Has an attitude, that one." She nodded sagely.

"She's going to take a while to get her powers back. She was constantly submitted to the chemical, that way it'll take longer for her to recover then the other two." He said in hushed tones as well.

"But she will get her powers back?" The nurse asked, surprised.

"Yep, that chemical was faulty," The doctor informed her. "It'll wear off eventually. A few weeks in that green-eyed girl's case."

"But their father made that chemical. He's a man of science."

"Obviously not a good one," The doctor responded and the nurse tittered at his comment.

"What about that blonde one?" The nurse asked. "She's the only one who was physically stable when she came in. The other two were being carried."

"That one doesn't have powers either," The doctor said with a nod. "She'll probably have them back in a few days." He diagnosed.

"She's a bit quiet don't you think?"

"Most of the people around here are quiet today," The doctor laughed, indicating the many people in the hallway of the hospital. "They've seen their own houses burn. Not much to say after that."

"But that girl…"The nurse trailed of, rapping her nails against her teeth. "It's a different kind of quiet. Like her hearts hurtin' or something like that. And her eyes…she's never really looking at you. It's like she's trying to see someone else."

The doctor just shook his head. He didn't care what was wrong with the blonde girl's eyes or heart. The nurse before him always tried to figure people out when there wasn't a need. He just sighed and said his goodbyes, leaving the nurse to her contemplations.

Who cared about a blonde girl who is quiet like her heart's hurting?

----

"I want to hold the baby now!" The spoiled teen's voice was shrill and she put her hands on her hips. Her poofy red hair fell over one of her pale shoulders and she glared at the pink-eyed girl before her.

"Tough-luck," The other girl snapped, her red hair much tamer then the spoiled girl's before her. "It's my turn!"

The woman, tall and pretty, watched the girl's argument, her eyes wide. In her arms her baby laughed at the scene, his red-eyes dancing with mirth and a toothless smile spreading on his face.

"You already held the baby!" The spoiled girl argued, stepping around the kitchen chair to get the baby.

"You're just going to drop him!" The pink-eyed girl challenged. It was habit for these two girls to fight, no matter what their fights were over.

It seems no matter what, some things don't change.

The two continued to bicker, much to the dismay of the mom and the amusement of a green-eyed girl who sat in a chair watching and laughing. A man in a lab coat walked in, having heard the noise from his lab.

"Girls!" The man reprimanded, eying the spoiled girl with a bit of distrust, seeing as she _was_ a criminal and she _was_ in _his _kitchen. "Don't fight in front of the baby, you'll teach him bad habits."

No one mentioned the fact that, with the baby's bloodline in consideration, the young infant probably already had a future of fighting ahead of him.

"It's alright," The mother said, tall and pretty. "I'm used to it." She laughed softy.

The three younger girls promptly began to bicker, the two redheads each wanting a chance to hold the baby and the green-eyed girl just wanting a chance to fight. She'd been too weak to even stand for days and she was thankful to be down with the rest of the commotion.

"We're so glad you can stay with us," The man addressed the mother, ignoring the fighting girls this time. "We're sorry your house was ruined."

"That's alright," The woman assured him. "I'm grateful to be here." In truth she was very lucky to be there, but she had wanted to stay somewhere else. But that somewhere else seemed to be off limits still, the man she loved still refusing to put her in danger by being near him.

The mother didn't care though. She'd face the worst dangers if it meant being near him.

"So, you're a school teacher?" The man in the lab coat asked.

"Yes," She laughed. "First grade teacher. I love it and have even had the opportunity to teach a few older kids to read as well."

The mother smiled at that memory.

The man she loved was patient enough with her as she had taught him to read.

But it was his brothers that got frustrated with it all.

One thing was certain, criminals were almost as hard to teach as a brick wall.

----

"I just don't understand it," The man said, his lab coat replaced by a nice sweater. "Why him?"

"I don't know," The pink-eyed girl sighed. She didn't understand her sister's choice either.

"He's a gang leader," The man said desperately, referring to the green-skinned man that was presently visiting his daughter in the other room. "Why him? Couldn't she have picked…a football player or something?"

"I don't get it either," The red-haired girl sighed, her pink eyes distant. "But she must see something in him that we don't. And even if we don't trust _him_, I trust _her_." She derived.

In the corner a blonde girl looked quietly out the window, her blue eyes distant, only half-listening to the conversation around her.

"I guess," The man sighed. "I just…worry."

"I know," The redhead affirmed. "So do I, but we have to learn to trust her I guess."

"But…" The man trailed off miserably. "Why _him_?"

"Love is love," The pink-eyed girl said. "Love doesn't make sense. Besides, we can't tear them apart."

Neither of them noticed the blonde girl as she stood and left the room, disappearing up the steps. She was quiet and aloof and had been like a ghost around the house for the past few days.

"Yes," The man mumbled. "I suppose _if_ it is love…we can't tear them apart. That is the worst thing we could do."

The door upstairs shut, blocking out everyone and locking the blonde girl inside. Alone and quiet.

And very upset.

----

"Where is he?" The blonde boy asked his red-eyed brother.

"Gone." The boy said simply, laying on his bed, the fire warming him and the wooden walls a familiar scene.

"Dead?" The blonde asked.

"Maybe, now." The red-eyed boy answered.

"You found him, didn't you?" The blonde asked, his tone angry. "You found him that day you went back to town."

The brothers never had secrets and the blonde wanted to know.

"Yes, I found him." The boy, the leader, sighed.

"Well, was he dead?" The blonde boy felt childishly scared to hear the answer, his mind not wishing to imagine the details.

"Yes," The boy said, his tone defensive. Hurt. "But I helped him…and he breathed."

"So he's okay?!" The blonde was suddenly very relieved, albeit a bit confused. It he was alive, why wasn't he here with them? If he was alive why hadn't his brother said anything?

"I don't know," The leader replied. "He left to find that bastard responsible for this mess."

"Do you think he'll kill that ass-hole?" The blonde asked, secretly thrilled at the news of his brother's life.

"If he can, yes. But he's probably going to die too," It was a fact. "He was too hurt when I found him to win." The red-eyed boy hesitated. "Should I have gone with him to help? I could've helped him fight."

"You had your kid to worry about," The blonde said. Personally, he would have went to help. But that was just him and he never judged his brothers or thought wrong of them for their choices. "So…he's probably dead then?" The blonde tried to confirm.

"Yeah," The leader sighed, turning away from his blonde brother, feeling suddenly ashamed. "But if he's not dead…he'll be picking gravel out of his hair for the next ten years."

Both of the boys laughed…although neither of them felt very happy.

----

The blonde girl sat in her room, the curtains open and the afternoon sun streaming in. Her posture was stiff and her hands gripped the edge of her bed, her knuckles white from the hold. Her eyes stared unseeingly at the wall across from her, her breathing steady and her heart heavy.

It had been about a week since she'd gotten back from the hospital. It had been about two weeks since the day Townsville had been destroyed.

She sighed and looked down at her hands, which she drew up into her lap to examine.

She was gaining her powers back. Slowly but surely. The process was slow but she'd been getting stronger as of late. While helping clear the city she'd been able to start lifting larger objects and if she really tried she could melt things with her eyes. Small things, but she melted them none the less.

Yes, her powers were returning. And soon her green-eyed sister would be getting back her strength as well. All was returning to a new, weird version of normal.

She brought her hand up to touch beneath her eyes, just to see, but there were no tears and she felt strangely…okay.

Which was wrong, because she wasn't supposed to be okay. She wasn't.

Why couldn't she cry?

Why couldn't she collapse and throw a fit, screaming at God for the wrongness of everything?

She wanted to, she did, but she felt no tear reach her.

Instead she just felt….nothing. No sadness. Nothing. Only a bit of loneliness.

Denial. It must be denial.

Denial to the fact that Townsville was gone.

Denial to the fact that she'd let the culprit get away.

Denial to the fact that he was gone. Forever. Gone.

Her brain told her this, over and over again. It replayed the tragic moment every time she closed her eyes. When she slept she saw him fall, she heard herself break.

But her heart…it told her that she was wrong. That he was still out there. It said that if she was in love, he'd be alright. Because love wouldn't let him die.

'_No, love isn't that simple. Nothing is that simple.'_

The girl hung her head, feeling defeated.

Denial, that was it.

She was in denial.

He wasn't coming back.

He was dead.

And once she accepted it…maybe she then she'd feel lost. Maybe then she'd feel broken. Maybe once she faced the facts she'd be able to cry. But until then…until then she'd just do what she'd been doing ever since she reached the hospital.

Wait.

Wait quietly and calmly for him to come back.

Wait until the world ended and her body turned to dust.

Yes, until she accepted the truth that was all she could do.

Wait for him as if he were still okay. Wait defiantly.

Denial, for now, was okay.

Denial kept her sane.

Denial kept him with her, no matter where he truly was.

----

"Did you see them?" A citizen asked, whipping the dust from his forehead.

"I've never heard of such things," Another said, stopping as she pushed a wheelbarrow full of rocks towards a dumping area.

"The mayor had them made almost immediately," A third citizen said, coming up from where he had been working on his hands and knees to pick up glass. "Even before he began the clean-up project."

"I think they're nice," The first man said, shrugging slightly.

"I think they're ridiculous," The woman contoured.

"I think it doesn't matter," The third laughed. "I think it's just interesting, that's all."

"I've never heard of such things," The woman repeated.

"You've never heard of memorial statues?" The first man snapped, aggravated and sarcastic.

"Yes, I've heard of them," The woman huffed, insulted. "But I've never heard of making a memorial statue for a villain!" She said indignantly. "And yet our mayor gets two! Two memorials for villains."

"The lesser of the evils that day," The third first man defended. "It's a nice gesture."

"It's laughable," The woman said with another huff. "They were villains."

"You weren't complaining when they loaded your ass onto that bus," The first man reminded her. The woman just looked away, ashamed. "Thought so."

"It's just interesting," The third man repeated, dropping his handful of glass into the woman's wheelbarrow. He clapped his gloves together and dust clouded around them. "Very interesting."

The three homeless citizens turned to stare at the statue a few yards down the road from them. It showed a monkey, stone cape carved to appear to be flowing, his metal head covering etched with deep indentions.

They sighed, looking away.

There wasn't much wrong with the statue, per say, but the woman still looked disheartened to have it. She knew, also, that another statue stood a few streets away, carved to look like another villain. She shook her head.

Maybe she could get used to the idea of a statue for a villain…but did the monkey have to be on her old street? She'd much prefer the statue of the young man, at least he could be mistaken as a hero from afar, with his good looks and all.

She remembered watching with a crowed of people as the statue was raised.

She remembered the teen girls tittering as the gazed at it, suddenly not minding the effort it would take them to help build their home again as long as it meant they'd look out and see the stone boy. She remembered the young boys, nearly six, looking up at it with admiration. Admiration there parents were slightly fearful of.

'In memory of Butch'

The plaque had read.

'A hero and a villain

A brother and a thief

We are indebted

We are in grief.'

The woman shook her head again. "Very interesting indeed," She muttered before pushing her wheelbarrow back down the road.

----

The room was dark and empty. Empty except for two people.

A boy stood in the shadows, his green eyes looking down at the bed in front of him. A nightlight cast a soft glow on the face of a sleeping girl. Her blonde hair was at a disarray and she breathed slowly and rhythmically.

He watched, entranced and feeling suddenly very awkward and clumsy.

Should he wake her?

Did she want to see him?

Did her want her to see him?

He sighed, feeling incredibly dumb. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at her. If he were a romantic he'd say he could stare at her forever. But he wasn't a romantic and in truth he _could_ stare at her for a long time…but then he'd most likely stop that in order to kiss her and he enjoyed _that_ just as much.

He had planned on coming here, a night where he knew she'd be alone. Her sisters were both gone to various outings and her guest had fallen asleep the moment her baby had. And so he'd planned to come and see her. He planned to fly through her window, wake her, and never let her out of his sight again.

But now he wasn't so sure.

He knew she liked him, he did. But…she shouldn't like him. And if he stayed with her then she'd be in danger. She might get hurt. There was always new dangers, lurking everywhere.

He had defeated her last attacker. It had taken a while, but he did it.

No, there was no death involved, although he had deeply wished to kill the bastard. But instead they had fought. Hard. He had still been greatly injured and powerless and without the use of his right arm…but he'd fought. Fought harder then he'd ever fought before.

And then he left the bastard, bloody and hurt. If he died, then good. If he didn't…well, there wasn't really a chance of him living after the beating he received…so basically the bastard was doomed.

After the battle the green-eyed boy went and passed out somewhere, the injuries finally catching up to him. It took a while but soon he had begun to heal, slowly. And to the boy's amazement, he had begun to get his powers back as well.

And so, feeling better, the boy returned to the fallen city.

Returned to _her._

But now as he stood there, watching her, he felt nervous. He had cuts and bruises still all over his body, would that revolt her? He had severely beaten a man, would that sicken her? He had left her for weeks to believe he was dead, would that anger her?

He loved her, would that scare her?

He groaned softly. He was usually such a confident person, what was his problem? This was just a girl; he should damn well have the nerve to wake her up. But he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

He'd never feared her rejection before. Their relationship had always been kind of predetermined. He'd be with her for as long as time permitted, she'd realize that the whole world hated him, and then she leave. That was it, that was how he saw their relationship going. He wasn't very happy with it…hell, he was livid with the idea of her _ever_ moving on to someone else. But he'd let her go, reluctantly, and he'd resign himself to protecting her from a distance. He would, if she ever asked him to.

But now…now the dynamics of life had changed. There was a chance the world could accept new things. Accept new kinds of bonds. Accept _him_.

The city was being rebuilt, and with it, so was life. Things were changing.

Come on, there was a damn statue of him in the streets.

And that meant…that meant the world didn't necessarily hate him. The world just might let him have her. The chance that they could be together was actually valid.

Which was why he was nervous. Because he'd always assumed the law or society would tear them apart…but now _that _was out of the way and he could have her. She was there and she was attainable.

Except…what if she didn't want him? What if _she _was the one who eventually hated him? Could he handle that?

He sighed, mad at himself. He was being a pussy. Every part of him was screaming to wake the girl and show her exactly what he'd been wanting to do since the moment he first kissed her. But still he refrained. Still he held himself back.

He'd cheated death, beat the bad guy, got a statue, and he deserved the girl, damn it!

He sighed. He needed to leave.

The blonde girl shifted in her sleep, curling into a tight ball, bringing her knees to her chest. She suddenly grimaced. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was having a nightmare and felt foolish for wanting her to stop looking so afraid in her sleep.

He needed to leave.

He did.

He shouldn't have come in the first place. And now that he had he was just wasting time.

She was gorgeous. She was sweet. She would _never_ be his. She deserved better.

He needed to leave.

She didn't want him. She'd never be safe with him. Never be happy.

He moved to leave, looking over her one last time. He took in her blonde hair, incandescent and tangled from sleep. He scanned her pale skin, her closed eyes, and her dark eyelashes. He watched her mouth form a slight frown, the corner of her lips edging down. And then he allowed his adolescent male side to scan the rest of her, taking in every curve and every piece of skin her baggy clothes allowed him to see.

He froze when his eyes caught sight of something.

Her hand was gripping something tightly. Her knuckles where white and whatever she held was hidden in her small hand. He was surprised she hadn't broken it with her strong grip.

He frowned, curious.

He needed to leave. She didn't want him.

But he reached down instead, moving to pry her thin finger away from whatever it was they were grasping. He was gentle, careful not to wake her, as he finally removed her grasp and her fingers fell open.

And then he smiled. A real smile, the kind he only showed for her.

A cell phone. _His_ cell phone. The one he'd given to her weeks ago.

Now what was she doing holding that cell phone as she slept?

Something warm spread through him, doing odd things to his stomach and making him want to kiss the sleeping girl even more. He stared down at the small cell phone in his hand, shaking his head slightly.

Was that a hint? A sign? He didn't know.

He placed the small electronic on her bedside table.

He had to leave.

He leaned down quickly, her scent making him a bit lustful and entirely too comfortable, and kissed her warm cheek tenderly. He straitened up and turned to leave, walking to the window and letting himself fly out to the yard bellow.

Inside the room the girl's eyes shot open, her hand moving to touch her cheek. She frowned, not sure what had woken her. She sat up, sleepy and sluggish, her blue eyes bleary. Tiredly, she ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair and quickly froze, panicked.

Where was it?

She looked around her sheets, on the floor, beneath her bed. Where was it? It was gone! It couldn't be gone, it couldn't. It was the last thing she had of him. It couldn't be gone.

For the first time since the tragic day a lump formed in her throat and her eyes burned.

It couldn't be gone.

And then she saw it, the small cell phone, lying on her nightstand.

She frowned; sure she had fallen asleep holding it like always. It had become a habit of hers. She snatched it and held it tightly, still shaking with the thought of losing it so easily.

She flipped it open and pressed a button. This had become a habit too.

Every night she'd call the number. The only number in the phone. _His_ number.

She knew no one would answer, but she called anyway.

And as she hit the button she held her breath, like always.

And then…a phone rang in her front yard.

She heard the tone and froze, sucking in a breath.

And suddenly she wasn't waiting anymore.

And she wasn't in denial.

And the smile that spread across her face could light up the dark.

And she was finally, and once and for all, okay.

Because the city was being rebuilt, and with it so was life. A new life. One where miracles could happen, where love could be found in the most unlikely people, and where out of the ashes hope could arise.

And where a boy stood in her front yard, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello?" His voice was the same, low and perfect.

"Hi." She replied, and her voice cracked a bit

And it was the shortest phone conversation ever.

But the kiss he gave her after she went outside and effectively tackled him wasn't.

----

One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life:  
that word is love.

----

**Umm…the end!**

**Okay, I know you probably hated it, and probably are confused beyond reason.**

**But…I just had to write this chapter in a different P.O.V. or else it would've all been Bubbles explaining what had happened to each individual person. And let's face it, that girl was kind of too out of it for that, so I had to change it a bit.**

**I hope it's not too bad, and sorry for the extremely corny ending. After killing Butch last chapter (I never intended to keep him dead, half of last chapter was cut off when I decided to make it up to you guys) I wanted to leave you with a **_**happy **_**ending.**

**I left some things for you to decide, such as:**

**Did Dayton die?**

**Will Brick ever let Ana be with him?**

**What will become of Townsville?**

**And most important: What will happen to Butch and Bubbles? Happily ever after?**

**So yeah, all for you to decide. I really hope you like it. Try not to flame if you didn't, but if you must go ahead. **

**And thank you for following me on this amazing journey between two star-crossed lovers….okay not really but you get what I mean. **

**THANKS!!!**

**---**

**Bubbles****: It's not fair! I'm just as tough and strong and mean as Buttercup and Blossom, but they just don't believe me. They all treat me like a baby. I'll show them. I'll prove that I can be... hard-core!**

**Sorry that's just a quote from Bubbles that I thought was soooo cute. And it fit with one of the themes of me story…so yeah. **


End file.
